


Moonlight Sonata

by BittersweetAlias, KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Harem of a Necromancer [14]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ardeur, Explicit Sexual Content, Harem, M/M, M/M/M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vampire Politics, Vampire Sex, Violence, Werelions, Wererats, vampire shenanigans, wereleopards, weresex, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 107,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Vittorio is still out there, everything has gone quiet, and Jean-Claude is busy as a bee. It’s almost Harry’s birthday and there will be more than dancing arriving in St. Louis. Harry’s life is one event after another, and Fate is still a five letter word, and what’s this about having a claim on the werelions? Huh? And just who the hell died and made him the potential Regina? Who was deciding this? Because, Harry didn’t decide anything. He’s caught between multiple preternaturals that want him for their own, and then there are the tensions rising between Harry’s men and the Ulfric.Book: Danse Macabre
Relationships: Asher (Anita Blake)/Draco Malfoy, Haven (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Louis Fontane/Hermione Granger, Marcus Fletcher/Harry Potter, Micah Callahan/Edward (Anita Blake)/Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Micah Callahan/Edward (Anita Blake)/Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter/ Lorcan d'Eath, Requiem (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter
Series: Harem of a Necromancer [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532249
Comments: 349
Kudos: 695





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed to Harry that he was going to forever be repeating the phrase, ‘not enough hours in day,’ but Harry Potter-Black’s version of that phrase was a bit different because it seemed that the daylight did not offer him too much more except a desire to sleep. His life had grown around nightfall. 

He didn’t get to sleep-in much during the day, and so being afforded such luxuries often came with its own set of challenges. Like whether or not he should actually make an effort to open his eyes and roll over and out of the oh-so comfortable luxurious bed. 

Sleep was a hot commodity for Harry, and it often had to be hoarded in bulk for him to get anything close to eight hours of sleep. It was also expensive because it meant that if he slept, someone wasn’t getting attention. He rolled over and expected to open his eyes to what he could feel was the empty room when his face brushed against a hard shoulder. 

Huh? Jean-Claude was still down? 

Edward had taken Peter with him across the border to meet up with a couple of contacts to put out a bulletin on Vittorio, the serial killer vampire who got away. Not only had DNA proved this, but Harry knew what the vampire looked like enough to know that what they had killed last month had not been Vittorio. It was all hands on deck, and it wouldn’t be long before Vittorio found another city to settle in, breed his vampires, and kill dozens of innocents before annihilating the human law enforcement and then moving on. From all the research and investigations the pattern had become an art-form of epic proportions. 

Micah, his absolutely lovely Alpha and King of Leopards mate, had kissed him good-night, or was that good-morning, before he set off back home where his Coalition office was held as he was on call for the day. Lycanthropes across the US could get a hold of him seeking help or alliance. 

And so in theory, Harry should have awoken in Jean-Claude’s bed completely and utterly alone unless Teddy’s shoulders had filled out and he became rock hard. Yeah, no. It was just disturbing thinking about his baby Teddy Bear getting bigger. No. Just no. Let him live in denial for a couple more years before that little thing called puberty kicked in. 

Marcus was up for tenure, and putting in the same if not more hours in the day and night as Harry, and with the pack running so smoothly Marcus had no obstacles in his path. 

So, who was in bed with him? It wasn’t Jason. He didn’t smell like Jason. You know, it would work much better if Harry wasn’t so stubborn and just opened his eyes. Such a crime. He could have slept longer.

Harry pushed at the covers over his body, once again the piling fixation often saw Harry drowned, and so as he pushed it away he had to use his feet to get them off, and he rolled again only to blink when he found himself staring into blank candid blue eyes, masculine face, and soft blond hair. 

That was when someone on his other side formed up right into his back, same blue eyes and similar bone structure but his hair was a rich black to his shoulders, and his face was less smooth, dabbled with a shadow across his pale cheeks and chin. 

“Morning?” Harry tried, and he looked over his shoulder to see that these two were always in tandem with each other. 

It was the Wicked Truth. No seriously, that was their names, Wicked Truth. 

“You promised,” said Wicked flatly. 

Promised? Oh yes, promised to bond them to Jean-Claude. But, he had... “But, he’s done that already. I was there, Wicked. I made sure he bonded you.” 

“No. You promised that I would get a taste of you like my brother had.” 

Now, normally this kind of conversation would make Harry blush a bit. But really, it was hard to blush when everyone wanted to eat him at some point, and these days everyone - and Harry meant everyone - wanted to eat him in a certain way. 

It was like he’d become a Jean-Claude 2.0, which made no sense to Harry because he was nothing special. He was not graceful and elegant, he was not a walking God on long sinuous male legs. He was not the eye-candy that Jean-Claude or the other vampires of Belle Morte’s line happened to be. 

And yet, not a day didn’t go by when he didn’t have a wolf, leopard, or vampire leaping out of nowhere and curling around him from the back. Some liked to simply bury their nose into his neck to make him shiver and get a reaction, hoping that the ardeur would flare up because you know, Harry still had control issues. 

Some were begging to be his Pomme de Sang, which Harry was still pretending wasn’t even an option, no matter how many interviews were held. 

“You promised my Brother,” said Truth resting the side of his head in perfect line with Harry’s. 

Harry’s fuzzy still half-asleep brain tried to roll this over. “Wait… so you’ve been laying here waiting for me to wake up so that you can have a taste?” 

“You promised,” Wicked repeated. 

“Are you not being fed?” Harry then asked, wanting to get a proper reading on the situation. 

“No, there is plenty here, the wolves are quite delicious and most willing,” said Wicked. “But, you promised,” and then Wicked rolled Harry with such ease of strength so that he and Truth rolled together. Truth beneath him and Harry laying flat over top of Truth’s chest on his back. 

Now, Harry has been in situations like this plenty of times. Oftentimes it’s Micah with Edward or Jean-Claude baring down on him or the other way around. For a male, Harry was quite light-weight. 

But, Truth and Wicked had done their best these last few weeks to keep a distance from him, and yet be around at the same time. Neither of them wanted to be drawn in by the ardeur, and Harry had promised them that he wouldn’t force them to do anything of that nature. Neither of them were in line to be his so-called pomme, and that was fine by him. 

“Jean-Claude isn’t pulling another fast one is he?” Harry definitely needed to double check this. 

“No. I’m here to collect.” 

So, what else could Harry say or do? In a way he had promised, but he thought he was promising a bond. He hadn’t realized that the method made the difference. “Okay.” He wasn’t quite sure what Wicked thought he was going to get from Harry, and he knew it wasn’t sex or the ardeur taste, so what exactly?

Wicked’s nose buried into Harry’s bare neck, Truth’s hands gripped Harry’s arms to steady him as if he thought Harry would flinch away. 

Harry’s eyes rolled when Wicked’s tongue flicked out across his skin, and it was like a drop of cool water dropping into a slow heating pan, and Wicked’s fangs sank deep into his skin sending Harry arcing off Truth. 

Harry brought his hands up to Wicked’s head and ran his fingers through his blond hair as his body stirred with Wicked’s lower body pushing into Harry. The temperature inside of him rose. Wicked spasmed as though affected by something in Harry’s blood. 

Meanwhile, Harry was trying not to notice the muscle on top and below him. He tried not to feel Wicked hard against the thin fabric of his silk pajamas or the fact that Wicked began to move on instinct. 

Blood to a vampire often times equated to sex, and often times it was more than a sexual experience. It forced a power into their bodies that they couldn’t typically get naturally. It was life-blood, they had to have it, and Harry was soon writhing against Wicked, deeply breathing. 

All the beasts nestled deep inside Harry began to uncurl. They rose up through his stomach faster and faster with a fiery need that made Wicked and Truth moan as though they could taste and feel him. But, the beasts weren’t the only thing rising to the surface, spreading hot tendrils through him. 

Harry tried so hard to control it, and push it down, but the hungers rose fast and furious until his mind became foggy and the hunger krept along the edge to try and reach out to the lust in the room. It wanted to consume it, and it wasn’t until Truth let out a frantic. “No!” That Harry managed to get some semblance of metaphysical control. 

He seized Wicked. “Off, off now,” Harry heaved. “Please, off! You have to get off before the ardeur hits me… Wicked…!” but Wicked was drowning in Harry, sucking and drinking the blood with a voracious hunger. “Truth, get him off… please!” 

“Brother. Brother… pull back.” Truth got hold of Wicked, and whatever connection was between them seemed to snap Wicked into focus. 

He pulled like a drunk away from Harry, his blue eyes had gotten brighter, and his skin was more flushed than a sunburned body on the beach. His strong high cheekbones swirled with swelling vessels, and Harry’s eyes raked down the man’s perfect form. He wanted to reach out and taste. He wanted to put his mouth to Wicked and suck him down, but no, he could not. 

“Please. You have to go,” said Harry shakily. He managed to roll off Truth, and he gripped the mauve silk sheets beneath him sliding his hands beneath the pillows. His thin nails dug in, resisting the call and the lack of control. Yes, the color was a form of pink this week; Jean-Claude hated it when Edward commented on the pink sheets. He insisted they were ‘mauve’. Looked pink to Harry too. 

“Master we’re-” 

“No… it’s okay. Just go…!” He turned away from them as the ardeur whistled through him, angry at the denial, and it lashed out like a flaming whip sending his body temperature staggering enough to elicit noise from the men. It was stronger these days. His beasts that were stuck inside were getting stirred around. Lately, his control had been getting flimsier and more delicate. Not the ardeur, but the beasts. He was not a lycanthrope physically, but the metaphysical? Yes, and it was becoming quite a headache.

“It’s the ardeur…” 

“We did this… we should help.” 

“But, it’s the ardeur.” 

“It is our fault. We forced the situation,” said Truth. 

“Go!” Harry yelled back at them. “It’s okay. Just go!” He clenched his teeth as the desire raged through him, hitting every point in his body and letting him know that giving up such lovely flesh and desires was unacceptable to it. “If you see Jason or Jean, bring them in!” 

Truth and Wicked quickly did as commanded, and Harry’s beasts gnashed their metaphysical teeth, and the heat on his skin caused the sweat to pour out of him as the lust got stronger. It was like a dagger stabbing into him and punishing him for not giving in. 

“Prince!?” The door shot open, and Harry growled out. 

“Go! Get me…” 

“Let me, little Prince.” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed into natural slits when long thick black hair folded over him, and bright turquoise blue eyes cast their gaze. “Requiem…” he warned, but the lovely British master did not let him finish when lips covered his, and the hunger surged up his throat, and like all beasts Harry dug himself in, melting his mouth and tongue into Requiem. 

“That’s it, Little Prince, hunger for me, feed on me,” Requiem encouraged ripping the silk from his body as Harry slithered over the man’s body. His magic on command relieved Requiem of his tailored clothing and Harry’s fingers and nails scratched down the perfect pale chest. He sank into Requiem’s desires, sucked on the lust as fingers took advantage of his spread thighs to slip inside. 

Harry ground himself against Requiem’s cock, hungry. So hungry. He ate and sucked, dropping his mouth to bite, sending Requiem calling out for him. 

Sitting up, Requiem sucked at the trickling blood on Harry’s neck, moaning against his burning skin to the point that it vibrated into his bones. His beasts came to call mixing with the ardeur, and like a glove he sank his ass onto Requiem’s cock, and didn’t bother to go easy as he buried Requiem deep inside of him, letting the holler of pain and tease of pleasure chomp away as he began to move and grind. His hips rotating, his mouth biting and sucking at the skin, licking along the mustache and into his mouth until they couldn’t be separated. Harry riding and rolling his hips as Requiem reacted beneath him in heavy moaning gulps. He brought Requiem over and over and couldn’t seem to stop. 

“Oh, God above…” Requiem thrust his hips up as if trying to get further into Harry, every bit of him burying itself to Harry’s rocking body that pulled and sucked him to orgasms that couldn’t stop. A rise that kept going, and there didn’t seem to be a fall in sight. 

“No God here, Requiem,” Harry growled fiercely as he sank down on Requiem’s throat, sucking at the jugular. 

A sweet tang splashed into his mouth, the taste of tender flesh rolling his orgasms and hunger, and Requiem flipped them, hands seizing his wrists and pinning him as his hips moved long, hard and slow, deep and rhythmic. 

All the beasts inside of Harry rode atop of the ardeur, higher and higher, and bringing Requiem with him every fucking time until the vampire’s moans had dissolved into nothing but pitiful whimpers. Harry knocked them over the edge dragging them under and out with the ardeur giggling and laughing inside. It was going to consume him, consume all, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. 

It was satisfied. For now, but like all hungers it would be back and it would be waiting. 

_ “You are a delicious, mon chou…”  _ Harry thought he heard a familiar sweet velvet voice kissing into his ear through the darkness.  _ “Absolutely divine, Merci.”  _ It was the flash of honey colored eyes before full darkness. 

When Harry awoke again it was to a cool rag pressed to his forehead and sliding down the side of his face. His body was aching and at the same time it hummed. For all of a moment he thought he’d been in a dream of velvet and rose. A dream of honeyed kisses with matching eyes. 

He cracked his emerald eyes open to the canopied silk of mauve, and as much as Harry and Edward despised this color choice of the week, he was able to use it to bring him out of the confining vortex and back into the real world. 

“How are you feeling, mon Ami?” 

Harry blinked and tilted his head to see a flood of gold, and then a pale blue eye. He tried to speak, but his throat was so raw. He cleared his throat, the taste of metal on his tongue. “A-Asher?” 

“Oui. It is I. It seems that you and Monsieur Requiem may have taken it too far.” 

“Requiem!” Harry gasped and flinched when he turned his neck too fast causing a dizzy spell to take him over. That didn’t stop him from reaching out to touch the unconscious vampire to feel that he was extremely cold. “He’s so cold…” He drew back and looked at Asher. “Is he okay?” 

“It is impressive that you were able to drink so much of a master that he’s been drained.” 

“Wh-what?” 

“You did not know? If you feed too long or too hard you can kill them.” 

Panic settled into Harry’s stomach. “I knew I could exhaust them and love them to death, but… but it was only once, and this was the first time in over a month I was with Requiem.” 

“The Ardeur must have hit you hard, mon Ami. It is not your fault,” Asher brushed Harry’s hair from his forehead and kissed him softly. 

Harry was trying to get his body moving. His limbs were all kinds of wonky, and he rolled over trying to get his strength. He touched Requiem’s cheek. It was like the morning where he’d simply gone out like a light. “How do I wake him up? How do I return his energy?” 

“You need to be careful, if you try and offer yourself you may fall under the ardeur’s spell again. It is a common symptom at first. Jean-Claude drained me dry for a good two years before he managed to get hold of it,” Asher smiled gently. 

“I can’t wait two years! I’m not going to drain everyone like this!” he squeaked. 

“Use your wrist. It’s the least sexual part of your body,” Asher urged. “I don’t advise getting on top of him either.” 

Right, he was completely naked, and so was Requiem. His body was glowing, but he was still and cold to touch. He shimmied up the bed so that he was more even with Requiem, and bared his wrist in front of his mouth. “How-?” 

“Touch the wrist to his lips. He’ll smell or sense it, and it’s like a bebe. Instinct will take over, but it’s going to hurt, mon Ami. Shall I take the pain?” 

Harry shuddered. “I don’t trust your bite, Asher. I’ve heard enough from Draco. How’s that going by the way?” 

“Draco is splendid,” said Asher with a smile that lit up his features, and when the gold curtain pulled back from the scarred side of his face, it was almost as though he weren’t scarred. 

“Good. He’s also a git,” said Harry fondly as he rubbed his wrist across Requiem’s lips, and the effect was immediate. Requiem’s fangs sank hard into Harry’s wrist, and Asher gripped Harry to keep him from flinching and tearing his skin. Requiem’s hands shot up and gripped around his wrists like iron, keeping him firmly planted in place. “B-but a good git. Now, anyway.” 

“Oui, you two have a rather interesting history,” said Asher. 

“Understatement,” Harry breathed as the drain on his own energy was almost immediate. Wicked had taken a lot of it, and then Requiem came in taking more, and so now Harry could feel the weakness growing. His body grew lax, and Asher shifted closer onto the bed and curled around Harry to keep him upright. 

“He’s told me how you have always been unfailingly kind,” said Asher with a trace of Harry’s bare shoulder. “How you never once judged someone based on anything more than who they were inside. He’s told me many stories and adventures. Some are almost too mythical to believe.” 

“He’s a git,” Harry breathed again causing Asher to laugh softly. “But… I’m glad he’s happy and is able to live his life the way he wants to.” 

“Oui, he told me all about his dark past. It still haunts him from time to time.” 

“It’ll haunt everyone. Just as yours haunts you, so will his.” 

“Oui. I often wonder why such a creature would have someone such as me?” 

“Don’t do that, Asher,” Harry chided. 

“Do what?” 

“Self-deprecating. I doubt Julianna would appreciate it, and I think she would appreciate Draco even more. Sorry, I know I don’t know her, but I know Jean. I know what he’s attracted to.” 

Asher chuckled and swooped around Harry, nevermind the fact that Harry was naked. He clung to Harry from behind like a teddy bear. Maybe Harry should send Teddy to him for cuddles? This was just awkward. But he wasn’t about to pull away. “You’re right. She would have liked him. Draco wants to show me the magical world someday. I’m not sure what’s so different about the rest of the world. I’ve seen it all, but if he requests it, I would go anywhere he wishes of me.” 

“Even Jean-Claude was impressed,” said Harry. “It’s nice. At least it’s nice if you’re not Harry Potter. If you’re Harry Potter, the nice is overshadowed by reporters and too much attention.” Harry’s breathing got a bit slower, but the color and warmth returned to Requiem. He tried to extract himself, but Requiem kept him latched. “Asher-?” 

“Oui.” Asher moved with a swift grace, and a flare of power before he took hold of Requiem and removed his fingers from Harry’s wrist. 

It was then that Requiem’s eyes snapped open, and he took in a sharp breath, and it was kind of cliche like the films of Dracula and such because he shot up in a perfect sitting position. His turquoise eyes flaring with life as he turned to look at Harry and Asher. 

Harry had very little energy to heal his wrist, and so Asher used a fancy silk handkerchief to wrap carefully around his wrist while using his chest to keep Harry upright. 

“Little Prince? What did I do to you?” he asked in alarm. “Did I hurt you? Asher, you must restrain me!” 

“Me?” Harry squeaked. “You’re the one who grew cold. I’m so sorry, Requiem. I didn’t mean to take so much of you.” 

Requiem shook his head, his locks were once again shining, and he caressed Harry’s cheek. “It was an honor to serve you.” Harry’s face would have flushed in embarrassment at the weird way he said it if for the fact that he hadn’t much left. 

“We need to get him some sustenance. He is starving,” said Asher. 

“Yes, yes of course. I’ll alert the kitchens. I think Nathaniel is doing the cooking this evening.” 

“I can do it!” said Harry. He was a bit insulted that they were handing the cooking off even if it was to Nathaniel. Harry was the King of Cooking, and yes, King. He had enough feminine titles right now. So he wanted the King for himself. Micah always laughed at him whenever it was argued. 

“Non, you need to get your energy. Shall I take you for a bath?” Asher asked, completely serious. 

Harry squawked. “No! I can do it myself.” He tried to scramble away, and out of the bed only to nearly go flying out of it as his body didn’t want to work. Asher laughed and scooped him up making Harry sulk. “Not fair!” 

“I’m going to enjoy making Jean-Claude jealous.” 

“What about Draco?” 

“He’s aware of how I am.” 

“Right, do you carry him too?” 

“I have. He doesn’t mind it.” 

Of course not, any chance for someone to do something for him, and Draco was going to seize it. “Bloody spoiled git.” He wasn’t quite comfortable with Asher taking over anything intimate. He’d done his best to keep that distance, not to mention he was with Draco. 

“You know, Asher, I do believe it should be my job to take over the Prince’s needs as I am the cause of it,” said Requiem. “Allow me to do my duty, and you alert Nathaniel.” 

Harry didn’t show relief as Asher agreed, and like some toy or doll he was passed over to Requiem’s arms. Never mind the fact that they were all naked. It was okay if this was his normal amount of men, but these weren’t his men. So it was awkward, very awkward. 

Once Asher was gone and they were in the bathroom, Harry looked at Requiem. “You can put me down. You didn’t need to do that.” 

“Yes, but I know how Asher can be. He has a streak for falling for whatever is kind and in front of him. We do not need uncomfortable situations,” he sat Harry back on his feet, and it took a minute for what little blood was left to flow into his lower extremities. 

“I refused to be a replacement for Julianna. Besides, it would hurt Asher worse in the long run. I would be the worst thing he could have.” 

“No one wishes such,” said Requiem petting Harry’s hair. “But I thank you for your time.” He kissed Harry’s forehead. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” 

“Yes, I came to you most willingly, but may I ask what started it? You should sit.” Harry was gently pushed down onto the edge of the massive marble tub while Requiem ran the crystal knobbed taps. Well heated water flowed from the mouth of the swan ornament and it spilled out into the tub like a fountain. 

Harry ran his fingers through the hot water that slowly rose. He enjoyed the way it reddened his skin. “Truth and Wicked. It seems I had a leftover promise from Wicked.” 

“I see, and what was that promise?” Requiem asked as he set out towels and ensured the body wash and shampoo were close. 

“Truth got to feed on me, and I promised Wicked I would let him. I thought he meant blood oathing.” 

Requiem stood up straight, his body glistened in the soft lightning of the bathroom. He had such a classic 17th or 18th century appearance about him. He could be breathtaking, Harry thought hugging his knees together. No way was he going to let anything slip out of him now. “I see.” 

“What do you see?” 

“It must be your blood. Truth, who had some of it, must have had some effect on his powers.” 

“I don’t understand-?” 

“Your blood is a power, Little Prince,” said Requiem with a touch of Harry’s cheek. “You are intoxicating to anyone who tastes you. Truth and Wicked should be masters in all right, but because of the madness and slaying of their bloodline, they lost a good chunk of that. I would request from you that when the new master’s arrive. Do not let a single one feed upon you. We do not know what it would do to their powers. May enhance it, may do something that could see Jean-Claude in a tight spot.” 

“I don’t want anyone I don’t know to feed on me,” said Harry. “I never even let anyone but Jean-Claude have my blood for the longest time. I told everyone I was toxic. It worked for so long.” 

“It is yours to do as you see fit. I do apologize for taking too much.” 

“I didn’t mean to drain you.” 

“You couldn’t have known, the ardeur is unpredictable, little Prince. It has taken entire cities in one swoop. I have seen it done. Over one hundred humans in a village feasting on each other until there was nothing left of them.” 

Harry shuddered as the images of Requiem’s words flowed into his mind. “Ulgh. I thought I had a handle on it.” 

“You may be on the verge of getting it’s control, and it’s trying to fight back. I heard you are going longer periods of time between feeds. It might be a matter of working with the containment. As far as I am aware the ardeur has never passed into a human being. Particularly a human being with multiple beasts in you that help ride that ardeur. It’s an intensity that I thought only Belle Morte could possess, boy, how would she feel to know she is not the only one with such a strength?” He looked far off and amused for a moment. “She may have been able to twist me to her wants before, but now I have a free will of my own.” 

“I have no idea what you mean, but I’ll just agree with you,” Harry quipped with a slow blink causing Requiem to chuckle and smile handsomely. Once the tub was filled, Harry slipped into it, sighing in pleasure at the warmth.

“You truly are a darling, little Prince. I shall leave you for your bath. I do not think it is wise should anyone share it with you.” 

“Where is Jean?” 

“Seeing to a large shipment. I have never seen the master so busy in all my years. It’s sort of astounding to watch him doing physical labor, and amusing.” Requiem smirked deviantly, and Harry snickered. 

“Yeah, usually he doesn’t do the lifting.” Unless it was Harry, which he didn’t say. “And Teddy?”

“Trailing right behind him.” 

“You better get a picture!” 

“If that is your wish. I shall see it done,” said Requiem, bowing at him. Harry burst out laughing, unable to contain it as the amusement bubbled out of his throat. “What? You making fun of me?” 

Harry nodded. “You’re naked and bowing at me, and still it looks classic and appropriate! Go away!” He swatted at Requiem. “I need a bath.” 

“Yes, yes. Do not fall under, I do not wish for my head on a platter.” 

“Away!” Harry huffed with another swat at his thigh. “No more naked men. No more anything sexual! Go!” 

Requiem smiled and folded his arms. “You find me agreeable?” 

Harry shot him a dirty look, and let his eyes once more rove across Requiem. “If you need an answer to that question, see an hour or so ago for reference.” 

“But the ardeur does not see attraction so much as it sees lust.” 

“Yes, but I am the wielder who is most definitely attracted, so be off with you before I think on it too much.” Harry waved the man away. 

“I do so love your teasings. You are like a breath of spring air.” 

“Hopefully that’s during the night. I don’t want to be the cause of your burning demise.” 

“We shall see.” Requiem left and Harry wondered what he meant by that. 

He didn’t have the brain power or energy level to try and figure riddles and strange centuries old master vampires out right now. He needed a bath, and then he needed food. Withholding another sigh, Harry set to washing.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry gazed at the reflection staring back at him as the droplets of water dripped off his gravity defying black hair. He leaned closer, aware of the double marks along the side of his strangely empty neck. 

For years his neck had been the home of a diamond and furred torc that stood out in anything he wore, but ever since that raid with Mobile Reserve it’d suffered too much damage that even magic couldn’t fix. At least Edward had been able to salvage the diamond studded JC from the rubble. Although, Harry didn’t know what use they would be, and so Edward had kept them, likely chucking them in the rubbish. Diamonds would be worthless to a man like Edward. 

Now, his neck stood bare with only a mark or two, and he never thought he’d come to miss a piece of jewelry in his life. He had Micah’s fur cuffs that sat around his wrists. It often held his wand and a couple of knives. Teddy was now the permanent holder of his Holly wand. He looked beyond that, running a finger along the curve of his jaw and up toward his large almond shaped eyes. In just a few short days Harry would be twenty-seven years old, and only three years shy of thirty, and staring back at him was not a twenty-seven year old. 

Something had happened long ago during his final battle with Voldemort that seemed to have frozen him in a state of perpetual youth. He was all of seventeen, no lines on his face. Not a blemish in sight. His skin glowed a bit too pale due to the fact that he had donated a lot of blood, and hadn’t eaten. But because of the ardeur it had a habit of giving him really shiny skin. He had always been thin, thank you Dursleys, but at least he was solid. 

Still smaller than most, though Micah and him were about even on that scale. Least Micah had a lovely endowment below and a nice pair of shoulders to match. Harry was slim, a bit too much like a willow tree in his opinion. He was not androgynous like Micah, but he wasn’t fully fleshed out. It was like time had stopped and freeze-framed him into what he was now. He had soft edges and lines, not feminine, but not masculine like Requiem or Wicked and Truth. It was hard to explain without getting grumpy. 

He didn’t often take time to look at himself in the mirror unless someone was dressing him up. His teeth were whiter and seemed sharper along the canines. Almost a veneer quality, but not quite. Micah had suspected that it was the beasts inside, likely leopard, and that more and more traits were slowly popping through, giving him that gracefulness of a cat. Harry didn’t see it. He just saw the little boy beneath the cupboard with taped up glasses. It was the top of his forehead that lay the beginning of all things weird. A light faded scar of a lightning bolt. No longer did it hurt, but it had been the beginning of everything in Harry’s life. 

He was thankful now because he had more happiness than he thought possible, and no longer did the scar chart his course through life. 

He brushed his teeth aware of the taste of blood, and he could imagine how he had awoken. Likely with blood covering his face and body, it was no wonder Asher had to wash him down. Probably ordered by Jean-Claude to keep him from panicking. 

Harry was the last person in the world who wanted to hurt anyone over this ardeur thing. He did not like it trying to choose unwilling or unfit partners. 

He took his time in the bathroom, not really seeing any reason to hurry, and slipped into the snug fresh green undies that were almost a thong, but not quite. It was a t-shirt like quality material that was not too bad in the comfort zone. A lot of the dancers wore them so that they didn’t gauld themselves during routines. 

His clothes for the day, that Jean-Claude almost always handpicked for him, turned out to be a short-sleeve dove gray cowl neck shirt that sat in a jumper like fashion and a bit shorter at the end than Harry would have liked, and it was topped with snug white jeans with his feet stuffed into gray boots. His chosen belt already had the accessories he needed attached. It was a woven gray material that had tasteful silver hooks for his gun, cellphone, knives, and the small potions in a diamond shape attached to the other side. 

It was all the daily necessities that an Equalizer, Federal Marshall, and human servant needed in this day and age. It always amazed Harry when he would sometimes wake to see Jean-Claude sitting beside his half-asleep form and lovingly change every single accessory to fit in their place on the belts. 

He did it for Edward too, and Micah only ever had one gun and knife on him these days. Edward insisted on at least that much, but Harry and Edward were stacked all around with defensive goodies. It was strangely domestic the way Jean-Claude would take extra care with each little piece. His lovely double lashed midnight eyes full of focus. As if it was important that he get it right. 

He rubbed at his neck beyond the loose cowl that sat in a weird flowing fashion, frowning at how much he missed something resting there. How it was second nature to have it. He felt naked and exposed. 

On the back of his neck was a 1x1 ice blue flaming scythe. A mark from Edward. It was permanent, and no matter who was behind him they would see it, and they would know instantly who owned him. At least anyone with half a brain, which sadly these days was not as many as Harry would like. 

He headed for the kitchens to get some much needed coffee to wake his dopey feeling brain, and found two of his favorite shifters, not counting Micah and to-be shifter Teddy. Oh, and Gregory and Stephen. Heh, maybe all were his favorite. 

Jason was sitting on the long counter bar with his legs swinging, and Nathaniel was setting out food. A mix of breakfast and dinner beside him. It was honey basted grilled chicken, bitter green salad, fresh baked bread, fruit, and even pancakes and breakfast sausage. Everyone had odd hours, and everyone wanted something different. 

Jason let out a whistle when he saw Harry. “Good evening, Lupa! I heard you took Requiem on a wild ride.” His waggled his brows causing Harry to huff at him as Nathaniel beamed at him. It seemed that a requirement for shifters in this world was to have beautiful eyes. Jason and Nathaniel were no different. Baby sky blue and lovely lilac. One blond, one auburn, and yes they were absolutely beautiful. So much so that they had a huge fan following thanks to their dancing career at Guilty Pleasures. 

Harry pouted. “Did word get around that fast?” He accepted the heavenly rich coffee from Nathaniel that had some cream and sugar in it. He sipped it as he slid onto the bar stool as Jason nuzzled his nose into Harry’s hair in one of the submissive greetings. Harry kissed his nose in return and brushed a hand to the back of Nathaniel’s knuckles. 

Small exchanges with his shifters meant a lot to all of them, but none more than Harry’s leopards and a couple of the wolves. 

“Truth and Wicked were terrified,” said Jason, making the corners of Harry’s mouth turn down. 

“What from? I sent them out! Where are they? I need to talk to them.” He made to leave and find them when Nathaniel and Jason grabbed him and pulled him back. “What?” 

“You need to eat, Nimir-Ra!” Nathaniel chastised as he loaded a plate of food for Harry. 

“But-” 

“They’ll be fine. You don’t have to ride to everyone’s rescue,” Jason chuckled, and handed him the bottle of homemade vinegarette sauce. 

Harry had never been a fan of the bottled premades, and so he had spent hours coming up with his own recipe. No one would ever buy the bottle again. There were times when Harry was called the Martha Stewart by the wolves, which had not endeared them to him one single bit. Why couldn’t he be Gordon Ramsey? Or that bam guy that Draco sometimes watched, and had been asking Harry to mimic if only to laugh at him. 

“I don’t want them to think they’re in trouble with me.”

“Eat and then worry about them, okay?” Nathaniel pleaded, and Harry sighed. His stomach was rumbling. “You’re way too pale. You need to feed yourself better.” 

“I’m trying,” Harry sulked, pouring on some dressing as he took the fork from Jason. It was absolutely delectable. It should be, Harry had dunked them in a marinade last night. “Where is Damian?” he asked delicately. Damian had not been too happy with Truth and Wicked’s appearance, especially as they acted more like Harry was their master than Jean-Claude. 

“Danse Macabre with Jean-Claude and Teddy,” Jason said, reaching for a piece of the chicken with his fingers. Nathaniel scoffed. 

“Plate, Jason.” Nathaniel swiped it and had it plated properly. 

Jason grinned, and still used his fingers not caring about the mess on his fingers that he sucked off. Harry was sure that some woman somewhere would pay big money to suck the sauce from Jason’s fingers, and thinking about it they probably had. But he doubted it was sauce that they were sucking away at. 

Harry nodded, not showing his thoughts as he went quiet because the food was too good not to concentrate on. Unlike the others in the household, the fresh baked bread was for Harry’s benefit. No dancer ate bread if they could help it as it was too carb loaded, but Harry’s lack of weight gain and more often than not weight loss had concerned everyone enough to have food available no matter where they happened to be. 

Harry had tried to tell them that he wasn’t unhealthy. He just didn’t gain weight easily. Even Edward overruled him because if Harry wasn’t cooking for a crowd or someone mentioning eating real physical food, he would never eat. No matter how much he needed it. 

His senses didn’t register the deliciousness of food until it was in front of him and being eaten. His body was weird like that. It could shut off and on at a drop of the hat, and it often sent his men and the rest of his family into a frenzy. It got so bad that Hermione and Draco of all people had threatened to send him to a nutritionist. 

He listened to the two talking. Zane wandered in almost completely nude except for the teddy bear boxers and a pair of socks. “Fuck, the floor is so damn slippery!” 

“Take off the socks,” Nathaniel suggested. “Gil is cleaning the hell out of the place for the masters coming into town.” 

“Ooh, food! Nimir-Ra!” Zane threw his arm around Harry and kissed him full on the lips before stealing a bite of his cucumber making Nathaniel glare at Zane before shoving a full plate in his hand. 

“Good evening, Zane. Coffee?” 

“God no!” Nathaniel and Jason yelped as Zane grinned, his fangs had never quite retreated the right way thanks to the former leader of Harry’s leopards, Gabriel. His eyes also had a diamond cat-like pupil with the irses being all an amber green. His hair was usually stark white, but he had taken to dying it recently. Today it was a robin’s egg blue. 

At least Harry thought that was the color he was going for. It didn’t really match the boxers. 

“Sorry, I forgot about Zane’s lack of tolerance.” 

“Hey, I can tolerate it!” 

“You can, but we can’t,” said Nathaniel. 

“Little kitty’s gotten mouthy lately,” Zane growled as he plopped down beside Harry making his salad almost bounce. “And why the salad? Where’s the junk?” Jason reached over to one of the sausage patties and then put it to Zane’s mouth making him tear it off in a rather animal like fashion. “Better.” 

“Eat some of them please, you need to be an example for Teddy,” said Harry. 

“Even when Teddy isn’t here?” 

“Yup because he can smell it.” Harry alternated from his food to his coffee, and Nathaniel refilled him. It seemed that wherever Harry was stationed, most of his leopards would follow along after him not long after. Even with most of them living together in a house in town. It was so much so that more bunks and dorms had been opened up just for Harry and Micah’s leopards. He received a good evening text message from Marcus who was in emergency surgery rotation that evening at the university hospital. He was doing research into lycanthropy with the help of Dr. Louis Fontane who had only just graduated with his PHD. He was asked if he needed any assistance, and Harry had responded back that unless it was him in person then a no. 

Marcus apologized. He apologized a lot because of his workaholic tendencies. He had a habit recently of setting up a date only to put it off, the man was a working machine. It was okay though, Marcus’ work was very important to him; and after having almost been outed it had made him more obsessive than ever. Harry had a feeling that he was trying to climb to the top as Chief of Staff. Marcus had a grudge against the former Chief after the whole potential outing debacle, and his lack of loyalty and trust in Marcus had pissed the Ulfric off. Whenever Marcus was unable to go through with their plans he would always send Harry very expensive things. 

Harry had told him off twice for it, not needing such an apology like that and only a phone call was needed, but so far Marcus pretended not to hear him. It was like he was trying to make up for his lack of time with Harry by getting him gifts that he would never really put to use. It was a nice and understanding gesture, but really what would Harry do with overpriced expensive sculptures?

Jean-Claude thought it was a nice gesture, Edward had made a snarky comment about overcompensation, and Micah hadn’t said anything at all and instead insisted on sticking it somewhere. So far it was in the library right next to a certain snarky portrait. The library’s empty shelves were filling fast, and soon there would be less room for other things. 

Harry was also doing more and more pack work, and it was getting harder to divide his full moons. He preferred being with his leopards and the dozen or so rats that ran with them during that time; but he had divided his attention with the wolves as well. Only a small few of them had access to Harry’s house, and all of them never would because that was just a stupid idea. There were over a hundred members officially a part of the pack across the territory Marcus controlled, many whom Harry has never met.

He sent Micah a message, and soon finished off three pieces of grilled chicken and two helpings of salad with way too much bread and fruit to top it all off. Sadly, he could have eaten more, but thought that would be excessive. And now he had to brush his teeth again because having green stuck in the canines was very embarrassing. 

“Okay. It’s time to go find people. Yes, people! But first, the spinach has to get out of my teeth.” Everyone laughed at him as he swirled around the bar stool and hopped off, and wondered away with one last large travel mug of coffee. “Cheers!” He was soon gone, and after ten more wasted minutes that he could never get back staring at his reflection he headed toward the outside world. 

July was often hot and muggy, and evening was no different even at a quarter to nine at night. Harry should be working, but he had cashed in a week’s worth of holiday so that he could help Jean-Claude with his thing. 

What thing you ask? Jean-Claude had sponsored and cultivated the first ever vampire ballet! It was a humongous deal across the entire United States, and masters and visitors were coming in droves to St. Louis for the event. It meant a lot of politics, games, and shenanigans were about to kick off. Jean-Claude was about to lose his beautiful curly hair over the stress of it. 

It was a good thing that Draco was on his side to help with things, and of course Teddy. Edward was the security man, and Harry did what he could, but really, what did he know about ballet and operations and all the sponsorships? 

Danse Macabre was about a half a block away from the Circus of the Damned, the Riverfront District was the preternatural hub of St. Louis, and hell most of Missouri and the bordering neighbor of Illinois. It sat very close to the university district, and the crowds every night were a swell of tourists and thrill-seeking humans. 

Harry and Jean-Claude owned most every building with the exception of one or two, and no longer did it look like a rundown industrial district out of the 1800s with it’s cobblestone streets. It was overflowing with life. Brilliant lights lit up the walkways, old fashioned lamp posts with amber flames cast many a fantastic glow that made things shimmer. 

One of the biggest features that helped to slowly erase the Blood District moniker was the lovely expensive water feature that towered six tiers high and spilled out sparkling diamond like water that changed colors at night into a fat wide basin. All around it, a park of sprawling looping paths with perfect trimmed lawn. If you looked into the healthy rose bushes and hedges carefully you might just see a glowing bush fairy, and if you startled them, they might startle you back with a puff of dust in your face. It enchanted all preternatural and human life to the point where it became a lot of people’s favorite places, and every full moon you could see those fairies dancing for the moon. A lot of people came out to watch and get it on camera. The park was the first thing anyone saw when they came over the bridge into the district. 

Danse Macabre was a dance club venue held in an old brewery warehouse. It was a collaboration design between Jean-Claude and Draco and was currently closed for the night in preparations for the ballet. It would be hosting the after-party. Guilty Pleasures and the rest of the business were more than happy to take the extra tourists and customers. 

Unlike the Laughing Corpse that had a ticket booth with a woman behind it, this was much fancier, and saw two large muscled wererats standing on each side of the dark double doors with special reflective glass that would prevent sunlight from shining in. It had been Draco’s idea, and the name Danse Macabre was written on it in loopy writing along with the glowing charmed sign over the top. 

Both greeted him like old friends before one of them opened the door for him. He brushed their bare arms in thanks, aware of the pleasant shiver he caused them. Harry had multiple strands of the lycanthropy virus. Rat had become one of them when his ardeur had hit hard and he and their leader had accidental sex. Good sex. But an accident all the same. Harry didn’t manifest a wererat, but something from that time gave him a better connection to the rats, something all of them acknowledged. The Rodere’s Rom was one of Harry’s most cherished best friends.

Danse Macabre had a lovely open lobby with a black and white diamond tiled floor and a crystal chandelier above. A coat check on one side and a holy item desk right next to it. A tapestry hung next to the solid oak double doors that told everyone the shows in perfect calligraphy writing. It changed daily with magic. It also housed a high end luxury restaurant three days of the week, and there were cloth menus spread out on the table next to a guest book and a box that took reviews. 

Once beyond the open doors, Harry was greeted with an absolutely massive interior that had a wrap around steel catwalk at the top with small round tables and chairs with glowing orbs of varying colors depending on the mood of the night. 

A large shiny black bar with silver trimmings sat in the back in front of a mirror. There was soft colored lighting on the mirror that cascaded a lot of light through the usually dark room and uniquely displayed and showcased all the expensive liquors for sale; including the one shining unique prize of Danse Macabre, Firewhiskey. Only two shots a night were allowed to be bought, and it was expensive per shot. Most had tried to get more, but there were warnings on the label for a reason. Some rich folk had even offered thousands of dollars for a single bottle of it. But no, the rules were strict. Merlin forbid if one of the non-magicals got out and killed themselves over it. One shot was all a standard person needed to get drunk as a skunk, hence the high price, but two shots would land most of them flat on their arses. 

Jean-Claude found the taste pleasant, and intriguing. Harry wasn’t a fan as he was the one who drank it so Jean-Claude could taste it. Damian didn’t like it either. Harry preferred the single malt. 

An empty very open dance floor sat in the middle of the space with a short railing that separated it from about fifty to seventy-five round tables with more room behind those tables for others to stand. Metal scaffolding rose up into the rafters, and on the ceiling beyond the silver mesh and cloth used to disguise the ceiling, there were handcuffs dangling in different lengths and layers. Harry knew for a fact that they were sometimes used by vampires and shifters to swing from place to place. 

Every inch of Danse Macabre was a stage, that’s how it was set up for some of the most spectacular shows that humans could not possibly hope to try without breaking their necks and dying. Of course, the humans did get to dance with them on the ground floor, but they weren’t allowed to climb on anything like the others. Strict safety rules about that. 

He could hear Draco somewhere further inside and likely behind the curtain in the staging area. “Not there, yes, right there! I need to work on the lighting!” 

A flood of shifters came out of the invisible door with heavy boxes in their arms. Imports were a big deal at Danse Macabre, and there were times when overseas shipments came in late or not at all, and then tried to double charge Jean-Claude only for Draco and Hermione to swoop in and put a fabulous stop to it. But, delays were inevitable no matter what species you happened to be, and it looked like something had been delayed. Everyone was moving at a speedy pace. 

Harry saw the curly blond hair of Stephen and Gregory rushing ahead toward the backstage area while Hannah and Ellie were setting up the bar. Both were lovely ladies, and though Ellie was forever seventeen, by vampire law she was adult now that she'd passed a year from the time she’d been turned. It seemed she had taken to being a vampire really well. She had an uncanny ability to restrain herself. Andy still had issues from time to time, but Ellie was a brilliant young woman who had earned an associates degree in the fine arts. She wanted to be a full time dancer at the Macabre, and study art on the side. 

Harry couldn’t imagine how someone with such talent would be snuffed out all because of her father’s overly religious ideals. Hannah was Willie McCoy’s girlfriend, and bloody hell they were an adorable couple. Where Willie was awkward, Hannah was lovely and lush, but Willie did have a good personality if you pushed pass the initial skeeze. He was very loyal to Hannah and vice versa. He was the manager of the Laughing Corpse. Perfect place for him. 

“We need the cherries! If they’re spoiled you’re answering to Jean-Claude,” Ellie’s voice trailed like a melody through the room, and a minute later Andy was beside her with one of Harry’s favorite foods. 

Perfect timing. 

Harry skipped over to the bar. “One cherry please,” he sang, and he couldn’t help but laugh when all three of the vampires jumped having not heard or sensed him. 

“Harry!” Ellie rushed around the bar and swooped around his neck with her arms. Her soft brown hair flowed nicely down her back, and her makeup was tastefully done. She left a light pink mark on his cheek as he hugged her back. She towered over him with her four inch high heels, and if he was a straight man he wouldn’t mind her low cut dress pressed against him.

“Hello Ellie! You guys are busy tonight.” 

“You can say that again. First it was delayed shipments,” said Hannah, “And now they all come in at once!”

Ellie hung on him, Harry was probably one of her favorite people after Jean-Claude and Andy. It might have something to do with saving her and her little brother, but really Ellie’s personality was a bright light. Merlin, Jeff Quinlan Snr really had no idea what he lost in a daughter. He should have been proud rather than so judgy. 

“Can I help?” 

“I thought you wanted cherries?” asked Andy. 

“Who says I can’t do both? Ooh, you got the good ones with the stems!” He was given a wine glass with a scoopful and Ellie kissed his cheek. “Cheers, where’s Jean?” He could sense him all over the place. 

“About to start the last minute wardrobe check for the men,” Andy said. “Thank God, I’m not included.” He was the sound man who worked behind the scenes. He was still in school for electrical engineering. 

“And Draco? What is he hollering about?” 

“Something about runes for the lighting being off by a fraction, and it’s washing everyone out,” said Ellie. 

“Okay, I’m off to distract someone.” He headed toward the sealed door in the wall and it magically opened for him letting him slip into the white hall with doors on many sides. Some doors were staff only and others, closer to the main room, were private and semi-private dance rooms. There were black and white framed large photograph prints of famous male and female dancers, and the only color aside from the white and black was the gold plates on each door. Harry plucked a cherry out of his wine glass and began to suck it. He delicately nibbled at the thin skin as the sweet and slightly tart juice slowly trickled into his mouth. He followed the velvet French sounds to a large dressing room that had more clothes and furs hung all around a plethora of mirrors, and cascading lighting. Harry leaned against the doorframe, once again going totally ignored. He couldn’t help smiling around his cherry when he saw Teddy standing right behind his Père, clipboard and fountain pen in hand. 

It was made even cuter about the fact that Teddy was an identical copy of Jean-Claude down to the clothing, and really what child needed leather that wasn’t a belt, shoes, or jacket? It didn’t matter, Teddy was in Jean-Claude phase. Last week it had been an Edward phase, and a week before that was a Micah phase.

His phases consisted of changing his features, dressing like them, and then mimicking everything they did. Harry had been horrified when he saw Teddy walking around shining the kitchen knives and trying to sharpen them. It was made worse when he tried really hard not to only look like Edward, but get his facial expressions down. He had even lectured Harry on the proper maintenance! Edward had been very proud of him. 

He couldn’t quite empty out his eyes, but he had the stance down, the jeans, the crew neck or polo, and the hair. Harry might have played stalker with an invisible camera, thank Merlin Edward didn’t shoot it down, and just let it be. He had photographs for years to come, and there would be more. 

Today Teddy was dressed in a pair of tailored not overly snug black leather trousers with criss-crosses on the side going to his hips, and a frothy white lace long sleeved shirt with the collar clasped at his throat with an almond shaped emerald pendant, the back was entirely transparent, and the front below the collar was open slightly. He also had knee high boots, but at least they were flat, and not heels like Jean-Claude. 

His eyes were the same midnight blue, double lashed, and luxurious. His lips way too sumptuous for a nine-year-old, and his hair was waist length and curling all around him. His facial features were near perfect except for the perpetual blush and light sheen of sweat from how hot those trousers had to be. 

Jean-Claude was currently revolving around three of his chosen dancers, one being Harry’s Damian who was having trouble these days with blank expressions. His emerald eyes had that same perpetually bored look that Harry sometimes got when something didn’t interest him. His long scarlet hair was currently high in a ponytail so that Jean-Claude could inspect the back without obstruction. 

The second was Seth, who stood tall and straight with a slight eagerness to him. He was blonde with a cascade of bright colors in his waist length hair that was often twined in a black band. He had a boyishly beautiful face and tanned features. A lovely body with muscles that went in places that most strippers made sure to have. He liked feeling important, and beside him was Jamil, who had agreed to being part of Danse Macabre part time. So long as he got to dance and play with  _ only _ women. 

All of them had long enough hair that it had to be pulled up high. Jamil was a good looking dark skinned man whose eyes glowed a deep chocolate, and when he wore colors of gold, white, and silver he looked almost like a God with those muscles that bulged. He was a Haiti of the Thronnos Rokke Clan and a bit of a pain in the arse. But, he was loyal to Marcus and loyal to the community to such a fault that it could be considered dangerous. He was still trying to make up for almost screwing himself over when he went after Harry’s leopards.

“You know, any more pecking at their clothes Jean, and they’re going to fall off them,” said Harry, getting all the eyes in the room on him. 

“Parrain!” Teddy went out of Jean-Claude’s character with a squeal. He realized it quickly after and straightened appropriately. 

“Hello, little Jean.” 

“I see someone has gotten into the cherries,” Jean-Claude’s smile could make an entire street of women soaked and wet without even trying. He glided toward Harry and cupped his cheeks. “Beautiful.” He kissed Harry softly. 

“What can I say? Cherries are my achilles heel,” said Harry. “You hot baby?” he asked Teddy who shook his head. 

“Nope!” It was a lie. 

Harry arched a brow. “Has he had water?” He asked, reaching over and brushing a hand over Teddy’s head. He was a bit warm. It was normal for shifters and those with the quirks and genetics. But it worried him. Leather was not good for keeping anyone cool. 

“Of course, every hour.” It was also obvious he had the air conditioner in the club a bit higher than usual. “He has been following me around with the checklist. He is diligent,” Jean-Claude cooed proudly leaning down to kiss Teddy on the nose. 

“I have to be,” said Teddy in perfect imitation, though the roll of his tongue needed a bit of help causing Harry to snicker behind his wine glass. 

“Well, at least with you he’s not sharpening my kitchen drawer knives,” Harry muttered causing Jamil to choke out a boisterous laugh. 

“Are you laughing at me?” Teddy asked trying to use a silk voice causing Jamil to try and block his laugh with his arm and cough. 

“Just - a cough.” Even Damian cracked a smile, Seth grinning. 

“So, what’s wrong with the outfits? Looks great to me.” Harry shrugged. 

“It is all wrong from the back! Come, come, I’ll show you.” 

“A thread is out of place, and he’s afraid to pull it.” 

Harry waltzed around to study the outfits. Each one of them were wearing clothes that went well with their bodies, hair color, skin tone, and eyes. Damian was wearing black spandex leggings and a long emerald green frock coat that had two tails that dangled. It was open in the front showing his lovely white chest of lean muscle, and the collar was high and also open. It had all kinds of fastens and tassels and so Harry didn’t see anything wrong with it at all. It was made of what Harry assumed was a heavy fabric as he touched Damian’s shoulder and grazed down his back making the vampire lean back into the touch. 

“Right here, do you not see it?” Jean-Claude’s long finger pointed. 

Harry blinked and leaned down, and snickered. “Jean, really? You’re a vampire,” he said gently. “One of the smartest I have ever met in my life. I love you so much, but… uhm…” 

“What?” 

Harry lifted it off the edge of the belt that it had been tucked into. It was one of Jean-Claude’s hairs. Jamil burst out laughing again, and Seth muffled his snickers with the palm of his hand. It was long and thin in the light and it curled slightly. 

Jean-Claude was frozen. “I spent an hour on studying a hair?” 

“Yes, my vampire sweetie, you did,” said Harry. “Damian looks great.” He said rubbing at the man’s hip, and then moving to Seth who was in a deep azure blue, his leggings were gold, and he naturally took down Seth’s hair to play with it. His skin was still sunkissed like the deserts.

He then stopped at Jamil who straightened for him, but Harry didn’t bother to touch him. He looked stunning, the coat was white with bronze fastenings, belt, and adornment. The leggings were also a deep bronze color that seemed to shimmer in the light, and all three had matching boots that went to their knees looking like all one piece. “All are perfect, Jean-Claude. You can’t have a better team than these three.” Seth and Jamil’s coats had no sleeves to show off their impressive toned arms. Jamil had gold bracelets going up his biceps and Seth had white gold. Damian was the only one who had long sleeves with a spill of white ruffs coming out of the emerald coat. All of them had their chests exposed. 

“Oui, but I am anxious. All the shipments flooding in at the same time, and more RSVP’s, and late ones might I add! Late! It means I have to wedge them in somewhere, and all the front tables are already reserved! This has to be perfect, I cannot fail.” It was not often that Jean-Claude would get a bit frantic. 

“And you won’t. You have Draco on your side, and the loveliest men and women in the world. Go with it and trust them,” Harry soothed with a stroke up Jean-Claude’s arm and through the silk curls delicately. 

“Parrain is right, Père! You’ve worked so hard, there’s nothing here that isn’t perfect,” said Teddy. “Everything on the list has been done. All that is left is actually opening and impressing everyone.” 

“I suppose if both of you are telling me this it is reasonable and I am being unreasonable.” Harry leaned up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Jean-Claude’s smooth cheek. He noted that there was no color on his cheeks. 

“You are magnificent.” He walked away unaware of Jamil’s eyes downcasting to the floor as he stopped in front of Teddy and shared his cherries. The boy took one with delight. “All of you.” 

“I think I needed that dressing down. What would I do without you?” 

“Crash and burn?” Harry offered, and Jean-Claude smiled. 

“Oui. Most definitely. Okay, boys I think it is time to rest. I do apologize.” He clapped his hands lightly. 

“Thank God,” Jamil said, stepping down and shaking out a leg. 

“How about I go see what Cousin Draco is getting into and make sure it’s all smooth?” suggested Teddy. 

“Oui, I would appreciate that mon Petit Loup,” he bent down and kissed Teddy once more and caressed his cheek. “I thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome.” He kissed Jean-Claude back and skipped out, his curls bouncing. 

“I don’t think he quite has your walk,” Damian offered. 

“Thank Merlin,” Harry murmured, making Jean-Claude stand up straight. Jamil was snickering, and Damian tilted his head back, curious as to how the conversation was going to go. 

“What is wrong with my walk?” 

“Absolutely nothing,  _ for an adult _ ,” Harry chirped. “Can we at least wait until he’s two digits before he can walk like you?” 

Jean-Claude laughed and wrapped around Harry, squeezing him tight. Harry ended up tangled in his hair, but that was okay. “I think I need some air, so will you join me, mon Amour?” 

“All yours,” he said kissing the curls and the soft natural scent of roses flowed through him like the humming power of their touch. 

They made their way around the fountain park and through the varying streets of Riverfront passing by crowds and security, Harry had cast notice-me-not charms on them so that they could move about without being stopped by every wolf, every rat, and every daring human. It made things much more romantic, and Jean-Claude was, if anything, romantic. They ended up along the riverbank in a rare empty little strip where the St. Louis Arch shined in the near distance and the water below cascaded like a million diamonds along the surface. Harry told him what had happened with Wicked Truth and with Requiem. 

He hadn’t expected the reaction he got. Jean-Claude curled in on himself as though something frightening tore through him all of a sudden, and he was suddenly shielding ever so hard to the point that he cut the ambient power between them off like a lightswitch. Harry didn’t like that. 

“Merde, mon Amour, I am so sorry. What have I done?” Jean-Claude curled around Harry and buried his nose into the top of his head. He clung to Harry, almost shaken. 

Harry clutched him. “It wasn’t your fault!” 

“Non, it was. It was so my fault. I am so sorry, please forgive me. I should have been there, I should have taken more care.” He pulled back and dropped his gaze to Harry’s. 

His midnight eyes twinkled with apology, and Harry cocked his head. “What?” He was really confused. 

“I have been so caught up that I have not fed.” 

“You fed the ardeur last night with all of us.” 

“Oui, but I have not fed my other hunger.” He brought his fingers to his lips as though he only realized it. 

“Blood,” said Harry stroking Jean-claude’s cheek. “How long?” 

It was telling when Jean-Claude had to literally count his fingers. “Seven days… oh dear, looks like it passed to you when I did not feed. I knew I had gained energy from you in an ambient sense earlier, but I did not mean to foster them off on you. Please forgive me. I did not send Requiem to you this time. How could I have neglected you so?”

Harry cupped Jean-Claude’s cheeks to stop him from going on a tangent. “Jean, don’t panic.” 

“But-” 

“No, listen to me.” 

“I do not - want to be back in the  _ doghouse _ ,” Jean-Claude said, his eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and it was like watching a fallen angel. It constricted Harry’s heart to see it. “I do not think I can imagine you with a gun to your head again, I do not want… I cannot…” He looked even paler, suddenly gaunt as if all the skin had sunk into him leaving him frail. 

“Jean! I’m not dying!” He shook the vampire by the shoulders. 

“But you would have let him kill you. I have tried to understand, but I simply cannot… I cannot do without you. It has been on my mind lately. I have never dreamed so much in my undead life until the haunting of what almost happened. I cannot get the image of it out of my head. You’d have done it and have been happy. Edward would die, mon Chaton. I do not even care what happens to me… I do not want to think about it.” 

“Then stop!” Harry yelped. He took hold of Jean-Claude’s wrists to pull them away from his head, and leaned up on his toes so he could get at Jean-Claude better. Even with inclined boots he had to raise up. “Listen to me. Please?” 

“Oui?”

Harry took a deep breath, trying to block the sensation in his stomach, the undying sadness that leaked through the shields, the emptiness of him shielding. “I’ve known since after it happened and I let it settle that I overreacted, Jean. I  _ know _ I hurt you, Micah, and I especially hurt Edward. A man like Edward does not tell a person he loves them so easily. In fact, that’s the first time I heard it word for word. I know I hurt him deeply, scarred him even in a way that no one else was able to do. I made Micah cry, and I know he’s still hurt like you’re still hurt.” Jean-Claude made to speak, but Harry let go of his wrist and placed a finger on his lips. “Listen…” he whispered, fearing that the night would hear him and talk over him. “I don’t fear much. You’ve discovered that. Everyone has. Edward in New Mexico called me out on it, that was not the first time he took a gun to my head.” 

Jean-Claude froze. 

“He was confused. I think he felt for me, and didn’t know what to do, coupled with his own fears. A fear that a sociopath shouldn’t really have, you know? He feared becoming one of those skinless monsters. He couldn’t even do a full turnaround in the room without leaving halfway through, and _ I _ did. He was furious. He was scared. He was confused, and I was angry. I was hurt because of Donna, and I felt like I was losing him so I pushed him. I pushed him very hard and he fell right over the cliff. He came at me, he wanted to kill me. But, I also wanted him to kill me at the same time.” 

“But why?” 

“My one true fear, the one fear that trumps everything is that I will be alone.” 

“But-” 

“No. I am aware that being your servant grants me immortality to a degree as long as you live. But I’m saying this as a person who has never been stable, never known stability like a parent or a family. I got my family. I got you, Edward, Micah, Teddy, and Rafael… all the leopards. All the wolves, but I feared that they’d be taken from me. All of you, and that I would be left standing. I watched everyone die before I completed puberty, Jean. I watched all of them disappear one by one, and I kept alive. I was always alive, and then I started to not age. Not because of you, but because I just wasn’t aging. My powers were growing. It started at two zombies a night, and it seemed every few months I could raise another and another and another, and yet I don’t age. I am not growing. I have nearly died, I have lost my breath. I have had no heart-beat. In New Mexico, my heart had stopped, but I was awake. My heart, my breath was all gone, Jean. Everyone grows but me. Everyone gets older. Everyone is going to die, and I just feel that something in me can’t die.” 

“But, why must you?” 

“Because I don’t want to be alone, Jean. I know you’re here. I know as long as we’re alive Edward and Micah won’t die, they won’t age either. Hell, Edward’s stopped aging completely. He’s not far from forty but still looks mid thirties. Marcus’ hair is getting gray, but Edward’s blond hair is perfect. Not a line has changed since that night in Branson that we all bonded together. But, fear is not rational, Jean. You know this.” 

“Oui.” 

“I pulled the trigger when Edward had it pointed at me.” Jean-Claude closed his eyes at this. “But, Edward couldn’t do it. He jerked it away just in time for it to blow through the door of the car. I promised him that if I ever thought he would become one of the skinless, one of the helpless that I would end him. I would take his soul because it was something I know I can do, even though it would tear me apart. In fact, I would hope it would. During the Council’s first appearance when I was asked if I would bring down the Circus on everyone, including you. I said yes I would. Not thinking you would die, but knowing that I would probably die, and I would be happy with that because I wouldn’t have you.” 

“You are mad, mon Amour.” 

“Fear is madness, Jean. I love all of you so much. Each one of you are the same in my heart, and I greatly fear that whatever this Death entity is, he’s not going to let me go, and I’m going to be alone. Everything will be taken, and there will be nothing. I know this ardeur is a very strong power if you can get control. I know you have to wield it to thwart your enemies, and I know I have to wield it to back you up. I have no problems feeding you through me. You are mine, Jean-Claude.” He lay his hands flat on the vampire’s cheeks and kissed his lips softly. “And I am yours, and we are each other's. But, in all my fear of not dying, I don’t want to die.” 

“Then why-?” 

“Fear. Your fear is being powerless and enslaved again. Edward’s fear is being helpless, and Micah’s fear is abandonment. Much similar to my own. He thinks I don’t know, but my first ever real fear was nothing but fear, so I know it well. How it chills you to the bone, it dives through your mind, enslaving your memories with knowledge that it shouldn’t have to the point that all you see in front of you is fighting against the fear. Is thrashing about and hoping it one day disappears.” 

Jean-Claude wrapped around Harry and drew him closer, pressing kisses to his forehead and slid down his nose to his lips until they barely touched. A breathless feeling that sung through him like a velvet melody. 

“I have never been so happy, Jean-Claude until I met you. Until I met Edward and until I met Micah. All these politics and games, I will gladly blaze through as long as you three are beside me. But I never want to be alone.” 

“Non, I wouldn’t let you be. Edward would not either, and Micah would just kidnap you,” his words were soft and almost weak but full of meaning and even mirth. 

Harry brushed his lips slowly across Jean-Claude who hugged him tight as though he would slip through and disappear. Harry then grazed his tongue across his sweetie’s fang, the pierce was delicious - the sting and the tang of sweet blood began to flow. Jean-Claude sucked, kissing and never stopping as he drank Harry deep. Jean-Claude’s shields opened back up and Harry knew in that moment that all of them - no matter where they were - felt Jean-Claude and Harry’s intense emotions for each of them. Their love of Micah would fill the King of Leopards, and wash those fears. Their love of Edward, their stone-cold sociopath would feel every inch of their powerful love for him to beat back the helplessness, and then there was Harry who most definitely did not want to die. He wanted to live, and he poured those feelings through Jean-Claude and through the long winding link. He knew that it had passed off to Damian, Marcus, and Rafael and those connected to him as family because they had that much love inside of them to give out. 

And by Death did it feel good.


	3. Chapter Three

Harry wound up falling asleep in the lush grass where they parked by the river. Jean-Claude didn’t want to move. He kept his arms wound tightly as the hot July night flushed over the both of them. He rocked Harry who lay half upright in his arms, and he stared for a long time up at the half crescent moon that twinkled with the flush of the stars and streetlights. 

Both of them were aware of the power flowing between them, and the strength it was gaining when the lovely scent of steady rolling earth had Jean-Claude reaching out a pale hand. Micah appeared from seemingly nowhere, and he sank down as Jean-Claude curled an arm around and drew him closer for a flushed kiss that was returned. 

“Hello to you too,” Micah panted as he pulled back fractionally and licked the remnants of Harry’s blood. It was delicious.

“Did you not notice, mon Chaton?” 

“Oh, I noticed something. It sent a jolt straight up my spine,” said Micah looking down at the peacefully sleeping Harry. 

“It was painful?” 

“No, no. Not painful. Just, different. Like something closing or something final, and I realized I didn’t want to be alone right now.” 

“Good, I suspect that mon Tueur d’Ombre may be back soon.” 

“Did you do something that’s going to warrant a rubber bullet in the ass?” 

Jean-Claude grinned. “Non.” He curled around Micah and leaned closer to him. “I was a bad boy tonight. I forgot to feed my hunger, and mon Amour had to overcompensate.” 

“It’s why we’re here, Jean-Claude,” said Micah reaching over and caressing Harry’s cheek and down to his neck. “He needs his torc back.” He ran a finger along the naked skin. 

“I know, I am having it prepared. It is a special one this time. Even more so than the first. First was kind of bare and lonesome, cold. So I have added some additions. Mon Amour and I had a riveting conversation, it brought on a lot of heavy emotions that I know trickled out because I felt them for all of us.” 

Micah licked his lips, and shifted closer placing a hand on Harry’s chest as he slept. It was amazing how Harry could simply drop off when one of them was around. He could stay up for days and days at a time running on little to no sleep, but as soon as he was near one of them it was like everything inside of him stopped, and he would fall asleep. 

He looked so pretty sleeping too. He was peaceful, and his body heat always rose. He could taste the leopard, the Nimir-Ra inside of Harry, and even rub against it’s fur with his own metaphysical creature. Even asleep, the leopard inside of Harry stirred and then stretched out to drape over Micah and curl around him with a push of its face into Micah’s metaphysical neck. Micah sighed as he pushed his physical face into Jean-Claude who pressed kisses to his temple and down his cheek. If Edward were here everything would be perfect.

Not long after, Harry woke back up surprised that Jean-Claude let him sleep. Afterall, the Master of the City was a busy title, it’s not like he can freely leave for over an hour. Especially not with the ballet coming up. 

“Sorry Jean, didn’t mean to fall asleep on our little date.” Harry sat up and turned to look at his men. “Micah,” he smiled, “I’m glad you could join us.” Harry leaned forward and kissed his Nimir-Raj.

“Hey, Baby, how could I not after what you both pushed through our bonds. If Edward was in town, I’m sure he’d be here right away too.” Micah ran a hand down Harry’s arm. “We should do this more often. None of us have really had proper dates in a while. I know you and Edward grabbed dinner together a few weeks ago, but nothing like this. We’ve not been really good boyfriends in that regard have we?”

“Non, mon Chaton, we haven’t. Not even amongst ourselves. We should remedy that.” Jean-Claude agreed as he ran his hand through Micah’s hair. 

Harry started snickering remembering his first date with Edward. “I’m sorry but I don’t think either of you would be particularly fond of Edward’s version of a date. Dinner and a snuff film.” 

“He’s gotten better, Baby.” Micah chuckled. “We’ve all had bad dates with you, but we’ve improved. Come, we should get Jean-Claude back to the club and finish preparations.” Micah stood and pulled Harry up with him. Harry hummed, pushed into Micah, and pulled him into a series of slow kisses. Jean-Claude gracefully stood and formed to Harry’s back. 

“Keep this up and none of us will get anywhere, mon Amour.” Harry titled his head back and accepted another deep and long kiss from the vampire before watching his two lovers share slow kisses. After a few minutes of standing between both and enjoying being cuddled as they slowly kissed Harry spoke up. 

“I thought we were in a hurry?” Harry teased. With one last squeeze to Micah, they all pulled away from the Harry sandwich and slowly made their way back to Danse Macabre. 

It wasn’t until they were close to Danse Macabre that Harry dropped the notice-me-not charms. The effect was almost instant, lots of tourists stopped to stare at them. Micah wasn’t wearing his sunglasses, and so his chartreuse leopard eyes were on full display. His chocolate brown hair had been braided. It was slowly getting longer than he would have liked, but much like Harry, Edward and Jean liked his hair. Harry liked it too. 

But no one was more sensational looking to a human than Jean-Claude. A lot of women tripped over their high heels or the small invisible cracks in the sidewalk. Men everywhere ruffled themselves up as if to try and show themselves better. 

Not possible. 

As the guarding wererats opened the door for them, they could hear a new voice floating through the room. “It’s because the rune is in the wrong place. If you want the lighting to be exact you’re going to have to put it on the east side corner.” 

“It is on the east side! I know my directions.” 

“It’s not east enough for the light you’re describing. Each rune has to react to the other.” 

It was Hermione and beside her was the newest Dr. of the wererat community, though he wasn’t exactly a medical doctor. His name was Louis, Louie to all his friends. His academic prowess and mind was just as impressive as Hermione’s and so the two complimented each other very well. Harry could imagine that the two of them on a date would be quite boring to most people, but it would be considered foreplay for them. 

Hermione was dressed nicely in light blue summery colors with a touch of purple. It was a thin strapped dress that fluttered around her knees. A bit more on the classic side, Harry was going to guess. He wondered if Draco had picked it out for her? Likely. It was amusing how the two had come so far, they got along so well now. Of course there was always the friendly banter and snarky remarks back and forth, but that was just icing and fluff. 

“You do it! Please! I need to get the back lighting now, and I have an appointment with the Fischer family in an hour. It seems the aunt and uncle of the main household are the only non-shifter in the family, and they are trying to sue them for some stupid reason. So I’m going over the books, and locking down their accounts.” 

“Go on, I’ll fix it.” 

Louie was a gorgeous five foot seven man with shoulder length brown hair tied back to the base of his neck. He had one of those faces that would look good on the cover of GQ for men. His shoulders were wide, his jaw strong, and the brown and cream tones of his tailored clothing complimented him well. 

“Harry!” Louie brightened. 

“Hey Louie, Hermione!” 

“Ah, monsieur Louis, I am so glad to have you in my club.” 

“Sorry I can’t see it during the actual performance,” he said apologetically. 

Louie was a wererat in hiding, and he had to be very careful where he was spotted. Hermione helped out quite a bit on that regard and Harry and Draco would too if he ever needed it.

“I told you Louie, we can make it happen,” said Hermione looking at him with gentle eyes. “You shouldn’t have to limit yourself in fear. Draco, Harry, and I can stop them from ever knowing you’re here.” 

“Yes, but you know how big the crowd will be.” 

“There will be a lot of humans here too. You do know the more you stay away from the Riverfront the more they will think you’re against shifters. It looks even more suspicious.” 

“Hermione is right, Louis,” said Jean-Claude. 

“I’m going to get working on the runes,” said Hermione pulling out her wand, and heading toward the stairs of the catwalk. 

“Where’s Teddy?” asked Micah. 

“I think he’s following Damian,” said Louie cheerfully. “He did stop by to give us a hug, and then he bit me.” Everyone started laughing. 

“What? I’m so sorry!” Harry apologized. 

Louie shook his head. “It was endearing. He said he was hungry.” 

Jean-Claude had a hand over his mouth. “Oh dear, maybe I should teach him how to bite without pain?” 

“No! He should not be biting friends.” Harry squawked as Micah chuckled and looped his arms around Harry and snuggled into his neck. “Let’s not start that. Double digits, Jean. Double digits. And ten, eleven, or twelve is definitely still too young.” 

“Double digits for what?”

“Teddy Bear!” Harry squeaked in surprise. The boy had snuck up on Harry and seemed to magically appear next to Micah. Harry was certain it wasn’t actually magic as his invisibility cloak was locked away safely. “Nothing. Why did you bite Louie?”

“He smelled good. He and Aunt Mione had a late dinner and he still smelled of what they ate. Made me hungry.” Micah stifled a chuckle in Harry’s neck.

“When did you last eat?”

“Just now.” The boy rocked back on his heels. “Seth ran out and grabbed me some food. Said something about legal issues if young boys were seen wandering out of the club at this time of night. I don’t really get it, but let him bring me food anyways. Said he went to Lunatic Cafe to get it. Isn’t that a bit far? Maybe you should add more food places here for people to go to.”

“Like what pup?” Micah ran his hands over Harry’s front casually as he encouraged Harry to lean back harder against the leopard. 

“Hmmm. McDonalds!”

“What? Teddy Bear, no.”

“But isn’t greasy food supposed to be good for hangovers?”

“Who told you that?” Harry asked shocked. 

“Zane.” 

Louie shook his head. “That is very false, Teddy. In actuality, what happens is if you eat greasy food on top of dehydration it will cause you to become very sick. You will throw up. It is always best to drink water and get as many electrolytes as you can.” 

“Oh…” 

“As for food, bread is actually the best,” said Micah. “It absorbs the alcohol and settles the stomach.” 

Teddy wrinkled his nose. “So, then why do people drink if all you do is get sick?” 

“You will have to ask them one of these days. Your dad would likely tell you they’re stupid,” said Harry. “Now, I know you were hungry and playing but you need to apologize to Louie.” 

Teddy pouted at Harry. 

“It’s okay Harry…” 

“No, Louie, it isn’t. Teddy, please apologize to Louie.” He gave the little boy a stern stare. 

“But-” 

“You can’t just go around biting anyone. It’s okay to play with us and your fathers. But not just random people you’re near.” 

“He’s right, Pup. Please apologize,” said Micah. 

Teddy bowed his head. “I don’t see why I should. I wasn’t being mean. But, okay. I’m sorry Uncle Louie!” 

Louie smiled. “It’s quite okay, Teddy.” He patted the boy on the head. “I’m going to go trail Hermione!” He headed away leaving Harry sighing. 

It wasn’t often that he had to chastise Teddy, and it always made him feel bad, but he could not go around biting people. What if he did that to a stranger, and that stranger hurt them? Or the wrong person that they did know?

“Mon Petit Loup, do you understand why your Parrain is so upset?” asked Jean-Claude gently kneeling down in front of him. 

“No,” said Teddy petulantly. “I mean, vampires bite all the time right?” 

“Non, mon Petit Loup. We cannot go around doing such a thing. Not only is it against the law, but it can be dangerous. It is fine this time because it was Uncle Louie, but what if you had bit someone who reacted back and hurt you?” 

“I guess…” Teddy toed the ground. “I won’t do it again.” 

“It’s okay if you’re play fighting or wrestling and someone’s nibbling you. But to just bite someone like that is not good. We could all get in trouble.” 

“Alright. I get it. Can I go now?” Teddy asked sulkily. 

For some reason Harry felt that Teddy still didn’t understand, but what else could they tell him? As he ran off backstage, Micah chuckled softly. “It was kind of cute.” 

“Yeah, now it was. But what if he bites the wrong person, and they react back?” Harry shuddered at the idea. “Or what if once he finally transforms he bites someone and infects them?”

“Oui. Understandable. I should have probably told him that vampires should not bite arbitrarily,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Same with shifters and shifters to be.” 

“And humans,” Harry winced. “He probably saw me doing that to you guys, and figured it was okay.” 

“Perhaps we should sit him down and explain permission and consensual to him?” Jean-Claude suggested. 

“Merlin, and then he’ll be going around asking everyone if he can bite them!” 

Micah laughed. “I don’t think he’ll do that until he’s at least thirteen.” 

“He better not!” Harry squeaked as Micah laughed and pushed into his back, maneuvering him into Jean-Clauded who beamed and kissed both of them. 

“You better get back to work. We’ll just trail after you and make it harder for you to finish,” said Micah. 

“I think this is what the human media means by first world issues, and if that is the case. Just give me more of these issues.” He caressed both of their cheeks. “But I do have to make sure of the ladies costumes now!”

“I’ll pick out any wild hair that gets on their clothes.” 

“Is that a thing?” Micah asked. 

“Oh yeah, especially when Jean spends an hour staring at it with fear.” 

“I thought it was a dangerous thread. Some materials you start pulling the thread and the whole thing unravels. I’ve seen it. A young woman I know of in the sixteenth century had a thread pulled on her dress and the next thing we all know the dress was nothing but thread. You see, she had been dancing with a particular suitor and her dress caught on a ring and so when they moved aside the thread just started being pulled, unraveling everything. She had no idea due to the fact that the garments back then were extremely heavy. Oftentimes it was layered. You had linens, shifts, bodice, and then you had another linen and the dress itself.” Both Harry and Micah burst into laughing at the very idea of it. “Least to say I think she felt some relief at one point, but then horror when her linens were on display. Back then linens were as naked as you were allowed to get even in private so imagine a public ball where all eyes are upon you? At least for the humans.” 

It wasn’t every day that Harry had no set schedule, and trailing after Jean-Claude with Micah wrapped around him sounded like a lot of fun. It wasn’t like Micah and Harry could offer too much except their support and maybe some distraction. 

Micah and Harry made a game out of distracting Jean-Claude, and attempted to test his patience. It was particularly amusing that every time Jean-Claude reached for a belt or a garment piece to dress Ellie, it would conveniently not be in the place it should be. 

It was hard for Ellie to not start laughing as Jean-Claude for the second time blinked at the missing fabric. He turned and stared right at Harry and Micah who were trying to look like perfect angels minding their own business. Even Hannah was snickering. Meng Die on the other hand looked like she wanted to kill someone. She seemed particularly intent on Harry. Merlin’s balls if looks could kill. She always had that look, and so how she was able to handle a crowd of humans all over her was something Harry couldn’t figure out. 

“It is very dashing that you are being so cute, but please let me finish before dawn,” said Jean-Claude patiently. His look was patient and pretty, his midnight eyes sparkling beneath his lashes. 

Harry made a subtle move with his fingers hidden beneath Micah’s. “What are you talking about, Jean? It’s right there.” He pointed and Jean-Claude blinked when he found that the belt was in Ellie’s hand. “It’s been there the whole time. She’s been waiting for you.” 

Jean-Claude flashed his fangs in a smile, and Harry and Micah erupted into laughter as they were unable to contain it. “Elizabeth, I am disappointed with you playing into them.” 

“S-sorry!” Ellie snickered. 

It certainly made the ladies’ dressings much more entertaining than the mens’, and by the time Jean-Claude was done, he had his hands on his hips and was staring at the laughing Micah and Harry. Ellie, Hannah, and Meng Die quickly booked it before they were forced to stay even longer. 

“You little Pranksters. Next you’re going to turn my cherries blue.” 

“You actually have some left?” Micah teased. 

“Oui, for now. But I was smart enough to send some to the house.” 

“Least no wild hair appeared.” 

“Non. Just a wild Amour and Chaton. Now all we need is Tueur d’Ombre.” 

“Complete set.” 

“Oui!” 

Harry went off in search of Teddy, concerned as he was because he hadn’t heard his laugh or soft footfalls. He felt guilty when he found Teddy hanging out on the catwalk above the dance floor. He looked really sad. He was sitting with his feet dangling over the edge and watching everyone. 

“Hey Teddy Bear.” 

“Parrain,” Teddy glanced up at him. “You still mad at me?” he asked sadly. 

Harry sank down beside him. “I was not mad at you. Just a bit worried. If you bite the wrong person a lot of things could happen. You could get in trouble, they could accidentally react and hurt you.” 

“Because I’m a wolf? I can infect people?” 

“Everyone can infect each other, even humans can infect each other. Say you’ve been sick, you don’t want to make another person sick do you?” 

Teddy was confused. “No, of course not. But, I thought Uncle Louie was okay because he’s a wererat and I like biting. It gives them my scent! Is that bad?” 

Harry stroked his hair. “Your intentions weren’t bad, but sometimes people can react negatively.” 

“You bite all the time.” 

“I know, and so I’m sorry. You know whenever I get upset or chastise you I only do it because I’m scared right? I fear you’re going to get hurt or something bad is going to happen to you.” 

“I know, that’s what Dad says all the time.” 

“Your Dad is always right, mostly,” Harry amended, making him giggle. “But, if you want to nibble lightly you should ask.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Ask Uncle Louie if you can nibble, and be prepared to accept it if he says no. But never ask someone who is not a shifter or a vampire. Okay?” 

“Okay, because I can give them my wolf?” 

“In the future, yes you can. You could try and just nuzzle them or give them a kiss on the cheek instead of biting them. Just don’t want anything to happen to you. If you bite the wrong person, and they hurt you in reflex, what do you think we’re going to do when we see you threatened?” 

Teddy’s eyes rounded. “You’d hurt them.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Even if it was my fault. You’d hurt them.” 

“Maybe, and we don’t want to put anyone in the wrong situation. But, if you’re wrestling and say Gregory nibbles you, go ahead and bite him back.” 

Teddy giggled. “Yeah, it’s usually Zane who bites me and then I bite him back.” 

Harry pulled Teddy into a hug and kissed him on the head. “Now that I will give you permission for. Sometimes he needs a bite to the butt.”

Teddy erupted into more laughter. “Or Jason!” 

“Or Jason. See? You’ll probably understand better when you’re older where it’s appropriate or not. Just a random bite is not appropriate, and you should never bite someone who is human. Not everyone can take to being a creature.” 

“A lot of people don’t like creatures,” said Teddy sadly. “Gran didn’t like them. A lot of people at school don’t like them. Some are scared of being bit by a werewolf. It’s always a werewolf, and I tell them there are more creatures out there than wolves, but they don’t like to listen. I also tell them they don’t bite children. They don’t listen to me.” 

“It’s not on you, Teddy, and it takes a special sort of person to be able to embrace what they are.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Not everyone is as lucky as you are to be born the way you are. Most shifters aren’t born, they’re forced to turn.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Teddy wide-eyed. 

“All our leopards and wolves, every single one of them were forced to turn, they were bitten and hurt against their will. Some of the wolves got a bad vaccine. You’re one of the few who are born as a shifter, and it’s happened so gradually over the years with you that when you finally start to transform, it’ll be painless and easy and it’s your nature. It’s who you are. But they didn’t originally start out as leopards and wolves, and so it’s a foreign creature entering their bodies. Most of the time against their will until they get strong enough to accept their creature.” He wasn’t sure if he said that right. He knew what he meant, but would Teddy know? 

“You mean they were hurt by a bad person, and they were forced to turn.” 

“Yes, and it takes time for them to be happy with who they are, and be proud of their creatures. Some people resent it.”

“Does Papa?” 

“No,” said Micah coming around to sit down. “I’m proud to be a shifter,  _ now _ .” He kissed Teddy on the head. “But I was hurt really bad when I was attacked by a horrible creature.” 

“I know there are monsters in every species,” said Teddy with a nod. “I won’t do it anymore without asking first. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I was just playing.” 

“We know, and it’s okay to play as long as permission is granted. It’s like when you’re busy and you don’t want to play, and you get asked and you have to say no? It’s like that. You should always give someone a chance to say no just like you have the right to say no,” said Micah. 

“Come on, let’s go prank Jean.” Harry pulled back and smirked. 

Teddy grinned. “Yah! Sounds like fun! Can I change his hair color?” 

“Sure.” 

Micah grinned. “Make it bright pink.” 

“Get him back for the colors of his sheets.” 

“He would tell you it was mauve.” 

“Pink is pink.” 

To help out Jean-Claude and his mad-as-a-hatter schedule of endless nights, Harry and Micah divided the master vampire’s daytime work between them. It was all hands on deck and everyone was doing what they could, including little Teddy. It also fell to one of them to remind him to feed so that he was at his best. 

No surprise, any master coming into St. Louis was cause for worry. Most of them liked to try and cause trouble. Harry had no doubt in his mind that more than one of them was going to try and test the boundaries.

All of them did. 

Edward was looking forward to the profiles. Never knew who he had to kill in the future. He wanted names, and anything they could get on the masters and others coming into the city. Micah at some point made the work harder than it should be, not that Harry minded. He was always up for a bit of fun any time of the day. Edward and Peter returned home in the early afternoon on the day of the master’s arrival.

Unfortunately, Harry couldn’t greet Edward because he had been dragged by Nathaniel and Gregory to prepare him for the night. 

He was currently sulking. “Why can’t I wear the Italian cut suits? I am a male, you know,” he huffed. 

Gregory beamed. “It’s because you’re also Nimir-Ra and Lupa, and so we have to marry the looks together. Jean-Claude wants you to make an impression that you own all the titles.” 

Nathaniel circled Harry, his long winding auburn braid swinging as he did. Harry had tried to fight the eyeliner only for Nathaniel to promise that when he was done it wouldn’t even look like liner. It would look natural so that his eyes glowed. Apparently, Jean-Claude had a specific image in mind, and Harry’s eyes glowing like a cat was one of those images. So, you couldn’t tell he was wearing any of that, but his eyes did pop out more than they already did. 

He was wearing an expensive velvet rich black sleeveless vest with a see-through full back that had a collar; but that collar disappeared into the lapel on the front. It also had crimson stitching and it formed to his body like a snug glove. He wore black leather trousers with knee high black boots that all looked like one piece with a two inch incline. Gregory and Nathaniel had rubbed him down with something that made his pale skin glow much like his eyes. It made it so that he would stand out in any crowd. 

His fur-lined cuffs sat around his wrists and they held his invisible wand and a couple of knives in place. He also had his belt of goodies, and a few knives in his boots. It never hurts to have a good knife in every available place. 

Edward might prefer guns, but Harry liked his knives. He had come to that conclusion, they tended to always be more useful than a gun unless he was dealing with a group. The thing about a knife is you never saw it coming until the bleeding started. 

His inky black hair was more messy than it ever was with Gregory and Nathaniel adding more gel than was needed making it look even shinier and disorderly. 

It was a humongous night for Jean-Claude. It was even bigger than his coming out to the public because it wasn’t the public of humans he needed to impress this time. It was the centuries old master vampires. 

“Am I done yet?” 

“Yep! You look murderous, Nimir-Ra!” Both of them rubbed up against him and kissed him below the ear as Harry stroked both of them. 

“Not sure if that’s really a compliment, but I’ll take it. I suppose I do look startling, you sure I don’t look alien with the eyes?” At least his trousers had no rips in them showing his arse. 

Nathaniel ran a hand down Harry’s back. “No. You look spectacular!” 

“No master will be able to resist you tonight,” Gregory grinned. 

Harry arched an overly trimmed brow. Yeah, who knew that brows needed trimmed and shaped? “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing, Gregory.” 

Nathaniel laughed. “It will be because Jean-Claude has something they will never be able to own.” 

“Can I go greet Edward now?” Harry asked. He hadn’t seen the assassin all week long. He’d been following leads and speaking with various Bounty Hunters. Sometimes, it took more than a phone-call to reach them. Vittorio was a big deal, and the fact that he got away only made it even more so. 

“Yes, Nimir-Ra. Go meet the Gardien,” said Nathaniel, finishing with a kiss to the cheek. 

He moved fast in fear they’d call him back with some sort of wardrobe change. It’d happened before, and so he wasn’t taking any chances. He swept out of his bedroom, and right into the arms of Edward. 

“Little Raven,” Edward smirked. 

“Edward!” Harry’s arms looped around his neck and he kissed the man deeply until his heart began to rush at the familiar taste on his tongue. A hand swept down his sensitive back, and slid right into the back of the leather for the material that he seemed to love so much. 

“Red?” 

“Mhmm,” Harry moaned beneath him. 

“Good. Not bad, the Toy has exceptional taste, I’ll give him that.”

That was when Micah pressed his chest to Edward’s back. “Welcome back.” 

“What are you wearing?” asked Edward, accepting the kiss from the Nimir-Raj. 

“He’s lucky, can we trade?” Harry tried as Micah came around with a smirk. His chocolate hair was braided in a low tail, and he wore a very nice Italian cut black suit with a dove gray vest and deep emerald silk beneath. It looked absolutely sensational as it had been perfectly tailored to his slim frame. 

Edward’s eyes traced him. “Not bad. Am I going to be subjected to this?” He asked dubiously. 

“He had it tailor made, a lot of hidden places Edward,” said Micah smirking as both rubbed against him. 

That was always a bonus. He didn’t particularly care what he wore so long as there was room for toys. “I suppose I can go get handsome.” Harry leaned in and nibbled the man on the neck as Micah did the same with his ear making Edward’s eyes narrow. He gripped both of them, his ice blue eyes staring from one to the other. “Don’t start, either of you.” Both of them grinned deviously. “I do not want to be blamed for making you messy and ruining your clothes, the Toy would pout too much.” 

“We can at least watch,” said Micah grinning, and Harry nodded as he guided Edward into the room. 

“I’m not sure that is safe, but you are going to answer the Toy if anything happens.” 

“We’ve spent the week baby-sitting Jean to make sure he didn’t lose his head. I’ve already had to feed for the both of us twice,” said Harry with a shake of his head. 

“Good thing I’m back to help rein him in then.” 

Micah and Harry worked hard to refrain with their bouncing hormones. As Edward went to shower, Harry was removing all his weapons and gadgets from his belt and clothes to attach them to the inside pockets of the suit. He used his magic where it was convenient to take in all the hand motions. Edward liked knives on the left and guns on the right. He was ambidextrous with only a slight weakness in his left hand. Harry added the razor wire to just behind the ice blue tie. He made sure each piece wouldn’t be noticed by the master vampires. 

Micah was more of a playful hindrance than helping. He kept caressing all of Harry’s sensitive spots, and whenever he leaned over to grab a new piece fingers would tease at his tight back side. It didn’t help that the leather on skin had a particular feel. Not exactly like silk, but still erotic. 

Edward approved when Micah wrapped the tie around his neck very carefully, and holy mother of Merlin did Edward look good in a suit. It was perfect, emphasizing his shoulders with the perfect formation of the sleek black suit. It was a two button with an ash gray vest beneath it, and the tie made his eyes even more icy. 

“I see you’ve got everything in their places.” 

“Micah was no help,” said Harry grinning. 

“I helped! I was making sure you could resist,” Micah defended. “I know how you are, Baby.” 

“All your fault.  _ All of you _ . I was innocent,” Harry quipped. “I always blame Jean for opening the door, and Edward booting my arse so far out I couldn’t stand back up again, and Micah just feeding into it.” 

Micah laughed, and Edward smirked. “Sounds about right.” 

“It’s always you Baby has to get the approval of,” said Micah kissing Edward. 

“Naturally. Where is Teddy?” 

“He was up almost all night long, and so he’s crawled in with Zane.” The kid hardly ever slept in his room anymore. 

“I blame Caleb and him bringing in chocolates at three o’ clock in the morning,” Harry huffed. “Not that I mind, the more he sleeps the more I can sleep in the morning.” 

All three of them looked really good, and Harry didn’t mind so much being between the two sharp dressed men. Micah’s glowing leopard eyes were on proud display, and both he and Edward looked too edible. 

How was he going to control himself? Oh well, who said he had to do so all night long? Besides, Jean-Claude should be a part of their night. It would be rude not to include him. 

There was a tap on the door, and Noah popped his head in. “The limo is here.” 

“Who is driving?” asked Edward. 

“Bobby Lee with Shang-Da riding shotgun.” 

Edward nodded appropriately. Marcus wouldn’t be present tonight, but he had left their best bodyguard. He had kept Jamil as his guard instead, along with one of the wolves that had been shadowing Shang-Da in the hopes of becoming a Skoll one day.

Harry had no doubt that Edward would still check it over before even allowing anyone else inside of it. It turned out to be a long black stretch Cadillac Escalade. It could probably house at least thirty people comfortably. 

Jean-Claude always went big. Harry was never quite sure if it was overcompensating for being a whipping boy growing up, his views of how the rich  _ should _ live, or something else. He also didn’t care enough to poke and prod to find out. He’d let Jean have his fun with his fortune.

“You know we could have driven our own,” said Harry. 

“Now that wouldn’t be very Jean-Claude would it?” Micah and Harry stood outside the limo as Edward gave it a once over with Bobby Lee insisting that everything was fine. He got it there just fine, but Edward was always double checking. 

“You know I can think of a thousand different things we can do in here,” said Micah grinning as he opened the door. 

“Now, Alpha, let’s not make the Toy cry should you show up with a wrinkled suit.” 

“Wrinkled?” Harry snickered. “More like ripped to shreds to the point that even magic can’t keep up. You just have that touch, Edward.” 

It had a full bar that would never get used, and the track lightning inside glowed softly down on them. Everyone in St. Louis would be looking their way. The seats were a plush sapphire blue. 

Harry’s hand came down on something between him and Edward. “What’s this?” He pulled out a crushed velvet black box with gold fastenings. 

“Did he finally get it done?” Edward asked. 

“Looks like it.” 

“Huh?” 

“Open it!” said Micah excitedly, and Harry shrugged and took hold of the clasps. 

He was surprised when he cracked it open to see that it was a brand new torc, but it was different to the last one he had. Instead of black faux fur, this one was a soft gray rabbit fur, which he knew by touch. It had a hole in the back of it that would show the 1x1 scythe tattoo, and on each end of the clasp were blazing hot diamonds JC and EM, and in the middle that linked them was a real emerald H that sat in the center of his throat. 

It was beautiful, and the diamonds looked bigger than his last torc, they also stood out more. Maybe it was because of the emerald between the white. 

“Looks good,” said Micah beaming. 

“It’s perfect,” Edward agreed, removing it from the box. 

“You knew about this?” Harry asked. “It’s beautiful.” 

“Of course,” said Micah, placing the box down as Harry shifted so that Edward could fit it on his neck. “You can’t go into a room full of masters without being owned, Baby.” It felt perfect around his neck, and the chills it gave him as Edward’s finger traced each letter, and then slid up Harry’s neck to his chin to his lips. 

Harry felt way too warm to describe right now, and so he went quiet, and kissed the two of his available three men, and snuggled into Micah. He suddenly didn’t care about wrinkling or creasing anyone. He couldn’t help but smile at feeling Edward kiss him on his tattoo. 


	4. Chapter Four

Rolling up to the Circus garnered a hell of a lot of attention. No real surprise, Shang-Da got out first followed by Noah. Both representing as clans guards, and yes Noah was more than outfitted and then grilled before taken to a shooting range to be watched beneath Edward’s critical stare. 

Both of them were wearing sleeveless black full buttoned vests that showed off their impressive arms. Bobby Lee was going to park the limo, they would be using it when they went to Fox Theater. Noah and Shang-Da lead the way, and Harry once again questioned why the limo. But Micah reminded Harry that even though the masters weren’t watching, someone somewhere always was. 

One of the wolves, Graham, met them just inside the door. He was dressed in fine leather with an emerald green shirt that matched his eyes. He was a gorgeous Eurasian man with perfectly brown-black hair. 

“Lupa, Shang-Da.” He bowed to both of them, kissed Harry first on the jaw and then bowed his head submissively for them both. “Jean-Claude wished to let you know that there was an emergency in the main part of the Circus.” 

“Emergency?” Edward asked. 

“Asher is managing the Circus right?” Micah asked. “He should be able to take care of any issues.” 

Graham licked at his lips. “I don’t know details, because I was left here to wait for you guys, but Meng Die did something. Something that made Asher call for Jean-Claude to help them.” 

Edward’s eyes narrowed, and Harry sighed. “I can only imagine what she’s done now.” 

Meng Die was a very strong master vampire, and she’d been wanting to be Jean-Claude’s second in command, but that was Asher’s job. She had at one time been the second in command in San Francisco, but Jean-Claude had called her back to his side when he was consolidating his power. Her former Master of the City had been happy to see her go and hadn’t required any negotiations for Jean-Claude to take her back. She might look like a China doll, but she was a deadly China doll with a temper. She had the power to be a second or third, but because of her temperament she wasn’t fit to be that close. She was too dangerous and far too ambitious. Not that Jean-Claude wouldn’t be able to destroy her, but he wouldn’t want to. It would be like destroying a beautiful work of original art. Jean-Claude had handcrafted her from her vampire birth. 

“You don’t know what she’s done now?” Harry asked. 

He shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

“I thought you were her pomme de sang,” Micah said. 

“I was.” 

“You don’t seem too worried about her.” 

He shrugged his big shoulders. “She keeps promising to make me or Clay her pomme de sang, but she never makes the decision. She was still fucking Requiem, until he started turning her down, and since Damian’s stopped giving her attention that’s not made her too happy.” 

“Why?” Harry asked. Harry knew Damian had stopped, she didn’t treat him right at all. Harry wanted Damian to find someone who would cherish him like he deserves. But Requiem not being with her was news to him. 

“You mean you don’t know?” Graham blinked. 

“Why would Little Raven have to know that?” asked Edward. 

Graham looked from Harry to the two men next to him. “Requiem thinks that if he turns Meng Die down he will become your pomme de sang.” 

Harry stared. “I never said that!” he squawked. “Why would he think that when I’ve made a conscious decision not to use him? He’s bloody straight, and I don’t want him!” 

“That’s not what he thinks. He told me, and he told Clay.” 

“Did he tell Meng Die this?” asked Micah carefully. 

“I don’t know. I know I didn’t. I’m not that stupid. She takes bad news horribly.”

Harry shook his head. “No one is my pomme except Jason on a temporary basis,” he said with a frown. Stephen or Micah would fill in as Jean-Claude’s pomme when Harry couldn’t feed his ardeur on Micah; as more than twice in a row had a habit of exhausting him. Not that Micah minded, and he wasn’t technically a pomme. All of them were lovers. “He did come to me when I had an emergency, but I definitely don’t seek him out or want to make that a habit. It would be wrong.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Merlin, he told her didn’t he?” 

“Yes,” said Graham with a nod. 

“Dammit, that’s the last thing we need is a jealous master during a time like this.” 

“Maybe he did it on purpose?” Edward suggested. 

“No.” Harry shook his head. “It’s just Requiem is unfallably honest to a startling fault.” 

“But why would Requiem think Harry would choose him, with or without Meng Die?” asked Micah. “He is straight.” 

“It doesn’t matter, everyone has an exception, and you Lupa are his exception.” 

“No, I don’t want to be an exception,” he shook his head at this. 

“He thinks that if he stopped sleeping with women you would give him a chance.” 

Harry made a noise of irritation, and Edward snorted. “Not going to happen. One, he has to have the permission of the three of us, and even if we gave him permission he’d still have to have the permission of Little Raven himself.” 

“Which isn’t going to happen. I can’t take this right now.” 

“No, we have guests to see to. Graham, you lead the way,” said Micah. 

Before Graham could snark that Micah wasn’t his master, one look at Edward pretty much told him to be quiet. He turned and led the way toward the stairs that took a sharp blind-turn. Graham, Shang-Da, Edward, Harry, Micah, and Noah all made their way down in that order. Noah took up his place behind Micah in case someone came at them from the back. The steps were not big enough for two people on the same step. 

Almost instantly, Harry could feel the worrying energy of a werewolf bodyguard ahead, and when the stairs ended in the small room with a dungeon door at the end of it, Harry saw Clay hurrying toward them. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, trying not to sigh. 

Clay shook his head. “Jean-Claude isn’t with you?” His tone made it a question. 

“No.” 

Clay bristled. “We’ve got a room full of guests and no hosts. It’s just me and the four other bodyguards in the room. We aren’t even allowed to offer anything without one of the dominants being present.” 

“Are you this worried because you think we’re being bad hosts?” asked Micah. 

“Yeah I guess I am.” He smiled apologetically. “It’s just we have three Masters in the same room, and they all seem fine so far, but the two women are sniping at each other. The muscle or food or whatever they are, just stands around looking grim or pouty-seductive. It has the feel of something that could go south if we don’t have someone to help keep it friendly.” 

Clay worked security at Guilty Pleasures, and so he was very good at spotting trouble before it got started. Him and Buzz made a great tag-team when they were together. 

“Do you know what Meng Die did to make Asher send for Jean-Claude tonight of all nights?” Harry asked. 

He sighed. “I’m not a hundred percent sure, but it had to be bad or Asher wouldn’t have dared to call him away from the other masters.” 

Harry was tempted to open the marks between the four of them, but Jean-Claude had warned them about doing so with the new vampires in town. One, they were trying to hide some of their power, and two, Jean-Claude wasn’t a hundred percent certain that some of the Masters of the City might not be able to listen in to such communications. 

Harry didn’t trust or like Meng Die much. She was mean and callous and quite powerful, but nowhere near as powerful as Jean-Claude. But, if there was one thing he knew about vampires like her was that she knew how to survive. It would break Jean-Claude’s heart, but he would kill her if he had to. 

“How the hell can you both want to be Meng Die’s pomme? She sounds despicable,” Noah couldn’t resist. 

Graham laughed, a loud abrupt sound that was almost startling. “Despicable? That might be true, but I want to be her pomme because we are fucking amazing together.” 

“Traitors aren’t amazing,” said Noah flatly. And Harry had to give Noah points for that. 

Clay shrugged. “I love her, at least I thought I did.” 

“You don’t sound very sure,” said Micah. 

“It’s hard to tell when she becomes belligerent without making sense. She thinks Graham and I are sleeping with you.” 

“Uh… why would she think that?” 

“We never told her either way because it annoyed us that she’d throw us away so carelessly for Requiem, and then Requiem and Damian turn her down in the same way. She went ballistic!” 

“She didn’t hurt Damian did she?” Harry asked, feeling his magic bristle. 

“Not as far as we know, but Jean-Claude ripped us out of her bed in punishment. He told her that if she was going to act like a senseless little girl she had no business having a pomme de sang. Losing Requiem bothered her, more than losing us,” said Clay sadly. 

Harry sighed and rubbed the side of his head. All this relationship rubbish was just too complicated when those who weren’t his men were in the mix. “I don’t know much about women, but I do know those of Belle Morte’s line seem to take rejection really badly. You guys had no choice, Jean-Claude tells you to do something, you do it, and it was Requiem’s choice. No matter if it was for the wrong reason. But I can imagine that it cut her pretty deep.” 

Clay bowed his head. “You mean it hurt her pride?” 

“It’s a famous vampire thing,” said Edward. 

He shook his head. “I know you’re trying to make me feel better, Lupa, but what you’ve just said is that her hurt pride means more to her than whatever she feels for me.” 

Harry couldn’t help but give Clay a hug. He felt awful for the bloke. “Good thing I wasn’t trying to make you feel better. Just telling you what I know of the line.” 

“I just wanted to fuck her,” Graham confessed. “She’s amazing in bed even without the ardeur.” Not that he would know what it felt like because Harry would never sleep with him or release it on him even though he’s asked a few times. Harry just couldn’t do it. Noah and Shang-Da gave him unimpressed looks. 

“We should introduce ourselves to our guests, and get to entertaining them,” said Micah with a half smile. 

Harry resisted sighing. It was made all the more annoying considering the fact a little French birdie known as the Council of arses had spilled the beans about Harry being the first and only human to possess the ardeur, and coupled that with Jean-Claude being the first sourdre de sang in America had every single preternatural eyes upon them. Everyone was vying for a partnership and friendship. 

So now their guests had brought others along in their ranks hoping that Harry would pick one as his pomme de sang. Harry didn’t realize how valuable humans were until he realized that humans meant growth, and a human having the ardeur was something that had the attention of everything vying for a slice of power. 

Edward only approved because he thought it was the best way for the masters to be on their best behavior and Jean-Claude agreed. Micah didn’t like it because they didn’t know any of them, and Harry was quite happy with the status quo. Harry did not want anyone being pimped out to them. Jean-Claude assured him that he could say no to them all if he wished to. 

Good because that was exactly what Harry planned to do. 

Over the week the Circus had been radically transformed, shimmery drapes of silver and gold hung against the cool stone walls, and the tufted white sofa and loveseat glowed white beneath the silver candle chandelier that spread soft golden lighting through the room, the silver armchairs and golden down little pillows lay in their perfectly chosen place, the lovely oil painting of Jean-Claude, Asher, and Julianna sat in it’s honored place above the empty white brick fireplace. Some splashes of emerald green also made its way through the room.

Harry was questioned once why he allowed the painting to stay without argument. He understood where they were coming from. Why would he want to be reminded about Jean-Claude’s past in a  ménage à trois with Asher and a woman? But Harry understood that that was Jean-Claude’s past, not his present. He wasn’t threatened by it, Jean-Claude loved him and Harry was never going to be a replacement. The torc around his neck was proof of that. 

A lot of the ancient rich wood furniture in the room came from the Black and Potter collections, and could easily be dated far enough back to be considered expensive antiques. An obsidian snake statuette sat in the middle of the coffee table with brilliant ice blue eyes. It had a charm on it that let them know of danger. It was a work around for those who couldn’t use magic or tap into Harry’s abilities. 

Noah and Shang-Da went to stand with Graham and Clay in their respective places as bodyguards in various areas around the room. It was a full room of vampires and shapeshifters. Harry was ever so thankful for Draco’s untold lessons in diplomacy. 

Micah being the Nimir-Raj introduced Edward, himself, and finally, “And this is Harry Potter-Black, human servant to Jean-Claude.” 

“Welcome to St. Louis. I apologize for the delay. Jean-Claude will be along shortly, hopefully.” The last he whispered to himself.

That was when one of the vampires came forward with a smile. He wasn’t much taller than Harry, but he was sure broad enough through the shoulders that he looked almost misshapen. “We are all Masters of the City here, Mr. Potter-Black, we all know that some business cannot wait for niceties.” Harry recognized him instantly. 

“It’s nice to meet you. Welcome Augustine, Master of the City of Chicago,” said Harry offering his hand as currently he was outranked without Jean-Claude at his side. 

Most master vampires had a strange way about them, they often tried for one of the three. Scary, mysterious, or downright sexy. This one smiled wide enough to flash fangs and said, “Auggie. My friends call me Auggie.” His hair was short, blonde, but still had lots of small, stylized curls to it. 

He took Harry’s offered hand gingerly with his as if Harry was a delicate thing that needed a delicate touch. He brushed another hand over top and raised his wrist to his mouth. He bowed over Harry’s wrist, and raised his dark dark eyes. They were so gray they looked black, and reminded him of Professor Snape. Harry met his gaze head on, not a single flicker or flinch of worry that he could be rolled. He not only had his devil, but his own defenses, and a touch of Jean-Claude. Augustine was strong, but he wasn’t that strong. 

His lips curled into a close, secretive smile, not at all the wide grin he’d greeted Harry with, and it admittedly made him nervous. If this vampire bit without permission, Harry would not be responsible for what happened. He laid his lips against Harry’s wrist, where the blood ran shallow below the skin. Even then it was just lips on skin, then he kissed it, and Harry had to work from reacting when a jolt of power began to trail through his body. 

It tingled it’s way into the pit of his stomach, making it clench on instinct. Harry wasn’t entirely sure what kind of reaction Augustine was trying to evoke. Harry met his power with a trickle of his own, and it lassoed around the Master of the City causing his eyes to widen once more. Harry only smiled. “Your eyes are rather catching, Augustine. But not that catching.” A friend he was not, at least not yet. 

He then pulled his hand away, dropping that strange stormy gaze. His breath came out in a sharp sound. “I don’t think my gaze can do you justice it seems. I apologize for my little push of power. I am trying to behave myself.” 

“Probably a good idea,” said Harry letting his hand drop casually at his side. His wrist was still tingling with the Master’s touch, and he saw the facade around Augustine beginning to melt away as he raised his head. That boyish ordinary look he’d had dissolved, and now his face was simply beautiful. The bone structure was more delicate than it had looked a moment ago. The eyes were rimmed with a lace of dark lashes. Everything seemed to become smoother, more heightened, and only his eyes remained unchanged. 

Everything on Augustine seemed to fit much better. His shoulders weren’t so odd in his suit. It was pretty rare for a master or any vampire to use mind games to appear less beautiful and more ordinary, and then Harry realized that he had accidentally batted the glamor of power away, stripping Augustine of his ordinary face, and revealing the real one. 

Or was it? Harry could never tell with some vampires, they could be tricky. It reminded him somewhat of Magnus Bouvier, and the way he had worked the room, glamored himself and the rest of the crowds. His power was just a bit close to Harry’s own magic, but not quite. Interesting. 

“You are an interesting creature aren’t you?” Augustine smiled. “You’re not curious?” 

“Not today,” said Harry genially. 

“Maybe tomorrow then?” Augustine laughed, his eyes dancing as though Harry had told a joke. 

“Perhaps. I suppose everyone has a reason for wasting their energy on being mundane.” Although, Jean-Claude wouldn’t hear of it. 

“He’s not wrong, Augustine,” said a woman curled up on the white loveseat. “Why would you hide so much of yourself in such a plebian way?” She was tucked in very close to another vampire, this one also looked rather ordinary with dark-hair, dark eyes, and a handsome but I’ve-seen-his-face before sort of way. 

“Welcome Samuel, Master of the City of Cape Cod. As Jean-Claude’s human servant I welcome you and yours to St. Louis.” 

He stood with a fluid grace that many vampires before him naturally had. Harry could feel the tug against his shields. As if something was trying to creep into him, but he batted it away as he stood firm, refusing to move a muscle. His hair was so dark it was almost black, and the careless fall of more curls played around his chin. He was taller than Harry, but not by much. He looked neat and trim, well built but not obviously muscular in a simple black suit. He wore a nice green t-shirt beneath it. If Jean-Claude had dressed him, no way would the t-shirt fly with him. A thin gold chain graced the neck of the shirt. On the end of the chain was a familiar coin to all wizards and witches. It was known as a doubloon in the non-magical world, but in Harry’s world it was the old coin before galleons, sickles, and knuts took their place. 

It seemed almost cliche that the Master of Cape Cod’s animal to call were mermen or rather in America it was called mermaid. It made Harry think that he might have some connection to the magical world. 

His wife was a mermaid, and the man and woman standing behind the loveseat were also merfolk, except their skin wasn’t green like the ones he knew. He didn’t bother showing much interest in the merfolk as annoying memories of them filtered across his mind. 

Harry offered Samuel his hand, and he took it much more solidly than Auggie had, like he’d shake hands well. Then he raised Harry’s wrist to his mouth, and his eyes rolled up to meet Harry’s with a hazel gaze. 

Harry was relieved when he didn’t try to posture like Auggie, and laid a chaste kiss across Harry’s wrist. Just a kiss, nothing more and nothing less. 

“Ah, Samuel, always the gentleman,” said Auggie. 

“Something you could learn from,” said the woman in white who had to be a mermaid, and Samuel’s wife, Thea. 

“Thea,” Samuel said, a slight warning in his tone. But it was very slight. Jean-Claude had warned them all that Samuel’s only weakness was his wife. She got her way most of the time, and so when dealing with the Master of Cape Cod, they had to negotiate with both of them. But like hell would Harry be subservient to her. 

“No, she’s right,” Auggie said with a smile. “You were always a better gentleman than I.” 

“Perhaps,” Samuel drawled. “But one does not have to say such things out loud.” There was an edge of heat in his voice, the first stirrings of anger. 

It was hard to smile or show interest as Thea bowed to hide her face. She was not green like her ancestors, instead, she was all white from hair to her skin, and even her clothes were cream and white. But her eyes were black, so black that the pupils were lost in the color of her irises. Her lashes were golden, as were her eyebrows, a mix of gold and white. It reminded him of the mermaid portrait hanging in the Prefect’s Bathroom. 

He knew only enough about merpeople to know that they were annoying, and the females were always the leaders in any given situation, which meant the Master bowed to her more than she did to him. It was no wonder her bowing seemed like a facade. As if it wasn’t natural. He also knew they were natural hoarders as they wanted everything that others had whether they truly wanted it or not. It’s why merfolk myths about seamen and shipwrecks were so famous. Sirens they called them, and Odysseus had a lot to say about Sirens. 

He couldn’t help but project his feelings on the entire species if only on instinct. He saw the muscles playing beneath her thin arms as she stood and smoothed her long tightly fitted dress down. Her white-blond hair fell to her waist, reminding him of a veela. Her only jewelry was that of a circlet of silver set with three pearls, the biggest in the middle and two smaller to either side surrounded by tiny but brilliant diamonds. Her pale neck was smooth and unadorned, not a gill or slit in sight. Harry knew that most species, from Hermione and Jean-Claude’s teachings, could hide their otherworldly features. 

“May I present my wife, Leucothea.Thea.” He took her by the hand and drew her into a low curtsey. 

At this point, Harry wasn’t sure what to do. He was not a female so he was bloody hell not curtsying, and he most certainly wasn’t going to offer himself first to her. Where the hell was Jean? If Meng Die caused them to insult these people Harry was going to have a go at her. 

“Are you not going to offer me your hand like a queen?” 

“No. Your husband can do that for you,” said Harry crisply. He clasped his fingers together in front of him, and waited on what she would do.

She had a brief nonplussed expression on her face before it was gone. “So you are saying that a human servant is superior to me?” 

“I may be the human servant to Jean-Claude, but I am also a wizard,” he said causing her eyes to round slightly and draw back. 

“A wizard? Of the-” 

“Old blood,” finished Harry remembering all the ancient vampires terms for it. “Yes, madam, I am.” And those who reside at the bottom of the Black Lake outside the school were not to be bowed to. 

“ _ The _ Harry Potter does not need to bow for anyone unless he wishes for it,” said a silky smooth voice, and then a great big shadow played on the wall. “Being the most powerful wizard in the modern world would demand at least equal or higher ranking than you, Thea, dear.” 

It was Lorcan d’Eath. He was taller than anyone in the room, and his coal black hair was slick and pinned to the base of his neck. He had a strong pale face that looked like a real vampire from the movies. His eyes were shaped like a cat and a rich dark color with only the barest hint of brown when he turned toward the light. He wore fur and silk black and crimson robes with a white ruff along the sleeves and neck as he swept forward and offered himself gracefully to Harry in a sweeping bow. “Harry Potter, it is an honor to make your acquaintance at last. Your services in the wizarding world will never be forgotten.”

“Lorcan, Master of the City of New Orleans, I welcome you!” said Harry, taking his hand and Lorcan naturally raised his wrist over Harry’s head and twirled him. “My best mate is ever so slightly obsessed with you, and all your albums.” 

Lorcan laughed out loud as he brought Harry’s wrist to his lips to kiss. “And why aren’t you?” 

“Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to grow up with much knowledge of wizarding world culture,” he said. “But you do have a wonderful voice.” 

“I thank you.” 

“You would make Asher very jealous if Draco was to meet you.” 

“I may have to use that at some point. It is always great fun teasing one of the most beautiful men in the world,” he said, smirking. 

“Good, keep him on his toes.” And unlike the other two Masters, he turned to Edward and Micah to bow to them, and shake their hands. “It’s good to see you again, Edward,” he said. “And great to meet you, Micah Callahan. I’ve heard many good things.” 

“You too, Lorcan,” said Edward. “Your help was much appreciated not too long ago.” Micah and Harry were both surprised that he knew the name Edward and not Ted. 

Lorcan, as if he could read their minds, smiled. “Jean-Claude and Edward have told me much about you both. I wished to know how Harry Potter was getting on through the years. It’s only a pity I was never allowed to meet him until now.” 

“Why ever not?” asked Augustine. 

“It was not advised, but I owe a great debt to Harry Potter. It is because of him that I may live to see more nights and play my music and cultivate my city. My last Kiss weren’t so lucky.” Both other Masters had a face full of confusion, and Thea did not look pleased at being ignored. “I never did tell Jean-Claude what I was, but I felt a kindred soul for decades. So I am pleased that he has found someone so honest and loyal to be at his side. I was never so grateful to see the fall of Nikolaos.” 

“Yet you’ve never met him?” Samuel queried. 

“I do not need to. As I said, he saved my entire existence, and in the end - didn’t he protect everyone from what could have happened?” 

Harry’s face lit red. He wasn’t used to his past coming back to him again. “I take it, he took out your Kiss?” 

“Correct, when we refused to join him the first time. He ransacked my entire family. All thirty of them were slain in one night. I would have been next, but his one stop on that fateful night before he came after me put a big enough pause in his plans for us.” 

“Just who are you speaking about?” 

“A monstrous version of Morovren,” said Lorcan, causing all the masters to freeze and go slack. “He protected an entire country, and then he did it again. At great cost. So, no Thea, you do not outrank Harry Potter. Not now, and not ever. You are the wife of the Master of the City of Cape Cod, a great honor, but you are also an animal to call, and in his world you live at the bottom of the sea.” 

Thea’s pale face went stony, her eyes displeased, and she opened her mouth to say something only for Samuel to clear his throat making it snap back shut. Harry could almost kiss Lorcan for taking the heat off him, otherwise he had a feeling a challenge would come from Thea who looked as though she’d swallowed a few raw lemons. 

“It has passed Thea.” said Samuel delicately. 

“I haven’t even tried yet, Samuel. I wish to test who could win right of superiority. I have that right as a guest and as your wife, and I’m feeling quite insulted as a guest right now.” She placed her hands on her small hips and honed her black gaze on Harry as if he were the cause. “I should think since I am a lady and married that I would naturally hold superiority.” 

_ “As if she were a lady.”  _ Micah passed the thought to Edward and Harry. It was difficult for Harry to keep his face straight at the thought.

“Let it go, Thea,” Samuel warned, the heat of anger rose in his tone. “Mr. Potter-Black I do apologize for my wife-”. Harry was already shaking his head, allowing the conversation to drop when Thea interrupted.

“No, Samuel, no apologizing for me. I can do that myself.” And the expression on Auggie’s face was priceless, and the way she would publicly call the master out was startling to him, and Harry could see the pulse in Samuel’s neck throbbing. No master in St. Louis would allow anything like that. Not since Harry killed Raina and freed Marcus from her control. “Besides, he is a big enough boy to handle me, yes? If he’s so superior then let’s see him resist.” 

Harry’s face went slack, and his eyes went several shades cooler than was natural as she swayed toward him. Her white-blond hair moved on it’s own as though it were something separate and alive from her. If he stepped back, it would mean he acknowledged her superior, but he did not want her to touch him. Merlin, of all he didn’t. But, if he burned her then that would be seen as an assault. He was at a crossroads, and didn’t know whether to look left or right. 

“He looks as though he is a boy not of seventeen summers,” said Thea as she moved closer to him. Lorcan to Harry’s surprise stretched out his arm in front of Harry as if to stop Thea, causing her to frown at him. “You would insult us by barring our path, Lorcan?” 

“ _ Your _ path,” Lorcan corrected. “He has two mates in this room who will not be pleased with you putting your mouth anywhere near him without permission, and then there is Jean-Claude. He has not offered his human servant to you. So I do not see why you would be afforded the luxury over the Masters in the room.” 

“ _ And _ my permission,” Harry quipped, trying not to sound disgusted as Micah and Edward stepped up on either side of him for support. He resisted the urge to lean against one of them. “Seduction will not work. I’ve seen an entire fleet of full blooded Veela prancing around in a stadium. I’ve had the full powers of a part veela and Belle Morte, and neither of them could sway me in any way. It is no insult to you, but if Belle could not, what makes you think you can? I know what you are. You are a Siren of the Merfolk. Your talents lie in sex and seduction, but neither of those will have an affect on me.” 

“Maybe it is because you are an Incubus. If you are, you may be part of the line of my kind. I wish to test you.” 

“No. I am not an Incubus. I’m a wizard. I’m Jean-Claude’s human servant, which has given me the ardeur, but I am not an Incubus. Just me.” He crossed his arms languidly in front of his chest in hopes she got the signal that he most certainly wasn’t agreeable to her hands or mouth or anything getting anywhere near him. “I wish not to insult, but I cannot let just anyone put their hands on me.” 

“Thea, please control yourself,” Samuel hissed. “You are not making a very good impression on our children.” 

_ Children? _ Yeah, Harry saw them. A set of twins standing behind the love-seat. It was a bit too easy to notice them. For one, they were identical like Stephen and Gregory were, and Harry knew their names. Thomas and Cristos. They had their mother’s white-blond color, but the short careless curls of their father. They were both taller than their father, somewhere around five foot ten. But their bodies were slender, not enough muscle development. Harry searched their curious faces, and found them young. Harry hoped they were legal, Jean-Claude most certainly wouldn’t have agreed to this otherwise. He wasn’t sure what the aging patterns of merfolk were, the ones he knew were too green and scaly to tell. 

“I’d like you to meet Thomas and Cristos,” said Samuel. “And then that’s Samson, our eldest.”

Harry wasn’t too sure of the third son as he stood next to another dark haired man. One of the blonds met his gaze in a bold and brazen way, and the other who wouldn’t meet Harry’s gaze was blushing. 

“Once again, Mr. Potter-Black, I apologize on my wife’s behalf, you see, she is the last Siren of her kind, and we offer our sons to you as a pomme in hopes that you could bring out their powers.” 

Harry blinked and then blinked again; he resisted elbowing Micah when he heard the Nimir-Raj snort. “I’m not a Siren. I wouldn’t be of use to you.” And the idea that these two would offer their kids was creepy as hell. 

“You won’t know that until you’ve tasted our power,” said Thea, and she seemed to try and recover, flashing him a beatific smile that would light any man’s flame. Any man that wasn’t him or his two men at his side, and Lorcan didn’t seem all that impressed either. 

“I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t be compatible,” said Harry carefully. He desperately wanted to take a step back, but once again he couldn’t. If he did, it would be acquiescing to them being superior. He was tense and irritated. He was so tired of this already. “But it’s nice to meet you all. Please enjoy your stay.” He then turned to Auggie as though the whole thing was closed. “And your people? Who have you brought?” He asked with an award winning smile to the curiously watching Master of Chicago. 

“Are you just going to cut us off like that?” Thea exclaimed, and Harry couldn’t help but think that all she was missing was a stomp of her foot. 

“I’m not going to cut anyone off, madam. I am simply not comfortable where this line of discussion is going, and so I’m trying to be polite and neutral on the subject.” He turned to the three boys. “It’s nothing against any of you. I assure you. Just doesn’t seem right to me. For one, I don’t know them and they don’t know me. Also, I’m aware of parental pressures, and what kind of influence it can have, so I’ll save them the punishment, and just say no outright.” He noticed more than one of them had a shadow of relief on their faces. “I don’t know you either. We’ve only just met, and already you want to taste test my power or for me to have sex with one of your kids. I just think that’s a bit on the sudden side for me. Not to mention at least two of them are far too young.” 

“Seventeen is legal in Missouri, we checked it,” said Thea in defense. “Not that you look any older.” 

“Missouri might be okay with it, but Harry Potter-Black isn’t,” said Harry flatly. 

“Permission would also be needed by the other masters in this city. I guarantee you won’t get it.” Edward butted in. “Moving on now.”

“Now, Auggie?” Harry tried once more. “Why don’t you introduce your side? We might be able to talk later, but for now I’m closing the discussion.” 

Before Thea could snap, Samuel drew her back, and hissed something at her as Auggie stepped forward with a prominent smile. “Understandable, Mr. Potter-Black, can I call you Harry?” 

“Sure. I would prefer it.” 

“So are you saying that Augustine’s whore is higher in rank than my sons?” Thea scowled angrily. 

A sound of outrage from the other side of the room, and a woman’s voice protesting, and Auggie turned to try and calm her down. Harry glanced over to find him talking to a rather statuesque brunette in a very tiny dress. She was mad, and Harry didn’t blame her. 

“I don’t see how I’m shunning rank when you’ve introduced me, and I simply refused to do something you wanted me to do, and it’s quite rude to call someone a whore. Particularly one of my guests.” 

“But you didn’t even give them a chance.” 

“What chance is that? I don’t quite understand what you’re wanting from me, madam. As it stands right now I am in no way going to sleep with your sons for any reason, and I won’t be forced to do so. You can’t pull a nonexistent rank on me, particularly for something like that.” 

“Please, Samuel, rein in your wife,” said Lorcan smoothly. 

Samuel yanked his wife by her bicep and pulled her weight into him. “Thea! Please, stop this before you humiliate us.” 

“Do you not find my boys at all pleasing to the eye?” Thea snipped at him. 

“I don’t know them, so why would I?” 

“It took him four years to be with Jean-Claude, why would you think it would take five minutes for your sons?” asked Micah, and that bit of news shocked the room, even Auggie’s eyes were wide. 

“But we’re not talking about a relationship, we’re talking about sex!” 

“And I’m talking about real breathing creatures that should have a right to say no,” said Harry coldly. “I’m saying no. I will not and will never force someone to become my pomme, and they will not be forcing me to choose.”

He was getting quite tired of her, and by the time he turned back to Auggie, the man seemed to have gotten his girlfriend under control. She was the only woman on his side of the room. She stood in painful looking spiked heels that put her well over the six foot tall mark. She was too thin, and hadn’t a single muscle in her arms or legs. She was still making angry gestures with her large hands, she had darkly painted fingernails and a diamond flashing on her right hand. Her dress was red with silver sequins. It fit her like a tiny, glittery second skin. The dress was way too short to the point that when she flounced around the couch they could see that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. Harry’d been in that situation before, but at least he didn’t have to wear a dress doing it. 

Auggie coaxed her back toward Harry, her face was perfect in a high-cheekbone sort of way. She wore just enough makeup to be tasteful. Her hair was long and teased way too high on the top reminding him of Bellatrix somewhat. 

He didn’t really care to look at the rest of her as she bounced her way toward him, holding Auggie’s hand. 

“Harry, I’d like you to meet Bunny. She’s my mistress,” said Auggie. 

Harry inclined his head and held out his hand. “Hello Bunny, nice to meet you.” Somehow, he doubted that was her real name, but okay. As long as she didn’t act exactly like Thea, he was already liking her better.

She had an angry and sullen look as she crossed her arms over her rather large chest that didn’t seem to move at all. How was that possible? “Least I’m only whoring myself for one man.”

Harry dropped his offered hand and frowned. Was that a dig at him? “Excuse me?”

That was when Auggie’s eyes saw red, and he ordered her to kneel, and when she didn’t do it fast enough he forced her. “Apologize, now!” He barked as his power filled the room like cold water. It shivered along Harry’s skin. 

“Well? Why am I a whore, when his wife is pimping out her own sons, and this one is fucking everything and everyone that will stand still? He’s a fucking man, why would you want to fuck him? I mean, sure he’s pretty… but he doesn’t look like me.” 

“Thank God,” Micah grunted when Auggie struck her across the face causing her to squeal as she fell to the floor. 

“Benny!” Auggie growled in a very quiet voice. 

The only vampire he’d brought with him moved around the couch to stand beside him. “Yeah, boss?” 

“Take her out of here. Get on a plane, take her back to Chicago, help her pack. Make sure she takes only what belongs to her.” 

Bunny’s eyes went wide as she sat up straight on her knees. “No, Auggie, please! No, I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry!” Tears began to stream down her face, and Harry wanted to feel sorry for her, but he just couldn’t. Not with her dig at him. And here he was trying to be nice to her. 

He moved away, so she couldn’t touch him. “Do not touch me. You’re an embarrassment.” 

That was when Benny reached down and grabbed her arm. “Come on, Bunny, we got a plane to catch.” 

She was human, and in five-inch heels, but she put up one hell of a fight with her kicking and screaming. Benny was having trouble getting her to the door without hurting her. She’d proven to the entire room that she was naked under her tiny dress. 

“Shang-Da,” said Harry. “Pick a couple of people to assist.” Graham and Clay ended up having to seize an ankle and keep them apart. 

“Watch out for the heels,” Edward warned and just in time too. Clay would forever be thanking Edward for that advice. 

Auggie gave Harry a very low bow. “I don’t know what to say, Harry. I’m sorry I brought her. I knew she was jealous, but not that bad.” 

“Jealous?” Harry frowned. “Over what?” 

“I did not take this into account as normally she, like Samuel’s Thea, is very competitive around other women, and yet you are not a woman. So I did not think this would be an issue. It looks like we were both wrong.” 

“I still don’t get it.” 

“He’s never going to get it,” said Edward with a wave of his hand. 

“Get what?” he asked with confusion. 

Micah chuckled as he drew Harry into his body, and kissed his temple. Harry felt as if he’d missed something. “Nothing, Baby. You’re just too perfect for your own good.” 

“Huh?” 

“You’re everyone’s exception, Baby. Don’t you get it?” Micah tried. 

Harry could only stare, not at all understanding what Micah was meaning. Why would Bunny have something against him? He most certainly wasn’t after Auggie, so what on earth had her so upset with him for? 

“Alpha, give it up,” Edward mused. “He’ll never realize it.” 

“You are endearing Harry. A complete natural that could turn even those who are inclined toward women more than once,” said Auggie with what he must have thought was a genial smile. For Harry it was just odd. “You only have to smile or look at someone for you to get their attention. Most of Bunny’s features are found beneath a surgeon’s blade, and here you walk in, clearly male, and stealing the show. Not many can do that, particularly those of the male kind. Everything you say and do is natural to the point where everyone watches you.” 

“Eh?” It was all Harry could drum up causing Micah and a couple of the guards in the room to start chuckling. Likely at the vacant expression on his face. 

It was then that Auggie leaned forward as if examining Harry better. “They say you are a Nimir-Ra of the leopards? You are clearly male, but you have the leopard of a female. Do you know why that is?” 

Harry shook his head. “I haven’t a clue.” 

“You’re also Lupa from what Jean-Claude has told me. You smell it even, am I right?” 

“Yes,” Shang-Da inclined his head. “He is my Lupa, gender makes no difference.” 

“Generally, you are right, and yet you have these beasts but cannot change?” 

“Not outwardly,” said Harry. 

“Yet, that is not all. You garnered the attention of two of my men from the moment you walked into the room.” He tilted his head in their direction, and Harry followed it. Just beyond Shang-Da and standing slightly behind Auggie were two men. Both were tall and muscular, and all they needed was a blinking sign over their heads that said bodyguard, though Harry would bet on Edward being better. They were both wearing tailored suits that hid the guns that he and Edward were a hundred percent sure were under there somewhere. One was brunette, the other very much not, other than that they had a look of sameness about them. Military like or it would be if it wasn’t for the one man’s hair, which was a well dyed blue tone. It wasn’t solid blue, but pale, dark, and medium blues all mixed into his short spiky hair. Harry kind of liked it and wondered if he could get Zane to start doing something similar instead of a solid color. It might take Teddy a bit of practice, but he should be able to do it as well. 

It reminded Harry of that one cookie eating puppet from a commercial that would pop up during some of the shows that Teddy watches. What was that called again? His eyes were a matching spring blue made deeper and richer by the color of his hair. The brunette was just a touch shorter, and looked like he lifted weights out of his height and body type range making him look a bit stalky.  _ “Who was that creature that was blue and loved cookies?”  _

Micah had to tilt his head down to hide his face in the side of Harry’s hair.  _ “Cookie Monster?” _

_ “Bingo!”  _

Cookie Monster had a slight smile on his slender face. It reached the blue of his eyes, but Harry had seen that sort of look before, and it made his left eye twitch. The brunette was watching Harry like he might do something bad, and he would be ready. 

It annoyed him, more than he cared to admit. Something inside of him ruffled up as he eyed the brunette, and tried not to feel as though he were superior in any way. It would just be wrong, the Cookie Monster one on the other hand… though fake eye smile not-withstanding, seemed fine to him. 

But, he knew that both could be dangerous. But nowhere near as dangerous as his boys. If he had to bet his boys against both the Masters and their boys and one woman. He was going with his own. Edward would love the challenge. Probably thank him, kill them, then fuck him.

Harry’s eyes then finally settled on the last man who was still behind the couch. Harry would have said he was human, but at the same time he wasn’t. Harry knew his name was Octavius, and he was Auggie’s human servant. On a technicality, Octavius outranked them, but seeing as he was all the way over there, Harry didn’t see a reason for him to make the extended trip away from his men. 

“Octavius right? Welcome,” said Harry simply. 

Octavius inclined his head. “You can go ahead and greet the others, Mr. Potter-Black, the night is wasting away.” His voice matched the smooth elegance of the rest of him. 

“And you guys are?” Harry nodded toward the guards. 

“Haven. Just Haven,” said Cookie Monster. 

“And you?” Harry prompted the brunette. 

“Pierce.” 

“Nice to meet you, and welcome to St. Louis.” He then turned toward Lorcan. “Did you bring anyone?” He asked dubiously. 

Lorcan threw his head back and laughed. “Nonsense. I would not do you the dishonor of trying to force anyone on you. I am sure you can find your own just fine. I also have no concern over my safety. I have full faith in you, Jean-Claude, and your men.” 

“You honor us Lorcan.” Harry bowed his head in difference. 

“No more than Jean-Claude and Edward did to me in my home.”

“If only I had been able to solve the issue for you while there.” Edward stated, with a nod to the master. 

“No, sir, that’s not on you. I am only disappointed that I could not have it stopped before it travelled here. I’m not sure what entered my territory, but it was something big. I have worked with Denis-Luc St. John plenty of times before. It is always wise to know every side, and always keep the doors open for opportunities.”

If only the rest of them could be as simple as Lorcan, then the night wouldn’t have been so annoying. Speaking of annoying, Samuel was barely able to restrain his wife from opening her mouth, and Auggie was just watching the events transpire between the two. 

Jean-Claude was still missing, and the closed off feeling he had from the vampire was unsettling. Where the hell was he? It was this thought that conjured up flashing images in his mind, and he saw Jean-Claude and Asher struggling to hold Meng Die down in roughly the same way the others had been trying to get Bunny out. It was not easy controlling someone strong when you didn’t want to hurt them. They were inside the building that housed the carnival’s show of rare supernaturals. Harry saw spectators watching them from the outer areas. 

_ Oh shit! _

Harry whipped his head around to Edward and Micah who were standing ramrod straight. “Edward?” He projected the image of Jean-Claude and Meng Die to him. 

“I’ve got it, Little Raven. Bobby Lee, with me. Ajax, you too.”

“Sir.”

“Sir, on your six.” Harry watched as the three left the room. Micah shifted to better cover Harry’s back with Edward gone.

“Everything alright?” Lorcan asked, eyes carefully taking in the group’s movement. 

“Apologies everyone. Everything is just fine, shall we all take a seat. Jean-Claude should be with us shortly.” Harry barely recovered and remembered that he was in a room with three Master of the Cities and their groups. They could not show weakness. 

oOo

Edward had not planned on a lot of things that had happened over the years. It was interesting to note that it was Little Raven that opened a strange door for him that he’d never seen before. Jean-Claude and Micah just happened to fit through that door. An invested set of interests that expanded to something that Edward decided wasn’t worth losing. A taste of something that had never been there before. Teddy was an added benefit.

It took a bit to wrap his head around the truth that was in front of him, but Edward was never a denial sort of man. Jean-Claude had to have all the human compassion that a vampire could possibly obtain, and yet at the same time he had a similar ruthless cunning that Edward had. He supposed it was an odd match, but it worked. 

It also made Little Raven happy, and Edward was never one to take chances on others’ ideals or value others’ trust, but Little Raven had never been wrong. Ever since he’d known him, he’d had some of the best instincts. Flawless, and it was through Little Raven that Teddy, Alpha, and Toy had come to mean something. It meant a lot and yet it meant nothing. He would not allow a temper tantrum to ruin everything Little Raven had built.

He may not truly ever understand what Little Raven felt for others, but he could see it. He was good at seeing things. He was also good at hearing things, and when the Little Raven managed to gain something that Edward truly thought was forever lost, he wouldn’t let him lose it again. 

When he first realized the truth, he hadn’t been sure what to do with it. He thought at first it would ruin his flawless record, and make him hesitate in doing the one thing that kept him alive. But he had been wrong. It made him better. It made him sharper. He was not sure if happiness was the right word. But it was something close enough. It gave him more reasons to fight. More things to do. 

A small handheld derringer with silver nitrate filled rounds was clasped in his stronger hand as he, Bobby Lee, and Ajax slipped through the watching audience. Meng Die was letting off a large wave of power, and her screams could be heard all around the Circus. Asher’s side had been split open, and Jean-Claude had been able to so far evade the woman’s heels and claws, but Damian? Damian wasn’t so lucky. He was bleeding deeply from one side of him. 

Little Raven was going to be very unhappy. He didn’t bother to announce anything as he stepped around the fight, and he waited for the perfect opportunity, and then right as she moved her head, Edward came down on her, and  _ click _ . She froze when he lodged the gun beneath her chin. Asher pulled back and Jean-Claude let out a deep breath. 

“Silver nitrate bullet. One shot,” Edward hissed through his teeth. “Do you want to test me?” 

“You wouldn’t,” Meng Die sneered. “Not in front of others…” but as she raised her head to look into his ice blue eyes, the fight in her was instantly frozen. 

“Bobby Lee.” 

Meng Die flinched when Bobby Lee and Ajax reached into the mess and lifted her like she was a hog that had been tied. She was stiff as a board. As soon as they got her to the backstage area that was sound proof, the two of them threw her to the ground, and Meng Die let out a cry of pain when Edward shot her knee open with another gun, this one a silver shell without the nitrate. She screamed high pitch in pain and began to roll around. 

Jean-Claude took in a breath as he stepped up to watch. 

“I will kill your child, Toy,” said Edward flatly. “You know how Little Raven gets when someone belonging to him gets hurt.” 

“Oui…” Jean-Claude couldn’t argue if he wanted to. 

“She’s lucky I didn’t use the derringer with the nitrate. But luck only happens once. Get her under control. Someone get Seth for Damian.” Edward didn’t care who left, he kept his attention on Meng Die. “We have visitors down below. You’ve picked a bad time to act out.”

“I thank you, mon Tueur d’Ombre. I was not sure what to do. If I had used my powers, we could have been in trouble.” 

“It’s why I’m here. You should let her heal the old fashioned way. For good measure.” 

“Oui. I would hate to have to destroy my creation, but if I must I will,” said Jean-Claude grimly. “Asher, do see to getting care. Faust will take your place for the night.” 

“I can offer if you can do with one less guard down below,” said Ajax with a sideways smirk. 

“How is it down there?” 

“Little Raven is good at diplomacy, Lorcan seems to be on our side for now. As for the fish lady and her sons, I do not think Little Raven was impressed.” 

“He was kind of creeped out,” Bobby Lee offered. 

“Creeped out? Mon Amour, creeped out by a species?” Jean-Claude asked in surprise. “I know Thea can be a bit strong in the head. Most whisper behind Samuel’s back that it’s her that runs Cape Cod, not him. Somehow, this secret hasn’t gotten back to him or it has and he pretends with the best of them.” 

“I’m unimpressed with your so-called friends, Toy. You need new ones.” 

Jean-Claude chuckled. “Oui, but they are the best of a bad lot, and I owe Augustine. It was him who helped me get across to America after all.” 

Edward turned his eyes away from Meng Die and stalked over to where Seth was leaning heavily against the slowly healing Damian. He leaned down to check the vampire. 

“I am fine. Requiem needs more attention. It was him, she went after first. I was just trying to stop it before it spread to the crowd.” 

“Better fix the rest of you before Little Raven sees you bruised.” He straightened when Jean-Claude placed a hand on his back. “Are we finally ready?” He reached into Jean-Claude’s long curly hair and pulled out a few bits that had gotten in there. A long black fingernail for one, and a feather that had come off Meng Die’s clothes. 

“Oui.” Jean-Claude pressed a kiss to Edward’s lips. “You will be in your coffin tonight, Meng Die. Be lucky it is not next to Primo.” He was still in a cross-wired coffin. He would be let out in a week or so. No need for the vampire to ruin his ballet or try to slip away from him using another master. At least not until they were through with him. 

Meng Die could only glare through the seething pain that she was still under, and the slowness of the heal. Edward gave her one flat look. “Do not tempt me. Jean-Claude will not protect you from me. Get it together or die.” 

Jean-Claude stopped off at the employees restroom, and Edward waited outside observing all the patrons. Most of the audience at the freak show stage area had dispersed now, Faust had come in to help smooth things over. Bobby Lee had helped encourage everyone to see other parts of the circus before coming back to stand guard by Edward.

Jean-Claude came back out. “Do I look better?” 

“Hm. I think the Little Raven would be better at it than me. But, yes. No more feathers and fingernails, that’s an improvement.” As if the Toy didn’t know he was good looking. 

Jean-Claude beamed, and curled around Edward’s weaker side. “Then let’s get to mon Amour before someone tries to eat him.” 

“I think Alpha would eat them first with Lorcan backing him up. He seems rather enamored by the Little Raven.” 

“Who is not these days? Even my Meng Die…” 

“So was this being blamed on their interests in Little Raven and being his pomme?” 

“Oui.” 

“To tell him or not to tell him.” 

“He will find out, Requiem is unfailingly honest after all,” said Jean-Claude dubiously. “Mon Amour will not like it no matter when he learns. I wouldn’t be surprised if he already knows from the flash that sent you to me.”

Edward scowled. “But, he should know that he has no chance.” 

“Oui, I told him this, but it seems that he may have become addicted once more.” 

“That’s the last thing any of us need.”

“I feel responsible because it was Belle who addicted him to the ardeur, and he’s never been the same after Ligeia. She was one of the few female vampires of the line that inherited the ardeur. Belle does not appreciate competition. Requiem is one of the more honorable masters, but the addiction took its toll. It was Ligeia who helped ween him from it.” 

“Seems that happens with most vampire women,” Edward remarked dryly. “Or women involved with vampires.” 

“Oui, all very brutal in their own ways. Sometimes more so than the men. But did something happen in particular below?” 

“Augustine had to send his mistress home for calling Little Raven a whore.”

“And you didn’t shoot her?” Jean-Claude looked at Bobby Lee for confirmation.

“We were all tempted to, sir. The Master of the City took charge before anyone could react more than just shock.” The southern wererat responded from his place behind Edward. 

“Mon dieu.” Jean-Claude shook his head. “Let’s go save mon Chaton and Amour before anything else happens. Hopefully we can still save this event.”

“Little Raven has done well in the diplomacy department tonight despite the women acting poorly. They should all be glad I wasn’t there on my own. None of them beyond Lorcan would have left here alive tonight.”

“Oui, I have no doubt that you could take them all, despite their two thousand plus years.” 

“Old doesn’t always mean stronger, Toy. You know that,” said Edward with an empty smirk. “Just means conceit and a bit of a challenge.” Sometimes. Edward didn’t understand why others just didn’t shoot first. It would make things a hell of a lot simpler. 

“I don’t have to read your mind to know what you’re thinking, mon Tueur d’Ombre. I invited these three early to test them against mon Amour. See what he can and cannot handle. It is important to know our limits in a somewhat safe manner. We need to know how the other masters may respond to him. There are some who are not so attached such as Samuel and Augustine. Also, we can have a good ally in Lorcan d’Eath if all works out.” 

“He seems fond of and slightly starstruck with Little Raven. Good news is, nothing is ever boring. After you, Toy.” Besides, at least now he had names if a prospect and opportunity came knocking. He was sure their heads would be worth a massive fortune to the right bidder. 


	5. Chapter Five

Harry regretted ever giving anyone permission to bring in candidates for his pomme de sang. He didn’t know these people, and no way was he going to want any of them. Particularly the kids that Thea kept trying to flounce in front of him. 

It’d been only five minutes since Edward, Bobby Lee, and Ajax left the room, and already he was sporting a bit of a migraine. 

Now, it was Auggie who was trying to get Harry to taste the two men he brought. Cookie Monster and Pierce. He would remind Harry that they were adults, which would get a vein popping in Thea’s neck, and get her started on a squabble that Samuel could barely control. 

Lorcan, who had settled down on Harry’s side, leaned down to whisper. “You know, the quicker you touch them and say no the quicker your headache will dissolve.” 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, but will they take no for an answer? My answer is already no, and it’s always going to be no. I didn’t like this idea in the first place.” Besides, he didn’t like the feel of the two men, and he knew they didn’t want to be here. Cookie Monster could hide all he wanted under his false smile, but Harry knew better. 

“Why don’t you at least give them a touch, Harry? Taste them and see just how strong the new toys are!” 

Harry resisted snapping at Auggie for calling them toys, and he stepped away from his small little group. “Fine, but if I say no. I mean no. I’m not trying to insult you or those you’ve brought. But, I’m just not comfortable with this pimping out idea.” He shook his head dubiously, and stalked over to the two men who were now staring at him. “Sorry about this gents, but I have a question. Do you want to be here?” 

Auggie was about to speak, but Harry raised his hand. “I want to hear them. It’s not you, you are offering, Auggie. I want to hear their voices and their own words.” He folded his arms. “Do you guys even want to be traded?” Both men were surprised though Haven hid it sooner. “Another question, do you even like men? My firm rule is everyone has to be willing and agreeable. I am not in the business of taking someone or something to my bed when they are clearly heterosexual. I respect that completely.” 

“I’m cool with it, if it works out,” Haven said, he recovered quicker than Pierce though his eyes were cooler when he said it, as if the smile was beginning to melt down his face. 

Pierce started to look back at the couch where Auggie had taken a seat with his human servant, but Harry touched his arm to stop him, and a jolt of power ran through him causing Harry to jerk away, and it stopped Pierce in mid-motion. He turned back to Harry with his pulse pushing at the side of his throat. “What was that?” 

Micah was suddenly on his feet. “Baby, you okay?” 

Harry made a small noise, frowning slightly. “I’m not sure what that was, some kind of power.” 

“You’re not sure?” Pierce sounded as suspicious as he looked. 

“I honestly have no idea why there was a jump of power when we touched. I didn’t like it either,” said Harry, knowing that he was delaying the inevitable. 

“I want to go home,” Pierce admitted before he could stop it. “I don’t like being traded away, and I really don’t like being offered up for sex like some kind of whore just because I like both.” He let the anger fill his voice, and the heat traveled across Harry’s skin making it prickle. 

Octavius hissed at him. “Be careful, cat.” 

Harry snapped his head around to glare at the human servant. “No, I want honesty. I’ve seen what happens when someone is forced to be in a group that they don’t want to be in. The local lion pride works well; I don’t want to mess up their deal.” 

“So, you won’t taste Pierce now, will you?” Auggie asked from the couch. 

“I appreciate everyone being brought, I really do,” he said, crossing his arms in an effort to protect himself. “It’s nothing on them. I’m sure they’re all brilliant. Everyone.” He looked at Thea when he said this. “But, I don’t know them, and if they don’t want to be here, Merlin, I will not force them to do something that they don’t want to do. You should take him back home, Auggie. It’s where he wants to be, and they’re always stronger where they choose to be themselves.” 

“Bunny said Pierce was one of the best lovers she’d ever had. I thought you’d enjoy that.” 

Harry’s face couldn’t stay slack, and Micah ducked behind Lorcan to snicker so others didn’t hear. Good thing he had big shoulders, Harry wasn’t noting that at all. 

“What’s wrong with that?” asked Auggie. 

“It has nothing to do with sex.” 

“But this is sex we’re talking about.” 

“Adequacy has nothing to do with my choice. I have no doubt that everyone in my Pard is a fantastic lover, but I don’t take any of them because they’re my children. I’m their Nimir-Ra. I’m their mother, despite my gender, and you just don’t do kids.” Cookie Monster let out a soft chuckle. “And as for my wolf pack, I’m their step mother, and that would just be wrong to take advantage of them, especially after the first mother.” Graham and Clay’s faces were comical when he said it. 

Shang-Da bowed. “Lupa, if you don’t mind me interjecting…” 

“You know you’re always free to speak, Shang-Da,” said Harry with a gentle smile. 

“I believe it’s more apt to say that you are the real Lupa, and she was merely an honorless step-parent as compared to you, she was not a real Lupa. She may have had the smell, but she did not have the feel of Lupa as you do.” 

“Thank you, Shang-Da.” Harry smiled. “Now, tell the Ulfric to stop working so hard and come see me sometime.” 

Graham and Clay laughed, and Shang-Da inclined his head. “I will relay the message,” he said seriously. 

Harry flinched when Cookie Monster was suddenly right there at his back and leaned down to sniff him. “Wha-?” 

His bright blue eyes flickered with confusion. “Your scent changed,” said Cookie Monster, and his eyes began to narrow slightly as he swayed from side to side as if trying to look at something around Harry. “Do you notice?” He looked at Pierce now who was eyeing Harry with scrutiny. 

“I notice,” said Pierce straightening his shoulders. “Why does it cycle like that?” 

Cookie Monster moved closer, and Harry held out his hands. “Hey, what are you-” Micah quickly stepped in front of Harry to face the blue haired man.

“Leopard,” Cookie Monster said crisply. “You are the Nimir-Raj?” 

“Yes,” said Micah. “Harry is my Nimir-Ra.” 

“Why does he keep cycling scents between male and female?” 

“Excuse me?” Harry leaned around Micah, which wasn’t all that hard. “I may use a feminine title, but I am male.” 

“Something in you smells of female,” said Cookie Monster. 

“Well, I’m not.” 

“Do you not smell it?” Cookie Monster queried. 

Micah was quiet for a moment and glanced over his shoulder at Harry. “Yes, but it doesn’t matter whether he smells male or female. He simply is.” 

Harry rolled that around in his head. “Wait, are you saying I smell like a female?” 

“Sorry, Nimir-Ra, yes, oftentimes you do. Most times you cycle between scents depending on the situation,” said Micah. “Edward thinks it has something to do with your… other abilities. How universal you seem to be.” 

Harry waved his hands in front of his face. “Eh, I don’t understand any of that, but that’s not the point.” He turned to look at Auggie. “Point is, I can’t just have sex with some random stranger, and I won’t. I don’t know him, and he doesn’t know me. I have to know them. I have to be able to talk to them. They’re not toys, they’re people, no matter their species. I mean, why would you have sex with anyone you don’t date or know or someone you can’t talk to?” At least, when he had his accident with Leo Harlan, he liked the guy. He’d known him well enough, and there had been a mutual attraction between the two. He would never want to recreate the Byron and Requiem thing ever again. 

Auggie just stared at Harry. “You mean that don’t you?”

“Mean what?” 

“Do you think I really sat around and had stimulating conversations with Bunny? Her only job was sex.” 

“Why not? I’m sure outside of her jealousy, she might have been lovely,” he said in all seriousness, and he had no idea why Auggie was staring at him so wildly. Even Thea was observing him like he was some sort of spectacle. “I can’t and won’t do that.” 

He smiled, almost sadly, and shook his head. “Oh, Harry. You make me feel jaded and very old.” 

“Do I apologize for that?” Harry tried. 

He looked up, smiling still. “No, but that you meant that comment makes me wonder about my choices for your pomme de sang. I looked for good sex, dominants, because everyone needs more muscle. I did not look for good conversation or someone with interests like yours. I wasn’t looking for a date. I was looking for food and sex.” 

Harry shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that with me. It took Jean-Claude four years to even get a kiss from me. I need to have more from a person than what they can do in bed, and I know for a fact that there isn’t a woman of Belle’s line that will go with you just to be your - whore,” he muttered, not liking that word one bit. “We promised them that they’d have choices when they came here. All of them.” 

“Are you saying I have to court them?” 

Harry nodded. “Yep.” 

“And Jean-Claude agrees to this?” Octavius said, though it was more of a question. 

“Why wouldn’t he? Why would we want someone in our Kiss who didn’t think for themselves? Who didn’t love themselves enough to fight for themselves? Jean-Claude would never force anyone to have sex against their will.” 

“Ah,” Auggie said, then he laughed. “Dating. I haven’t dated in decades. I wonder if I remember how?” 

“The Master of the City does not have to date,” Octavius said imperiously. “He commands.” 

“You’re in the wrong city for that attitude,” said Harry flatly. 

“You are so certain of that?” 

“Absolutely. There is a reason that St. Louis boasts being the most peaceful preternatural city in the US,” he said proudly. 

“You should taste Haven,” said Auggie. “If you don’t like him, then I’m going to have to send home for some less dominant take-out.”  _ No more! _ Harry’s mind screamed. He was starting to get frustrated.  _ Did no one understand the word, no? _

Micah laid a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder.  _ “I believe this one is most willing for you to taste him, Baby. If you taste him, then you can say no, and be done with it all.”  _

_ “Why are you suddenly so encouraging, Micah?”  _

_ “Because I know I’ve been discouraging for too long. I’ve had fears in me that were unfounded, Baby. Besides, it would be intriguing to see if the lion in you can call him out. It would be best to test it now in a controlled setting then out of nowhere with someone like Chimera.”  _

It made sense, and he looked to Haven who was too tall for him. With a smile Haven dropped gracefully to his knees, which made him not that much shorter than Harry. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked carefully. 

His eyes filled with a joyous laugh again making Harry inwardly twitch. “You should see your face. So suspicious. I just thought that this way you have your choice of wrist or neck. With me standing, you can’t reach my neck.” 

Something in him stirred, a strange feeling of irritation settled over him. A sensation of wanting to touch a man that was dangerous folded around him, and he didn’t know why. But, if Harry just reached out and tasted him then he could turn Haven away and it would all be done. 

Harry reached for his hand, and he gave it, and unlike Pierce he didn’t get the jolt of energy. His hand was simply warm. Harry pushed back the sleeve of his jacket, he had on a French-cuffed shirt, with real cufflinks. “Ah Merlin,” he muttered. 

“You don’t like the cuffs?” 

“These things are a pain to unhook,” Harry grumbled, and something natural flowed over Haven’s face. His blue eyes stopped being cheerful, and he got a glimpse of coldness beneath the smile again. He much preferred the natural look to something false, and Harry couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Why are you smiling?” he asked, and his voice held just a hint of uncertainty. 

“I prefer truth,” he said simply and the cold confusion swirled in his eyes. Harry smoothed his hand up the side of Haven’s face, and turned him so that the line of his neck stretched above the collar of his dress shirt.

Harry’s stomach began to clench in anticipation, and whatever was stirring inside of him was getting way too excited. He bent over Haven, placing one hand on his shoulder for balance, the other cradling the side of his face. Harry would have preferred the wrist, much less intimate that way. 

Harry meant to simply lay his mouth against the pulse in his neck, but the closer he got, the more that entity inside of him started to stir. He could smell Haven’s skin. He smelled incredibly warm. He wanted to put his mouth against him, but not to kiss. Harry put his face so close to the warm, smooth line of his neck, and he breathed in the scent of Haven. A faint hint of warmth followed by a powdery sweet cologne, barely there, soap, and underneath just the scent of his body. Human, and deeper still. Harry’s breath blew back hot from his skin, the musky hint of cat followed. Familiar and yet not. Cleaner, and less sharp than leopard. Harry breathed more as his arms slid down Haven’t shoulders and he nuzzled his nose along the flesh. The smell of lion rose from his skin, and it met the stirrings inside of Harry that urged him closer. 

Harry instinctively folded his body around Haven’s, and up until now Haven had behaved himself, but now he reached for Harry, wrapping him in the strength of his arms, the force of his fingers kneading at his body through the thin vest. Harry barely heard him whisper. “Oh, God…” 

Harry pressed his lips to the thudding pulse of Haven’s neck, and the taste of skin and rush of blood beneath the layer was intoxicating. Harry licked along his neck, ran across the warm pulse that jumped. That delicious vein that held what he wanted. He nibbled down causing Haven to react, shuddering against Harry. A pleasurable hunger whirred inside of Harry, and he dug himself deep causing a vibration of groaning beneath him, and before he could sink himself further fingers fisted into his hair and drew him back. Harry let out a shudder as a wrist appeared across his nose, and the wild scent of leopard bled through him. Micah began to call him back from an edge that he hadn’t wanted to be on. 

“Enough, Baby.” 

The Lion in him stirred in distress, and Haven gripped him tighter on instinct. “He’s mine.” 

“No,” said Micah sharply. “ _ Nimir-Ra _ .” 

The creatures deep inside of Harry started stirring, and another wrist was placed in front of him, this one belonging to Shang-Da, and he breathed the strong scent in, his hands let go of Haven, and he began to caress them with his fingers. Laying his nose on one wrist and then the other, the rush of their blood, all the scents combining. 

Haven let out a growl, and jerked Harry away from the wrists, and smashed their mouths together, and he couldn’t resist as his tongue sliced through the man’s mouth to suck deep. 

_ Lion. Leopard. Wolf _ . 

He wanted. He needed…

“Okay, that’s enough. Off my Nimir-Ra.” Micah with great strength that belayed his small stature curled around Harry and firmly pulled the flushed scent hungry wizard from the panting growls of Haven. 

“S-sorry,” Harry shuddered as Micah’s nose buried into his neck. 

“Our faults, Baby.” 

Harry’s feet touched the ground, Haven had a drunken look. “You’re a Regina… you were all Regina,” he hissed. “How are you possible? How do you exist?” His dancing blue eyes were lost, and a wild expression flowed through Haven. “I want him,” he stood slowly and carefully, ruffling himself up and glaring at Micah. 

“No,” said Micah, keeping locked around Harry. “You are a visiting werelion, and Harry is my Nimir-Ra. To seek permission with my Nimir-Ra, you would have to prove yourself.” He gently pushed Harry to one side and stepped right up into the tall man’s pace until they were barely an inch apart. 

Harry inhaled Micah’s scent, and the slick beast deep inside of him began to slink away, and the intoxicating scent of lion vanished. “Okay, I think that’s enough,” said Harry with a shake of his head. “I’m fine now, Micah.” 

“Why did you stop them?” Auggie asked. 

“It’s what Harry wants,” said Micah flatly. “He will not be controlled by the various beasts inside of him, and we are here to stop those beasts from taking him over. If I can’t do it, you bet one of the guards would have stepped in.” He nodded to Shang-Da who inclined his head. 

“Correct.” 

“Just because I might be attracted to someone does not mean I want to have sex with them, and they might not want to do the same with me.” He unwound himself from Micah so that he could stand on his own two feet. “A leader is someone who is above their own needs and wants, and I will not stoop myself so low to throw myself on anyone. I’m sorry Haven.” 

Haven cocked his head. “It’s okay. I didn’t mind.” He adjusted the collar on his jacket. 

“I did. I don’t know you, and I would need permission of the werelions as a courtesy of course.” 

“You are truly going to deny the lion nestled inside of you?” asked Auggie. 

“Yes, because I won’t let it control me,” said Harry easily. 

“He smells of Rex suddenly, why did he change like that?” asked Pierce from nowhere. 

“He smells of Lupa.” 

“Nimir-Ra.” 

“Who knows?” Harry waved his hand. “I am what I want to be at any given moment. I don’t have to be one thing over another. I wonder why my devil didn’t interfere with this metaphysical rubbish?” He wondered quietly. 

“You mean-?” 

Harry nodded at him. “Normally, it would be on lockdown. I wonder if something in this room isn’t trying to mess with me, and he’s doing a good job keeping it away.” 

Sometimes, tangoing with such strong masters of all species could spread even Harry’s shields and protections far, and Micah seemed to understand what he meant. 

“I hope not, that would be a breach of contract,” said Micah. And suddenly the air began to stagnant and it became slowly harder to breathe, something inside of him was being pulled and tugged to the surface causing him to twitch. 

“If you are a lion, then I have the right to take control,” said Auggie moving forward. Micah and Shang-Da moved so fast that it was almost blinding to be in front of Harry. 

“You can try it, and see what happens,” Micah growled in warning. 

“He is not yours to call,” Shang-Da said sharply. 

“You cannot hope to bar my path from that which is mine,” said Auggie possessively, and that was when Octavius laid his hand on Auggie, and his power flowed cold and demanding through the room. 

Haven let out a moan, and he bowed forward to clutch at his chest. Harry, however, placed his hands on the shoulder of each man in front of him, and gently moved them aside to glare at Auggie. “If you truly think you can control me, Augustine, I beg you to try. But I will not be held responsible for what happens, you see as I am much more than a lion, leopard, and wolf. I am far more than you can imagine. I am not just Jean-Claude’s human servant.” A great power began to flare over his body like a white hot flame that was invisible, and the more Auggie’s power raised so did Harry’s. 

A storm brewed in Auggie’s eyes, and the power rolled across him trying to weasel into him, but Harry stood firm. He was aware of the call, aware of the demand for obedience, but like hell would he give it. 

Auggie’s power pulsed and heightened. “Come to me, little Lion, come to me now,” he ordered with strength in his voice, but Harry tilted his head and smiled coldly. 

“No. I’m not coming to you. Instead, I’d rather you come to me,” and that was when Harry let down his Necromancy shields, and a cold deep dark wind blew through the room. Every vampire currently inside the room began to touch their arms as if trying to fight off a shiver. 

“What is this?” Auggie hissed, and Octavius no longer looked so arrogant. Pierce and Haven moved out of Harry’s way as if something about his power made it hard to be close. Shang-Da and Micah remained at Harry’s side. 

“If being Nimir-Ra or human servant grants me little, then there are other titles, Auggie. I hold many.” 

He licked his lips nervously. “What is this power?” 

“Haven’t you heard, Auggie? I’m a Necromancer.” 

“There are no true necromancers,” Octavius snapped, but his voice wasn’t so certain. 

“You want to bet me on that? I am the true Necromancer, I take Death and I swallow it whole. I only release it when I wish to. I collect it. Death is one of my true powers, and all the other things inside of me are quite submissive to Death; as everything tends to be. So if you think you can really control me, Auggie. I dare you to try it. Let’s see who controls the other. Bet my powers against yours.” 

“You won’t win, Augustine,” said Lorcan. “You should lose if you keep on this path.” He moved to stand beside Harry completely unafraid. “Harry Potter, if you wish for my hand in this debacle then you shall have it.” 

“Thank you, Lorcan,” Harry whispered in a purr that sent the small white hairs on everyone’s necks rising. He ran his palm up Lorcan’s arm. “But, I would like to see him stand on his own two feet and come to me. I can deal with him. Come to me, Auggie,” he breathed out his cold windy power causing Auggie to tense his shoulders, and brace himself. A flicker of fear washed across his beautiful face. “Don’t you want to come to me?” He sent an invisible hook through the room, and Auggie’s feet began to twitch as if they wanted to move. “By the power of the Master of Death, I invoke you to come to me!” His voice changed, turning into a rolling contralto, and Auggie was lurched forward as if summoned by something great. 

“Master!” Octavius gasped. 

Harry made a come hither motion with his finger. “Come to me, Auggie. Come to the Master.” 

Auggie’s eyes rounded. “You are bidding me to come. You are truly calling me!” He moved with one foot in front of the other. 

Octavius reached out to grab him to stop him from moving, but Auggie couldn’t resist the pull. 

Harry took a step closer. “Come to me, Auggie.” 

No longer was he gliding or graceful, he was stiff and straight, his shoulders tensed. Harry enjoyed the taste of fear and nervousness. He swallowed it as he continued to push his power through the metaphysical line. His eyes wide open and shining. 

Auggie made it to within a foot of Harry. “What do you hope to get out of forcing my movements?” 

“For you to leave me alone,” said Harry leaning forward until they were nose to nose. “You cannot control me because you never asked, and I never gave you permission.” 

“You are a servant. You are not-” But Harry’s finger shot up and silenced the Master of Chicago. 

“I am not your servant. I do not belong to you. I will never belong to you.” 

“You’re wrong. You want me, Harry. You wish for me. You can have me. I can do what I wanted to do all along, and Jean-Claude can’t even get mad.” He seized Harry by the arms, and pinned him. Harry’s power flowed out, and Auggie’s power pushed back. “I feel it, your power, and God, you are powerful. But you are far more than a Necromancer, far more than the creatures that change gender. You have it all, you have something so very rare I bet she cries at night on the missed out opportunity.” 

She, Harry knew, meant Belle Morte. He lowered his face toward Harry as if to kiss him. 

“I warn you to stop. I command you to stop,” he hissed. 

Auggie hesitated, swallowing hard, closing his eyes, but when he opened them it was as if his power had taken a catastrophic leap. The gaze from his eyes almost stopped the breath in Harry’s throat, and just as he conjured his own magic to ward the Master off him, his power flexed, and like some invisible muscle it shot through Harry’s body, and he knew that it was something that would call out the ardeur. An ardeur would see everyone going under. “You’re strong, but not strong enough.” And with another flex of his power, Harry’s spine bowed, and only Auggie’s arms kept him upright. Harry began to fall to his knees, Auggie coming down with him, and Harry realized in that moment what the Master of Chicago had wanted all along. 

He ripped Harry’s control right out from under him, and Auggie would be the food that Harry would consume. It was what he had wanted, and Jean-Claude couldn’t even get mad. 

But the passion that crashed into him did not taste right at all. It was a poor substitute for those who crawled through his body on a daily basis. It was there, but it was pure artifice. Just as his mistress had been. All fake, not real or rich. He couldn’t swell and get fat or drunk off it. 

Auggie moved into Harry, and he let it though he denied the hungry mouth, knowing that it would send him under the ardeur. He was curious to find what was so unreal about the cheap imitation. 

“I had almost forgotten how it feels to be consumed by passion,” he lowered his face so that he could meet Harry’s gaze. “I try to forget the touch of it, Harry. I almost succeed in convincing myself it wasn’t real, that nothing ever felt so amazing, and then I’m sent a dream.” 

Harry did not speak as the wash of the ardeur ransacked his body. He took in a deep sharp breath. He shook his head. 

“Look at me, Harry. Look at just me. You can’t resist me.” His skin prickled at the heightening of the power that flowed into him, and Harry lowered his chin, not bowing to it, but refusing it. “No, don’t turn away. Let me taste you. Let me spill this waiting press of heat over us, let’s drown together.” 

It was then that Harry tasted what was so wrong with the type of passion unleashed. It was not lust so much as this man could create love like a Potion. Love like a Love Potion. His sudden realization awoke something nasty inside of him, something dangerous and angry. Something so cold and cruel that it set his own teeth on edge. Harry didn’t move. He couldn’t move, fearing what would happen. Micah was doing his best to keep everyone back from assisting, reminding the guards that the ardeur was spread by touch. 

“No!” He gasped. “No, I will not come this close, and be denied. Do you really believe Jean-Claude will win against me? Feed and you win, and so does he.” But if Harry fed, he would be taking the Love Potion, and that was something that Harry couldn’t allow. 

It was at that moment that a burning sensation began to flow through him, and it spilled out his mouth. Auggie let out a cry of surprise and then he released Harry who sank to his knees as though he’d been burnt. Harry’s eyes narrowed and he raised his head to glare at Auggie. 

“Your eyes…” 

“My devil doesn’t appreciate Love Potions, and neither do I,” said Harry coldly. “You come anywhere near me with that power, and I will rip you to shreds.” His wand was suddenly in his hand, and as he climbed to his feet he felt as though he were seven foot tall. “You cannot falsify love. You cannot hope to unleash any sort of passion inside of me, and I will not let you take my will and swallow it for yourself.” His magic blew through the room causing the lights to begin flickering on and off, and those around him were slowly forced back with the wave of magic. “How dare you lay your hands on me without our permission.” 

“How-?” 

“I am not a plaything, and I am not a toy, Augustine. You will keep your hands to yourself, and never raise the ardeur again. I threw Belle out, and I bloody damn well will throw you out too.” 

“Mon Amour!” Jean-Claude came rushing through the room with Edward beside him. He couldn’t touch Harry without spreading the ardeur further. His eyes went cross as he turned to those in the room. “Augustine, how could you?” Jean-Claude gasped as Edward took hold of Harry, and a soothing sensation flowed over him that muted the ardeur in its place. 

He let out a noise of relief, and curled into Edward’s chest as Micah pressed into his back. His heart was still beating heavily, and the pulse threatened to split him in half, but the ardeur had been muted. Muted enough to think, to get his logic back. To not drown in it’s hunger with those he didn’t want touching him. 

“You promised me, Jean-Claude. You promised me the touch of the ardeur,” Augustine heaved out. “How did he resist? No one has ever resisted me.” 

Jean-Claude scowled. “My promise did not mean you could touch mon Amour, Augustine! He is not only my servant. He is mien. Mien! He is not yours to have or to touch. I am not Belle Morte who allows force in his city, and I will not have you forcing yourself upon him or any of my members.” 

“How could you willingly leave Heaven, Jean-Claude? I never understood it.” The storm in Augustine’s eyes turned into something close to misery. 

“There is no heaven with Belle Morte, only a hell covered by a pretty facade, Augustine. If the ardeur has taken you to such extremes, then I am almost certain that you need not have a taste, for it will kill you. Now, get a hold of yourself. As friends, I shall give you a chance to get on your feet. But you are not to touch mon Amour. He is off limits!” 

“But why? Why not use me to feed if all the others are so inadequate?” asked Augustine, drawing strength and getting to his feet. 

“Because he said no, and no means no. Mon Amour is nothing like us. I had warned you before you came that your candidates are very likely to return back home. He is not a vampire. He is not one of us who sees only their pleasure and wants. He is as far from Belle Morte as there can possibly be. He thinks further, of others, not of himself. You cannot fabricate something that he was born in, unlike us. Of course he would taste the fabrication.”

Augustine took in a ragged breath, and then he bowed. “Apologies, Jean-claude, I just… I tasted what he did to my animal to call, and I-” 

“Lost control, oui. It is an unfortunate consequence to the ardeur, but he is not for the taking. He will never be for the taking. You can take me if you wish, but you are not taking him. I will still hold my promise, but not on this night. Do not make me lose one of the few friends I cherish, Augustine. Besides, you prefer women anyway.” 

“Exceptions, and he holds the ardeur. He switches flawlessly between genders until he has no taste of either. It is intoxicating… what is it? What is he?” 

“He is mien. He is Micah Callahan’s Nimir-Ra, and Edward’s Little Raven. He is the Lupa to the Ulfric, and he is our friend and family, and every last preternatural would not stand for it. He is friend and family. He is our Amour and he only knows the purity of that word. It is why your love will never work on him. It can’t. You made the mistake. If you had only raised the ardeur, it would have consumed him. But you raised something that he can’t process. All this time he has never realized that he gravitates toward those who truly love him, at least until now. So I thank you for that, but do not touch him again. I think we should call this a night. Everyone should be sent to their respective rooms, and we can finish discussions later.” 

“Oh, please! Please, Jean-Claude, will you give my boys a chance?” Thea rushed over with pleading dark eyes. A desperation hung in the air. “Please, if my boys don’t come into their powers my kind will be lost for good.” 

“It is not me you need to talk to, Thea, for I will never order him to do something that he would never do willingly himself. You will have to ask him, but not tonight. He has had enough.” 

“But-”

“No, our host is correct. Things are done for the night. Come Thea, boys. We will take our leave.” Samuel cut in before Thea could do more. 

“Ulysses, see Samuel and his group to their rooms.” Jean-Claude waved the werehyena guard forward. 

“Sir.”

“Nicholas, see Auggie and his to theirs.” Jean-Claude next waved forward one of the new alpha wolves. 

“I guess I’ll need to give you your gift tomorrow.” Lorcan stated, watching the other masters leave the room. “It is unfortunate that things spiralled downhill so quickly. Especially when you invited us all so politely.” 

“Lorcan, please, you did nothing wrong tonight.” Harry placed his hand back on the vampire’s arm. “Thank you for offering to assist me earlier. You did not need to.”

“Indeed, thank you for your offer of assistance to mon Amour. What can we do to offer our thanks?” Jean-Claude swept forward. 

“Why not offer him what the others wanted.” Harry suggested. “ _ As long as all of you agree. We must thank him for not causing drama.” _

“ _ Surprised with you, Little Raven. Agreed, as long as he is open to joining us. You need to properly feed at some point tonight.” _ Edward smirked. 

“ _ I’m in agreement with this. He still can say no. What do we offer then?” _ Micah wrapped an arm around Edward, leaving his gun hand free.

“Indeed, we shall. Lorcan, would you like to join us this evening or shall we have Bobby Lee show you to your room?”

“Join you?” Lorcan looked over the four carefully neutral.

“If you want, it’s your choice.” Harry assured. He was starting to feel a bit shy, but he held it back carefully. Edward was watching his face with a blank expression. Likely interested in Harry’s choice, and wondering how it would all progress. He was always one for watching after all. 

“For the night?”

“You are welcome the whole night.” Harry smiled, moving his hand along the vampire’s arm. He wasn’t sure if he was hoping the Master of New Orleans would agree or not. 

“You honor me.” Lorcan shifted closer to Harry and wrapped one arm around his back.

“As you honored our agreement tonight.” Jean-Claude purred.

“I am in agreement, shall we retire?” Lorcan smiled across at Jean-Claude. With a nod to the guards, Jean-Claude led the group to his secure room.

“Little Raven must have had eyes on you from the get-go,” Edward drawled, causing Harry’s face to flush a light red. 

“Oh really? How am I special?” asked Lorcan, turning his eyes on Harry who was suddenly feeling a bit quiet as they entered Jean-Claude’s bedroom. 

“It’s sometimes hard to tell with mon Amour,” Jean-Claude admitted. 

“Do you not have access to his enchanting mind?” 

“It only means he’s more confusing,” Micah quipped. 

“Hey!” Harry scoffed with a pout. “I’m not that confusing.” All three gave him varying blank looks causing Lorcan to start laughing. “I’m really not.” 

“I don’t think it matters much,” said Lorcan, taking hold of Harry’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “How could I resist?” 

He drew Harry into his strong frame, and lifted him off his feet in a smooth breathtaking kiss, and it was like a switch of the light. Edward pulled back the veil on Harry's muted lust, and the air began to crackle around them as Harry moaned deep into Lorcan’s mouth. 

Lorcan’s powerful frame wasn’t a facade, and it wasn’t for show. He was strong, and he came down on top of Harry as more pieces of their clothing began to go missing. A touch from Lorcan and Harry had the clothes vanishing as though they’d never been. 

He kissed Harry as though he were a delicacy to be slowly consumed, and his large hands roved slowly down Harry’s body, fingers teasing and taking advantage of all the flesh in range. Harry dropped his mouth to the man’s exposed neck, the tight snappy skin and muscles had him sucking the blood to the surface, and the throaty groan Lorcan gave him had him biting down in an effort to mark him. 

All the sights and sounds in the room became tunneled down until he only saw Lorcan, and he let the master dive deep inside of him as the ardeur began to ride the air. Harry trailed down Lorcan’s lovely muscled frame, taking licks and bites. He tasted the man’s desire, and it was heavy and rich like a smooth bourbon. He saw the power in his fingers as they danced along the keys of a piano, his voice enchanting millions, and drawing them in. 

Lorcan’s power came from so deep inside, and Harry wanted it drawn out as he sucked his way down and swallowed the cock that continued to swell until it filled his throat, and Lorcan threw his head back. 

“Is this a wizard thing?” asked a voice that Harry barely registered as belonging to Micah. “Does he not need a bite of blood?” 

Harry’s hunger convulsed when Jean-Claude came down and kissed Lorcan, drawing the larger man into him with a trail of fingertips down his chest, and into Harry’s hair. Harry was urged further on, and he continued to swallow without hardly a breath sending Lorcan into a series of groaning spasms that had his hips coming up off the bed. 

He brought Lorcan to his first orgasm. Harry dug his metaphysical claws into Lorcan sending him crying out as Jean-Claude latched onto his neck, and sucked in his pleasure. Harry migrated up Lorcan’s body, and met Jean-Claude’s mouth for a hungry kiss. Jean-Claude passed some of his pleasure and lust in exchange for some of Lorcan’s cum before they both turned on Lorcan. 

His eyes were almost red so lit on fire as they were, and he pulled Harry as though he weighed nothing, and he shifted them until he was buried beneath the mass. A mouth on his neck, the pulse of his heart-beat was sucked into Lorcan as fingers massaged and worked him into a moaning mess. He saw Jean-Claude stretching back to lay naked behind him to simply watch, and Micah was on the white chaise lounge with his mouth full of Edward’s cock. Both of them watched with a hunger that roared through him, bringing the ardeur higher and higher. 

Lorcan worked his way down Harry’s writhing body, and took extra care as though he were pulling a flower apart petal by petal sending him right to the edge, and then Lorcan would draw back as if he knew exactly where Harry happened to be teetering. He would rise and suck Harry’s mouth, rolling his tongue deep as Lorcan slid his middle finger between his cheeks making him rock and roll his hips in perfect rhythm.

Lorcan’s ministrations brought him to his first series of orgasms, and that rarely happened with a simple stretching. It sung through every part of him, ripping what little control he might have had left right out of him. He dug his fingers into Lorcan’s hair, and pulled him with a strength further up, coaxing for him to get inside of him. 

Lorcan let out a throaty chuckle, his breath playing hot on his cheek and ear as he sucked Harry slow, using his teeth to send him into a soft scream. Lorcan’s palm cupped the soft mound of his ass, and began to knead and massage as the heat burned with every play on his skin. 

“You are free to bite him, Lorcan, darling,” Jean-Claude’s breathy voice trailed over them. 

“In time,” Lorcan’s voice rumbled through him, and Harry’s eyes rounded as he clenched him as though he was going to orgasm again. “For now, I only need to feel and hear him, and my blood pressure will rise.” 

“You are a vampire among vampires, Lorcan. Is this a wizard thing?” 

“Yes and no. My power is the body, Jean-Claude, and all that encompasses. Do you wish to feel my power too?” 

“Shall we share?” Jean-Claude drew Lorcan into a deep ravishing kiss, the ardeur spun through the room leaving Harry intoxicated and hazy like an animal. 

Harry bit down against Lorcan’s skin, sucking and working the pulsing vein as he wrapped around the large cock that had been teasing him. He was one of the rare vampires that were circumcised, and the way the head swelled to an almost cherry had Harry wanting to dive under and drink him again. 

Lorcan released Jean-Claude, and turned Harry into a full body instrument with his mouth and hands. He swallowed Harry and the vibration of his tongue and throat had him losing himself as Jean-Claude cradled and kissed him, they shared their lust and desire, and they blew it into the room stimulating everyone into a rage of sexual need. 

Lorcan growled back up Harry’s stomach and chest, and dived back into his mouth, and at the same time Harry swooped his legs around Lorcan’s strong hips as the man finally sank himself deep without stopping. He pushed his way in further, breaking what was left of Harry’s resistance, and the rhythm of pleasurable vibrations sent them both rocking in time to each other’s need. 

Harry’s need throbbed, and it was like Lorcan couldn’t get far enough in him. He ground against the vampire, holding tight with every dip of his hips, he sent Lorcan into a fit of throaty screams, losing himself over and over as he rode Harry’s pleasure coupled with his own. 

But Harry and Jean-Claude were riding everyone’s pleasure. He saw Micah being thrown onto the bed, and Edward mounting him from behind as Micah gathered Jean-Claude’s hungry cock into his mouth, and he squealed as all the pleasurable spots in and out of him were hit in perfect motion. 

Lorcan rode him, over and over, and didn’t stop. He moved slow, and then fast, and then slow again. Harry’s body urged him, burning hot, and demanding more from him. He had hold of the vampire’s hair and shoved his tongue deep into Lorcan, enough to slice his own tongue on the fang, and to fill him on the man whose blood pressure was about to boil over. 

“So hot, I can’t stop,” Lorcan growled beneath the bubbling sweetness of Harry’s blood. “You taste delectable.” His eyes were almost red instead of brown, and before Lorcan could lose all his control, Harry managed to get some strength to flip them so that the man was on his back. 

He knew Edward liked it when he got on top, and this was no different as Harry impaled himself down on Lorcan’s strong body, filling himself. Jean-Claude folded over Lorcan, kissing and sucking at his mouth and neck. Harry used his chest to leverage against as he worked to move the full length of the cock in and out of himself. Seeing the two vampire’s kiss stoked his inner fire and he started bouncing quicker.

“Easy love. No need to rush. Keep it smooth.” Lorcan held onto Harry’s left hip to slow him down as he bounced. 

“Problem is, he’s not a very slow boy,” teased Jean-Claude. “He likes to be run through, blame the human in the room.” 

“Is that so? Interesting.” 

“If you don’t pick up the pace, he’s going to kill me,” Micah moaned as Edward slammed into him. “Ngh… although, if I have to die this way, why not?” 

Jean-Claude tugged at Micah’s hair and drank his kisses. Edward forced Micah to raise up so that Jean-Claude could slide down and onto the wereleopard’s massive cock. 

Harry whined as Lorcan controlled the motion of his hips that wanted more and faster. He was constantly sent over the edge, and he brought Lorcan with him as he came down and sucked at the heated skin of his chest. He rolled his hips and brought Lorcan to a long stretched out moan. He climbed up to his neck as hands trailed down his sweat soaked back. 

Lorcan rose to sit, and pinned Harry against his hard body. “Let me show you something new, my dear.” Harry’s arms locked around Lorcan’s neck, and he began to control Harry’s hips fully, thoroughly manipulating him into a perfect up and down rhythm that had both of them screaming out from the rise and fall. His hips swayed, and his body tingled and craved. He bit down once more to hold himself in, and he drank the desire out of Lorcan, desperate for satisfaction. 

Lorcan’s body pushed in and out of his, slowly to Harry’s fine-tuned hips, ramming deep, and then slowing causing small sounds to escape with every stroke. He and Jean-Claude drowned everyone in a lust of fire, Lorcan finding his mouth again and kept them there. Harry’s breathing changed with the air, and all of them were brought into a roll of orgasms as he drank what he could. Harry came again in a fit of screams, and it wasn’t a small orgasm. 

For the first time Lorcan lost his own control, shoved himself in further and further, thrusting passed the nerves, and Harry sent him crying out with the scorch of the high temperature. 

It was like Harry could burn and burn everything in the vicinity, his body spasmed above Lorcan, and Micah and Jean-Claude let out their own orgasms as Lorcan turned them so that Harry was pinned beneath him. Jean-Claude also lost his control, as if it’d been too tightly wound for a little too long, and Harry realized then that Jean-Claude had been taking the brunt of Harry’s ardeur. To protect and help him, and only now was he getting the full relief that he truly needed to be satisfied. 

That was when Edward took hold of his hair, jerking him back and shoving his slick cock into Harry’s open mouth. He went deep, hitting the back of Harry’s throat, and he could taste Micah so thoroughly as both men busted inside of him. 

Harry and Jean-Claude fed their arduer on not just Lorcan and each other, but everyone connected. He could feel Jean-Claude steer their ardeur, expanding it out to touch everything. It was a punishment, a punishment for pushing them in a direction they never agreed to go into, and now they would pay the price. A missed opportunity of power that would never be afforded to them. 

Harry’s ardeur met with Jean-Claude’s, and he could taste and feel Haven, the werelion, spasming in his room on the floor. He could feel Augustine lurching back and screaming with cries of frustration and desire. Pierce fell against the wall beside Haven, shaking. Octavius was lying across Augustine choking on something he hardly understood. They wanted it to keep going and they wanted it to stop, but Harry and Jean-Claude wouldn’t let up. They would drink them, over and over until the pleasure got to the edge of life and death. 

For a pleasure like this, they both knew that Auggie would have let them suck in each and every creature tied to him until their souls fled their bodies. As they fed and orgasmed with Lorcan still riding inside of him, he could feel an icy cold thread wrap around some of that lust like a tongue, and swallow it in for himself. It was being stolen, and he knew it was Edward who was still pouring down his throat. He opened his big green eyes to meet ice blue. 

And because they had so much power flowing between them, Harry pushed it out of them so that it didn’t destroy them, and it flooded to everyone in their circle of power until everyone was metaphysically drunk and glowing. 

Harry could feel Damian deep along the line come alive, and all his leopards and wolves accept the power. He could feel Marcus so far away preparing for an emergency surgery still as the power coursed through him. 

No one was spared, and Harry metaphysically floated out to Augustine who was trembling. He leaned down over the twitching vampire like a shadow. “All you had to do was ask, Auggie, not take. But next time, I may take it all. All of it. Now, say you’re sorry.” 

“My apologies…” Augustine returned in a whimpering splutter. 

“Good. You want a taste of the ardeur? You have it. Promise kept,” Harry metaphysically pressed his lips to Augustine, and pushed the sex he’d just had into him until the Master of Chicago went unconscious with only his mind to consume him and satisfy his growing need. 

Harry knew he had gone unconscious at some point, and so when all his senses started to come back in focus. He was aware of fingers threading through his hair. 

“Did I take something too far? I am aware of my own power and how it can affect the body.” 

“Non, Lorcan. You were brilliant, enough to annoy mon Tueur d’Ombre.” 

“That was Alpha’s fault. He kept sucking me in time to your movements,” Edward’s voice growled. 

Micah laughed. “Yes, but you can’t complain too much, Gardien. You were drunk off it.” 

“No comment.” 

Lorcan’s smooth laugh tingled the crisp cool air. “You are all pleasant to be around. I do not remember when I had this much enjoyment, but why is he unconscious?” 

“Ever since mon Amour captured the ardeur, I have kept a tight hold on some of it,” Jean-Claude confessed. 

“You mean, you’ve been taking part of his ardeur on top of your own?” asked Edward. 

“Oui, but tonight I let it all out. I was furious with Augustine, and I thought feeding upon him and his ilk would be a great way to punish him, and then mon Amour just naturally butted in as he did not wish to drain Lorcan dry. His instincts are unlike anyone I've ever known before.” 

“Is this how Belle Morte managed to take villages?” asked Micah. 

“Oui, she could spread her ardeur by simply breathing the air around her. No walls or doors would hold her. I am the only one of Belle’s line to have the full ardeur. Most only have a touch, but I have it all, and byproduct Harry also has it all. And now, I have a question for Lorcan. What is the difference between magical vampires and us?” 

“Intriguing question, for one we have magic, although it is dampened somewhat for the other powers and traits that naturally come to us. We can also be born, and we do not always need blood to have blood pressure. Our magic does that for us. As a wizarding vampire, I also recognize the symbol he wears. It is a powerful symbol for those who believe in the tales.” 

“You mean, you can be born as a baby?” asked Micah, he didn’t want to draw attention to Harry’s symbol. They had all read the story in his magical books. 

“Yes. I was born from a line of magical vampires.” 

“How does that work? I understand the male part, but the female?” 

“Vampirism does not freeze the female body thanks to the magic in our systems. We are few and far between. A lot of hunters, magical ones have destroyed many of our kind before it was deemed illegal by the Ministries around the world. Oh, and we do not die. We sleep, so we can move around during the day, though sunlight is harsh and most become ill from it. It isn’t worth daylight to be out in it.” 

“That might explain Damian,” said Edward. “How he was able to slip out in broad daylight without burning.” 

“Oui, though his line has always had the ability, but it was abused thanks to the head that I shall not name.” 

Lorcan laughed. “I suppose every world and community has their taboo of names.” 

“Taboo?” Micah queried. 

“The Dark Lord’s name was taboo, they preferred to call him He Who Must Not Be Named or You Know Who. It was said that breathing his name would invoke him. It was the stuff of nightmares.” 

“They weren’t wrong,” said Harry, opening his eyes. “He put a taboo curse on his name, so that when it was used snatchers and Death Eaters would come calling. It’s how I was caught.” 

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Little Raven,” Edward drawled. “How do you feel?” 

“Immobile,” Harry chirped, aware of all the skin and bodies around him. Everyone seemed to be glowing a bit brighter than usual. Micah was hugged up against him. Lorcan was stretched out longways on his side. He had thin well maintained muscles. He was so solid, his torso seemed longer than most torsos, maybe because of his height. Harry was now trying not to blush. Yeah, let’s not get that started again. Edward was beside Micah and Jean-Claude right next to Harry sitting up in bed. His long curly hair sometimes sweeping over Harry’s face. “Did you really take my ardeur?” 

“Some of it,” said Jean-Claude. “I always monitored when you would feed when we weren’t together, and then I would gather what was left and keep you from experiencing it for the rest of the day. I thought it was best. I did not wish for you to go to such extremes ever again, mon Amour.” He stroked Harry’s hair and kissed him on the forehead. “I have had centuries to control it. You have not.” 

“You don’t have to keep doing that. I’ll do what I have to. I’ll get a pomme.” He didn’t like the idea of Jean-Claude taking all the burden from him. “Just, not anyone I don’t know.” He cringed at the idea. 

“What’s so wrong with someone new?” Lorcan asked in curiosity. “I understand being able to converse and have something in common, but what is wrong with someone new?”

“It’s not just that.” Harry mused looking at the ceiling. “It has to be someone we all agree on.”

“Baby, it’s just a pomme. Someone to be food for the ardeur. We aren’t looking to increase our group.” Micah ran a hand down Harry’s arm.

“I know, but they will be around all the time. Jason is more than just food for Jean-Claude.” Harry looked at Micah. “They’ll be around us, around Teddy. A pomme is a position of trust. Someone we don’t know can’t be that right away.”

“You’re overthinking this, Little Raven. You just fucked Lorcan. You haven’t met him until tonight; he was new.” Edward pointed out. “You fucked Harlan.”

Harry couldn’t control his blush at the reminder of the two strangers he fed from. At least Lorcan was agreed upon by everyone beforehand. It didn’t help that the two vampires were chuckling at him. 

“Don’t forget everyone he currently knows, he’s already compartmentalized away. Either mon Amour will need to relook at someone in our community or go with someone new.”

Harry whined, throwing his hands over his face. “I can’t have this conversation with everyone naked.”

“No getting distracted, Baby.” Micah grinned as he pushed his hips against Harry.

“Not helping.” Harry grumbled as Lorcan laughed. 

Jean-Claude leaned down and kissed Harry again. “It is important, mon Amour, after really tasting your power tonight that you feed yourself well. I fear that it’s going to take more than once a day to truly satisfy you. You are like one of those dieting women that thinks she can survive on lettuce leaves and water. It may feel like food, but your body dies anyway.” 

Harry tilted his head back. “What do you mean?” 

“It’s growing at a pace like a baby grows. It keeps growing, and with every growth the hunger rises, mon Amour. You may have little choice but to take multiple pommes.” 

A flush of fear struck him. “What?! I can’t…” 

“It is just a thought, mon Amour. For now, until we find someone appropriate, I shall do what I can to shield you from the worst of it.” 

But then that would mean Jean-Claude would have double the issues on top of his blood needs. “Let me think about it. I really need to think about this, and not while naked…” 

“If you do not seek someone of your own, your ardeur may very well seek it for you. In fact, I believe that is what happened tonight. It was seeking, and Augustine simply called out to it.” 

“You mean it was my fault for what he did?” Harry asked, moving onto his elbows. He wasn’t sure if his legs worked, but he wished they did so he could get off this bed. 

“It’s like binge eating after a month of starvation.”

“But, we’re not starving him,” said Micah. “We feed him routinely every day, sometimes twice.” 

“Oui, but as we are all tied together we all may not be enough. Lorcan tonight satisfied most of it, if not all, and then the ardeur reached out to collect from all affected. It would make sense as to why Requiem, who is heterosexual, would leave Meng Die, on the off chance that he might be your lover. Just as I find it inexplicable that Augustine would purposely insult me by raising the ardeur in you. He, in effect attacked you, and through you, me.” 

“He told me to feed from him because then I’d win the fight, and once you got into the room he said you’d lose.” 

Jean-Claude sat up fully at this. “He said that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then it is as I thought, the ardeur is seeking what it needs.” 

“Could that be the reason why Harry’s lion called out the blue haired guy?” asked Micah. 

“Oui. His ardeur and beast found him compatible. Now he is not a bad idea,” said Jean-Claude. 

Harry made a noise. He wanted to say a vehement no. He wasn’t ready for this, but he knew that it was childish. He had to stop thinking like a human when it came to the ardeur. He had to stop thinking with the very thin and gray line. If he didn’t, it may very well hurt more people. It could take anyone if it got out of control. 

“I think he’s fallen upon something,” said Lorcan reaching out and running a finger along the faded scar. “Interesting little creature you are, Harry Potter. For a moment when we were all in that room, your power that rose against Augustine tasted… like him.” 

“That’s because some of it was,” said Harry averting his gaze. 

Lorcan drew back. “How?” 

“It’s hard to explain. Some sort of weird connection thing,” Harry waved his hand. “His soul, my soul. Magic calling to magic. Who really knows? But if anyone knows fabrication of so-called love it would be him after all.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Lorcan. 

“Voldemort’s mother drugged his father with a Love Potion, Dumbledore thought that was why Voldemort turned out the way he was, and that was the first thing I thought when Augustine rose the ardeur. Something that tasted wrong and fake. Like a cheap wine or food. Similar to when Ginny tried to get Fleur to enchant me. I’ll figure something out. What I have no clue. But I always manage, eventually.” 

Micah raised his head. “Why did you choose Lorcan?” 

“Hm?” 

“Why did you choose Lorcan? If we can figure out why you chose him, then maybe we can figure out what you want, since you don’t seem to know what you want.” 

“Good question, why did you choose me? Is it our magical connection?” Lorcan asked curiously. 

“I don’t think so. I don’t typically judge people on their power,” said Harry. “I guess, I just felt comfortable around you. Kind of like I felt comfortable with Jason. I guess both have qualities I search for in friends?” He tried. 

Micah smirked. “Maybe that’s the thing. He needs them as a friend. It would make sense, Rafael was his first unintentional.” 

“And Harlan was much like you, mon Tueur d’Ombre,” said Jean-Claude. “And it took four years for me. What does that say?” 

“It says I didn’t believe a word you said,” Harry drawled. “Now, can I get out of bed and get a bath? I don’t think my legs want to move.” 

“Let’s get you clean then, Baby.” Micah rolled out of the bed as Edward stood to run the bath. 

“I’ll leave you all to enjoy your bath and find my room.” Lorcan gracefully stood from the bed before reaching down to grab his clothes. 

“You don’t have to leave Lorcan.” Harry frowned at the vampire as Micah pulled him off the bed. “Stay with us, you’re welcome to stay all night.”

“That is a sweet offer…”

“Stay, Toy’s bed is large enough.” Edward stated as he leaned against the door jam. “You two masters can talk politics as we non-vampires sleep.”

“If it’s not an imposition.”

“Come my friend, let’s get clean and then get my loves to bed.” Jean-Claude waved towards the bathroom as Edward, Micah, and Harry disappeared inside. 

“You’re not just a Triumvirate are you, you’re a Tetrumvirate. It’s rare.” Lorcan hummed as Jean-Claude froze. “Well done.”

“You know?”

“Yes. I’ve seen it before. It is unusual for the fourth to be human, usually it’s two weres, but all tetrumvirates have someone magical involved. It can’t form without a magical and a null.” Lorcan swept into the bathroom and smiled. Micah and Edward were wiping down Harry. “You four will be almost impossible to kill. They would have to kill all of you at exactly the same time for it to stick.”

“It is good to have a friend with answers.” Jean-Claude stated as he swept them both forward into the bath. The vampires sank into the hot water. Once everyone was clean and had soaked in the warmth they climbed out. Edward dried off Harry as Micah propped him up, the wizard was starting to fall asleep. 

Micah deposited Harry into the middle of the bed and climbed in next. Edward slid in next to him as Jean-Claude sank down on Harry’s other side. Lorcan settled down by his fellow vampire and started telling him about the other Tetrumvirate groups he had seen in the past and what happened to them. The last group that had two humans in it were destroyed by the church during the Spanish Inquisition. 

It was the last thing Harry consciously heard as he slipped into sleep, tucked between his men. They wouldn’t end up like that group if Harry had any say. Especially since it seemed like he couldn’t stay dead.


	6. Chapter Six

He snapped awake and found his feet hitting the familiar metaphysical corridor with fleets of doors on either side of him, and standing before him was Voldemort in his usual place draped in his black robe. His bright red eyes had a line of worry flashing through them. 

“What’s going on, Tom?” 

“Something is moving in on us, and I can’t stop it,” said Voldemort.

“Something-? It’s not Belle is it?” 

“No, she tried, and I managed to repel it, no this is something else… it’s the darkness. I can’t protect you from this, at least not yet.” 

“Darkness? You mean the one they called the First?” 

“I believe so, it’s unlike any power I’ve felt. It may even be stronger than us combined, I won’t know until I truly taste her power. I cannot defend what I do not understand.” 

And it was as if the lights had switched off bathing Harry’s mind hall into a sea of black causing his heart to race into his throat as a frigid cool wind blew around him; and then a streak of gray bathed over him and Jean-Claude’s room. He was lying between Micah and Jean-Claude, Edward on Micah’s end spooning up against the Nimir-Raj; and of course their guest, Lorcan, at Jean’s end. He could feel their warmth, but they were not moving. 

Harry reached over Micah who didn’t so much as move, and he shook Edward. It was instinct that whenever he wanted protection, Edward was his go-to. Nothing could get passed Edward. “Edward…” But no sound came from the still assassin. It was then that Harry saw a shadow from the gray light, and that shadow was sitting at the foot of the bed, but when he looked directly at it, it was no longer there. It was one of those things he only saw out of the corner of his eye. Harry kept his gaze slightly off track enough to see a shape being formed out of the darkness. It was an outline of a woman sitting at the end of the bed. 

“You are a difficult one to break through, Necromancer.” 

All the air left Harry’s lungs for the briefest second, his heart stilled to a near stop, and he thought if he didn’t say anything that it would go away. If he ignored it. Perhaps he could go back to sleep or at least get back to where he could get his shields back in place. If Voldemort didn’t understand what this was, then he sure as hell wouldn’t. 

“Are you just going to ignore me?” 

_ Do not engage, _ Harry thought to himself.  _ Nope. _ He leaned over to shake Micah. 

“It won’t work. We are in your dreams, your mind. They will not come to you.” 

Harry ignored the voice and turned to Jean-Claude. Surely, he would wake, but no. He was almost cool to touch, dawn had risen. Lorcan, maybe? He was a wizard too. He reached for the vampire and placed a hand on his arm. He was warm, and unmoving. 

“You should not ignore those who visit your dreams. It is quite rude.” 

No one was moving. He closed his eyes, and though it seemed counter productive as closing one’s eyes brought darkness, but at least it was a natural darkness. Harry invited it. He did not invite this person. 

“Don’t!” But, Harry pushed on the natural darkness causing a low growl. “I only wish to speak to you… you intrigue me, Necromancer!” 

Is this a dream or was this real? It was what he needed to focus on. If it was real, his men would wake up. If it was a dream, then it was all in his head. He could change it. He pushed at the darkness again, and imagined it enveloping the space in the room. It covered the men on the bed and began to spread further down. 

“I’m almost awake,” she told him as if he’d asked. Harry continued to concentrate on his own darkness causing a dream-like flinch to move through the air. “I need something more, something from you perhaps to fully awaken. You won’t help me? Maybe this pretend form is not ideal. Have I forgotten how to pretend to be human?” 

Harry felt a push against his own darkness, and his eyes naturally snapped open to see that she was standing in the middle of the bed, but that was not quite right because when she stood, she kept growing. She stretched up and up like some sort of black flame. A strange light reflected off whatever she was becoming. 

_ “Scream yourself awake.” _ said the familiar voice tickling in his ear was Voldemort causing the moonless dark of the First to twitch. 

“What was that?” 

“My own darkness,” Harry finally answered, and he flung the nothingness of his own darkness against hers, and she came at him right then, dispersing herself through the room. She was everything and yet nothing, and Harry’s own darkness chased after her. 

“It seems you are not what I have heard. You are unafraid of me, but you are weary of me? You are suspicious… do I not deserve to walk the earth once more? Just as you do? Just as your Jean-Claude does? I am the Mother of all Darkness, I consume…” 

“Shut up!” Harry roared, and with an urging from his devil, Harry let out a scream that pushed at the edges, and the unnatural darkness began to fill his throat, trying to cut his air off. He became choking on the scent of night, drowning in Jasmine and rain. “Begone from me!” And as he screamed through the suffocation, fire began to splutter to life in the palm of his hands, and it began to grow bigger and bigger. He was more than a Necromancer. He was more than his beasts, and he was much more than the human servant of Jean-Claude. 

He was a fucking wizard! And he threw his magic out causing a great shriek to dance through the enveloping darkness, and the room itself began to catch fire. 

“I will never leave you so long as the darkness lingers!” And the howl of the First rushed through him, cutting through his body and pulling at the beasts that stirred inside of him. She called out his leopard, and he saw that leopard. A great big black pony of a leopard with a lean muscled body, soft silvery rosettes shimmered beneath the flames. Harry felt it’s eyes, bright green with a yellow ring, and then there was his lion. It was a soft gold with flecks of silver light streaking through its coat, and it did not have a tuft of dark mane around the neck like the ones he knew of, instead it was gentle thin fur. A female, Harry could taste. It had become female, and for some reason he knew why all his creatures had transformed female. It was because what he happened to be was not bound by gender. He was as he was needed, and so these creatures all took the form of female because it was needed. 

She called out the great cats that were buried in him, and they rose up as if coming to call, and the fire began to die down as she hovered over him like a Dementor, the flames coasting across something barely corporeal. 

As the darkness swelled around him like a great ocean, Harry reached in deep to find the only creature she couldn’t control. It was the wolf that lay dormant. It was the first that ever came to him, and he saw that wolf for the first time clear as day as it leapt out from the darkness. It was a huge silver wolf with black markings around its eyes, and the green gaze filled with an emerald fire that met the hot magical flames. 

She let out another shriek, and shrank back, and Harry saw the wolf moving fast in some kind of blur. Harry instinctively latched onto the muscle and fur around its neck. He knew this was his own wolf, a wolf that wanted out. A wolf that wanted to break through. He heard victims in the distance, thousands of screams mixing and matching with her own. It was like a reverse Priori Incantatem, and as the flames rushed higher they also began to dissolve when they burst through what looked like a room where her real body lay, all those thousands of miles away. He saw her body jerk, saw her chest rise in a sharp ragged breath. “You will pay Necromancer. You will pay dearly, my sweet.” 

And before the wolf could sink itself into her, the dream shattered, and Harry awoke screaming. 

Harry’s cry met another cry, and the blinding light streaked across the darkness, cutting it harshly and he found himself pinned by the wrists, and ice blue eyes penetrating his emerald eyes. 

“Alpha, keep the Toy down,” Edward growled. “Little Raven, come to me!” 

Harry realized all too quickly that it was Jean-Claude who was crying, and he sharply turned his head to see the lovely master’s face twisted in anguish. 

“Non, non!” And his eyes too snapped awake, Micah was on top of him, keeping him pinned like Edward. “Oh? Mon Amour?” He turned quickly to look at Harry, and a flood of relief came across him. 

“We chased it away,” Harry breathed as Jean-Claude choked on his own throat. “She’s gone.” 

“Who?” asked Edward. 

“The Mother of Darkness,” Jean-Claude answered weakly. 

“Voldemort warned me that he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t shield me from her,” said Harry tiredly. 

“Excuse me?” Lorcan tilted his head. “Did you say-?” 

Harry tilted his head. “Some of Voldemort is inside of me. His magic, I told you this. He acts as a shield, preventing anyone from - doing what just happened. But he couldn’t stop her.”

“She fears you, mon Amour, and yet she wishes for you. She wants to consume your power, and told me she would destroy you since she could not possess you. I managed to drive her out.” 

Harry could taste the musk of the wolf, still feel her hot breath on his skin, and felt parts of it try to slide through him, and make its way through his body. A feel of fur rubbing inside of him had Micah flinching as Edward slowly released Harry. 

“Your eyes, Little Raven…” 

“He smells of wolf,” Micah leaned closer and pushed his nose into Harry’s cheek and licked the salt of sweet. “Tastes like wolf, dominant -  _ female _ wolf.” He drew back. 

“I used a wolf to attack her, since she calls cats,” said Harry rubbing at the sweat on his forehead. 

“You smell as if you’ve shifted,” said Micah. “But you haven’t?” He was confused, and Harry brought his shoulders up. “Is this normal in the magical world?” 

“No,” said Lorcan sitting back down on the bed. His eyes coasted over Harry. “But then, you did say you have him in you?” He wanted more clarification. 

“Just his magic and maybe bits of his soul.” Harry pointed at the scar. “Some of him fell into me, and you know how magic likes to work and bend things to its will.” 

“Yes, I do,” said Lorcan with a nod. “It would make an interesting sort of sense.” 

“Mon Amour,” Jean-Claude pushed his hair back. “Did this wolf happen to be silver?” 

Harry blinked and nodded. “Yes.” 

“I see, it is what woke me. I saw a great silver wolf flying through the darkness. It was how I managed to get control and cast her away from me.” Harry heard Jean-Claude talking, but the scent of musk had him sinking deep into the recesses of his mind. Harry’s body began to quiver, and his eyes naturally fluttered shut, and he saw the wolf behind his lids, silvery soft fur, and it’s eyes seared back at him. 

Harry and the wolf stared back at each other. “I can’t let you out, you know,” his mind conjured the words more rather than speaking. “You have to stay safe.” It continued to stare at Harry as something began to speed through him. “I have more than you inside of me don’t I?” He could feel it, the rush of the wild, the smell of something exotic, sharper than the wolf that seemed to turn inside of him and it’s hackles were raised. Leaping into the expanse of his mind was a sleek black leopard with silvery rosettes. It was smaller than Micah, but bigger than his Animagus form, and it stopped with it’s long tail swinging out around him. It’s green and yellow eyes glowed as it stared at the wolf as if recognizing it. Both of them stood tall. The wolf strong and muscled, the leopard whippy and snappy, lean. Both were female, both felt and smelled female. 

“Leopard… he now smells and feels like a leopard, female,” Micah hissed through his subconscious. “Mine…” 

“Perhaps it is his strains meeting together for the first time? I would not be surprised if this image of the Mother has called them all out together. She probably tried to raise his cats to control him, only to realize the wolf could intercede, and now they are combining. Mon Tueur d’Ombre, keeping holding him down. Just in case.” 

“Is he going to shift?” 

“I do not know. I do not know how he would. I know little about panweres, they are so rare.” 

And then there was a jolt, something hit the surface of his mental shields, and Harry could feel his spine bowing with a gasp as something strong and fierce hit the surface of his mind. It’s golden tawny fur like velvet. It was bigger and stronger than both the wolf and leopard. It’s grace beyond anything Harry had ever seen before. 

It was a lioness, and it was majestic. It stared at the other two, patiently waiting with confidence to see what would happen. Her eyes were emerald green with a hint of orange and amber. It was a beautiful sight. She was beautiful. All of them were. “No fighting,” Harry whispered to them. 

The leopard and wolf refused to bow, not in the least bit fearful as they slowly approached the new visitor and began to sniff. Harry’s hands reached out in the real world, and he felt Micah kissing his palm. He also felt Jean-Claude brushing his hair back, and Edward’s strong weight. 

All three of them began to rub up against him and each other, he could feel it as though it were real. It was like velvet beneath his fingertips, the bristles of the ends, and Harry’s eyes flickered open when it felt like the wolf was running it’s tongue down his stomach.

“He smells of lion, now,” said Micah. “But why aren’t they coming out?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Lorcan? Any guesses?” 

“None, my dear. I can think of none except perhaps that whatever is special inside of Harry Potter has prevented him from shifting.” 

“Hermione said it might be his animagus form.” 

“No, I don’t think so. A person can be infected with lycanthropy and turn even with an animagus. It just can’t happen while he’s in that form. It would dominate and override the animagus. So whatever is in Harry Potter may be stronger.” 

“Death,” said Edward. “It’s Death.” 

“You think so, mon Tueur d’Ombre?” 

“Have you not seen the dreams? Did you not feel Death inside of him when he raises the dead?” 

“Oui, but I thought it was a manifestation of sorts. I wasn’t sure if it was a literal thing.” 

“I think it is. I felt it, tasted it even. I think because Death has no gender, Little Raven is not held back by gender lines, and so his creatures take on what is needed at any given time.” 

“So, because a Lupa was needed, his animal shifted and became female in scent?” 

“And since I’m a Nimir-Raj, Harry’s second animal had to shift to fit the needs, and Nimir-Ra was born. So wait, which was first the wolf or leopard?”

“I’d say wolf was technically first, but not Lupa,” said Jean-Claude. “When Teddy started going through the changes. He bit Harry a few times, remember? But, Nimir-Ra would come first. I think the wolf was male at one point. Might have been why Richard acted so out of sorts. He sensed Harry as an Alpha male and not female, and then when his chemistry started changing to fit his needs it probably confused Richard’s sensibilities all together. And now the lion, there is only a weak Regina in the St. Louis Pride, and last night Haven brought out the lion in mon Amour causing it to respond as Regina, since a Rex was not needed.” 

“So, what? This is all happening because that dark bitch attacked you guys?” asked Micah. “What does this mean? What is the Mother of Darkness?” 

“She is the First, the one who began the line or so it is told. She was buried for centuries, her power too great to let loose. It seems she is starting to wake up, and I believe because Harry is a Necromancer, she is able to channel herself through him. Bypassing all his protections, and through him, she came to me. I have wondered for some time why the council has been coming to call. I do believe they are frightened, fearing her.” 

“The Mother of Darkness, hm? If she is to awaken, that may be the end of the world as we know it,” said Lorcan grimly. 

“Not if we get her first. Sounds like fun.” 

Micah laughed, and Harry’s eyes opened up to see Micah winding his arms around Edward. “Leave it to you to give gravity to such a scary situation.” 

Harry could still see and feel his creatures, they were nuzzling and rubbing each other. Happy to be together. 

“How are you, mon Amour?” 

“Better. I’m sorry. I have no idea what’s going on, but, seems my animals like each other. I can feel them. It’s like they want to come out, but they know they can’t so they’re being held back.” 

“You know, you say his creatures are taking on feminine animals?” Lorcan hummed. “It might be why he can’t change. He is male. He can’t change what he is, not even magic can do that. So it works with what he’s got.” 

“Great, as if I need anymore feminine titles,” Harry sulked. 

The lion in him was purring. He could feel it’s fur, it’s want and needs. It wanted something that Harry didn’t have. A feeling of sadness and loneliness. Harry frowned as everyone shifted. Micah slipped between Jean-Claude’s legs so that he wasn’t pinning the vampire. 

“What is it Little Raven?” 

“The lion is sad,” said Harry, feeling an ache. “I think it’s lonely. The wolf and leopard are happy, but the lion… the lion is not happy.” He closed his eyes and projected what he felt and saw into Jean, Edward, and Micah. 

All three of them saw his creatures just as he did, felt their fur, and their hot breaths, their scents. All three of them reached out to touch Harry on instinct. 

Micah was the first to truly understand. “You need a mate for the lion.” 

“Is that why he had such a reaction to that blue haired chap?” Lorcan asked. “I do not understand the youth today and their colors for their hair.” 

“Oui, it would make sense. Lions, particularly lioness’ are not solitary creatures, the males can be alone just fine if they must. But the lioness needs it’s pride,” Jean-Claude said, turning his body into Harry and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Harry responded back, and then he realized something. “How are you awake?” He pulled back and Jean-Claude smiled prettily. 

“How indeed? I do believe that the power we cast with the ardeur has strengthened everyone. I can feel our Kiss stirring around, confused.” 

Edward smirked. “I want to know more about this Mother of Darkness. If she’s trying to awaken, then we need to prepare for it.” Harry sat up and wound his arms around Edward who dropped his nose into his hair. “Looks like things are going to be more interesting from here on out.” 

“As if they weren’t before, Edward, I think you can orgasm on an overdose of killing fun,” Micah taunted. 

“Now, don’t go getting jealous, Alpha. Just means I won’t shoot you for fun.” 

“Yay me.” Everyone laughed as Micah cuddled up against Edward. 

_ Really, there’s nothing like saying I love you than a shot to the arse _ , Harry thought fondly. He decided then and there that nothing made sense, but that was okay. He had his men, and that’s all he cared about. 

Come to find out, Jean-Claude was not the only one awake and, as it was after eleven in the morning, the Circus had never been so lively with vampires. Everyone had enough sleep, and migrated out of the bed. 

As the men finally left the bed for the day, Harry went for another soak; alone this time so that he could gather his thoughts. Edward wanted to pick Jean-Claude’s brain about the Mother of Darkness, and Micah had gone to check the messages from the Coalition. He also wanted to get all the names of the lions in the area. He seemed to be taking Harry’s lion’s loneliness seriously. Much more seriously than he would have expected. 

Harry sank beneath the bubbles, and the mouth of the swan continued to fill the large tub as he closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything preternatural. But trying not to think of anything like that had the habit of making him think of only that. It was driving him insane, and so he was surprised when there was a knock at the door. 

He tilted his head, and reached his senses out, wondering exactly who it was, and almost instantly the lioness inside of him began to bristle, and his body chemistry changed on instinct. He became warmer, and his skin prickled with a strange sensation of excitement mixed with uncertainty. He was feeling suddenly shy, and couldn’t help but cover himself with the white frothy bubbles. “Come in?” How did he get into the room? Did someone let him in? They would have had to. 

Cookie entered the large luxurious bathroom wearing only jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt that showed perfectly pale muscles going down his arms. Harry’s shoulders folded together and he brought his knees to his chest on instinct. 

“Cookie - I mean - er - what is your name again?” Not a good start. 

“Cookie?” the man arched a brow as he swayed closer, and Harry watched every step he took. “Where did that come from?” 

“Erm,” Harry blushed. “My godson sometimes watches cartoons, there was a monster puppet thing from a show and commercial. It had blue fur.” 

“You mean this guy?” Cookie smiled and tilted enough so that Harry could see a tattoo of Cookie Monster on his right shoulder eating a cookie. “You can call me Cookie Monster if you like. I don’t mind. My name is Haven. I couldn’t help but notice your call, and the leopard, Micah, said I should come and meet you appropriately without being manipulated by my Master.” 

“I’m sorry about last night,” said Harry running his fingers along the hot bubbles and averting his gaze. “I didn’t mean to-” 

“I’m not sorry. I’m only sorry you stopped. How long have you been a werelion? But, then why do you smell of leopard and wolf? My senses are confused.” 

He came over to the large tub, and he knelt down casually. His eyes were cool and neutral, and Harry couldn’t help but notice how they glowed in the soft lighting through the room. 

“Get in line. I’m still trying to figure things out. I’m not - I - er I can’t really shift. But I have them. Multiple.” 

Cookie’s eyes flickered. “How? Is that even possible?” 

“Seems I do impossible things, and as for how I caught the strain? I think it has something to do when I fought against Chimera. They call it panwere, but I can’t actually shift into them. I do feel them, I sense them - I see them.” 

“And how is it coming up female?” 

Harry didn’t think he could explain that right, nor did he trust Cookie to actually tell the truth. He brought his shoulders up. “Not a clue. I thought it was a joke when they first started using the feminine titles. I got used to it, but this is annoying.” He had another tattoo on his left shoulder, this one also familiar with two figures. 

“Bert and Ernie,” said Cookie, smirking when he noticed Harry staring at it. 

“Who?” 

“Sesame Street.” 

“I don’t have much time in my life to watch much TV. Sometimes I wish I did.” 

“You know, my boss is scared of you,” said Cookie. 

“He should be. No one forces me to do anything,” he grumbled. “Not nice, not nice at all. Just like I would never force you.” 

“Unfortunately centuries old creatures don’t see the meaning of force, and maybe I want to be forced.” 

That took Harry by surprise. “Huh?” 

“You rolled me very well last night, and I kind of like it.” 

“I rolled you? I didn’t-” 

“I don’t care if you did. I want you to do it again. I made that clear to your master.” 

“I don’t have a master… oh wait, I guess I technically do. But, I don’t see it like that.” 

“We had heard rumors that Jean-Claude’s servant had different strands of lycanthropy, but we never thought it was possible, and is it true you have a vampire servant and animals to call that are not his?” 

“Maybe.” Harry hugged his knees and looked down into the sudsy water. He was used to conversations while being naked, but normally he wasn’t the only one naked. “So, uhm why are you here?” 

“You called me, remember?” 

“I didn’t call you into the bathroom,” Harry tried lamely. 

“Didn’t you?” Cookie slipped his fingers through the hot sudsy water of bubbles. “Something in you tried to call me to you. Only issue, I could not get here, the walls kept turning me around, and so I decided to wait. I’m patient. Your Nimir-Raj, is an interesting character.” His eyes glimmered as he said it. 

Something in the air was making the small white hairs on his arms and neck stand on end, and he hugged himself closer, and lowered his chin to his knees. He could feel himself stirring, the lioness inside was pushing at the edge as if it wanted to rub up against another cat. A cat like her. Harry didn’t fight the curl of strong fingers around his wrists, and he slid to the edge, the water slopped over the marble tub onto the floor. It splashed over the werelion, and no longer could he smell the soap but instead the sharp scent of lion. 

He had barely a second to say no before Haven’s hot breath crashed down on him with a pair of lips that made the phantom lioness leap into his throat. He moaned when Haven pushed back, the male creature ruffling itself up big and strong, and he could see the dark tawny mane of fur. Harry drew his arms around Haven’s neck as their metaphysical beasts met. The rub of fur like velvet. He was pulled out of the bath and his slick body fell into Haven who turned them and pinned him to the floor. Harry sucked at his tongue, tasting the pulse and heart-beat of their beasts interacting. Harry moaned when Haven’s body rutted against his slick flesh. He pulled and tore at the t-shirt that barred his path, and his mouth sank into the flesh of Haven who spread his thighs with a force. His creature as eager as his body. Harry rolled them as Haven pulled his cock free, and it was as long and impressive as Micah’s and the veins pulsed around the shaft as the blood flow made it grow larger. 

Harry couldn’t resist meeting Cookie’s creature demand with a hard squeeze of firm balls, and then gliding up and fisting making the man growl beneath him. He pushed Harry once more to the soaked and wet tile floor. Harry’s back only had time to arch when Cookie dived into his hunger. Both their creatures roared out, and Harry screamed as he snapped around and fisted Haven’s blue hair drawing him in and sucking on the roaring lust. The blood smelled sweet beneath the layers of his skin and Haven was pushing past the weakness of his defenses, cramming his dick as far as it would go, and bucking hard making Harry squeal. He took the pain, the spear that shot through him. It was only luck that he was still loose enough from last night to be able to take something so big, and still have his breath left. But, fuck, it was nice. Fuck…! 

“Ngh!” 

One of his legs was suspended across the high tub. Every thrust was hot and heady, both energy of beast and arousal pumping through him, filling his body with such a need. Haven’s strong muscles pounded him into the tile, his body never gave up, fighting back and sucking him in. Haven groaned, growling out throatily, biting down on his shoulder as Harry continued to pull and claw at his hair. He bit the man’s throat, making him more aggressive. He was wet and slick, the friction teasing and tingling all the nerves as Harry urged him with a suck to the throat, and a tug to his hair. His beast came roaring out of his mouth, pushing hard to break free. 

Haven lost some of his control as Harry brought him before taking it away and bringing him again. Harry opened his ardeur, and though it had been well satisfied, it did not hurt to top it off, and he sucked and enveloped both of them through the rush and burning pulse. Harry dragged his thin nails down the man’s velvet chest, and the power invoked Haven to cry out as prickles of tawny hair began to sprout. 

“Fuck… oh fuck! You’re going to-!” But Harry’s only concentration was the trail of fur, the natural lengthening of the girth already inside of him as fur rushed, liquid splashing over him and onto the floor. He never stopped, kept bringing both of them to the edge. 

At some point the door slammed open, but neither of them cared as both were lost in the throes of their sexual need and energy to bother. 

Harry’s arms ended up having to hold on to the back of Haven’s neck as the pace was picked up. He was pulled from the floor into the arms of a golden furred lion-man. He was bigger and thicker, and Harry squealed and bounced as Haven clutched him. The lion-man raised them so that he was on his knees, and Harry swooped around his powerful hips. Harry felt the difference in size, and the veins seemed to transform into ribs all the way down, and oh fuck! He bounced like a spring against the muscle and fur. He clawed, wanting more and he bit, sucking out lust and feasting on the man as a splash of tang sweetness hit his tongue. Haven cried out, losing himself as his body became a vibrating machine, pumping and pulling, quick and slow. Both of them built the pleasure high, the ardeur feasting, and then it surged over the edge bringing them both until he was once again on the floor, furry weight on top of him. 

Harry could feel burning scratches all along his sizzling body, he licked and lapped at the wound he’d made until the sensation began to ebb, Haven slumping over as their breaths caught in their throats. 

“Why didn’t you do something?” snarled a man that Harry was hardly aware of or recognizing. Harry jerked his head back and blinked when he saw Micah and another man in the doorway. 

It took all of thirty seconds of much needed brain function to realize who it was. It was Joseph, the Rex of St. Louis. 

“Why? Baby was having fun,” said Micah. “Feel better, Baby?” 

“He is a lion who has encroached… he is a Regina…” Joseph made to step forward, and Haven snarled as he raised his head. His golden orange eyes glimmered in warning. 

“He’s not your Regina,” Micah snapped. “You’re  _ married _ , Joseph. You don’t really want him. And even if you did, Harry would never have you because of it.” 

“I know, but-” His teeth clenched, his hackles raising, and he held out his hands. “He did this.” Harry saw the golden fur sprouting along Joseph’s arms, his eyes were orange amber, and he stared at Harry as he flexed his claws. A hunger and desire of the lion pushing against the layers of shifter energy in the room. “He is a Regina in  _ my _ territory and it is my right to claim him, not you.” 

“Come at me, if you think you’re Rex enough.” Haven smiled coldly. 

“No!” Micah rushed between them before Joseph could spring. “Both of you,” he ordered. 

“You’re not lion, Nimir-Raj. You have no say in this matter,” Joseph hissed as his face began to sprout fur. 

He made to move only for Micah to slam his palm into Joseph’s chest hard enough to make him stagger. “No, but he’s my Nimir-Ra! So you back the fuck off. Haven, off him before Joseph attacks and you both hurt him.” 

Harry moaned, and his beast bristled with discontent when Haven rose off and out of him. He reached for Haven on instinct only for Joseph to let out a growl. “If a Rex is what you want, then it’s me you’re going to have!” He thrust his energy out and Harry gasped, the beast inside of him roared with anticipation, and it caused him to writhe and whine as he turned over onto his stomach. 

“I guarantee you I’m more than enough!” Haven’s energy flew out to meet it, and Harry writhed some more, the lioness rolling inside of him with an enthusiasm. 

No, no, Harry had to get control of this. Come on now! “Hah… stop!” Harry squealed. 

Another slam pulled the energy back, and Joseph was thrown into the nearby wall by Micah. “He is not your Regina, and he is not part of your Pride. Haven asked  _ me _ , and I gave him permission, and it’s Harry’s final decision that granted him the right. Not you, Joseph. You were brought here as a courtesy. So act like it.” 

“Perhaps St. Louis is in need of a change?” Haven asked, standing tall and very furry. His neck had a flowing mane of a darker brown, and his shoulders trailed furred, strong and muscular. His arms were a lovely spread. It was so golden and beautiful. His strong muscles rippled, and Harry was used to large genitalia, Marcus and Micah were proof of that, but holy shit. Being so close to it. His beast inside was still purring, and he was moving on all fours before he could stop. Something possessing his still hungry body, and his hand was rubbing up Haven’s toned leg along the fur of his calf and to his muscles thighs. Harry bit down with his teeth, enjoying the sensation of claws falling into his hair. 

“Seems he’s chosen,” said Haven smugly. “It’s me who has been chosen.” 

Micah stopped Joseph from trying to attack once more, and looked at Haven sternly. “He hasn’t made that decision yet. Right now, he’s under the influence of his lioness. If he wants you, then by all means he can have you, but if he says no when he’s human. He will mean no.” 

“You can’t-!” Joseph roared. “I won’t let you! I forbid it” 

“Are you willing to declare war over this, Joseph? Over someone you don’t even want?” Micah asked sharply. 

“No, but…” 

“Don’t. Do. It. You are happily married with a three month old baby, Joseph. I know your instincts are to claim the only Regina because your wife isn’t a real Regina, but you have to resist. For your human life you have got to resist.” 

Harry couldn’t process what was going on, his nose trailing up Haven’s leg, and his tongue darting out to lick. Haven grinned, it was cold and vicious, and Harry moaned out when claws fisted his hair. Harry’s own nails played up and down Haven’s leg, and began to tease and firmly rub his swelling balls. Haven hissed in pleasure, and narrowed his eyes as he reacted once more to Harry’s ministrations. 

Joseph tried once more to move closer in protest, but Micah stopped him. “Perhaps you should leave, Joseph.” 

“How can you stand it?” he growled. “I don’t even want him really, but my Rex is desperate and it wants him! How can you stand another touching him that isn’t part of your Pard? He’s your Nimir-Ra, how can you tolerate it? How can you stomach it?” 

That shrunk the lioness, and he jerked away from Haven’s touch, and the human part of him began to take back over. He squeaked when he realized he was naked, and had just fucked a stranger… and… He drew in on himself. “I’m sorry…” he breathed. 

“No Baby, no apologies.” Micah saw that it was safe to let go of Joseph, and he crossed the dripping wet floor and crouched down. He gathered Harry’s naked shivering body into his arms, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Joseph is not me.” He flashed a cold look at the glowering Rex. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Harry buried his nose into Micah’s neck, taking in the muskier scent of the leopard and his natural smell with a moan. He snaked around Micah. 

“Ssh.” 

“He smells like leopard now,” Haven noted, and that seemed to calm Joseph down completely, no longer was the energy in the room claustrophobic. 

Micah pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek and then slid across his mouth. Harry melted into him as hands caressed down his naked body. “I only care about you being happy, Baby. You being safe, and choosing someone you want to be inside of you. Did you want him?” 

“Yes,” Harry mumbled. “I-” 

“No, that’s enough for me,” said Micah, pulling back. “I don’t need him to always smell like a leopard to want him, Joseph. I don’t need him to be monogamous to want and love him. I only need him as he is, whether he smells of wolf, leopard, or lion. None of it matters.” 

“But-” 

“Leopards aren’t monogamous creatures by nature, and Harry is so much more than all of those titles. He is my Nimir-Ra, my Queen. It’s a title that will never change. Do you understand?” 

“I think so. I just-” 

“I sent Haven to you knowing what could happen,” said Micah. “Do you think I’d give permission if I had a problem with it?” 

“No, but I haven’t decided on anything.” Harry averted his gaze when Haven turned to face him full frontal. Merlin, the last thing he needed was to get all worked up again. He’d quite literally slipped into another skin and became something else. He’d wanted to lick Haven’s body. 

His frame shuddered as he resisted the call of the lion, and buried himself into Micah to keep the resistance. But Micah smirked, and palmed his wet head, and then he settled back away from Harry and out of reach. “Eh?” He stared but Micah pushed a finger to Harry’s chin making him stare at Haven. Once more the lion ruffled, and Haven’s eyes narrowed. 

Joseph let out a rough hiss. “Callahan…” 

“Shut it, Joseph. You were not invited to come in here,” Micah growled. 

“If he is lion, then he belongs to my pride-” 

“He is nothing to you, Joseph. Remember your wife and child. A Rex and Regina go together the same way a Nimir-Ra and Nimir-Raj does, and the same with Ulfric and Lupa. Harry is all of these things, and no one is allowed to step into his life and change that. If you were to even try and take Harry as your Regina. It would never work. We wouldn’t let you. Harry is mine, Jean-Claude’s, and Edward’s. He may be Marcus’ Lupa, but Marcus is not ours. He does not need anyone’s permission but the core of us, and then himself as the final judge. It’s how it works. It will always work. Do you understand that, Baby?” 

“I think so. Can I please get dressed? I’m tired of being naked…” 

“I’m sure you didn’t mind it, Baby.” Harry made a noise. “Seems you had all sorts of fun with the werelion.” 

“Stop teasing,” Harry moaned with a push.

Micah chuckled and snuggled into Harry. “Least you were mostly done. How much did you cum in him?” 

“Enough. I couldn’t stop,” Haven admitted. 

“Edward’s going to want details.” 

Harry let out an embarrassed squawk. “Dressed! Clothes! No more being naked!” 

“But, Baby only you and Haven are naked.” 

“Me being naked is the issue, clothe me!” Harry huffed, trying not to seem too embarrassed. 

“Yes, yes, Nimir-Ra. I’ll clothe you.” Micah grinned, and then embarrassed Harry further by lifting him bridal style. 

“Micah!” 

“I’m not sure what is going on, but okay.” Haven reached for his clothes. 

“Joseph, leave.” Micah ordered. 

Joseph didn’t argue, no longer did Harry smell like lion or Regina and so he stomped out. Harry just buried his face into Micah. He wasn’t sure what to say or do with Haven. “Sorry Cookie,” He mumbled. 

“Don’t say sorry for something I started,” Haven said with a slight tone of arrogance. 

It was almost a pity to notice that he was back in his human skin, and not only that but he had jeans on that were soaked on both sides. Not that Harry wanted them off again. Nope! Not him. 

Haven left the room, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Micah sat him on the edge of the tub, and began to dry him off. “You okay, Baby?” 

“I don’t know what happened,” Harry admitted, bringing his shoulders in, “one minute we were talking and the next…”

“Messy. Gil’s going to have fun cleaning the bathroom.” 

“No, I’ll do it. I made the mess. I’m really sorry-” 

“Stop!” Micah placed a finger to Harry’s lips. “You can blame me, Baby. I sent him to you. I wondered if his lion would be a match for your lioness. I know what it’s like to have a lonely leopard. It’s not a good feeling.” 

“But, I’m not lonely. I have you, I have Edward and Jean-Claude. I don’t need anyone else, and see? This is why I don’t want a pomme.” 

“But you have to. You have so much in you that you need it. I understand that. I didn’t understand before, but I understand now. Baby… Harry… please don’t use me as an excuse. You have possession of the ardeur. You have possession of three beasts inside of you, and each of them have needs that need to be met. The only thing I was scared about before was that I would be replaced as your King, but I see now that will never happen. I see the way you look at me. I see the way you feel in your eyes. You don’t look at Marcus like that. You look at me, Edward, and Jean-Claude in the same way. It’s more than chemical. You are ours, and you will always be ours and we will be yours. Don’t hold yourself back because you think that I would want you to. I don’t. I’d rather you choose someone for yourself then for it to hurt you in the long run. Then for it to choose for you against your will.” 

Harry pushed into Micah, kissing him soft and slow. He ran his fingers through the man’s curly brown hair, and took in it’s texture. He ran down the man’s chest and sighed longingly as Micah responded, their creatures rubbing and acknowledging each other. So soft and silky, so perfect. Micah left him breathless, and when he pulled back he smirked. “Now, I saw Haven for myself. Did he open you up?” Harry squeaked when Micah took him by the knees and spread his legs. 

“Uhm… he was big. Yes…” Harry mumbled shyly. 

Micah chuckled and ran his palm down Harry’s chest, rubbing along his cock and balls and then slipping a finger so easily into his entrance. Harry shifted to give him more freedom. “Not bad. Not bad at all. Shall I finish what he started?” 

“Please?” 

Micah dived down and sucked Harry’s cock into his mouth, taking it all the way back and sending his hips surging as fingers massaged his sopping wet hole. Micah ran his tongue down and teased his balls. “He came in you hard… just kept cumming,” he noted as more liquid poured out of him. Micah’s fingers curled and thrust, removing more and more cum from Harry while also building his pleasure up. Harry moaned and rolled his hips in time as Micah sucked at his inner thighs. 

He released himself from the confines of his jeans, and used the bath water to coat himself. He pulled Harry by the hips so that he slipped easily onto his lap. Harry moaned as he rocked down on Micah’s cock, he pushed his beast into Micah until they were moving together, their lips and mouths and tongues probing as Harry rode him long and hard. He could feel their beasts copying them, Micah’s claiming Harry’s metaphysically increasing the pleasure both felt.

It was always nice not being ordered around by the ardeur, and so he could feel everything. Every muscle in Micah’s body that flexed and rubbed against him, every flicker of not just lust and desire, but also of love to the point that he felt it down to his toes. Harry moved with a death grip against Micah’s shoulders, moaning and pleading for it to not stop. Micah rotated his stationary hips in perfect timing, both of them lost in the euphoria of each other. His cock always found his spots, always found what made him get off, and they moved faster and faster until the feeling threw Harry’s head back, and Micah’s mouth clamped down onto his throat, biting and groaning until Harry screamed. A combination of beast and human, they rode each other’s orgasms instead of trying to achieve their own, Harry screamed out with all the pleasure that he had draining from him. Most would have thought he was in pain, but it was more of a release. A pent up release that no one, but one of his three, could truly give. 

Lorcan had been great, Haven had been hot, but his men satisfied him, and he brought Micah to completion as they spilled over each other until nothing was left. 

“Micah…” Harry moaned. 

“I love you, Harry.” 

“Love you too…” he said breathlessly as he clung to Micah around the neck. 

“You want to finish a bath together, Baby?” 

“Please…” Harry wasn’t sure if he could move this time. He’d lost himself completely, but he could feel Micah’s beast purring, rubbing right into him, and it occurred to him that every creature inside of him was satisfied. 

All of them but one, but Micah more than took over that need, and let it wash away as he sank them both into the tub of bubbles and suds. Harry’s magic worked to make it hot again, and Micah never let him go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> Absolutely love that you're sending in suggestions of other stories you'd love for us to write. We're very flattered. Because of the increase in asks we thought we'd let you know about what we've got going on. 
> 
> With Harem of a Necromancer - there are currently 26 AB books so lots more to come in this series! We've not yet decided how far we'll go before we find our own ending, please note we're currently working on a first draft of Bullet (#19) and an original '18.5' story while editing the others in between this one and those. There is a lot we have coming for you including a lot of original content (hint next story in the series is completely original!!)
> 
> Other plot bunnies 'patiently' waiting for us to finish Harem... (in no planned order)  
> * HP/AB - Traveler/Harry/Baltasar main pairing  
> * HP/AB - Harry/Rafael main pairing  
> * P5 - 'AU' of Bittersweet's Dueces story, Iwai/Akira main pairing


	7. Chapter Seven

It was strange being awake at one o’ clock in the afternoon, and every vampire coming and going was also awake. Harry wore one of Micah’s t-shirts with a pair of silk green night-shorts. He was curled up in the corner of the sofa. Micah had gone to fix him something to eat, and refused to let him move. In fact, he had placed Damian in charge of keeping Harry’s exhausted body from doing just that. Damian was currently sitting on the floor with his long legs tucked beneath him, and his head resting on Harry’s knee. Harry was running his fingers through the scarlet locks. 

Everyone was so wired, and most of the  _ older _ vampires looked confused and downright nervous, the younger ones on the other hand seemed quite happy. Ellie was sitting in Andy’s lap in the corner reading a book. Both of them in bed clothes, and not bothering to be one bit nervous. Hannah and Willie had found some cushions near the chess table where Draco and Asher’s game sat, leaving room on the seats for all the higher leveled masters should they emerge from their rooms. The chess game had been there for three days now. Harry was just glad it wasn’t Wizard’s Chess or the pieces would be grumpy and pissed off. 

Edward had gone with Bobby Lee back to the house, and Jean-Claude was making himself presentable in case anyone else was awake. Haven had disappeared, and when Pierce passed him in the common room, he’d given him one hell of a glare. Jason, and everyone else, was fast asleep in their respective rooms. At least the non-vampires. 

Harry was getting lost in the motions when the door opened to the left and Elinore, one of the newer British vampires, emerged. She was dressed in a white old fashioned nightgown like something someone from his world would wear. It had a high lacy collar and a cream robe that didn’t look like pajamas at all. Her long blond hair fell in a pale wave around her body, reminding him of Fleur Delacour slightly. She was a vision in pale delicate colors. Her eyes were a pale blue, and her face was near perfect oval, dainty and delicate. She looked like a marble statue, and she rarely smiled. But she was nice once you got under the exterior. At least, he thought she might be nice. He wasn’t so sure. She had a way about her. An old fashioned way with traditions that kind of irked part of Harry. Kind of like a vampiric Molly Weasley. It was the only way to describe it. She didn’t care what she or anyone else wanted for themselves, it was what was best as a whole sort of mentality. Tradition. Very traditional. 

“Where is Jean-Claude?” she asked in that silky voice that matched all the lace and cream satin. She took in the room, and frowned very minutely at the casual way the vampires were dotted around, seamingly not worried at all that they were up and it was bright as hell outside. She didn’t like the casualness, how easy everyone seemed to have it. 

_ Boo hoo for her _ , Harry thought as she glanced down at Damian who hadn’t moved. His eyes were closed, the very essence of pleasure. Harry could feel him beneath his fingertips, and so he didn’t bother stopping. 

“He went to get presentable in case our guests were affected,” Harry explained. 

“Right, why are we affected?” she asked crisply. “We should not be awake, no one should be awake at this hour.” She waved her dainty hand, and moved closer. 

“It seems that all of you have gained some of our power from last night,” said Harry easily. 

“But, you denied the Master of Chicago,” said Elinore unhappily. Apparently, she hadn’t agreed with Harry’s big ol’ no when she heard it. It made him wonder if she had an interest in that kiss.

“Just because I denied the Master of Chicago didn’t mean I wasn’t agreeable to another,” said Harry offhandedly. “Is this the earliest you’ve ever woken?” 

She nodded. “I do not understand, the Master of Chicago seemed like an agreeable man.” 

“Not when I say no, he isn’t,” said Harry darkly. “How do you feel being awake?” he asked, changing the topic. It wasn’t her business. 

She seemed to take the question seriously for a long pause. “I feel fine,” she said at last.

“Have you fed?” Harry asked as Jean-Claude finally arrived wearing a see through silk frothy deep blue shirt that was pinned at the neck by a new pin. It was a bone carved scythe with ice blue gems shaped like a flame along the curve of the scythe. It was the same print as the back of Harry’s neck. He wore hip-hugging black slacks that had a sparkle to them. Not glitter, but they shined in the light hugging at his body, and giving no doubt that he was likely wearing nothing below. His boots were made of velvet black with the same shimmer quality. Harry reached out to Jean-Claude who clasped their fingers together. Harry’s wrist was brought up to kiss. 

“Can you not tell?” she asked. She glanced once at Jean-Claude and back to Harry. 

“Not from you,” said Harry. 

“Do you feel thirst, Elinore?” asked Jean-Claude coming down to sit on the arm of the chair, and keeping Harry’s hand as he wrapped an arm around him. 

“No, I could feed, but I don’t have to.” 

“I couldn’t feed,” Damian commented. “I’m way too full. I think it might all run out if I tried.” 

Elinore’s face went stony. 

“It seems, Damian darling, you got the full effects,” said Jean-Claude as Harry felt a wave of triumph shoot through him. “If ever we have to travel as a group in countries where we are illegal, only one of us would need to feed.” 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, it would mean that wouldn’t it? You wouldn’t have to leave evidence behind. But then, I’d help with that evidence erasing.” 

“Oui,” Jean-Claude smiled and kissed him on the forehead. 

“You aren’t planning an invasion are you?” asked Elinore. 

“Non, but it is always good to have options.” Before he could go into detail of those options, Requiem slipped through the door. He had a black hooded cloak tightened close around his body, and so that the only thing that showed was the spill of his vandyke beard framing the curve of his lips. 

Harry frowned. “What happened to him?” 

“How badly are you hurt, mon ami?” Jean-Claude asked in concern. 

Harry let out a gasp when Requiem shrugged back the hood without using his hands, and the hood slid down and the right side of his face was a mass of deep-purple bruising. One of his eyes was almost swollen shut, just a glimpse of that startling bright blue that had made Belle Morte try to buy Requiem from his original master. Belle had wanted to have a matching set of blue-eyed men, Asher’s were the palest, Jean-Claude’s the darkest, and Requiem’s were the brightest. Harry thought the woman was just a little bit sick. 

His long straight hair was so dark it mingled with the black cloak, making his pale skin all the more pale, and it made the bruises stand out like purple ink on his face. 

Damian raised his head so that Harry could get up. “Merlin, how much blood are you using to heal that?” 

He looked at Harry then with a soft expression. “Much.” 

“How fares the rest?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“There’s more?” Harry asked harshly. 

“Mine wasn’t so bad. I healed quick,” said Damian. 

Harry whipped around. “She attacked you too?” he asked, and he hardly noticed those in the room suddenly shivering. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” repeated Damian. 

“Where is she now?” 

“Dealing with Edward’s punishment, mon Amour. Do not fear, we’ve taken care of her,” Jean-Claude cooed. 

It made Harry very angry, enough to make Damian shiver again as a ripple of his emotions went through him and Jean-Claude as his dark eyes got a bit brighter. “If she does it again…” 

“If she does, I will not stand in anyone’s way,” said Jean-Claude softly. 

“Let me see the rest,” said Harry, and Requiem spread the cloak wide, and it fell from his body in a spill of black to his feet. He wore only a pair of black trousers, and his upper body shined white with bandages wrapped around him. His right arm, chest, and stomach were thich with gauze and white tape. 

Harry asked him to come sit down as he conjured some scissors to sheer away some bandages. He didn’t like to think that this happened over little old him, he kept his eyes focused on the task, and he could feel Requiem’s eyes so brilliant and bright honed on him. 

_ “Jean, what are we going to do? I can’t take him… he doesn’t want me. He wants the ardeur.”  _

_ “Oui. He is so hopelessly addicted. But if we do nothing, he may very well become a danger to himself.” _

Harry took his hand in his, and began to remove the white fabric as Jean-Claude moved to sit on Requiem’s other side to help with the rest. “Damian, can you get me the salve out of the room?” 

“What’s going to help him aside from blood?” asked Elinore. 

Draco was a brilliant man, and had come up with an idea to help vampires who were wounded and could no longer take anymore blood or drink potions. It was a salve mixed with blood and other ingredients that would help close wounds as if they were drinking blood or sleeping to heal. 

“It’s a salve specially tailored to vampires,” said Harry as Damian returned with the ointment, and the moment he unscrewed it everyone raised their heads when they smelled the blood. It wasn’t thick red like one would guess. Instead it was a light green thanks to the moonstone and powdered unicorn horn in it. It even smoothed out some of the damage from Asher’s scars. Of course, he still had them because they’d been set for so long. But it had gotten rid of the waxy burn damage that the holy water had caused. There were still deep lines on one side of his face, and along his body, but the scarring had reduced by half. 

Asher had never been so happy, Draco had spent a long time on it, and while Asher still hid his face it wasn’t as often. 

“What did she say to you that gave her cause to do such damage, Requiem?” asked Jean-Claude as Harry began to rub the salve into his cheek first. 

“She said that if she couldn’t have my pretty face on her pillow, then no one would have it.” 

“So, she tried to ruin your face?” Elinore said as she sat primly in one of the nearby chairs. 

“Yes.” 

“She couldn’t have caused this from her simply hitting you,” said Harry. 

“She used a blade.” 

Damian sank back down on the floor by Harry’s feet to watch, and Harry continued to rub the salve until the scars slowly started to dissolve. Elinore’s eyes watched as Requiem shifted from the way it tingled on his skin. 

“What is that comprised of to heal so fast?” asked Elinore. 

“Some blood, a bit of ground moonstone, and ground powdered horn of a unicorn are the base ingredients.” 

“Unicorn?” She arched a perfect eyebrow. “No such thing.” 

“Au contraire, unicorns are lovely creatures,” said Jean-Claude with a smile. “Delicate and gentle, so pure.” 

“You’ve seen one?” 

“Oui, they run through the forests of mon Amour’s former school, enchanting to watch.” 

“Yep, their hair and horns have immense healing properties. Just never drink one's blood. It may put a stopper in someone’s death, but it would torture them for life.” Harry saw where Meng Die had been trying for Requiem’s heart, and he was careful with this round of healing. It caused Requiem to shiver as Harry rubbed and stroked gently up and down the wounds from his ribs to his sternum. “How did you stop this from leaking out all over the Circus?” 

“Mass hypnosis,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Good. Did she hurt Asher?” 

“Not nearly as bad. He healed quite quickly.” 

“I think she knew that you and Jean-Claude would kill her if she slew Asher and hurt Damian further. I think she believed I was of less value to you.” Again his voice was empty, but the very emptiness made Harry’s heart hurt. 

“That isn’t true,” said Harry as Jean-Claude took some salve to help. “All of you are important. No matter what.” 

“You think so?” Requiem’s voice was still empty. 

“Know so, Edward punished her?” 

“Oui, two silver bullets to the knee, and refusal to heal for the rest of the night,” Jean-Claude explained. Elinore’s face had mild horror on it before going back to normal. 

“That’s the least she deserves,” Harry grumbled.

Requiem shook his head. “I was a fool to tell her in a public place, but she pressed me, asked me, and I told her the truth.” He looked at Harry ever so deeply. “She could not handle being second to anyone.” 

Harry tried not to squirm. “You’re straight, Requiem,” he tried to emphasize. 

“You are an exception,” said Requiem. “I wish for you. I wish for you to take me. I cannot… I am besotted!” 

It wasn’t him talking, Harry knew, and it hurt him to know that he’d had this effect on Requiem. How could it be so bad? “You can be with anyone you want, Requiem.” 

“But I wish for you,” he repeated. “Am I not beautiful enough for you?”

“You have nothing to prove to me, Requiem. I haven’t even made any decisions on a pomme de sang, and I told you Requiem, you are beautiful. It has nothing to do with beauty.” 

He lowered his head, and both of his hands gripped Harry’s to prevent him from rubbing anymore salve. He finally raised his face, and Harry’s heart burned when he saw tears. “Please, Harry, please, do not cast me aside so easily. I know that you do not enjoy the attention I give you as much as I enjoyed the touch you’ve given me. But I will be better,” Harry gasped when Requiem buried his now clean face into Harry’s lap and continued to weep. Harry clutched him with shock looking at Jean-Claude. 

“What did I do to him, Jean?” Harry breathed in horror as he stroked through Requiem’s hair. 

“I believe I have an answer to the effect you have on vampires that have tasted the ardeur before. I think you are addictive, mon Amour. Belle was addictive too.” He motioned toward Requiem who continued to clutch him. “He is powerful enough to be a Master of a City, mon Amour, not powerful in the way of Augustine, Lorcan, or myself, but powerful. He lacks not power, but ambition. He does not wish to rule.” 

“I can’t blame him,” said Harry, bowing down to kiss the top of Requiem’s head. “It is hard work.” 

“You are correct. I just need you to understand, this may be a problem. It may be why Augustine overreacted to you last night, why Thea tried to ‘sell’ her own children out to you.” Harry shuddered at the idea of it. 

“How can he, a human, have bespelled Requiem like this?” Elinore asked wide-eyed. 

“Did I?” Harry looked at Jean-Claude. 

“Probably unintentional, mon Amour, the ardeur is a heady thing. A dangerous thing that is more than pleasure and lust. It is something that all vampires can breathe in, house it so naturally, and then you come along with such a power. It grants power and often times wishes, but at a cost.” 

“We have to do something about this, we can’t let him be like this.” Harry bowed down and nuzzled him. “I’m so sorry Requiem. What should I do?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Elinore said, her voice sounded accusatory. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Make him your lover.” 

Harry looked at Jean-Claude quickly, clutching Requiem. “At this point a pomme would only hurt him worse,” he said this to Jean-Claude. “He needs real care, someone who can take a lot of time and worship him like he deserves. Also, he’s not gay, and while people do make an exception, if he were in his right mind he would not wish for me. He did not wish for me when we first met.” He ran his palms down Requiem’s back, pleased to see the markings were vanishing. “I would never be able to take him knowing this.” 

“Oui, what do you suggest we do, mon Amour?” 

“Fix him.” 

“Fix him?” Elinore snorted elegantly. “You can’t fix him. You can’t set him free. It’s just like Belle Morte. She collected men too.” 

“I am  _ not _ collecting men,” Harry half snarled. “I have a core three, no more. It was this that I worried about all along with the whole pomme thing,” he scowled. “It’s why I’ve said no. I worried about the ramifications of it.” 

“You say you don’t collect men, but you do,” said Elinore coolly. “You don’t share them with anyone.” 

Harry was insulted. “I do too! All of them have free will.”

“If you did, then Requiem wouldn’t be in this situation!” she waved her hand. “You horde them.” 

“Requiem has the power to choose who he wants and who he doesn’t want to sleep with, and him being with Meng Die had nothing to do with my choice. Jean-Claude can be with whomever he chooses.” 

“I do not wish to be shared as you put it Elinore. Just as you do not wish to be shared with no one but your knight,” he looked at Elinore sharply when he said it. 

“But I am not the Master of the City.” 

“I do not wish nor do I need anymore than what I have. I am most happy with the loves in my life. I do not need nor do I want anyone else. I run the city my way, and I will not bow to the whims of another even if it is to impress them.” 

“Not even a woman?” 

“Most definitely not,” said Jean-Claude, and he turned to Harry who was still fussing over Requiem. “I know you worry about the destruction the ardeur may cause but, mon Amour, you need routinely fed, mon Tueur d’Ombre can’t always be there to stop you from losing control,” Jean-Claude cupped his cheeks. “And no, you are not like Belle, far from it, and there is a cure for it.” 

“What is it?” 

“True love,” said Jean-Claude leaning back. “Asher loved Julianna, and she freed him from the addiction of the ardeur. I loved her too, but not in the way that Asher did. I was still addicted, but my need to remain away triumphed over the call of her body. Belle Morte had Requiem in her bed before Ligeia ever touched him, but she sent Requiem a long seduction far away from her. It was necessary to seduce both halves of a noble couple, so she sent Ligeia with him.” 

“I thought that Requiem’s master fled France so Belle wouldn’t keep him?” 

“His master met with an accident, and Belle was able to collect all the vampires of her line that the old master had made.” 

“I doubt it was an accident,” said Harry dryly. 

Requiem brushed his nose along Harry’s lap. “It was an accident,” he said softly. “The carriage we were in overturned in a storm. We were on a cliff edge, and somewhere during the fall, a piece of wood went through his heart. It was such an ordinary death.” His voice sounded relaxed, distant. “We tried removing the wood, but he did not revive. We learned later that the carriage maker was Wellsey.” 

“Who is that?” 

Elinore was the one who answered. “He manufactured carriages in London for many years. He was a devout man, and hated the idea of his carriages being used for evil purposes. So, he had them blessed. He would make a batch of them and have one of the local clergy bless them. When the blessing is fresh, some of them glowed around us.” 

“I fell in love with mon Amour before I ever laid a finger on him,” said Jean-Claude with an emphatic smile. He looked at Elinore. “He wiped my addiction away so very fast. I loved Asher, but he was not my true love, and neither was Julianna, and I got further away the more Edward and Micah came into our ring. It has been glorious. I wish for Requiem to have it like that. Why else would I ever need to look left or right when what I have always wanted is right in front of me? No longer am I someone’s cattle. Just like you are not, and no amount of being ruler of the city will bend me to that sort of will.” Elinore visibly shrank as his power flooded through the room making various lesser vampires draw in breaths.

Harry thought about it, and he looked at Requiem who was leaning heavily against him. Most of his wounds had vanished now, but a few traces remained. Harry caressed his cheek, thinking about what to do. “I have an idea,” he said slowly and carefully. “I have an idea on how to fix him.” 

Jean-Claude arched a brow. “Oui?” 

_ “I’ve never tried on a vampire, but I wonder if I could construct a mental block on his mind of ever having been with me. Like an Obliviate, but more isolated.” _

_ “You mean make a shield in his mind?”  _

_ “Yes. If his brain doesn’t acknowledge what’s going on then his body won’t crave it right? It’s all psychosomatic in the end, right? If he was unaware of the addiction, he wouldn’t have it. He wouldn’t crave me. He’d go back to being himself, and wanting a woman. Just have to keep Meng Die away from him, permanently.” _

_ “It - could work, mon Amour.”  _

_ “Most it would do would be to not work, and then we’d be in the same boat we were.”  _

_ “Oui.”  _

Harry and Jean-Claude looked at each other for a long time, Elinore was glancing from one to the other. 

“I think,” said Jean-Claude aloud. “That it is a good idea, and has a lot of merit. But we should seek Requiem’s permission.” 

“Yes, please, whatever it is, please!” He hadn’t any idea what they were talking about, but the desperation on his face, and in his pretty eyes. Harry had only read through the theory of forming mental blocks on another, but he thought he could do it. He had to at least try. 

“We should do this in a private place where I’m not interrupted,” said Harry handing him the salve. “I’m not sure how long it will take. Requiem, let’s go to the room. Let’s see what I can do to fix this.” 

Jean-Claude helped Requiem to his feet, and Elinore frowned. “I don’t understand… it would just be easier if you took him as a lover.” 

“But not better,” said Harry. “It would only make it worse. So I’m fixing it.”

“Micah isn’t going to be too pleased you moved,” said Damian. 

“Take my spot, pretend to be me!” Harry chirped causing a few vampires nearby to chuckle, and Damian looked at him in such a serious way. 

“I’m not sure if that will work.” 

“Sure it will. We have the same eyes.” 

Jean-Claude laughed. “You are a sweet tease, mon Amour.” 

“Please, Harry. Please feed on me, help me.” 

“I’m going to help you. I’m going to fix you,” Harry whispered, pulling back and cradling Requiem. “I am so sorry Requiem.” He kissed the man’s nose and his forehead as he eased the hopeless master onto the bed. Requiem must have thought Harry was going to feed on him. “Is this okay, Jean-Claude?” 

“Oui, if you can please help his suffering without aiding it further. I did not think he would latch like this,” said Jean-Claude sorrowfully.

“It’s not your fault.” 

“I fear it is. I sent Requiem to you, against your judgment and his own. It is my consequence for being arrogant.” 

Harry leaned up on his toes and kissed Jean-Claude. “You’re a lot of things Jean, but arrogant isn’t one of them.” He stroked his vampire sweetie before turning and crawling onto the bed across the pleading vampire. His wand slid into his palm as he found the man’s bright eyes and latched on. “ _ Legilimens. _ ” 

It was like a sucking tunnel, and it whirred fast as Harry was drawn into the mind of a vampire. It was a mesmerizing tunnel that Harry could get lost in.  _ No. Focus. _ He needed to find the source of the ardeur, the images were flickering way too fast for him to make faces or places out. He could taste Requiem on his tongue. 

He reached his senses out in every direction, and frames began to slow down. His energy met the energy of Requiem, and he saw Belle Morte in various images seducing Requiem, feasting on him, and sending him around the bend. The smell of cloying roses permeated the air, a dash of sage and rosemary that was all Requiem mixed throughout, and Harry followed the scent of rose to the root of the source. Making him hunger for more, begging for more. It was this that was the source, her honey colored eyes were a dream, her long thick raven hair, and sinuous body. No one could resist a single touch of her. 

Harry raised his wand, building a magical barricade around him and then he used that magical barricade to slowly ward off the entirety. He couldn’t risk obliviating Requiem without damaging his mind. He should see about learning how to do this in the future, it would be a faster solution. But, for now he could hide the addiction behind a wall. It wasn’t foolproof, and could probably be broken through by a powerful vampire. But for now, this would do. He used some of his magic to layer the memories, layer the intensity of the ardeur, and smothered it down. Several memories tried to come at him, and get between Harry and his barricade, but he was pleased to see them hitting a proverbial wall, and then flying around on the other side. He placed a mild notice-me-not charm on the area that he’d barricaded. He hoped this would work. It was the only thing he could think of short of obliviating Requiem. 

He’d also have to take care in the future. Maybe those who have been under Belle’s influence should be nixed from the pomme pool? He hadn’t realized until that day that the ardeur could really be used as a weapon in this way. Sure, he saw the memories of Belle taking body after body and sucking them dry. But he hadn’t realized the power effect. How a touch of the ardeur and it’s power could send even a strong master to his knees. It was in effect the strongest Imperius Curse that Harry could think of, and it was almost unbreakable. 

Once he had done all he could do, he slowly retreated, and when he came out of Requiem’s mind, the man’s eyes fluttered. Jean-Claude was sitting on the end of the bed stroking Requiem’s hand. 

“How do you feel?” asked Harry, sliding carefully off of him. 

Requiem licked his lips and shook his head. “I think I feel fine.” 

“Do you remember what happened, mon ami?” asked Jean-Claude. 

Requiem nodded. “Yes. Little Prince, I am sorry.” 

Harry shook his head. “It’s not your fault. But may I ask that you not scratch at what I did? Don’t dwell on it. Just let it be?” 

“May I ask what you did?” asked Requiem. “I feel better, better than I have in centuries,” he confessed. “I’m not hungry. I’m not begging… oh what was I?”

Harry stroked the master vampire’s cheek. “I merely constructed a barricade around the source, and so long as no one stronger than you gets in and breaks it down you should be fine. I’ve suppressed those memories so they might be harder to conjure up.” 

“I do not wish to scratch at them ever again,” he said, rising to a sitting position. “You cured me.” 

“No, I didn’t cure you. I just placed a plug. But you can’t be exposed to the ardeur. I don’t know if it will crash it down or not. But we can’t risk it.” 

“Oui.” 

Requiem ran his palms over his face, and then he grabbed Harry in a tight hug. “Thank you! I haven’t felt this clear in a long time.” 

“Good, I think you should go rest now. Most of your wounds are only superficial now. Nothing too dangerous,” said Jean-Claude. 

Harry summoned Requiem’s cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders. He finished with a kiss on the cheek. Requiem thanked them again before leaving the room. 

“Jean, what do I do about this? I can’t addict everyone.” 

“Non, I think it is those who were exposed to Belle for long periods of time, mon Amour. Requiem and Augustine were once momentary favorites. She never keeps favorites, but she likes to pretend. Tease them, make them feel like they are personal to her, when they are naught but toys. You are absolutely sensational. Beautiful.” He drew Harry into him and kissed him softly. “I love your heart, I thank you because you were my cure.” 

“I love you, Jean-Claude.” 

Micah was unimpressed when the two of them rejoined the common area. He had a plate full of food that he handed off. “Damian did a good job, but it didn’t work.” 

“Sorry,” Harry kissed him in thanks for the plate of food. “I had to fix a mess.” 

“Oui.” 

Elinore frowned. “What did you do?” she asked suspiciously. 

“Fixed him,” said Harry sitting in the middle of the couch so that Micah and Jean-Claude had each side of him. Damian sat back down at his feet. “Or at least fixed him as much as I could.”

“You should eat before I feed you,” said Micah. 

Harry pouted and did exactly that. It was good, and Damian and Jean-Claude showed a lot of pleasure just now. It was leftover beef roast with some marinated vegetables on the side. “I’m eating. I’m eating.” 

“We need to discover just how far mon Amours power is traveling, and just how it affects others,” said Jean-Claude. “I have already agreed should Meng Die step out of line again we will have her destroyed. I’d rather not, but… it is as it is. It is her choice. I cannot have her endangering everyone over her jealousy.” 

“We need to also talk about the fact that Harry may very well attract more than lions, wolves, and leopards,” Micah pointed out, reaching around Harry from behind and slid his fingers along Jean-Claude’s wrist before slotting them in between the vampire’s. “Rafael already told me that all his rats feel a compulsion to be near him.” 

“Oui.” Jean-Claude curled his fingers around the back of Micah’s hand.

Harry frowned at this. “I never meant for that.” 

“Rafael is more than pleased with the situation because if they are your animal to call they could not be anyone else’s,” Jean-Claude soothed. “We also need to see how the masters outside of Belle’s bloodline react to Harry’s ardeur. Perhaps we can make use of Samuel. He wishes for mon Amour to bring out the powers of his boys, we could use that as a trade.” 

Harry squawked and almost dropped his plate. “I’m not sleeping with kids! Not to mention, I have to be honest, Thea flips me the bloody hell out.” 

“Why?” 

“I know a few merfolk, I’d rather not,” he grumbled as he went back to munching on his food. 

“You know Merfolk?” It was at that point the door opened, and Teddy came running through, and today he had chosen to mimic Harry right down to the clothes. His hair was a wild raven black standing in all directions. His eyes were a bright green and the same shape. He had the nose and mouth, and was wearing a pair of jeans that should not be so tight on a little boy and a silk button down. He had wrist cuffs and a choker around his neck. Not quite like Harry’s but close enough. 

“Well, don’t you look beautiful,” Jean-Claude cooed as he dropped Micah’s hand to hold his arms open. “A mini mon Amour.” 

“Hello, Jean,” said Teddy in perfect mimic. 

Jean-Claude chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Teddy in a hug. Teddy kissed him on the jaw just like Harry would. 

“I wonder if he’s going to mimic with a kiss and tongue?” Micah whispered causing Harry to squeak and elbow him. 

“He better not!” Harry didn’t want to have to lecture his son twice in a row. 

“Do I get a hug?” Micah asked with a grin, and Teddy turned and beamed. 

“Of course!” He hopped onto Micah’s lap and looped around him. “Hello Parrain.” 

“Hello Parrain to you too,” said Harry, dropping a kiss to his nose. He offered a bite of food, and Teddy took it with a pleasurable smile. 

“Yum. It’s good.” 

“Should be, I let it roast last night for hours,” said Harry.

“You want to learn to cook like Parrain?” Micah asked as he squeezed the boy in a hug.

“Sure do. I have to be the best after all,” he said smugly. 

“Merlin, I don’t sound like that do I?” Harry pointed his fork at Teddy’s face. 

Micah laughed. “Only when it's about food.” 

“Mon Petit Loup, is my second awake?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“Sure is.” 

Before Harry could ask if Edward was with him, he heard the voices toward the hall doors. 

“It couldn’t be helped, I had an all night surgery.” 

“I see.” 

“What’s with all the vampires awake? It’s barely after one o’ clock in the afternoon.” 

“What indeed.” 

It was Marcus, Harry realized, and before he could abandon his food, Micah used his forearm to keep Harry in place with a press to his shoulder and neck. “Eat,” he ordered again. 

“But…” 

“He should come greet you, mon Amour. It has been a while after all,” said Jean-Claude crisply. 

He didn’t understand, but okay. He was pretty hungry. Harry continued to eat as Edward entered the room first and made his way to sit on the arm of the couch next to Micah. He ruffled Teddy’s hair as he settled before casually placing an arm along Micah’s shoulders. Marcus wasn’t too far behind him and stopped to offer a quick verbal greeting to the vampires. He stared blankly at Damian sitting at Harry’s feet on the floor. 

Doctor Marcus Fletcher was a very a-typical older man with wavy perfect blond hair that was always styled in the same way and always out of the way. Only if you looked closer you could see some of the blond starting to head into the gray area. He had a handsome crisp sort of face like one would see a doctor possess. His eyes were a calculating blue that had a hint of gray. He often wore sweater vests and tailored slacks. His hands were often gloved. He wasn’t very tall, but he was broad in the shoulders and had a natural well controlled power of an Ulfric. 

“Could we get the room cleared or go somewhere to speak?” Marcus crossed his arms as he looked around at the vampires, gaze finally stopping on Teddy. “Pup, want to grab a few more and play hide and seek through the maze?” The maze was what everyone called the defences when they were up and running. Edward and Rafael had made it into a short training exercise for the shifter guards to keep their skills up. 

“I see no reason for everyone to leave their comfortable seats.” Jean-Claude casually waved his free hand. Harry wasn’t sure when he and Micah had clasped hands again after Teddy settled. “And mon Petit Loup just got here. It wouldn’t do to seem like we are ignoring him.”

“I’m not about to have this discussion with non-leaders in the room.”

“Then don’t have it.” Micah piped up as he dropped his chin to Teddy’s shoulder. The child settled back against Micah and causally stole a vegetable from Harry’s plate.

“But it needs to be had.” Marcus shifted his stance. “What was that last night? I was in the middle of an emergency surgery when the power rush happened. I then get a text from one of the guards that you took another to your bed. What happened to all of us being in agreement?”

“You know it is rude not to greet your Lupa before starting in on something you missed out on,” said Jean-Claude. 

“And it’s rude for my Lupa to fuck and add another lover without permission.” Harry’s face blazed at Marcus’s blunt statement. He quickly stuffed more food into his mouth. Merlin, he wished that Jean-Claude had sent the vampires from the room.

“Two other lovers. Your information is stale Ulfric.” Micah stated, Harry was shocked to hear slight disdain in his voice.

“What?” Everyone could hear the growl in Marcus’ voice. 

“He only needs permission from the core and be willing. You aren’t core.” Edward stated coldly. “You have no right to demand to be included when you are rarely around.”

“I’ve been busy!” Marcus defended himself. “My new position at the hospital has seen an increase in my work. However, that doesn’t excuse excluding me from important decisions.”

“Both were spontaneous, no time for decision,” Harry mumbled. “Ardeur doesn’t always create time to sit down and discuss.” 

“I wonder why that sounds familiar?” Micah snarked quietly. 

“We understand you are busy with your new position, Ulfric, but it would do well if you would ask questions rather than demand and prepare a lecture. A lot went on last night that saw his wolf rising to the surface in an act of defense,” Jean-Claude said calmly. 

“He shifted?” Marcus’ eyes searched Harry. 

“No, he didn’t shift. Not exactly.” 

“Then-?” 

“Metaphysical. He is a wolf and a leopard, and now a lion.” 

“A lion? When?” asked Marcus. 

“Sometime ago, likely when Chimera attacked,” said Jean-Claude. “You would know this if you stopped in every so often.” 

“You don’t have to explain, Toy,” said Edward flatly. “Little Raven doesn’t have to explain his actions either.” 

“It’s okay. It was spontaneous,” said Harry raising his head. “Sorry, Marcus.” 

“No, Baby, you have nothing to apologize for.” 

“Don’t I?” Harry tried. “I mean, I didn’t plan what happened with Cookie.” 

Micah laughed. “Cookie? Is that Haven?” 

Harry flushed. “Erm, yeah. My mind started calling him Cookie, as in Cookie Monster. Come to find out he has a lot of tattoos of cartoon characters, including a Cookie Monster, and who are Bert and Ernie?” 

Micah laughed, and Teddy cheered. “From Sesame Street? That’s so cool! I want to see them!” 

“You didn’t notice the tat on his ass did you?” asked Micah with a cock of his head. 

Harry didn’t notice the pulse in Marcus’ throat rising. “Uhm, no…” Harry muttered. “What was it?” He’d been too caught up in the moment. A haze, and all he really remembered was muscles and fur, and very large genitalia. He resisted shivering as he ducked into his food that was almost gone now. He’d have nowhere to hide if this kept up. 

“It’s Elmo.” 

“You mean the little red guy?” Harry squeaked. “Like the plushie I spent three hours in line at the toy store for Teddy a couple years back? The one that is tickled?” 

“Yep.” 

Teddy squealed in delight. “He sounds really cool! You smell like another animal, uhm, is it a lion or a tiger?” 

“Lion, bebe,” Jean-Claude cooed with a stroke of Teddy’s cheek. 

“Cool!” 

“So that’s what Joseph meant when I got a rather angry phone call from him this morning.” 

“It was unavoidable, Marcus,” said Micah, sobering up. “His lion called out. We discovered last night that his weres will shift genders depending on what is needed at the time.” 

Marcus’ eyes widened. “How is that possible?” 

“He is a cocktail,” said Edward. 

“I need to get something to drink,” Harry wanted to flee, but Jean-Claude waved his hand.

“Damian, would please be a doll?” 

Damian frowned at Marcus and gave a nod as he took the plate from Harry’s hand. “I could have gotten it.” 

“Non. You stay put, mon Amour.” 

“Thank you, Damian!” Damian just nodded as he disappeared through a door. 

“And why did the wolf come out?” 

“He was fighting something of substantial power,” Jean-Claude said. “He had to fight it off. It is as simple as it sounds, and perhaps if you took a few extra moments to ask rather than demand, you would have answers. Mon Amour has done nothing wrong. You already know he is in search of a pomme.” 

“I thought Jason was enough?” 

“Jason is Jean’s pomme. I love Jason, but the poor bloke needs the rest of his energy. He can’t do both, and Jean shouldn’t have to share with me.” Jason was one of Harry’s most favorite people in the world. But keeping him tied down between two different obligations was just wrong. 

“You know I do not mind, mon Amour, and neither does he,” said Jean-Claude. “All I have is yours.” 

Harry could feel Marcus’ frustration growing. “I’m sorry Marcus. It seems we haven’t talked much in a while. You know if you just popped around every so often you’d be up to date on everything. Sometimes things just happen too fast. I’m still trying to get control of these powers that just keep rising. You know that. And sometimes I lose control. So far the damage has been minimal.”

“Lupa…”

“Oui, that is because one or all three of us are there at all times, mon Amour.” Jean-Claude pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Please, Marcus, should you wish to be in the loop you need to find some moment out of your strict schedule. There was a huge gathering last night, and things got out of hand on both sides. It happens when high powers meet other high powers. It is unavoidable.” 

“I don’t see why you’re explaining. If Marcus wants to know what is going on, he needs to be here,” said Micah as Damian returned with two hot coffees, one loaded with cream and sugar. “If he can’t be here then he shouldn’t complain.” 

Harry took the one with cream and sugar, Edward took the full on black. “Thank you, Damian. Maybe I should go get dressed and try to be a part of society too.”

“I wouldn’t dream of pulling you out of my t-shirt,” said Micah nuzzling into Harry’s ear as Teddy giggled in his lap.

“Except when you do,” Edward smirked. 

“Well, yeah, but scent is scent.” Harry felt bad that Marcus was being kind of ignored, but what could he do about it? It wasn’t like he planned everything. Okay, maybe the Lorcan bit had been semi-planned, but the Haven part, definitely not. It was also hard to speak to Marcus, every time he sent a text over the last few months he got a response that he was busy. Every. Single. Time. It was okay, Harry understood that Marcus’ job was very important to him. 

Teddy looked thoughtful. “Papa, can I have one of your t-shirts?” 

Micah beamed, and nuzzled Teddy’s nose. “Of course you can, mini-Baby.” 

Teddy beamed. “Yay!” 

“I’ll shrink one down for you.” 

“So we’re ignoring this?” Marcus asked, looking at all of them on the couch. “You want me to drop my job? The one I have fought for. The one my Lupa helped fight for? In a few years I will lead the hospital. Unlike some of you, being Ulfric to the largest group and a full time day job keeps me busy. So what if I can’t be here every second of the day or night. I’m still Jean-Claude’s animal to call and do my duty when required. I wasn’t required last night.”

“No you weren’t.” Edward stated.

“No one wants you to drop your job, Marcus!” Harry looked at his Ulfric. “Nor are you skirting your duties as Ulfric.”

“Debatable.” Harry ignored Micah’s mutter. “Five minutes is not job dropping,” Micah said a bit louder. “And we wouldn’t have brought it up if you hadn’t wanted to lecture him for something out of his control.” 

Any further discussion on the matter ended the moment the door opened from the guest corridors, and Lorcan glided out. He was dressed in a well tailored robe of black and silver with a silver fastened brocade vest. His cloak trailed behind in a rather familiar Severus Snape sort of way.  _ Billowing. _ Harry thought. His presence was well controlled, but strong. No one could resist glancing and recognizing him. 

Jean-Claude and Harry both rose. 

“Nonsense, do not rise on my account,” said Lorcan with a sly smile. “Please, sometimes the formal can be rather exhausting.” 

“Oh! It’s Lorcan d’Eath!” Teddy squealed, and in an instant everything on him changed to mimic him. “Draco loves your music and so do I!” He bounced on Micah’s lap making the leopard grimace as his knee got a little close for comfort. 

“Watch the knees, buddy,” Edward reminded. 

Teddy was too gigglish and excited to notice as Lorcan swept closer. “Well now, I haven’t seen such an example of metamorphmagi since that concert I had with the Weird Sisters. You know there was this young lady about sixteen or so, and she kept transforming into every band member, and ended with me. She was quite a delight. I brought her on stage and sang to her.” 

“That was my mum! Had to have been my mum!” Teddy squealed proudly. 

Harry laughed. “Tonks. I remember she always wore band t-shirts, back then I had no idea. Sorry.” He brought his shoulders up as Lorcan chuckled. 

“I think after last night I can forgive you.” He caressed Harry’s cheeks and kissed him, and before Marcus could open his mouth to say something, he moved onto Jean-Claude and then Micah. It was even more surprising when Edward accepted Lorcan’s kiss. “Such a gift of welcome. I do not think even my own gift can compare. I will see to it once the sun goes down.” 

“No rush, Lorcan. So long as you are here and happy that is all the gift we are in need of,” said Jean-Claude. 

Harry wondered what was going on, Micah and Jean-Claude were smirking slyly. He remembered Lorcan fucking him, but not any of the guys. What had he missed? Oh well, least it was hot. 

“You must be the Ulfric. I am Lorcan d’Eath,” he turned so abruptly that he even surprised Jean-Claude and Marcus. “Master of the City of New Orleans.” 

“He was our most invited guest last night, Marcus,” said Jean-Claude genially. “Is there anything we can do for you Lorcan? I do remember you did not bring a pomme or anyone else along?” 

“I do not need an entourage when I travel. In fact, I usually prefer traveling alone when I cross state or country lines.” 

Elinore gasped at this. “But, you are a Master of the City. It’s unheard of to travel into potential enemy territory, and alone!” 

“It works well, my dear. I can cross over, and no Master of the City worth their salt would deny a singular Master of the City unless they wish to announce themselves weak in the public eye.” 

Jean-Claude chuckled. “Oui, I have heard of a few who use that small loophole to their advantage.” 

“Besides, they would have to find me to start something, and our kind is so good at hiding aren’t we, dear?” Lorcan asked Harry as he waved his hand and one of the singular armchairs slid toward him and he sank down casually in it. 

“We?” Marcus frowned at the display. 

“Lorcan d’Eath is also one of us!” said Teddy excitedly. He clamored off Micah. “Can I have your autograph, please?” 

“Why sure you can, child.” He stroked Teddy’s cheek with a smile. “Such a doll he is, where is his mother?” 

“She and Father died saving the world from Voldemort, but that’s okay because she’s going to be happy when she knows I have lots of family now. I have Dad, Papa, Père, and Parrain!” he said proudly. 

“And so many uncles and aunts…” Micah snickered. 

“You are a gem, child. He is a very happy child. Go get something for me to sign?” 

“Okay! I have just the thing in my room.” He ran off at the speed of light. 

“He is remarkable.” 

“Yes he is,” Harry agreed. “Marcus, aren’t you going to sit and stay?” 

“No, I have to go,” said Marcus tightly. 

“So soon?” Harry asked with a frown, trying to ignore the odd feeling of rejection. His wolf began to stir, and he quietly stamped it down so as not to draw attention to anything with the ability to smell it. It was like the wolf’s nose had gone into the ground. 

Marcus turned away. “I have an important meeting to get to. Not everyone has the luxury of spending their days socializing and doing nothing.” Harry watched as the man left the room.

“That arrogant…” Micah made a move only for Edward to lean in and pin him discreetly. 

“No, let it go for now, Alpha,” Edward murmured tightly. “Let him dig his own grave.” 

“I am sorry, did I interrupt something?” asked Lorcan in concern. 

“Yes, and thank you for it,” said Micah with a scowl. “How dare he talk to you like that.” 

“It’s fine. He’s just - busy.” Harry frowned.

“Too fucking busy I’d say,” Micah grumbled. “It’s pretty fucking sad when Jason spends more time with you than he does.” 

“It’s okay, Micah.” Harry rubbed Micah’s knee. 

“But don’t you want to see him?” 

“Well, yeah, of course I do. But, there’s no real reason to stop him. I mean, it’s something he wants to do. It’s his passion to become Chief of Staff. It’s really important to him.” 

“You will have to excuse his arrogance, he has always been a strict one-minded man,” said Jean-Claude, reaching over to stroke Micah’s hair. “He often left Raina to do what she wanted with them. It’s what resulted in the mess that was created. It looks like he’s falling into that same habit again.” 

“Good news, I’m not Raina so I won’t destroy the pack. So that’s fine,” said Harry. “I’m going to get dressed, and get that shirt for Teddy before he gets other ideas…”

He wasn’t quite sure what had Micah so annoyed with Marcus, and even Edward and Jean-Claude seemed a bit raw with him. Once again it was relationship stuff over his head. He found clothes sitting out for him as usual, no doubt all this extra time awake had Jean-Claude going through everyone’s wardrobe. His wolf was still licking its wounds. It was strange feeling it, but not really seeing it. It was as if something moved beneath his chest, hidden behind his soul. It was there, but invisible to the naked eye. 

“Parrain, what should I give him to sign? I have this stuffed Count Dracula teddy bear? Is it good enough?” It was purple and had a cape around its neck with a high collar. It was quite cute. 

“I think it’s perfect, Teddy Bear, whatever you want.” He must have shown something on his face because Teddy didn’t leave right away. 

He was clutching the bear in his arms. “Are you okay Parrain?” 

“Just a bit confused, sweetie,” said Harry. 

“Why? Cause everyone is mad at Uncle Marcus?” 

“I don’t understand why,” Harry admitted pulling out one of Micah’s t-shirts, and then shrinking it to Teddy’s size. 

“That’s an easy one. It’s because he’s ignoring you, and the wolf that’s in you doesn’t like it,” he said smartly. “I can smell it.” 

Harry blinked. “He’s not really ignoring me,” he tried to say, though that wasn’t entirely true. He knew he was excusing Marcus, but that was okay. Everyone was busy. 

“But he is. He’s choosing work over you and they don’t like it. I wouldn’t like it either, and then he comes in getting upset with you, Parrain.” 

“You’re smart, you know that?” said Harry leaning down with his hands on his knees. 

“Of course, I have to be smart to help you out. You’re completely out of your league with all this love you have.” 

Harry laughed. “Who told you that?” 

“Everyone,” said Teddy sagely. Harry held out the green t-shirt. “Ooh! T-shirt. Just like Papa. Aren’t you sad without Uncle Marcus?” 

“Well, no. I mean, my wolf is a bit disappointed, and it’s kind of bothersome that he’s never around. I’d like to at least talk to him from time to time, but I understand that he’s working really hard. He’ll be around when he can. Besides, I have Jean, Micah, and Edward. What more do I need? And then there’s you!” He grabbed Teddy in a hug making him giggle as he tickled the boy’s sides. “I could only be so lucky!” 

“That’s true. You have us and that’s what matters. Can I have a kiss?” 

“You sure can.” Teddy squeezed him tight, and kissed his chin before rushing out. Harry really hoped the boy didn’t try for any tongue like Micah teased. If that happened it would be Edward’s turn to do some explaining. Yeah, good idea. 

He spent an extra amount of time getting into his new clothes. He was feeling slow and sluggish today. More so than usual. Maybe the whole Requiem thing had taken more out of him than he expected? He had known how to construct shields because he’d done it with himself over the years. He’d had to now, more than ever, block out his Necromancy. It seemed to be getting stronger and stronger all the time.

He didn’t know why his clothes were being picked out now, they’d be changing that night for the ballet at the Fox. It was going to be mayhem. So many masters all in one place, and rumor had it that the Master of Hollywood would be there, and that would bring even more media. So much pomp and circumstance. 

A tap at the door, and Jean-Claude slipped into the room. “Mon Amour, Samuel has awoken and wishes to speak to us privately.” 

“The Master of Cape Cod?” Harry turned. 

“Oui, we shall take the conversation in the office. It would be a good way to feel out Samuel and how he feels in your presence.” 

Harry frowned. “I don’t want to do his kids, Jean.” 

“Oui, I am aware, and we can explain everything to him. But for now, let’s see if we can get something out of this meeting?” 

“His wife isn’t with him is she?” 

“Non.” 

“Good.”

“You seem unusually distasteful. Is it the Merfolk in her?” asked Jean-Claude swaying over, and gently carding his fingers through Harry’s wild black hair, and it only served to make it more unruly. 

“I’m trying not to let it get to me. It’s stupid,” said Harry adjusting the clinging silk shirt. It was one shade darker than his eyes, and the jeans were a dark gray, tight as usual and tucked into his boots. “I was fourteen when I ran into an entire colony of them,” he said sourly, and proceeded to tell Jean-Claude about it, and how he’d been terrified that year and had felt so betrayed by his friends. “I mean, they didn’t do anything to me personally, but that whole year just gives me a bad aftertaste, you know? Doesn’t help they’re kind of creepy looking.”

“In essence, you were tricked. You did not like it.” 

“Yeah, I guess so. But that whole year was a nightmare,” he shook his head. “So everything in that group including the damn Merfolk gives me one hell of a headache.” 

“Come then, let’s ease that headache.” Jean-Claude kissed him on the forehead. 

Edward and Micah joined them. Teddy stayed back with Damian and Lorcan was humoring him with a story. Teddy was on the seat next to Lorcan as close as he could get and leaning over his knee. He was once again mimicking Harry, and he was hugging his teddy bear, pleased as he could be. 

_ Damn, he was too cute _ . Harry thought. “Someone get me a picture of him.” 

“Already done, Little Raven,” said Edward smirking. 

Jean-Claude’s office was just beyond the common room, there was the office and then the outer office which was more like a lounge complete with a black wrap around leather sofa, silver and bronze coffee table, and a series of oil paintings hung on the natural stone walls giving pops of red, green, and even orange colors. Some of them moved, like the sunset oil painting which would rise and fall depending on the time of day. In the day it cast a sunlight’s glow, and Jean-Claude enjoyed being able to see a real sun-set without it trying to kill him. Another had a pack of wolves running through moonlight, and the last was of Harry and Micah’s Pards running through the forest, and if one looked close enough they’d seen a little lone boy-wolf with brown fluffy ears and a tail riding on the back of one, and shadowed in the tree painted landscape were a pair of ice blue eyes that watched them. Always watching. 

There were candles in silver holders floating on the ceiling that cast lovely shadows and natural lighting. Sampson was staring up at them with a mix of wonder and awe. 

Both stood as soon as they arrived, the carpet was a soft white so that the room didn’t feel so heavy. Samuel gave a small bow, and Sampson bowed a bit deeper. 

“Samuel, Sampson what brings you out so early? I did not know you were affected by the power surge?” 

“How could we not be?” said Samuel, starting off. “I believe we all ended up on the receiving end.” His eyes flickered from Harry to Jean-Claude, and then to Micah and Edward. “So, the rumors are true?” He rubbed at his chin with his thumb, the glittering sea-shell ring glowed beneath candlelight. “I hardly believed the rumors and gossip.” 

“What rumors are these, Samuel?” 

“You have somehow - invoked a foursome of power.” 

“If you mean to ask if they are all my lovers, then oui, they are and they are each others’,” Jean-Claude said carefully in a non-committing voice. 

Harry sat between Edward and Micah with Jean-Claude perching on the arm in such an elegant fashion. One arm wrapped around the back of Micah along the couch, his fingers delicately playing at the ends of his hair. 

“I think it’s more than that,” said Samuel looking between them all. “But  _ two _ are human, how does this work?” 

“Not sure what you are talking about.” 

“But, then are you really human, young man?” Samuel asked Harry straight. “You managed to invoke Augustine’s lions… and also a leopard. Am I missing something or someone?” 

“Human as can be,” said Harry tucking his palms between his knees. 

“I am surprised your wife is not here with you. I’m sure she would be most unhappy.” 

“I had Thea sent to the hotel with our two guards,” he answered. “I would first like to apologize on behalf of my wife. She acted way out of line. I did not feel that it was wise to bring Thea and your Harry together again tonight. She felt the power surge, and it was all I could do to keep her in the room.” He looked wild when he said it, but then his face went empty. “Thea was much impressed.”

“If she was impressed why isn’t she here?” Harry couldn’t resist asking. 

Sampson smiled, and had to turn away to hide it. 

“What’s so funny?” asked Micah. 

His father gave him an unfriendly look, Sampson fought to control his face, but finally burst out laughing. Samuel gave him his best ancient vampire disdain. Harry didn’t think it was warranted at all. What was wrong with a son being happy? “I’m sorry, Father,” Sampson said in a voice still choked with laughter. “But you must admit it is funny. Impressed does not begin to cover Mother’s reaction to what Harry, Jean-Claude, and the rest of you did last night. We may not have seen it, but…” 

“It was projected,” said Jean-Claude. “Every bit of it.” 

“Yes,” said Samuel tightly. “My son has been indiscreet, but he is accurate. You ask why Thea and the others are not here, aptly put, I did not trust her near you four.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with laughter here. He’s free to laugh all he wants,” Harry encouraged, and Sampson actually smiled at him. “Especially as he’s being honest.” 

“I had no choice but to send her away,” Samuel said as though Harry hadn’t spoken, and Harry didn’t like that too much. 

Parenting skills were not impressing him at all, as if they did in the first place. 

“I take it she liked the show? Or what she got of it?” asked Micah. 

“More than liked,” said Samuel with a shake of his head. “She is ablaze with speculative plans. Would it be possible for her and I to do what you four did? I find that unlikely, for though Thea carries something similar to the ardeur, I do not. I believe what you did with Lorcan and then washed across the circus requires similar gifts between partners.” 

Jean-Claude gave a small nod, his face still empty. “I believe so.” 

“She is now convinced that Harry could bring our sons into the full strength of their siren’s powers.” Something crossed his face, too faint to read, but with such an empty face it was noticeable. Harry was good at reading empty faces after all. “I do not share her certainty. What I felt from you tonight, Harry, when you projected the ardeur into everyone was a different element of passion. It is like the difference between fire and water. They will both consume you, but in very different ways.” 

Harry wasn’t convinced either, considering he knew for a fact he would not be compatible with these people. He glanced at Sampon’s face, it was still softly amused. “What did your mother actually say?” 

He glanced at his father before he answered, Samuel sighed, then nodded. Sampson grinned at Harry, and said. “I don’t think you really want to know what she said, but what she meant was that if she had her way, Tom and Cris would both be here. She’d be here, too. She’d be offering us all to you anyway you wanted us.” His face sobered around the edges. “She can get carried away sometimes, our mother. She means well, but she doesn’t think entirely like a human being, do you understand?” 

Sadly, Harry did and he nodded. “Yes.” He clasped his palms together. “Your mother was never human. She is a creature. A Mer.” 

“I haven’t heard that term in centuries,” said Samuel. 

“I know a few.” 

Their eyes widened. “You know the Merfolk?” asked Sampson straightening up, his hands clutching his knees. 

“Yeah, an entire colony of them,” he answered, and now Samuel was staring at him hard. “Lived beneath the Black Lake outside my old school.” 

“Impossible! They’ve all died out,” said Samuel. 

“No, they’re not,” he said. “You can ask Lorcan if you need confirmation.” 

“Well, as you can imagine Thea does not think like those who start out life as human beings,” he didn’t sound entirely happy about it, but he stated it as truth. 

_ There wouldn’t be anything wrong with it, if she wasn’t trying to pimp her children out,  _ Harry thought dryly. 

“That must make life interesting,” said Edward. 

Samuel gave him cool eyes, but Sampson nodded, smiling. “You have no idea.” 

“What did you think of the show, Samuel?” Jean-Claude asked. 

The other vampire thought about it, face careful, and his voice was just as careful when he answered. “I thought it was one of the most powerful things I have ever seen. I think it is the kind of power that made me flee the great courts, and it is exactly the sort of power that made me avoid Belle Morte’s court. It is the kind of display that made me flee Europe for fear of becoming nothing but a vassal of some great vampiric lord.” 

“Do you fear us now?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“I do.” 

“I would not harm you deliberately,” said Jean-Claude. 

“No, but your power is growing, and growing power is a wild and capricious thing. I do not want my people, or my sons, near you while your power finds its way. I think you will be incredibly dangerous, by accident, for years to come.” 

“Yet, you are here with your son,” said Micah with a wave to Sampson. “Why? Why not leave our lands? If we are so dangerous.” 

“Because Thea is right in one way. If she and I could by some chance duplicate what the two of you did, it would be,” he licked his lips, “worth the risk. I also agree that there is a chance that your Harry could bring my sons into their powers, if they have them.” 

Good Merlin, Harry couldn’t even begin to think about this. He didn’t understand what was so worth the risk. Harry wouldn’t risk Teddy for nothing! Nothing in this world! What the fuck? 

“Do you believe your sons are so human?” Jean-Claude asked. 

“Sampson is well over seventy in human years, so no, not very human.” 

“My,” Micah grinned. “You’re holding up well.” And he was, he looked somewhere in his early twenties at most. 

He grinned back at them, and Harry couldn’t help but think the smile was a genuine one, and Harry could tell he seemed to find the whole power game a bit embarrassing. Maybe a little funny. “Clean living,” he said, still grinning. 

“Thomas and Cristos seem to be aging at a normal rate,” said Sampson. 

“They are only seventeen,” said Jean-Claude carefully. “Way too young.” 

Samuel shrugged. “But for this, I think they are too young, too human, whatever Thea may wish.” 

“He’s afraid you’d break them.” 

“I wouldn’t do them,” said Harry trying not to sound grumpy about it. “Not kids.” He leaned against the back of the couch as if to put a distance along with his words. 

“And what about you? Isn’t your dad worried about you?” Micah asked the smart question. 

“He is my oldest,” Samuel said, as if it meant more to him than it did for the rest of them. 

“You break me, he has two sons left,” said Sampson, smiling to take the bite out of it. 

Samuel touched his son’s arm. “I hold all my children precious, you know that.” 

He smiled blithely at his father, and patted the hand that lay on his arm. “I know that, Father, but for this kind of power you’d risk one of us, and I’m the most likely to survive without becoming his slave.” 

Harry blinked. “Excuse me? I don’t do slaves…” he said, frowning deeply. 

Sampson looked at Harry as if studying him. It was a shadow of his father’s stare. “You called Augustine, a Master of the City to you, and then you rejected him only to throw the ardeur on him, and he has yet to awaken from whatever you did to him. If he is not your slave it will only be because he was powerful enough to recover.” 

“I did not attack him with the ardeur to make him a slave.” 

“Then what did you want?” he asked, eyes serious. 

“When a person says  _ no _ , Sampson, they mean no,” said Harry leaning forward to meet his gaze perfectly. “I don’t care who anyone thinks they are, but no one is forcing me or anyone else in this city or inside of this Circus into anything against their will, not particularly sex which can have a bad effect if used wrong.” Sampson regarded Harry. “Augustine tried to force me to release my ardeur, he tried to force himself on me against my will, and the will of my lovers. I wanted to punish him, show him what happens when you try to force someone into something they don’t want. Not my fault he wanted it. He asked for it. He begged for it.” 

Sampson smiled genuinely at this. “It doesn’t bother you what he is?” 

“No. All I know was he was trying to exert a control that he had no right to. Augustine and your father are supposed to be Jean-Claude’s friends. Your mother pestered me and tried to get me to sleep with strange little kids,” said Harry in a hiss of displeasure. “And then Augustine goes and tries to unleash the ardeur and make me lose control. If this is what his friends do, I sure as hell am not sure what the other Masters will do, and I won’t let them think they can win over us, over any of us. I will do what I can to win. Win and not give it back.” 

“You had to win in such a way that the rest of us would not try your strength,” said Samuel in understanding. 

“Yes. I’m not competitive by nature until you try and take my control, and then things get nasty.” 

He looked past them, and up at the oil paintings that lined the walls. “I believe you have succeeded, Harry. If Augustine follows you and Jean-Claude about like a lovesick puppy without you physically touching him with the ardeur, then the rest will fear you more than you can imagine. You laid not a hand on him, and yet… he drowned in you all. You gave Lorcan what my wife and Augustine wished most for, and because he never asked or tried to mess with you.” 

“Exactly,” said Harry. “It does not endear anyone to us should you try and exert your control, particularly in our territory. You would not tolerate it either, Samuel, would you?” 

“No, no I would not,” said Samuel. “You could have fed on all his people… you fed on the lions didn’t you?” 

“Maybe, not sure how far it reached,” Harry admitted, though he did feel glimmers and traces of it having affected them. Last night was way too hazy. 

“There is something about his power that draws one. Even I feel it, and I am not of Belle’s line.” 

“How strongly drawn?” Jean-Claude asked in that careful voice. 

The two vampires looked at each other, there was something between them all of a sudden. Not magic, but almost as if willpower could be something touchable. 

“That is an odd question,” said Samuel. 

“Is it?” Jean-Claude asked, and his voice held a lilt at the end that sounded strangely chiding. 

Now what was going on? He didn’t like being left out. Did Jean not trust them? It was as he felt this, that all three of them got a film strip like an image flying through their minds of a time before modern films. A ship off the coast, images of a young Jean-Claude, no less beautiful, but still so young. He was withdrawn and tired, they could taste his hunger. Hunger for flesh, hunger for blood. Every scent, including animals was mouthwatering, the damage and pain done to him felt like a million white hot needles had inserted themselves. Desperation. Freedom. It had been denied to him for so long, and while the wounds were not visible, they could  _ feel _ the wounds deep inside of him as if his body had been stripped as if he was a walking corpse. It was what two hundred years of servitude looked like, and on the very day he was free of that servitude he managed to flee. Such haunting in deep dark blue eyes, and he was climbing aboard the boat in the dead of night. 

Samuel had been the one to help get him here, Samuel and Augustine. It’s why these two were considered friends to him, they helped him when no one would have dared to go against Belle Morte. She’d have ended them if she knew, she’d have torn them asunder for taking her dark one. Harry longed to reach out to and grip Jean-Claude. Micah slumped against him, his head pressing to Jean-Claude’s side. 

Instead of reaching for Jean-Claude and making it obvious, he snaked his fingers through Edward’s. Edward may not be able to feel too awful when it comes to remorse, but what little he had in him channeled into anger. Anger on Jean-Claude’s behalf. He could feel the power flowing between them. It was soft and slow, going unnoticed by even a Master such as Samuel, and yet it was there. It was their own. 

Jean-Claude made the move natural, caressing Micah’s delicate cheek, and laying a kiss on his forehead that somehow got passed to him. 

Samuel watched the exchange, and he settled back against the love seat as if he was going to be there for a while. “It was surprisingly bad manners for Augustine to have started a fight with your human servant.” 

“Yes,” Jean-Claude said. “It seemed out of character for him, don’t you think?” 

Samuel nodded. “I do, particularly as he is male.” 

“Baby has this issue these days,” Micah grinned. Harry nudged him without speaking. 

“Oui, Augustine is not as fluid as me or Asher. He will take a male, but his position is not the right position for it.” 

“You are correct about that.” 

“I need advice, Samuel, advice from another Master of the City.” 

“What could I possibly advise you on? You are a sourdre de sang. I am but an ordinary Master of the City.” 

“I crave your wisdom, not your power.” 

The two of them stared at each other, and neither face showed a damn thing. “I am always glad to share my wisdom with my friends.” 

“I need your trust, as well, Samuel.” 

“Friends must always trust each other.” It was then they got more clouded visions from Jean-Claude who let them flow freely from Micah, Harry, to Edward. Ones of Belle Morte ordering Jean-Claude to break Augustine when they were oh-so young, and Jean-Claude refusing - over and over again only for her to torture him, turning the ardeur on it’s head, and forcing lovers of her choosing from those who rotted to those who harmed with a sadism to rival Raina, and when Jean-Claude was on the brink of insanity, Augustine had begged Jean-Claude to just do it. To just take him, and so Jean-Claude did. He’d done it in the most gentle way and yet the only rough way that Belle Morte would barely accept. 

It was awful, and Harry was squeezing Edward’s hand so tight that it wasn’t until a thumb brushed his knuckle that he realized what he was doing, and sent a hasty apology only for Edward to tug on him. Micah was pushing his nose into Jean-Claude now as if trying to put his scent on him. They were careful in how they reacted visibly in front of Samuel, but fuck it was hard. It was so hard. 

“I trusted you last night, Samuel, but with Thea almost losing control of herself on my human servant, that is not the way a trusted friend behaves.” 

“I can only give you my deepest apologies, Jean-Claude. Thea is sometimes overly enthusiastic in her pursuit of our son’s powers.” 

Sampson and Micah both laughed at the same time. Harry wasn’t all that amused. Jean and Samuel looked at them both. 

“Sorry,” Micah squeaked. “But I think you’re understating it. I felt her trying to roll him.” 

“She did?” Harry asked. Sampson paled, and Samuel looked at Harry wildly. “What?” 

“You did not notice?” asked Samuel carefully. 

“Not really,” said Harry shrugging. 

“Not a surprise, mon Amour is quite special in that regard,” said Jean-Claude with a tender smile as he reached over and caressed Harry’s cheek. Harry pushed into the touch. “I did not touch him until over four years after we met, and yet I fell in love with him before I touched him. I could not roll him when we first met. Of course I tried, I feared for my businesses, but he was such a sweet thing, and when I tried flirting; he all but laughed at me.” 

Harry stuck out his tongue. “I didn’t even notice, still trying to figure out why your daytime secretary flubbed up your name.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Samuel. 

“I think she was trying to make you look bad, but that is like an Angel looking bad. It simply doesn’t work.” 

“Did you ever wonder why I call Jean-Claude, Jean sometimes?” Harry grinned. 

“I did wonder, but it became so normal I forgot to wonder,” said Micah shrugging. 

“It’s because his secretary left off the Claude part of his name. Just called him, Jean C, and in Britain you usually use a surname when meeting someone, but all I had was a Jean C, and nothing more. So I called him, Mr. Jean. He didn’t correct me, and soon the Mister part of it dropped, and it wasn’t until a month or two later that he finally told me his name was Jean-Claude, but by then Jean was stuck in my bloody head. I could have used Mr. C, but that sounded really bizarre like some comic or something.” 

Micah started snickering until he was outright laughing, even Sampson was smiling. 

“I thought it was endearing. I did not mind,” said Jean-Claude. 

“It took four years?” asked Sampson with wide-eyes. “How old are you?” 

“Almost twenty-seven,” Harry answered. 

“And you say my Sampson holds his age well?” Samuel drawled. “You look the same age as my Tom and Cristos.” 

“I’m not,” Harry mumbled. “Point is, I didn’t really notice her trying to roll me or mesmerize me or what have you.” He shrugged at this. 

“Once I helped you. Not for money, but because Augustine was my friend, and he asked a favor.” 

“Your ship was my escape to the new world,” Jean-Claude said. 

“I propose that we put aside mistrust, and speak plainly. I propose that we act as true friends and not adversaries.” 

“All master vampires are adversaries,” Jean-Claude said. 

Samuel smiled. “You speak what you have been told, not what you believe. You have many masters here, enough of them to have their own territory, but they stay with you out of love, friendship, and loyalty. You do not fear each other. Requiem is one, London is another, and then there’s Asher.” 

“Your point?” 

“I do not covet your lands. Do you covet mine?” 

“No.” 

“I do not covet your lover, do you covet mine?” 

“No.” 

“We have different animals to call, so that cannot even be shared. We are no threat to each other, Jean-Claude, our powers are too different. Let us help each other, and leave off this game playing. Let us come in honesty and friendship.” 

Jean-Claude gave one brief nod. “Agreed.” Then he gave a wide smile. “You first.” 

Samuel chuckled, sudden and wide enough to flash fangs. It was an echo of Sampson’s laughter, as if when human he’d been even more like his son. “I think we can help each other, Jean-Claude. I will begin.” He gave a long sigh. “When Sampson said that Thea does not think like a human, he is quite right. She is the last of the sirens, and it preys upon her mind. She sees the promise of power in our boys, and she is determined that it be brought out.” Samuel hesitated, and even through centuries of control he seemed uncomfortable. “Thea comes from a time and a people where close family relationships were not a hindrance to sex, or even marriage. Her people were worshipped as gods and goddesses. Are you familiar with the Greek mythos?” 

“Anyone who is classically educated is familiar with the myths,” said Jean-Claude. 

Harry would like to point out that they weren’t myths.  _ “Not myths, they were real, but they were not Gods, they were wizards and witches.”  _ Jean-Claude only blinked to acknowledge he heard this.  _ “I didn’t pay much attention in History of Magic, but what I did pay attention to was in the ancient times before schools and people came together, magic was taught in secular groups. A family or a clan. Aphrodite was the most charming witch of her age. She knew every love spell, potion, and enchantment under the sun and moon. Zeus was a wizard who had control of the destructive arcane abilities, so on and so forth. Not gods, but to the ancients. Yeah, they were. Big correlation between Necromancy and the Greeks. Goats anyone?”  _

“You’re making this a long story, Father.” 

Harry resisted smiling, and Samuel looked at his son. “I admit that now that the time has come to be honest, I am having second thoughts.” 

“I can deduce where this is going,” said Edward flatly. 

“Continue, Samuel. No one will judge you right now,” said Jean-Claude. And it seemed that he too knew where this was going, and so did Micah who raised his head from Jean-Claude, face going blank. 

_ “Am I always the last to know?”  _ Harry sulked. 

“ _ Yes.” _

All of them. Hmph!

“Thea tried to bring Sampson into his powers as a siren.” 

Jean-Claude blinked, and Edward tilted his head forward, and it took Harry a moment to cycle what he had been told, and finally it hit him. “Do you mean that your wife tried to seduce your son?” he asked slowly. 

He nodded. “Sampson came to me, and I told her, in no uncertain terms, that if she ever did it again I would kill her. When the twins began to exhibit faint signs of power, I gave her the talk again.” 

“Would you truly slay her?” Jean-Claude asked. 

The polite mask dropped, and Samuel’s eyes blazed for a second, before he lowered his eyes, and his anger. It didn’t stop Edward from casually unwinding his fingers from Harry in case he had to reach for his gun. “I love my wife, but I love my sons, and they are children and cannot protect themselves against her.” 

“In my mother’s defense,” Sampson began, “when I said no, she took no for an answer. She didn’t have to. I’m her son, but I’m not a siren. Yet, if she’d pushed her powers, then I wouldn’t have had a choice. She stopped when she realized I was horrified. She didn’t understand why it bothered me, but she accepted it.” 

“I fear,” Samuel picked up. “That Thea’s restraint will not be perfect. The twins are seventeen, old enough to marry, old enough for much. I fear that she will be tempted to push with them, and they are not as strong of will as Sampson. It might take less to cloud their mind and lusts.” 

“And you would do as you threatened?” Jean-Claude asked, and Harry could feel his disgust carefully masked deep. “Even if the sex were to make them full sirens?” His face and voice were back to being very neutral. 

“They would come into their powers, but I am not certain that their sanity would survive it. Can you imagine someone with Thea’s powers, or even more powerful because of my bloodline, but mad and completely broken in the mind? I do not wish to be forced to imprison or kill my own child, Jean-Claude, and that is what we might have to do.” He shook his head, and the worry on his face was like a scar. So deep, as if he had carried this burden for a long time. 

“A terrible choice,” said Micah. 

Samuel gathered himself, and his face was back to being neutral. “But if we can find a way to bring them into their powers without Thea being involved, then the choices are not horrible. The choices are wondrous, powerful, and I would be in your debt.” 

“It is by no means certain that sex with mon Amour will do for your sons what you wish.” 

“Perhaps not, but I believe that I could convince Thea that if Harry could not make them full sirens, none could, not even Thea herself. If Harry tries and fails, then I believe that Thea would accept that they are not sirens.” 

Jean-Claude looked at Harry, Micah was not happy with this, and Edward was as stoic as Jean-Claude. “If you have questions, mon Amour, please, now is the time for them.” 

Harry leaned forward, his arms draped across his knees. “I already told you, you are not the last sirens.” 

“But they are, the last sirens-” 

“Disappeared in 1662, correct?” 

Samuel nodded. “Yes, how did you know?” 

“When the Statute of Secrecy was erected all around the world blocking off every non-magical entity from ever knowing that magicals and creatures exist. I told you, there is a large colony of them, and I’m not talking about partial sirens like your wife.” 

“I assure you she is-” 

“Not full Mer, at least not anymore because of the fade of the magic,” said Harry. “I can see beyond her glamor, Samuel. Let me show you something. You are the only person outside of these three men who have ever seen something so interesting.” 

“Are you showing a memory?” 

“Yep, because I’m almost a hundred percent positive that no one needs to do each other to come into these powers.” He went to Jean-Claude’s desk drawer and pulled out a rune etched basin. He waved his hand causing a screen to appear suspended in the air. 

Sampson jumped, and Samuel observed the power that flowed out of Harry with a peculiar eye. Harry took out his wand, and he pressed it to his temple to pull out the memory into the basin, and then he ‘threw’ it at the screen. 

It wasn’t like a film strip where it flickered. It was there instantly, and they all saw a young fourteen year old Harry submerged deep beneath the icy trenches of the Black Lake. Green and even darker greens were all around them, fish of various types glimmered across the screen, and Harry was swimming with flippers and gills. Sampson and Samuel couldn’t stop staring. 

“What is that on your ears, arms, and legs? Are you-?” Samuel leaned forward with wide eyes. 

“No, it’s gillyweed,” said Harry leaning against the desk with his arms crossed. “Just watch.” 

Harry observed his really young self, and Micah was beaming. “God, you’re so tiny there! I bet you could fit in the palm of my hand.” 

“Shut it,” Harry grumbled. 

“Look how little he is, Jean-Claude! So cute!” 

“I see it, mon Chaton,” said Jean-Claude. 

“I was a dorky kid,” Harry reminded them. “My glasses were often lopsided to the point not even magic could fix them, they’d been broken so many times. It wasn’t until Draco got a hold of me that I even had decent ones.” 

Harry scowled as his younger self continued to swim until they reached a rocky village deep under the water. 

Samuel and Sampson gasped when they spotted a large colony of Merfolk with green glimmering scales, some of them blood red, a few albino white. But they were there, in full. No hiding from him. It did not take into account the four suspended humans tied to rocks and deeply asleep. 

“What is this?” asked Samuel. 

“This is a memory of my time in school. There was a competition. I was one of four students competing. Of course, I wasn’t supposed to be in this competition. It was for seventeen and older, and one from each school. I was the odd duck out. As usual.” 

Little Harry had proceeded to untie Ron Weasley, and he kept staring at his friend Hermione, and the others. His eyes searched around them before making a decision, but before he could approach a terribly young Hermione, one of the Merfolk floated in his way to stop him. 

Harry spilled hot bubbles from his wand, and he moved around only for the Merfolk to grip him. He pulled away from them to get to Hermione. 

“They don’t want you to take her. She might have been their snack,” said Samuel logically. 

Harry snorted. “No, but at the time I thought that could be it. It was a competition, I was supposed to take one hostage back with me. I wasn’t budging. Hermione was my friend too, and I sort of guess Cho was as well. I didn’t know the little girl.” 

“What is she?” asked Sampson. 

“She is a veela. Only part.” 

A shark head came out of nowhere to get Hermione, he was trying to cut the ropes, only to nearly sever her arm. Harry hit him in the head with a rock and handed him another rock. He took it. Finally, a handsome boy came for the Chinese girl, and the little blonde was still floating. Harry hadn’t moved. 

_ “I find so many things wrong with this,”  _ said Edward in his head. “How old was she?”

“Eight, I think. I don’t know.” Harry knew he would. “I was fourteen, and all I knew was that someone from Voldemort’s circle had put my name in the cup. It meant I could be killed or attacked. I thought if I left her there, she might die. Even back then I didn’t trust the Headmaster, no matter what they said. I had it in me not to trust him.” 

Harry finally released the girl, and batted the Merfolk back, he used a surge of power from his wand sending them spiraling, and Harry took both Ron and Gabriella. Harry cut off the memory causing everyone to blink out of it. “And that is the Merfolk colony. How many sirens did you spot?” 

“A half a dozen at least,” said Sampson. “So they’re not dead?” 

“No. Likely, the answer as to why your wife was cut off was probably because she lived in a non-magical environment for a long enough time for the magic or truth faded from her. Like a slow obliviate.” 

“What happened to the student who didn’t come for the child?” asked Micah. 

“She had been attacked by Grindylows,” Harry explained. “That was Fleur Delacour.” 

“You mean, Bill Weasley’s wife?” 

“One in the same,” said Harry. “I can get you this information. You can confirm with Lorcan if you wish to. I’m sure they’d be eager to know that their land versions survive. I do know they don’t sing above the ground very well.” He clapped his hands. 

“You know their language?” asked Samuel. 

“Screeches? Yeah, I know it - partially,” said Harry, averting his gaze. “Mermish, a very - bad language above ground, but beautiful in the water.” He swept back over and took his seat. 

Edward glared at him. Harry smiled sweetly. 

“Little Raven is always a Little Raven.” 

“And you are my Lover,” said Harry leaning in and kissing him on the chin. He turned. “I’ll do all I can to help you. But I won’t sleep with you. I think you’d be best off with someone of your own kind. A real Siren to bring you into power. If we are together it’s not foolproof, and it might not happen. Even then, if your wife is determined she might try on the younger ones thinking that maybe the older one just doesn’t have it. I’ve seen desperation before,” he said with a shift. Samuel’s face gave nothing away, but Sampson had given a fraction of a nod. 

“We will do all we can within our power to help you Samuel,” said Jean-Claude with a nod. “No matter whether we were friend or foe we would do what we could to protect the children.” He looked at Sampson. “No matter the age.” 

“You always were sentimental, Jean-Claude. It’s what I liked about you when we first met,” said Samuel. “If you could give me that information Harry?” Harry could see the thinly veiled hope on his face. “If this is true, then we have another way… another certainty.” 

“Right on it. I can even get in touch with the Headmistress of that school. She’s a strict woman, but she is a good woman. She will help you if you word your letter to her properly. As in, don’t talk down to her. She’s scary.” Micah cackled at this, and Harry nudged him again. “Tell her the truth, maybe not to the extremes you told us. But, tell her most of the truth. She will help you. She will never turn down helping anyone.” 

“If Sampson needs a place to stay until the contact has been made, I am aware that you don’t wish to lie, but you can always allude to what might or might not happen,” said Jean-Claude to Samuel. 

“Why?” asked Samuel. 

“He’s your child,” said Harry with a wave to Sampson. “I have a child of my own, we all do. I don’t care how old he is. He’s still your child, and if keeping him here under the illusions that we will… bring him to power will stop your wife from tormenting the other two then we’d do it. Right?” He looked back at them, hoping he hadn’t jumped the gun. 

Jean-Claude inclined his head. “Oui.” 

“Yep,” said Micah. 

“Another stray,” Edward said flatly. 

Samuel regarded Harry for a long time, staring at him as if trying to look through him. Sampson looked happy, excited, and relieved all at once. “Can I just ask… I don’t look like a child, why would you not take me as your pomme? You need one right?” asked Sampson. 

“I do need one, Sampson, you’re right. I’m not trying to make excuses and denying everything in sight to make it harder. If I could explain it properly I would.” He sank back further in his seat.

Samuel shook his head. “I already see the problem, clear as day.” 

“What?” 

“He’s too good of a person. He’s too white,” said Samuel. “Somehow, he is untouched by corruption, though we live in a corrupted world and society as a whole.” 

“Oi, don’t place me on a plinth,” Harry grumbled. 

“He’s not entirely wrong,” said Micah. 

“I want to help Sampson, but I don’t think sex with me is going to offer that kind of help. I don’t think it’ll work, and as I said I will start looking harder for a pomme. Just let me work it out? I’ll figure it out. I promise.” 

“I think it’s part of his ardeur speaking. It wants something and it hasn’t found what it wants yet,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Maybe it’s power it wants,” said Samuel, getting their attention. “I’ve watched him since he entered the room, I’ve watched all of you. You are all strong with your own individual powers, including you.” He pointed to Edward casually. “I think he needs someone with a lot more juice. You fed from Lorcan, right?” 

“Oui, we both did.” 

“He reacted to Haven,” Samuel reminded everyone. “A strong werelion, one of the strongest I’ve seen in a long while, but he’s dangerous.” 

Harry grimaced. “I know. I don’t want him,” he said quickly. 

“You don’t?” Micah tilted his head. 

“No, not really. I don’t trust him.” 

“It’s not about trust, Little Raven. It’s about food.” 

“I know, but something bothers me about him. I don’t know what. Something hinky. But, I’ll figure something out. I won’t leave it to where Jean-Claude has to pick up the slack for me. I promise.”

But what did he do? How did Harry ignore his instincts when something didn’t feel right? 


	8. Chapter Eight

“You believe Harry’s powers may be disruptive to the other Masters of the City as they have been to Augustine?” Samuel said. 

“Oui. I wish to know if others will come to the same fate. Did he do this willingly?” 

“I am afraid you may have to go to the source on that. I admit, Harry has an allure about him. Male or female, doesn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things. It might be that he is not a vampire and more human. Humans never stop growing even in their adult bodies. Us vampires on the other hand… we simply don’t have enough on humans with this kind of power. It’s one of a kind. It might be the fact that Augustine wanted to taste the ardeur again. What’s even more stunning is how he ordered Augustine around like a puppy. He exhibited such control on his necromancy. It is a legend amongst us. I saw Augustine strain against the compulsion. I do not know, even now, whether he used his full powers on Harry because he wished for sex with someone of the ardeur. If he had been a woman, I’d think it was likely, but…” 

“Well sorry I’m not a woman,” Harry grumbled with a huff. 

Micah looped his arm around Harry and snuggled into his neck. “You’re perfect the way you are.” 

“Right, and when were you going to tell me I smell like a female leopard?” Harry asked. 

“Never?” The smile on Micah’s face made him want to pinch him, and so he did, causing a squeak to come from the leopard. “Ouch, come on, seriously. I never thought about it. I forgot. You just smell like you with a hint of me, Edward, and Jean-Claude.” He kissed Harry’s cheek. “Isn’t that enough?” 

“What did I smell like when we first met?” 

“You were wounded, Baby. I was just trying to heal you, but even then you had a smell to you. It wasn’t really gender defined. It was more outside the scent of male and female.” 

“In case you haven’t noticed, I _ am _ a male,” he clarified. “All male.” 

Sampson laughed when he said it. 

“You’re a Little Raven, that’s all that matters,” said Edward. “Besides, you are a cocktail of many things.” 

“What do I smell like to you?” 

Edward shrugged. “I don’t have the senses that Alpha has when it comes to identifying scent. But what I do know is that since we met you’ve always had a clean smell.” 

“Like summer rain in a meadow that’s been untouched by man and beast,” said Jean-Claude with a smile. “It is simply perfect. I see the sunshine in a way we vampires don’t get to see.” 

Harry’s face flushed. “Sorry I asked,” he said awkwardly, causing Micah to laugh and snuggle around him tighter. He was pulled into Micah’s lovely chest, and kissed. 

Samuel and Sampson watched the exchange, Samuel with a neutral expression and Sampson with something akin to envy maybe? 

“In truth, Jean-Claude, I am not certain why Augustine did what he did, I don’t even know if Augustine knows himself why he did it.” 

“Let me ask, were you drawn to him?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“I feel attraction, yes,” Samuel admitted. “I’ve never been with a man, but I recognize beauty the way one would recognize a beautiful painting in a gallery. But not to that kind of degree. I have no wish to touch him or do anything he says. I sense his power, and when he was using his necromancy it was most impressive, but no, I did not feel compelled.” 

“Then is it just Belle’s line?” Jean-Claude asked, thinking of Requiem. 

“I don’t think it’s either or,” said Edward, drawing everyone’s eyes to him. “I think the Master of the City simply did not like being brushed off by Little Raven. He saw a challenge. You know how he is. He treats everyone as if they are equals. As if no one is above or below each other. I think it intrigued him, and the inherent power in him probably drew him out of curiosity, and then it flew into desire. As you’ve said before, some vampires don’t know how to take no for an answer. Like that brat you’ve got.” He meant Meng Die. 

“You think it is that simple?” 

“I think Little Raven knows how to control it like he controls his magic. It’s all inherent. It won’t release if it’s not needed, but it will if he’s attacked. I think he released it when Augustine tested him. I think Little Raven directed it at Augustine personally. All of us sitting here have spent nights questioning his instincts. Even when he was untrained and slightly wild he still had the best instincts. A type of instinct that takes years to cultivate after adulthood is reached. Little Raven already had them. All I had to do was fine tune them. Do you remember our first job, Little Raven?” 

“Oh yeah, we went after a werewolf in Arizona. His own people put a mark out on him,” said Harry. “He was like Fenrir Greyback. He had a taste for human children, and the rare children born in the pack he would slaughter them before they reached two years old. He liked males in particular.” 

“And that kind of thing is a big resounding no-no in wolf culture,” said Micah. “You don’t touch children. No matter how bloodthirsty you are. No matter if the child belongs to the enemy, you leave the kid alone.” 

“I figured it was cut and dry. One lone werewolf, good way to get his feet wet. We staked out the bar for two days and two nights. I was ready to go in there, and drag him out. I detected no other shifters, and only humans. But Little Raven stopped me. He told me that he didn’t like the method. I, at the time, insisted that we do it now. I thought he was squeamish about the innocents in our way. Come to find out, the werewolf knew we were tailing him. He’d slipped a half a dozen other shifters in from an underground tunnel and into the basement, and were eating their way through the bartender when we burst in. It was quite fun, the end result.”

“At the time I couldn’t feel shifter energy as well as I can now. Just knew something was off, just didn’t feel right.” 

“He never hesitated, though he mostly stuck to his magic, and only used the gun twice.” 

Harry sulked. “The shotgun you gave me had one hell of a kick to it. I thought it was too dangerous.” 

“But you can detect them right?” Sampson asked Edward curiously. 

“I can, but they had an outside witch that used a ritual to mask their energy.” 

“I had fun with him,” said Harry with a grin. “I do my best not to judge species and try to judge the individual, but I get a hinky feeling around outside witches and wizards. It’s like their stealing from the world around them, and not giving anything back. I don’t like it.” 

“But, even if it is inherent, I can feel his power right now. I am over a thousand years old, and a Master of the City. I have as my animal to call a siren. I am not a small power, yet Harry does have a certain,” he seemed to search for a word. “Attraction even to me. It’s not a burden, but it is there. I believe if he comes across any Master of the City they are going to find him an anomaly, they are going to want to test it, taste the power, and see what it is for themselves. What makes him so… unique. I can’t describe it. I would say necromancy, but that isn’t what I’m sensing. He can draw people in like a moth to a flame, as cliche as that sounds.” 

Micah grinned. “You’re a flame, Baby.” 

“I’d prefer lightning rod,” said Jean-Claude. “So what should I do? I can’t just let Master after Master test my human servant. It’s against protocol and it would show me weak, but I don’t want to go after every master. We may need them in the future.” 

“You’re right, how do you stop a Master of the City from losing control in an unnecessary situation? It isn’t like a lesser vampire who can be punished for transgressions. I suppose the best way to answer that is to watch and see. Case by case, and thwart them like you did Augustine. Politics. Games. It’s in our blood. You could always test his powers before he meets the larger parties. I know Maximillian of Vegas has one of Belle’s line as his pomme de sang candidate. He would be thrilled if you asked to see one of his candidates early. He will see it as a point of favor.” 

“Are we really that -  _ important? _ ” Micah asked carefully. 

“I don’t think you realize how momentous and rare it is for one to become their own sourdre de sang, and not only that but you four are the only ones in history to ever have this foursome of power.” None of them bothered correcting him on this fact that while it was rare, it was not the first in history. Not after what they learned last night. “I’m sure you are all aware of the European council and how feared they are. How loathed they secretly are by everyone, even those who hail from their lines.” 

Edward inclined his head. “Yes.” 

“You’re giving vampires all across the United States something that they’ve never had before. You’re giving them a choice.” 

“I have no plans on anything, Samuel,” said Jean-Claude in warning. 

“Perhaps you don’t, but they don’t see it like that. You have become a great influencer, and God knows we’ve all kept up with the media and news, Jean-Claude. You have even more of a grip than the Master of Hollywood. He’s drinking the fame and spreading it without thought or care for what he’s doing. But you. You always think ahead, at least two or maybe even three steps. You have a human servant who has managed to gain the heart of many preternatural creatures. You have formed a safe bridge for your city and its people. You’ve managed to grab hold of one of the Bible Belt states, and slowly work on it. You’ve whittled it down, and this once new world is becoming new again.” 

“I don’t think I need to do any experiments,” said Harry shaking his head. “I think that could potentially end badly. I don’t like the idea of accidentally enslaving someone again.” 

“But they have come hoping to be your new pomme de sang,” Samuel pointed out. “They have come hoping to bind themselves to you.” 

Harry sighed, and shook his head. “But I refuse to take free will away. I don’t want anyone in my life who can’t think for himself. I don’t want a slave.” 

“Freedom and fairness are very important to you aren’t they?” 

“Yes, aren’t they to everyone?” 

He laughed. “Oh no, Harry sweetheart, you would be amazed at the number of people who try to give away their freedom at every opportunity. They much prefer someone else to make their decisions.” And Harry understood that. It’s why people followed Hitler, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Voldemort. All of them had such devoted followers, and it wasn’t always about mass destruction or ideals and beliefs. Sometimes it was just some place to belong. “Also, you should know by now that life isn’t very fair.” 

“I try to be,” said Harry staunchly. 

He nodded, and stood with a clasp of his hands. Sampson stood with him. “He is a rare find, Jean-Claude.” 

“Yes, he is. He is a rare find for all of us,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Can we not with the compliments?” Micah was snickering at his blushing expense. 

“You need to be careful, it is the insecure ones that will be most wrought with the desire of your power. No matter how new or how strong it may be to terrify them, some see no reason.” 

“It’s why I am here,” said Edward plainly. 

Samuel looked at him, and for the first time really looked at Edward and his cold blank blue eyes. “You are by far the most dangerous thing here aren’t you?” 

And to Harry’s shock, Edward smiled. “I might like you.” 

“Not sure if that’s a comfort.” 

“No, it is not. But you have an intelligence I can respect. I think we should continue as we are, Little Raven has an amazing way of figuring things out in his own time. I don’t think we need to test anything as of yet.” 

“I agree with Edward,” said Micah. “I’m all for him having a pomme, but not like this.” 

“You could tell the masters that you wish to see how powerful their candidates are, and whether they can withstand your full powers. Tell them that if their candidates are too weak, they may be enslaved as any servant. For Jean-Claude is so powerful that that has happened with some lesser vampires of the Church of Eternal Life.” 

“That actually did happen with some of the members,” Harry pointed out. 

He smiled again, but it never reached his eyes. “So I heard.” 

Harry glanced at Jean-Claude. “You tell him?” 

“Non.” 

“You have spies in your lands, Harry. You are too great a power not to have spies from all the masters that agreed to come here. None of us would have come to your lands without some intelligence of our own finding. None of us trust any other that much.” 

“Figured that,” said Harry. Edward was always reminding them about spies. It’s why he had guards around the clock. 

“But it sets up the situation perfectly if you take my advice to try out your powers. Your new pomme de sang, I must advise, should be someone independent and strong enough to play his part. Maybe that is what you are looking for, maybe that is why Sampson might not be right. He’s not yet independent of us. Maybe it isn’t the power you’re looking for, but someone headstrong enough with an ironclad will of their own.” He looked at each of Harry’s men as if they were examples. 

Sampson tilted his head. “Maybe.” 

It was as good a theory as any, but Harry wasn’t quite willing to feed on a bunch of strangers yet. Maybe if one of them clicked, and Requiem… Harry thought Requiem’s addiction stemmed from something more than just the ardeur. For some reason he reminded Harry of a vampiric Remus Lupin. 

Samuel and Sampson made their leave, and Harry settled back with a sigh as Micah leaned heavily into him. “Jean…” 

“I know mon Amour.” 

“I’m usually the first to blame myself for things, but I don’t think I’m to blame for Requiem,” said Harry finally. “I think after talking with Samuel I feel like Requiem has only himself to blame. Not even Belle Morte. I think he wants enslavement.” 

“Oui. Unfortunately, this is a product of Belle’s line. She has trained them all.”

“Why are you different?” Edward asked. 

Jean-Claude began to card his fingers through Micah’s soft brown hair. “I often wonder that myself, mon Tueur d’Ombre. I was nothing special before being turned. I, too, was a slave of Belle Morte. Just like everyone else. But, I didn’t wish to be. I think because once upon a time I knew what was real. I had an average life for that time period. I think when I was turned, I did not care one way or another. I always did want more, but I did not know how to go about it. How to process it. I was a peasant whipping boy after all. I guess right and wrong was drilled into me enough that after a while beneath Belle’s touch I knew that it was wrong. Too wrong.” 

“You’ve always fought it,” said Micah leaning into Jean-Claude’s chest as arms wrapped around his neck. “You were in her servitude for over 200 years to save a friend and lover’s life. We saw the flashes that you couldn’t hide.” 

“I wasn’t trying to,” said Jean-Claude. “You deserve the truth. As this power grows, so do we.” 

There was a knock at the door, and Clay poked his head in. “Uhm, Joseph and the lions are here.” 

Harry frowned as his head whipped around to the door. “Why?” That was news to him. 

Micah sighed. “Joseph, after he saw you and Haven, insisted on bringing some of his werelions by.” 

“Why didn’t you tell him no?” 

“Because technically he has the right since he is the Rex of St. Louis, and Haven has technically trespassed into his territory, and intentionally sought out a Regina.” 

Harry’s jaw went slack and he worked to pick it back up. “But, I’m not a part of them!” 

“No, but he’s admittedly very worried.” 

“About what?” 

“You’re a Regina, male or not.” 

“And?” 

“His wife is Regina in terms of their personal Pride, but to everyone else? She’s as submissive as our Caleb and Nathaniel. He fears that if you accept Haven that he will be killed and Haven will take over the Pride, and with you at the helm…” 

“I’m not doing anything! What happened with Haven was a freak accident. Something I don’t want to replicate any time soon. At least not with him,” said Harry huffing. 

“The Pride of St. Louis runs much like our Pard, Baby, but that’s not how Prides generally work. Prides are more aggressive and demanding. A lot more territorial, more like Hyenas than Leopards in the traditional sense. He asked if he could bring candidates for your pomme and potential lion to call. I couldn’t really refuse without them getting insulted, so I agreed. But I told them that it had to be your choice, and one no, meant no. He agreed. The lions are easily the most difficult to deal with when it comes to the coalition, and getting them to agree to it. When I say Pride, I mean Pride. Like the deadly sin.” 

“The one that cannot be beat, generally speaking,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Yep.” 

“Can’t I ask Edward to scare them off?” 

“If I did that there would be nothing left of them. I’m getting trigger happy with all these masters coming into town,” he snarked, and Harry sighed and rubbed his thighs roughly. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll… Merlin of all, I’ll meet them.” 

This felt rather similar to one of those horrible dating shows on the television that Draco loved to watch so much. He came out to the common room to see six werelions standing shoulder to shoulder in what he assumed was their best. Joseph was standing at the end of the line with his arms crossed, his energy flowing through the room and pushing into the walls. 

Harry didn’t appreciate that, there were a lot of shifters here, and it was a rule that one did not try and overpower the other. He needed to cut it out. Claudia, Bobby Lee, and a couple of wolves were standing around the room in various guard positions. Harry could tell that none of them liked Joseph’s posturing.

Micah was snickering behind Edward, well he better be behind Edward or a tickling charm was heading his way. He looked over his shoulder pointedly at the Nimir-Raj who was peaking over Edward’s shoulder. 

“You can’t protect him, Death,” Harry hissed quietly. 

“I’m not. He’s trying to protect himself,” said Edward with a twitch of his lips. “Go on, make nice with the kittens.” 

_ All of them looked way too young _ , was Harry’s first thought, and he wasn’t meaning to be snarky about it. He too was young, but this was life young. As if they were so new to their culture and world, no flavor to them, and almost immediately as he thought this something inside of him was stirring. He could feel the lioness inside of him cast her big eyes over them in a scan. All of them flinched, and eyes widened. 

“Whoa… he really is a Regina? How does he do that?” Joseph started by introducing everyone to him, and Harry learned the one in glasses who spoke was named Noel. He was a cute curly haired unfinished boy who had only started college, and he was an English major with a paper due on Monday. He should be at home studying, not standing here playing Lion Bachelor.

Harry had to get some sense of normal back, and so he turned away from the lions all looking at him with fascination. “Where’s Teddy?” 

“I’m right here, Parrain! I see we have a lot of new people,” he said clutching his Count Dracula Teddy Bear. 

“What’s a child doing here?” asked Joseph stiffly. 

“He’s my child,” said Harry holding out his hand, and Teddy beamed and rushed over to take it. He pulled Teddy into his legs, and wrapped his arms around the boy. He was still a carbon copy of Harry. “Where’s Lorcan?” 

“He went to make arrangements for your gift,” said Teddy beaming. “He also signed my Count Dracula, see?” 

“That was sweet of him.” Harry smiles seeing Lorcan’s name in a flowy script along the teddy bear’s cape. “He doesn’t have to do that.” 

“But he wants to. So why are these guys all lined up? Are they going to be our new friends?” he asked grinning. 

“Erm.” 

Joseph frowned. “I don’t think this is any place for a child to be right now.” 

“It’s fine. He knows some of it, and Teddy isn’t up for discussion. If you have a problem with it, you can take your boys and leave now.” 

“He’s fine. How old is he?” asked Noel with a real smile. 

“I’m nine years old!” said Teddy proudly. 

“Did Micah explain everything to you?” asked Joseph. 

“Sort of. Look I’m not making any decisions right now. I can tell you that. For one, I don’t know them...” 

“You didn’t know the other,” said Joseph with a scowl. “Yet…” 

“That was an accident. It all hit me all of a sudden and he just happened to be there.” 

“Just happened? Another Rex does not come into our territory without permission,” said Joseph severely. “And it is against protocol for them to take another lion unless permission has been granted by the Rex of the city.” 

“We weren’t informed that he was a Rex before he showed up and I’m not your - whatever,” Harry scowled, keeping his palms on Teddy’s chest. If only to use him for a bit of grounding. 

“You are a Regina. You smell it, I tasted it on you!” Joseph’s eyes became wild turning from a brown color to a light orange. “You forced that other to transform! You are a Regina,” he repeated, and likely he did this for himself more than Harry. Like he was stunned and scared deep down on what Harry would do. 

“Watch yourself,” Micah warned, stepping out now. “You are aware of how unique Harry is right? Not only is he a male who still has quite the dominance in him when he wants to, but he is also my Nimir-Ra and the wolfpack’s Lupa. He is a panwere, which means the original rules and traditions aren’t prepared to handle him yet. So we have to work with what we have.” 

“I brought six potential candidates for you to choose from. Surely, my pride is good enough?” Joseph challenged. 

“I never said one way or another, I don’t know them, Joseph,” he waved his hand. “I’d have to get to know them, but first question, do they want to be here?” Joseph opened his mouth to speak but Harry shook his head. “No, I don’t want you to answer. I want them to answer. Honestly. Do you want to be here?” 

“I don’t mind. Means I’m missing class,” said Noel smirking. “Although I do have that paper due Monday and an exam…” 

“You should be studying,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, I should be, huh?” He scratched the back of his head like a sheepish boy. 

Two of the six didn’t really want to be there. One was straight, and while intrigued just wasn’t up to it, and the other was downright terrified of him and his powers. Joseph sent them off and it was quickly down to four way too eager men. 

“Why did you choose these?” asked Micah. 

“I thought you’d appreciate someone submissive to you and your group,” said Joseph. “Someone who isn’t all that threatening. Jean-Claude gave me a rundown on how the ardeur works. You don’t have to have full sexual contact to feed. It’s dominance and power that makes you feed fully, right?” He cringed as he averted his gaze from Teddy. “I don’t like talking about this with a kid in the room.” 

“Too bad. He knows what sex is.” 

“Yup. I also know that my Parrain needs lots of love or he gets a bit nutty,” said Teddy grinning causing a few people to laugh around the room. 

Harry squeezed his shoulders. “I get nutty, huh?” 

“Yes, you try to bite and tear someone’s clothes off,” His grin got wider, knowing full well he was embarrassing Harry who bent over and kissed him on the forehead. 

“You silly thing. Besides, Teddy is a wolf to be, and he can easily smell anyone on me. It does no good to lie to him, not to mention it’s wrong and spreads the wrong message. It seems Joseph, you’re the only one with an issue.”

“The pup is quite used to Harry smelling like us. If someone new is going to be with Harry, Teddy will know right away.” Micah shrugged. 

“Yah! Like Master Lorcan.” Teddy grinned. Harry watched as some of the Lion’s seemed overly concerned. Not that Harry could blame them. But the circumstances were different, and hiding the truth only did more damage in the end. Harry did not have the luxury to shield Teddy from the world like most parents. 

“Not talking about that.” Harry’s cheeks flamed up. Joseph seemed to puff up in indignation. He must be imagining when he and his wife have kids. Yah, Harry wasn’t going to touch on that.

“So, whoever you pick has got to get along with your kid?” One of the lions grumbled. “Bit too much like my younger brother knowing about me having sex. Not sure I’m comfortable with that.”

“He on his own is like a younger brother in the same school. Look at him…” Another stated, wide-eyed. 

“So are you a student too at the college?” asked Noel, being the most energetic. 

“No. I’m not a student,” said Harry. “Far from it.” 

“You taking time off for your kid, then?” 

“Erm, I’m almost twenty-seven.” 

“Seriously?! Wow! You look so young, is that what we’re going to look like in a few years? Just as young?” 

“Nope, sorry I don’t look like this because I have were in me.” 

“Awe! There goes all those fun ideas,” said Noel. “By the way are we going to be here too long? I do have to study tonight. Unlike some people I can’t rush and study the night before and hope to remember it all.” He looked at the blond who smirked. 

“You’re here until you’re dismissed.” Joseph growled in warning.

“Not my fault you chose a major with a lot of big ass words. I’m Travis by the way.” Travis was a tall dark blond headed man. Harry appreciated that he tried to keep the conversation smooth, even with Joseph breathing down their necks.

“Better than a shit ton of numbers. Sorry… language?” Noel winced. 

“You’re fine. Just be yourself,” Harry encouraged. He figured he’d choose Travis and Noel to hang around for a while before kindly telling them all no. If only to make it look good, the other two had barely said a word, and being put off by Teddy was the fastest deal breaker ever. “Besides, in about two years, Teddy is going to start puberty and not only that but he’s going to be a full on werewolf with all that goes with it. It’s better he is safe with the truth than deluded because he’s a kid.” 

Noel bobbed his head. “I kinda get it. I mean, it’s a rush, and puberty isn’t going to be kind on top of it.” 

“Exactly. Besides, this way he learns trust.” He sent the other two off with a simple flick. “Looks like I’ll get to know you two, but I am making no promises. You should go study, Noel.” 

“But you seem much more interesting!” said Noel. “How can I study when I’m going to be distracted?” 

“Why don’t you try calling their beasts out?” Joseph suggested. 

So that Harry could tie himself to one of them, and by accident? No, fucking way. “Not yet. I haven’t made a decision, and my powers are still on the hinky side. Besides, they don’t know me well enough yet.” 

“I don’t mind! If it means a lot of fun, I’m all for it!” said Noel beaming. Gosh, their soft faces were as bad as his own. Least they looked their age. 

Travis shrugged. “Fine with me.” 

“We’ll see.” It was like talking to two very eager high school students. 

Joseph was not happy with Harry’s procrastination, but at least he hadn’t dismissed them entirely, and for some reason he seemed offended by Teddy. 

“Parrain, there’s still something I’m confused about,” said Teddy, turning to look up at him seriously. 

“What is it, Teddy Bear?” 

“Can you explain what the ardeur is exactly?” He looked at all his fathers. “I get that you need lots of love for it to be happy and all, but what is it?” 

“It’s like another creature in me, and because of all the shifters and other interesting things you smell that no one understands, it calls out a lot. Your Père has it, but since I’m so new and still technically a human, my powers are growing.” 

“You’re telling him!?” Joseph snapped. 

“Yes. He needs to know.” 

“If he’s old enough to ask, he’s old enough for the answer,” said Edward. “Besides, it’s quite amusing to watch.” 

Teddy, encouraged by Edward of all people, grinned and continued. “Oh, and you can’t always feed on the same person because they get tired right? That’s why you have different people all the time.” Usually it was Micah who encouraged him. Dammit, the influences. 

“Yep,” said Harry. “Some people can’t handle it. Like Uncle Requiem,” he told Teddy. “It can be dangerous. So we have to be careful in our choices.” 

“So, that means you need someone strong to feed off of,” he looked back over his shoulder at Noel and Travis. “Are they strong enough for that?” 

“That’s the question isn’t it, mon Petit Loup?” Jean-Claude said with a tender smile. 

Teddy nodded. “Yeah, I do hope they’re going to be okay. My Parrain has lots of energy after all. I think its the word power bottom?” Everyone in the room laughed, Joseph, Noel and Travis turned brilliant shades of colors. 

Harry unfortunately followed suit. Edward actually ducked slightly behind Jean-Claude. His cold amusement could literally be felt. Micah just didn’t give a shit. He was laughing it up. 

Claudia had lost control of her ‘bodyguard’ stance. “I love that kid!” she howled. 

Teddy beamed. “Love you too, Aunt Claudia! But it is true, right?” 

“H-how did you hear that word?” He was glaring at Micah who was still wheezing he was laughing so hard. 

“And do you even know what it means, darling?” asked Jean-Claude with a grin. 

“Uh huh, Zane, Nathaniel, Caleb, and Jason told me all about it!” said Teddy proudly. 

Harry buried his face into his hands. “Going to kill them,” he breathed quietly. 

“You are not allowed to kill my Pomme, mon Amour.” Jean-Claude teased.

“Nor our submissives, Nimir-Ra.”

“How about kill them with love?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes to slits. “I have a lot of recipes I can kill them with. You know, make them - _ chunky _ in a week.” He smiled ever so sweetly. 

Jean-Claude gasped, and Micah was leaning heavily on Edward now. “You would not, mon Amour!” 

“Oh, you want to bet me? Imagine all the calories I can slip them? All that extra weight. Just means more for Guilty Pleasures patrons to love right?” 

“Now, mon Amour, let’s not go to such lengths… fine. If you wish to kill them, go right ahead. You’d be doing them a favor.” Problem is they knew he could do it. 

“You cook?” Noel perked up. 

“Sure,” said Harry. 

“I live off ramen. You know from the dorm. Only thing you can make besides grilled cheese with your iron, and I broke my iron last week.”  _ If anything the boys needed to stick around and get fed _ , Harry thought. Just what was Joseph doing with his Pride? College kid or not, they should eat balanced meals being shifters. 

“Not sure if I should trust you in the kitchen, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude said. 

“Depends on my mood.” 

“His food is to die for,” said Claudia grinning. 

“No one answered my question,” Teddy pointed out. “If Parrain is a power bottom, are any of these here strong enough? No point in putting him with a submissive. I mean, the last time an accident happened you fed on Big Brother Gregory right? It didn’t last more than a couple hours before you pulled Papa’s clothes off.”

“Smart question buddy,” said Edward. “You should answer him.” 

“They don’t have to answer to a child, and a wolf child at that,” Joseph growled. 

“Then you can take your boys and go away,” said Harry coldly. “But I will feed you first.” He looked at the crestfallen Noel. Kid has to eat. 

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough,” said Noel. “I’m pretty new to this whole thing, but I wouldn’t mind hanging around.” 

“Noel…” 

“What? He’s a Regina!” Travis pointed out. “A  _ strong _ Regina!” 

“You have a Regina,” Joseph snapped. 

Noel and Travis looked at him slightly unimpressed. “I may be new, Rex, but I can smell the difference.” Noel stated.

“They don’t have to be strong,” Joseph defended. “All they need to do is take your beast in them.” 

“You mean you want to enslave one of these boys to me?” Harry asked with a frown. “Do you know that’s what he’s implying?” Joseph made to speak, but Harry raised a hand. “Noel and Travis, do you know what he’s demanding of you?” 

“Uhm, I think so,” said Noel looking from one to the other. Travis just shook his head. “Please don’t get me in trouble.” 

“I’m trying not to. I’m trying to keep you out of trouble. If I give you my beast and you can’t handle it, it might very well turn you into a slave to me. You would be bound to me like a vampire and human.”

“Is there something wrong with that? I heard when you’re the pomme you get stronger. I wouldn’t mind being stronger.” 

“Yeah me either,” said Travis shrugging. “We’re not really getting anywhere on our own.” 

“But if you’re a Regina, what’s the concern?” asked Noel. 

“It’s because of my powers, the ardeur, and a whole host of crazy,” said Harry. 

“Told you, the rules and traditions can’t be followed with Harry,” said Micah. “You also know that if they do become Harry’s pomme and main lion someone stronger can come in and fight for that right, you know? You just don’t want to be the one caught in the crossfire if Haven was to challenge or if accidents happen and you get drawn in. Isn’t that right?” 

Joseph scowled. “Part of it.” 

“I’m making no decisions right now at all, but Travis and Noel are welcome to stay,” said Harry. His opinion of Joseph was getting less and less by the minute. He was willing to sacrifice one of his own to protect himself, and that wasn’t all right. A leader was supposed to sacrifice, not the other way around. 

“Parrain, I’m starting to get a bit hungry,” Teddy said. 

Harry smiled. “Okay. I’ll fix you something. What did Nathaniel lay out before work?” 

“Whole Chicken. Five of them,” Micah told him. “They’ve been marinating for a while.” Five might seem like a lot, but there were a lot of people here who needed to be fed.

Good excuse as any. “I’m going to go jump on Uncle Jason!” said Teddy with a gleeful smile. 

“Oui, go wake him up, mon Petit Loup.” Jean-Claude kissed the boy who glowed and rushed off toward the private rooms where no guest was allowed to venture without permission or a guide. 

“Going to go cook, and maybe I won’t make someone fat.” He smiled sweetly and made a beeline for the kitchens as fast as Teddy. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Harry wasn’t all that okay with Joseph hanging around, but as long as they weren’t in the same room together that was fine. He busied himself with an early dinner. It wouldn’t be long that everyone else would be waking for the night, and he’d have to get ready for the ballet. 

Yay him. Ballet, hm? Not exactly Harry’s cup of tea, but Jean-Claude had been looking forward to this for a long time. He had to be supportive. He was still caught in his mind over the whole pomme thing and the lion thing. It was just one crazy after another, and it didn’t seem to be slowing down. 

Harry was used to crazy, but this was an ultimate kind of crazy. He roasted the chicken with well seasoned vegetables, and no he didn’t add a bunch of fat like he joked. He was minding his own business in the kitchen, and very happy to do so. It wasn’t easy to get a few moments alone without someone always hovering. 

So he was pleasantly surprised when he looked up to see Wicked Truth standing opposite of the counter just watching him. They weren’t pretty handsome like Jean-Claude or Micah, instead they had a masculine rugged handsomeness like the men in Lord of the Rings or something of that nature. Harry watched those films once, and quite liked them. “You need something?” Harry asked. He hadn’t known they were awake, but then the two often kept to themselves, and ever since they aroused the ardeur last week they’d been keeping a fair distance from Harry. 

“No,” said Wicked with a strange sort of smile. 

Harry hesitated. “Okay.” He went back to what he was doing aware of the eyes on him. 

“How did you free him?” asked Truth causing Harry to turn again. 

“Who?” 

“Requiem. You freed his addiction. How did you do it?”

“Why did you do it?” Wicked asked. 

Harry started on dessert, and decided that he’d make one of Teddy’s favorites, a quick bake strawberry cheesecake. If he had planned it right he would have started the cheesecake first thing so it could properly sit in the fridge for 8 hours. Jean-Claude had brought in some premiere strawberries, and it would be great on top. “I didn’t completely fix him, but I did suppress the addiction,” he told them. “It wasn’t fair to him to be enslaved to me.” 

“But, he’s strong. You could have gotten more power.” 

Harry snorted. “I’m up to my eyeballs in power gents, and most of it I don’t bloody understand. No thank you. Requiem is best far far away from me. What I did was go into his mind and place a shield around the root of the addiction.” Meaning Belle Morte. He didn’t have to say it, they knew exactly what the root of the problem was. “I never wanted Requiem and he certainly didn’t want me.” 

“We heard the human lover almost killed you over it,” said Wicked. 

“We heard you wanted him to kill you,” said Truth. 

It was one after another with the way they spoke, and it was all flat and literal. A very blunt way about them. It was refreshing, but it was also a bit unnerving at certain times. “You mean Edward?” 

Truth nodded. “He is… dangerous. Powerful. But he is human.” 

“He’s a warrior,” said Wicked. 

“You got that right,” said Harry with a small smile. “Why don’t you two sit down?” Instead of looming over him, and so they did as he began to crunch the graham crackers. “I - did not ask for any of this. Part of me hates this ardeur thing going on.” He told them. “I love my three men, and I never wanted to end up with anyone else like that. I mean, I didn’t expect three men, I’d never had anyone until them. You know? But, here it is, and I have to make decisions that I’ve never made before. And yes, that is a true rumor. Edward promised to kill me if I got out of hand.” 

“You mean too much power?” 

“Corrupted,” Harry supplied.

“Everyone gets corrupted,” said Wicked. 

“Not me. I’ll be dead or as close to it as possible before I end up like Belle or some other power hungry arse.” He continued to work, and Wicked and Truth were quiet as they stared at him. He could feel their gazes, and he noticed his energy seemed to tingle with them around. “Everyone Jean takes in has a profile. You know this, right?” 

“Yes, he wanted profiles on us too.” 

“Including fang measurements.” 

Harry smiled. “It’s about protecting you as much as it's protecting everyone else. If we have you on file and there’s an errant group or set of vampires running about we can have you ruled out in an instant.” 

“Unless we did it.” 

“Yep. But also the Church of Eternal Life has way more members if you don’t remember. I’d rather not have detectives on our doorstep.” Both nodded at this. “And just because mistakes get made doesn’t mean we’d turn them in or destroy them. Everyone messes up, and everyone deserves a chance. It’s all about the what and the why. Anyway, Requiem was adamant that he was straight, and I am the kind of person who honors that. But he came to me during a moment of me losing control, and then Damian pulled on my energy. I was not happy. I felt like I hurt him.” 

“He liked it. He kept coming back,” Truth said as if it was obvious. 

“But I forced myself on him. I don’t do that,” said Harry with his spatula out and pointed at them. “I’ll never do that.” 

“You are strange,” said Wicked. 

“No more than you two. You’re like a pair of serious Fred and George Weasleys.” 

“Who is that?” 

“Old friends of mine. They were twins. Great together, some of the best people you could meet.” 

“Are they dead?” 

“One is,” said Harry. “Fought in a war, Fred didn’t make it.” 

“If one of us goes, we both go,” said Wicked with a firm nod. 

“Can you make sure that happens?” asked Truth. 

Harry paused and looked up at this. “Huh?” He wasn’t sure he heard that right. 

Wicked leaned closer and looked down at the cheesecake. He sniffed it. “Can you make sure that happens with us?” 

“If you would let someone you love kill you for your transgressions you are honorable enough to stand by your word. Right?” Truth asked, and Harry resisted flinching when Truth’s fingertip ran across the top of his hand. “You are gentle for someone with so much power. You believe in justice?” 

“I- er - am not self-righteous if that’s what you think,” said Harry trying not to shiver as his own magic tried to rise up and cling to Truth’s fingers. But it did, and Truth’s eyes sparked with awareness. “I believe in fairness and equality. I think everyone deserves a chance.” 

Wicked mimicked him as if curious, and the same thing happened. “So can you promise us? If one dies, you kill the other?” 

“What are you going to die over?” Harry asked dubiously. 

Both shrugged. 

“Anything.” 

“Everything.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” said Wicked. “If one goes, we both go. We both do the same thing.” 

“If it came to that? Yes, I would,” said Harry. “It’s your call.” 

“Even if you are our master?” Truth asked. 

“I’m not your master, Jean is.” 

“But you bound us,” said Wicked. 

“But, Jean-Claude is the Master of the City,” he pointed out. 

“Doesn’t matter. We’re asking you.” 

Harry made a noise that Teddy often made when he was exasperated. It vibrated his lips. 

“You breathed life back into my brother, which means you can take it away too.” 

“I’d rather not,” said Harry dryly. “But, if it came to that and it’s your expressed wishes, then yes. I will honor your needs and wishes. Can you pass me the cream cheese?” He pointed to the four blocks sitting beside Wicked who lifted the room temperature package and smelled it. 

“Odd.” He handed them over. 

“Normally this takes a day ahead to make, but it’s last minute. Something to do to avoid the lions.” 

“Why are you avoiding them?” asked Wicked. “Do you need us to remove them?” 

Harry laughed. “I wish. No, Noel and Travis at least need to eat if ramen and grilled cheese is all they ever get.” Both men looked confused. “It’s like animal blood to you?” Both made a face at that. “Just annoying. I do not want to be pimped out.” 

“What does that mean?” asked Truth. 

“Whored out?” Harry wondered with a visible wince. “It kind of makes me feel weird, as if I was in a brothel. I don’t like it. I don’t like the idea of doing people I don’t know or don’t like.” 

“But you have to, right?” asked Wicked. 

“Eh, I’m trying to find a way around it. It’s not working so far since I can’t go to the same person or a small set of people all the time. However, I don’t think they realize the more they push men on me the more I’m going to push them away.”

“You’re fighting the system,” said Truth. “I hope you don’t fail.” 

“But if you need it… I mean you are of Belle Morte’s line,” Wicked shiver as he said this. 

“I am not of anyone’s line but Potter!” Harry said defensively. “I am not a vampire. I may have caught the ability, but I am not of that line, and Belle Morte can fuck the bloody hell off away from me. Jean-Claude is his own sourdre de sang meaning if Belle Morte gets on the wrong side of me…” 

“Do you think you can kill her? She might seduce you,” Truth pointed out. 

“Like to see her try. I’ll just make her ugly. As if she isn’t already.” And to his surprise Wicked Truth laughed in a strange hollow way. It was a cross between weird and awkward. Like they didn’t get much to laugh at. As if they were one half of a whole, and perhaps they were. “I threw her out once, and I can do it again.” 

“So what’s your plan?” Truth asked.

“Plan?”

“Yes. If you don’t choose someone to feed from.”

“Will you drain your lovers dry?”

“Will you do something like the other rumor?”

“Other rumor?” Harry was now confused. There was more than the one rumor?

“Burning yourself.” Wicked answered. 

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “No, I won’t do that again because it hurt Damian.” 

“You didn’t know it hurt Damian?” 

“So, you would do it again if it didn’t hurt Damian?” 

“I don’t really know what to do. I can’t just choose a random stranger but everyone local that gets thrown my way that I know, has already been compartmentalized and I can’t shift it.”

“So choose someone you know, that hasn’t been suggested.” Truth shrugged. Harry was surprised to see such a move from a vampire. It was silly, but he didn’t think they knew how to shrug.

“Like who? The guys have gone through most of the options. The few times they come to an agreement, I just can’t agree.”

Harry noticed they looked at each other before facing him again. “Us.” He nearly dropped the mixing bowl. 

“What?”

“You need someone with strength.”

“Someone who can stand up to the power drain.”

“Someone who is willing.”

“Someone not already suggested.”

“All good points, but I couldn’t separate you two. You’ve told me what happens with one, happens to the other. I couldn’t do that to you.” Harry stared at the vampires. Surely he misheard them. “Your profiles indicate…”

“So take both. Feed off of two.”

“It’s logically sound.”

“But aren’t you afraid of the ardeur? You almost wigged out at the church.” 

“You can stop it from addicting us?”

“No guarantee.”

“If you do one, you do both. We are Wicked Truth. If one goes down, we both do.”

“Two for one.”

“I can’t believe I’m even considering this.” Harry whispered wide-eyed as he poured the mixture into the baking dish. But, it wasn’t a bad idea at all. In fact, something with his magic and energy quite frankly liked the idea. 

“Are we unpleasant to you?” 

“If we are…” 

“No, no. It has nothing to do with that. You’re both quite pleasant.” Harry could feel his cheeks redden. “But it has to be more than looks. Otherwise I would have given into Jean much much sooner.” He ducked his head to avoid their eyes. So different, and so very much alike. “You - sure about this?” 

“Yes.” 

He placed the dishes into the oven to bake as he mulled over the offering. Well, it would kill quite a few birds with one stone, and he did like these two. “What are you getting out of it?”

“Purpose.” 

“Many other things.” 

“As you know we are broken,” said Wicked. 

“Broken?” 

“Our sourdre de sang went mad, and we slew him.” 

“You did what you had to do,” said Harry logically. 

“Yes, but not many agree with that. It is true we do not wish for the ardeur to claim us, and turn us into puppets,” said Truth. 

“But, maybe we can mend with your brand of power. Your ardeur. It is a weapon only to be used responsibly.” 

“You are responsible. We have come to the conclusion.” 

“Plus we feel a sort of draw toward you. Maybe it is how you oathed us?” Wicked wondered. “I was unhappy when you did not oath me like you did my brother. But once you did…” 

“It changes things,” said Truth. “It terrifies me to taste the ardeur again.” 

“But then why-? I promised to never feed the ardeur on you or anyone who was ever unwilling.” 

“That is why,” said Truth. “When it rose, you sent us away, and it didn’t try and cling to us the way Belle Morte’s did. You didn’t push us or force us. You didn’t even know us when you fed me your power, and the ardeur began to rise. You heard my plea and you stopped it.” 

“Edward stopped it. He can mute it when it gets too much or we’re in a situation where it’s inappropriate.” 

“I do not want to fear it. I want to face the fear,” said Truth. 

“Yes, we will face it together,” said Wicked. “We feared her, not you.” 

Now, Harry had many bizarre conversations in kitchens. He’d been bent over, teased, and many other things. But, this one seemed different. It was their offering and their eyes, one set of gray-blue and the other with a deeper blue were staring at him causing that creature inside of him to stir. He quickly turned his back. 

“Your profiles said you are asexual,” Harry murmured. “I do not not want to push-” He flinched when Wicked and Truth were standing on either side of him. His blood spiked, and their natural musk scent combined with the warrior type leather that was soft and yielding across their bodies. Yes, the Incubus quite liked them. It was aware of them, peaking out at them as if inspecting and waiting.  _ Oh no you don’t! _ Harry thought. Wicked pressed Harry’s back to Truth’s chest, hands swept down his sides as Wicked bowed his head, and Harry knew he was going to be kissed. He should back away, but the draw had him leaning up on his toes to meet the vampire’s lips. 

Truth’s nose buried into his neck, running up and down the thudding pulse beneath the torc, and Harry shuddered as Wicked clenched him tight. “Taste us, taste me and my brother,” Wicked said into his mouth and Harry was already moving nuzzling and kissing his smooth jaw and working his way to the delicious part of his neck. His mouth clasped over it, and Harry’s eyes rolled and his body quivered when the beast inside of him roared up with white hot pleasure. Wicked let out a groan, his fingers working their way into Harry’s hair and fisting it. 

It was close, so fucking close to what he needed, and Harry moaned as Wicked slowly slid further down to his knees so that Harry was draped over him, Truth was pushed into his back, fingers sliding beneath his shirt to his bare flesh. 

“Oh... my brother…. Please.” 

Harry licked the vein up to Wicked’s ear, and he twisted in Wicked’s arms and pulled Truth into him as he settled back against the blond. “You sure, Truth?” 

“Yes,” said Truth. 

He deliciously kissed Truth, his tongue probing and sucking as his palm ran across the unshaven shadow of his jaw before migrating along the the throat to the throb of his adam’s apple that he sucked making Truth groan as he lapped across the bristles and tasted the power and desire. He pressed his lips to the pulse of his throat, tugging the dark hair and pulling him further on top. Wicked bit down onto his neck, and Harry let them inside of him as the blood and power flowed with a hungry desire that spun and spilled across their skin and beneath their clothes. 

It was a grind on the floor, and when he twisted once more to taste Wicked again, Truth sucked at the open wound on his neck from behind. Harry kissed Wicked, his fingers climbing up through his hair and moaning with anticipation. His hips worked into Wicked, and he gasped when Truth pushed his hardness into Harry’s backside, the jeans and fabric causing a tingling sort of friction. Back and forth, and whatever he did to Wicked he turned and did to Truth, and they rolled on the kitchen floor out of their shirts and leathers until he was between them on the floor his legs swooped around Truth, their bodies slippery and slick as Harry’s mouth dragged down the lovely formed chest, his nails dancing through the light bit of chest hair that shadowed over his beautiful skin. Harry swept his way tongue all over, tasting and feasting at the flesh and pulse. He moved gently so not to startle Truth, the ardeur wanted more, but Harry warned it to pace itself. To learn to pace for a much better reward and satisfaction. It’d been something Lorcan had been trying to teach him and he’d failed. But not now that he had someone so delicate in his grasp. Harry’s hips bucked into Truth as Wicked brought him to orgasm by forcing him to rub his body on both of them bringing heat and friction to a shocking level through clothes.  _ Fuck _ , both smelled like men. Musk and masculine, but clean and sharp.  _ Fuck, Fuck _ . It’s what he wanted. It’s what he needed. 

Wicked and Truth both lost themselves in orgasms from Harry’s urging ministrations and writhing body the ardeur lightly coasting across their bodies, both hands and mouths full until their moaning cries left them shaking on the floor. His ardeur wanted more of them, begging for more of them. It roared and bit down on Harry’s natural hunger causing him to scream out as his thin nails dug into them while sucking the torrent of lust into him in a way that was similar to his core men, and even without full on sex - it was fucking satsified. So satisfied that his body tingled as he fell across them both. Harry’s palms stroked them up to their necks and lovely faces. 

“You both have to answer to Teddy if the cheesecake burns.” 

“We will apologize,” said Wicked with a deep breath, and yet he managed seriousness. 

“Yes, we will ask for his forgiveness.” 

Harry giggled wildly, feeling high as a kite as he rolled on the men and enjoyed their touch to his neck. “It’s not hard to seek his forgiveness. Just give him a hug. It’ll work every time.” 

“Okay.” 

“Fine. Child means a lot to you?” Truth asked. 

“Everything. He was the only good thing in my life before Edward and Jean-Claude and Micah.” He did not want to get up, but he did. He raised his head, and then gasped when he saw the claw marks and the bites all over their neck and chests. “I’m sorry…” 

“It’s fine.” 

“We wanted it.” 

“Yes, we asked for it.”

“Did you not approve?” 

“Oh… yes… I just… are you really sure about this?” Harry asked, looking at them both. “Especially you Truth?” 

“Yes.” 

“Definitely.” 

Harry couldn’t possibly hope to understand these two. “Just promise me that if you ever want to stop-” 

“No need.” 

“We won’t.” 

“We have agreed to be yours. Your pomme,” said Truth. 

“We need a purpose or we are even more broken. We would like to be your purpose,” said Wicked. 

What else was Harry to say to that? “Eek! Cheesecake!” He smelled it. It was definitely done. He scrambled on the floor, his legs felt like jelly. His head was all foggy as he grabbed the towels and pulled out the cheesecake that was absolutely perfect. “Well, it should sit for eight hours in the fridge, but it’ll do. It’s a quick version.” He ran a low level cooling charm around the base, starting the process it would have in the fridge so it didn’t need to set so long. His shirt was in tatters on the floor and his boots had been lost somehow within it all making him so much shorter. He pouted. “Why are everyone giants?” 

“You are small,” said Wicked obviously. 

“Extremely so.” 

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Harry grumbled. “You could lie to me.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s a joke.” 

“Oh.” 

Harry snickered at their serious faces and reached up on to his toes and kissed each of their cheeks before sliding the cheesecake into the fridge. 

‘Have you decided on a lion?” asked Wicked. 

Harry groaned and dropped his shoulders. “No, and I don’t like Haven,” he confessed quietly. “My lion does, but my brain doesn't.” 

“But-” 

“I lost control, not of the ardeur, but the lioness. How can I be a shifter without the creature? I make no sense to myself.” 

Wicked picked up Harry’s shirt and looked over the damage. “You are strange.” 

“A conundrum,” agreed Truth. “But I think it works. You are different. You have power, but you never seek it out. You don’t abuse it.” 

“I just want to help everyone,” said Harry finally. And yes, Harry did wash his hands before really handling the food. 

“I wish Jean-Claude would stop asking to replace my boots,” said Truth leaning down to fit his feet back into them. 

“We don’t need them replaced,” said Wicked. 

“What about fixed?” Harry offered. 

Both looked at him. “What do you mean? You can’t fix old leather, they feel nice. Well traveled,” said Truth. 

“I mean, fix the outside. If you don’t like it I’ll revert it back.” He bent down and touched the well worn leather that had tears and threads sticking out and in a blink the leather stitched itself back together. “Is it okay?” 

Truth considered it moving his foot around. “Yes.” 

Harry did the other one, and then he turned to do the same to Wicked without even having to be asked. “I’ll do the rest of your things if you like. You can keep them the same. Just mended, and Jean-Claude will get off your back.” 

“Thank you.” Both said, and Harry smiled.  _ Small things. Yes. Small things _ . 

oOo

Micah was the first to notice the smell when everyone came in for dinner that was laid out on the long dining table. Wicked and Truth had set the table for him before going to wash up, and so they weren’t in the room when everyone came in. He looked at Harry who was carefully blank. Noel and Travis were joining them for dinner. Joseph had declined and went back home for dinner with his wife. Jason had a date with someone. 

Harry sank down between Micah and Edward. Teddy was on Edward’s side with Jean-Claude pleasantly sitting and waiting for the food that Harry would eat. Damian was opposite, and Noel and Travis were unusually excited about food. Claudia and the others came in for food and then went back to their positions. So it was mostly Harry and his men with Damian, Noel, and Travis. 

Jean-Claude however noticed the bite on his neck. “Mon Amour?” 

“I told you to give me some time, didn’t I? I’d figure it out,” said Harry. “I’ve chosen two pomme de sangs,” he told them.

“Oh?” Edward said, passing the sweet potato casserole. Poor Noel and Travis were eating as if they were pregnant. 

It was then that Truth and Wicked entered the room, the marks on their neck in perfect view. “Wicked Truth.” 

He was surprised that all his men were actually shocked. Jean-Claude looked at the two with a calculating gaze as they sat just behind Harry without a word. 

“You chose the Wicked Truth?” asked Jean-Claude carefully. 

“Yes,” said Harry. 

“Did you have to do it in the kitchen?” Teddy sniffed. “I can smell it out here.” 

“He’s stubborn,” said Wicked. 

“Yes, he was being too unsure.” 

Teddy snickered. “That’s my Parrain. Always worrying about others.” 

“We didn’t burn your cheesecake.” 

“Yes, we finished before it burnt.” 

Harry broke out into snickers, and Truth and Wicked looked confused as Teddy beamed. “That’s a good thing,” said Teddy. 

“Did you taste them, mon Amour?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“Yes, and my ardeur really liked them,” said Harry. 

“Oui? Hm, interesting… but may I ask what possessed you two?” 

“We want him.” 

“Yes, we wish for him.” 

“It was satisfied even without full sexual contact,” said Harry. “Why are you so surprised?” 

“Why did you choose them?” Jean-Claude asked. 

“They asked me directly.” 

“Many have asked you directly, mon Amour, but you have already turned them down. All of them,” Jean-Claude pointed out. 

Harry shrugged, “Just seems right. I don’t really know why.” 

“Does that mean we’re off the menu?” asked Noel in disappointment. 

“Erm.” 

“You were never on the menu, boys,” Edward said exactly what he was thinking. “He wants to feed you and get you fat. Not fuck you.” 

Instead of being offended, Noel and Travis laughed at this, and Harry didn’t deny it as he went back to his food. 

“Joseph won’t be happy.” 

“Joseph is not my problem, and it’s not your fault,” said Harry. “You did nothing wrong.” 

“But you’re going to choose Haven right?” asked Travis. 

“No,” said Harry. Even if his lioness wanted him, Harry personally did not. 

“Then what will you do?” Noel asked. 

“Nothing. I’ll do what I did before, and just wait it out for the right fit,” said Harry logically. 

“You shock us sometimes, Baby,” Micah laughed. 

“Why is that?” 

“We expect one thing and you go completely in the opposite direction, mon Amour,” said Jean-Claude studying the Wicked Truth. “Truth, you are terrified of the ardeur. Is this something you chose?” 

“Yes.” 

“Both of us equally chose it,” said Wicked.

“Why?” Jean-Claude asked. 

“He keeps his promises,” said Wicked. 

“He does not feel like Belle Morte, his ardeur does not feel like Belle Morte,” said Truth. 

“He is honor and so we will follow honor,” said Wicked. 

“That will be interesting,” said Edward causing Harry’s cheeks to flame. “Well, I expect it was time for you to collect a couple brothers.” 

Harry squawked, his face turning beet red, and making everyone laugh but Wicked and Truth who just seemed confused. Harry chucked a roll at Edward who caught it with one hand. 

“Thank you, Little Raven.” 

“ _ Hmph. _ ” 

Micah and Teddy set to cleaning up after dinner. Harry was putting away the leftovers beneath a warming charm to keep it all fresh when Jean-Claude felt Augustine finally rising, and went to see to him, and his needs. 

“Is Jean upset with my choice?” Harry asked Edward when they were alone momentarily. 

“I don’t know, Little Raven. He seemed startled.” 

“But, why? I told you I’d figure it out.” 

“You need to know why you chose them,” said Edward. 

Harry brought his shoulders up. “I don’t know, they’re honest. Kinda funny, I mean they’re so literal you can’t take them any other way. They are who they are, and I appreciate that.” 

Edward nodded. “It’s what I figured. You always do well on the fly Little Raven, better than anyone I’ve met.” He pulled Harry into him, and lifted his chin. “Were they fun?” 

“We didn’t have sex. Just a taste, but… it worked.” 

“Good, then you can figure out the rest with the kitty-cats.” 

Harry groaned and pushed into him. “Can’t you just shoot the lioness?” He whispered and Edward chuckled humorlessly. “Or you know, maybe spaying her?” 

“Cute, very cute Little Raven.” 

“How do you think I chose?” 

“Well,” said Edward with a nod. “I approve.” 

Harry entered the common room to see Jean-Claude sitting stiffly beside Augustine. He sat on the loveseat draped in a black silk shawl that left the tops of his bare shoulders. His yellow curls were in a disarray as if he’d ran his fingers through them over and over again. He was wearing the bottoms of black silk pajamas that were too long for him. 

“Mon Amour, your cooking delights as always,” he said holding out his hand, and Harry accepted it and let Jean-Claude draw him onto his lap as Augustine stared at him, his eyes stormy. 

“Thank you.” Harry kissed his chin. “Good morning, Augustine.” He frowned slightly, and Jean-Claude tightened his hold around Harry. “What?” 

“It’s never not worked before,” said Augustine, and he sounded as though he were winded. 

“Huh?” 

“How do you feel when you look upon Augustine?” 

“Uh…” Harry blinked. “How am I supposed to feel?” 

“How indeed. Looks like it didn’t work.” 

“But how?” Augustine’s teeth clenched together tight enough to show fangs. 

It was then that Micah and Teddy came back through playing and being followed by Wicked and Truth, and Edward took what seemed like a random seat. Damian was also present and sat beside Edward.

“How did it not work? How is it that I am…” Augustine’s eyes darkened. “You asked Lorcan to your bed last night, and I felt everything as though I were there, but I was not. You fed off me and my people without a single touch.” 

“You did not ask, Augustine,” said Jean-Claude. “It was your mistake.”

“Ask? He is the Master of Chicago, he does not ask,” said Octavius tightly. 

“This isn’t Chicago,” Harry reminded. “And I have no idea what you guys are on about.” 

“How do you feel about my human servant?” Jean-Claude fired back to Augustine. 

“It’s all I can do to stay here on this seat. I want to touch him, I think if my heart could beat, it would break.” 

“Why?” Harry asked, frowning. 

“Because you belong to others, and I love you.” 

Harry stared at him. “Uh, you don’t even know me,” he said awkwardly. “You can’t love someone you don’t know.” 

“He can if his power backfires,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Power?” Harry asked. 

“He has the power to not only unleash the ardeur on those who have it, but to also cause people to fall in love with him.” 

“What a horrible power,” Micah mumbled. He was wrapped around Teddy on the couch next to Edward. 

“It’s never not worked before,” repeated Augustine. 

“Uh…” Harry blinked. “I’m sorry, but I don’t feel that way about you. As I said, I don’t even know you. I don’t even know your power, but I don’t… you can’t fake love.”

“Can’t you? I have inspired love in thousands of people, why not you?” asked Augustine. 

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Probably a combination of things that you would never understand. Circumstances that would make it impossible for anyone to use that kind of power on me.” 

“Like what?” asked Octavius. 

“Sacrifice,” said Harry.

“You mean human sacrifice?” 

“A willing one. I was only a baby when it happened. She blanketed me with her magic and sacrifice. Her blood runs in my veins. A real kind of love and power that has protected me all my life. So no, I don’t think you can bespell me that way.” 

“You are talking of your mother are you not?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“Yep. It’s why I survived that night when I should have died like the rest of the thousands of people struck by that particular spell.” 

“So you are immune, and yet I feel like…” he didn’t finish. It was as if he couldn’t. He threw his head back and laughed. “You have chosen something I do not understand, Jean-Claude. How is it you have the luck of the devil. I do not even like men, and yet… I am besotted.” He looked once more at Harry. 

“I’m sorry?” It was all Harry could say when something silky began to creep along his skin, and the scent of lion began to stir him once more. He tried not to frown visibly when he turned his face toward the guest corridors, and when he did he saw Noel and Travis were standing there with fierce expressions on their faces. 

But it wasn’t them that he was drawn to. It was the door opening, and out came Haven who was nude and shockingly beautiful to him. He was a bit on the thin side, and Harry noticed another tattoo along with the Elmo on his arse that Harry had missed the first time. On his hip was a green cartoon creature. The one who likes being in a trash bin.  _ Oscar? Is that it’s name? _ His hips were slender, and his legs were long and graceful, and he tried to avert his eyes from the swelling between his legs. 

His blue hair stood out. 

“You know, I can offer you a pair of pants if you need,” said Micah. 

“I’m fine,” said Haven, his eyes were laughing, and they were looking directly at Harry. Both of the younger ones were trying to block Haven from Harry so suddenly. “Move,” he ordered them, but Noel and Travis stood their ground. 

“Our Rex said that you weren’t supposed to touch him again before you’d fed on one of us.” 

Harry sighed. “I told you that wasn’t happening, boys. Please move,” he said directly as Jean-Claude unwound his arms so that he could stand. 

Noel’s eyes were wide behind his glasses, but he shook his head. “Joseph wants you to feed the ardeur, or give us your lion, before you touch him again.” 

“I’ve already fed the ardeur on my chosen pomme de sangs,” said Harry. “Please move out of the way.” He was aware of Haven’s eyes becoming almost frantic, and Harry was trying to slow down his own insatiable need. No. Harry would not bother with it. No. It was his lioness, not him. 

Harry crossed his arms over his chest so that he could resist doing anything with them, but the two boys were refusing. Before he could use his magic, Haven had lifted Travis and suddenly Travis wasn’t on the ground. He was airborne, and hit the wall with a sharp, brittle sound. 

“No, don’t!” Harry shot out when he went for Noel. He rushed to Haven’s side, and latched onto the side of his body. He waved his hand and Noel slid out of the way as Micah rushed to Travis’ side to check him. Haven blinked when Noel was pushed away. “They are under my protection, Cookie. Don’t.” 

He snarled at Harry. “I am your lion, can’t you feel it?” 

Harry made a noise. “I don’t know yet,” he said. “But don’t hurt them. They are only doing what they were told.” He was trying to ignore the energy that shot through his body, making the lioness rear up like Micah’s leopard always did to him. So much energy that it took everything for Harry not to cry out. 

Haven’s muscles rippled beneath Harry’s touch, and he threw his head back and roared out, a coughing harsh sound from his human throat. “Oh, God, yes, yes!” 

Harry shook his head. “No, no.” Haven’s eyes had gone lion gold. “You won’t win points with me if you do that in front of my son.” 

Haven blinked at him, and then looked over at the child who was wide-eyed and hiding behind Edward’s weaker arm that was tucked around him. Edward’s eyes said it all, and even with gold lion eyes, Haven knew it. Both of them looked at each other for what seemed like a long time. 

“I would be careful of your next move, lion,” said Edward slowly. 

“Is that a challenge?” 

“No, because I will kill you,” said Edward. His face was empty and nothingness. Haven saw it. Saw the void that was Edward. It swept through the room in an icy torrent. 

“He has to fight something,” said Micah carefully moving around. “If not he will hurt something unintentionally.” 

“No one is fighting, especially not around Teddy,” Harry chastised. 

“I know that Baby, more than anyone. But you also know how shifters can get when they overload, they need release. If not a fight then…” 

Oh, Harry knew. But he wasn’t about to do that. “No! Calm yourself, Cookie, please!” He shook the man’s arm when Noel crawled on his hands and knees to keep his location minimum and pulled at Harry’s leg. 

“Don’t, do it, Harry.” 

“Noel, what-?” 

Haven snarled once more. “Away from him!” He made to kick, but Harry expertly blocked it from making contact with Noel’s head. 

“No!” Harry threw his magic into the room and Haven went sliding away from them and ended up pressed to one of the curtained walls, unable to move. His eyes were big and wide in shock. 

He moved from Noel’s side to check on Travis. He found a few broken bones, but nothing too bad. He unhooked a phial of potion and handed it to him, no one in the room spoke or did a thing though Augustine was on his feet. 

“What did you do, Harry?” 

“Stopped them,” said Harry, encouraging Travis to take the Potion. “You are not taking your aggression or what-have you out on the younger lions!” He chastised Haven who had not moved an inch except to just stare at Harry. “I don’t care if they don’t belong to you. You just don’t!” 

He went back over to Noel and was relieved to see that he wasn’t hurt. Noel grabbed Harry’s forearm. “Joseph thinks that something about the vampire marks is giving you an animal to call to match each of your beasts.” 

“That isn’t true. I have only Rats, and I don’t have a Rat beast in me!” 

“You have Micah as your leopard and Marcus as your wolf.” 

“That’s not possible. Micah is my Nimir-Raj and Marcus is my Ulfric.” 

“Doesn’t matter, they are yours, and always come to call. Everything you do is impossible, Harry. My Rex thinks it is possible. He hopes that if you feed from more than one lion, your power won’t bond to any one person.” 

Harry frowned. “I am not bonding with anyone!” he scowled. 

“But, if you do have to bond to a lion, Joseph would prefer that the strongest preternatural power in his territory not bond itself to a lion who would try to take over his pride.” 

“Why did Joseph send you to me?” Harry asked sharply. 

“Our first task is to keep you from bonding with blue-boy over there. Whatever it takes, to stop that from happening.” 

Harry was scowling again, and pulled away from Noel. “You’re bloody kids. You don’t want to be bound to me and my life, and I won’t let you. Nothing Joseph says will get me to agree anyway.”

“If Joseph is trying to shoehorn Harry into a forced situation, I won’t let that happen,” said Micah harshly stepping around. 

“It’s not just that. Our lion group, our pride, works, Harry. It’s our home. I felt blue-boy’s power, just walking down a hallway. You can feel it now, coming off him in waves.” He glared at the man pinned to the wall. Noel licked his lips. “Joseph is powerful, but I’m not one hundred percent certain he’s more powerful than what’s behind us.” 

“Harry - please don’t touch him again. Not until you’ve at least tried one of us.” 

“I’m not trying anyone, and I’m not touching anyone!” Harry withdrew from Noel and stood. “If Joseph wants to stop it, he can come in here himself, not bring his young lions in here to take the brunt of an Alpha’s attack!” he said in disgust. 

“But, he can’t. He doesn’t think he can win.” 

“Well that’s on him. It’s a sacrifice you make when you're a leader. Knowing you might lose! You have to be willing to sacrifice and risk yourself, otherwise the leader is worthless.” 

Noel stared at him in shock. “You don’t mean that.” 

“I do! Do you think I’d send one of my wolves into a fight when I can do it? Or my leopards? Or anyone? Fuck no!” 

“Baby, he has to fight someone to get it out of him,” Micah touched his back. 

“You’re not fighting,” said Harry. 

“I have to. I’m the only one strong enough.” 

“You’re a leopard. You don’t need to-” 

“But I’m the only one who can stand up to him as another shifter in this room.” 

Harry shook his head, and was prepared to do anything to keep that from happening when the room enveloped with a strong familiar energy that had everyone turning to the hall. 

“Micah doesn’t have to fight,” said a strong thick voice, and Harry gasped. 

“Rafael!”

“I’m your Rat to call,” said Rafael looking over at the naked man pinned to the wall. “What’s going on?” He flowed through the room like the Rom that he was, and assessed the situation. “Joseph putting his lions in the way of himself again?” 

“Seems like it,” said Harry. “It’s my fault, I have a potential lion to call, and everyone’s fighting over it.” 

“Let the boy go,” said Rafael, stopping in the middle of the room and assessing him. “I’m sure I can keep up.” 

“Are you sure, Rafael?” 

Rafael smiled at Micah. “Yeah, no need to exert your energy, Micah. You’re going to need it tonight at the ballet. I’ve been updated on everything going on, sorry I’ve been away. Did get those renovations on your building completed this afternoon Jean-Claude. Teddy, are you alright, buddy?” 

“I’m fine. A bit worried,” said Teddy meekly looking around. He was still wrapped in Edward’s arm. 

“It’s okay.” 

“Damian, why don’t you take Teddy to get some cheesecake? It should be done setting by now,” Harry suggested. 

Damian stood immediately, and waited for Teddy but he was holding onto Edward. 

“But, Parrain, I want to stay. I want to watch. I need to learn things. I don’t know why, but I need to stay. Even if it’s scary.” 

“Teddy Bear…” Harry did not want him to see any of this. No way! “You’re only nine years old.” 

“But, I’m going to be a shifter too.”

“He’s kind of right, Baby.” 

Harry shook his head, desperate not to have that on Teddy’s mind. “No, no. Not this time.” He waved his hand and Teddy’s eyes began to droop. He fell asleep in Edward’s arm. “Take him to bed Damian.” Edward unwound Teddy, and Damian scooped him up. He also threw another spell. A mild Confundus to help him naturally forget. 

“Did you just use that one spell?” asked Micah in surprise. 

“A mild confundus. I won’t have him around violence, not yet. You can yell at me later.” 

“You did the right thing,” Rafael agreed. 

“I hope so.” Harry waved his hand, and the moment Haven was released the two shifters became a blur. 

Rafael fluidly moved into Haven’s professional brawler attacks, and had the tall man half collapsed over his legs. Rafael pushed him skyward and with his strength he was strong enough to keep the momentum going. Haven flew across the room and hit the fireplace, Rafael had time to stand before the other man got to his knees, then charged him.

The fight rolled over the couch, and vanished from sight for a moment. 

“Is that the Rom of the Rodere?” asked Noel. “I’ve never met him.” 

“Yes,” said Harry. 

Rafael staggered to his feet, and Haven jumped onto his like springs. Blood was pouring from both of them as they squared off with each other. 

Edward focused on the fight, watching carefully as Micah drew Harry into his chest. Travis was now sitting on the floor with a deep frown. 

Rafael and Haven were circling in the bare area just in front of the hallway that led to the kitchen. They feinted with legs and hands, but they weren’t fighting. They were getting the measure of one another, and once they had it, the fight would get serious. 

Harry had to stop himself from acting on it, Micah kept him pinned. “It’s okay, Baby. Rafael will be fine.” 

“But…” 

“You should know this would have happened, someone coming into St. Louis with that kind of power, the shifters are going to notice. Someone has to challenge him or they’re considered weak. If he’s going to be a future lover. He needs to know his place in the group.” 

“It doesn’t have to be like that, I’m not used to us fighting,” Harry said sadly. 

“I know, Baby.” 

“I don’t want him,” he whispered. 

“I know that too. But this is more than about you. This is establishing dominance.” 

“I don’t want you hurt. I don’t want to see you bloody, I don’t want to see anyone bloody.” Micah squeezed him and kissed him on the temple. “At this rate, I might just take wolfsbane when my lioness is active. Kill it,” he said lamely only for Micah to flinch and jerk Harry tighter in his arm. 

“What?!”

Harry frowned. “What? I’m serious, kill the damn thing. It’s not worth this!” He winced when Micah gripped him tight, and snarled in his ear. “Micah-?” Harry felt the Nimir-Raj rear up metaphysically into a high boiling rage. It shoved into Harry who became slightly winded and fearful at the feeling. 

“Don’t say that again.” 

“It’s not the leopard. If I have to change I  _ want _ to be a leopard, but I don’t need the lion.” 

“It’s part of you, Baby, and I will not have you killing any part of yourself! Do you understand me?” 

But, Harry didn’t understand. He lost track of the fight with Micah’s sudden aggression. Harry was confused when Micah began to maneuver them away, his energy of the leopard pushing into him and forcing him to comply. 

Jean-Claude stood. “What is wrong?” 

“He wants to kill his lioness.” 

“What?” 

“That isn’t possible,” said Augustine. 

Micah snorted. “You have no idea what’s possible with him. Tell him he’s wrong!” 

“Mon Amour?” 

Harry struggled beneath Micah’s grip. “Micah...” He took in sharp breaths as Micah’s leopard spun around him, dangerously close to sinking its claws into Harry. 

“No! How dare you say that?” 

“Why would you say such a thing, mon Amour?” Jean-Claude asked wide-eyed. 

“If I kill it, then I can’t be bonded or anything with someone else!” Harry tried to tell him. How was that irrational?

“None of that matters, the lioness is a part of you. It’s who you are, Baby!” 

“But, it’s not worth it!” 

“Are you so ashamed of the shifter culture that you would do that to us?” Micah growled lowly. 

Harry stilled at this. “Wha-? No!” 

“You do know Teddy is going to have to go through some of this right?” 

“Not for a very long time he’s not!” Harry squawked. “He’s too young. He’s a baby!” 

“Doesn’t matter. He’s going to go through it, and he has to learn the culture, Baby.” 

“I will not… I will not.” Harry growled. “I will not let him watch those he loves get hurt! He doesn’t deserve that.” 

“It’s more than fighting, Baby. It’s way more than that.” He forced Harry to turn around showing the fight for what it was worth, but all Harry saw was Rafael, someone he cared about getting himself hurt, and for what? 

“What’s going on?” Edward finally joined them, sensing something off. He turned his eyes away from the fight, and stared at Alpha. “What did Little Raven do?” 

“He wants to kill the lion!” Micah hissed so low that Edward almost didn’t hear it. “Tell him he’s an idiot.” 

“I would, but his reasoning makes some sort of sense, Alpha.” 

“What?” 

“I don’t agree with it,” said Edward flatly. 

“How do you know his reasoning?” 

Edward just stared at Micah. “Don’t go leopard on me, Alpha.” He tapped Micah’s forehead in an almost tender way. “Little Raven is not us. He’s tenderhearted and impractical when it comes to those he cares about, and will put himself in harm's way to protect them. Even if it is a bad idea. You know he won’t really do it, either. He wouldn’t do that and then have to explain to Teddy what he did.” 

Harry slumped in Micah’s arms, the defeat already layered through him. Micah stared at him and then buried his nose into Harry’s neck. “I love him, Edward. I love all his beasts, wolf, leopard, and lion. I don’t want him to hurt them.” He licked the salt on Harry’s neck, tasting the wound from Truth and Wicked’s bite. 

“Yes, you do. We all do. If you want to blame anyone you can blame that incompetent Rex,” said Edward with a grunt. “He’s also never seen a real dominance fight.” 

“You have?” 

“A few times, observing marks and whatnot,” said Edward, turning to watch the two shifters never stopping. “Little Raven, they need this fight like I need my kills. Do you understand that?” 

Harry frowned slightly and glanced at Rafael and Haven, really looked at them, feeling their energy. It was wild and chaotic, fluid and hungering. They wanted the fight, they felt the fight, the call to do exactly what they were born to do. Fight for dominance and one had to win. 

“Don’t let them kill each other.” 

“I won’t.”

Haven’s fist got past Rafael’s arms, and Rafael staggered back a couple of steps, then hunched his body so that the blows Haven tried on him hit only his broad shoulders and arms. Rafael on the other hand, landed solid body blows that doubled Haven over. He’d never seen the Rom so ferocious, not even when he transformed and took on Chimera’s people. It was spectacular and terrifying. 

Why was it so different to flat out violence? What was so different about it? 

Rafael followed up with a fist to the chin, and only Haven throwing himself backward kept the next blow from hitting. Rafael gave him no time to recover, and leaped at him with a flurry of blinding kicks that put the other man into a defensive crouch against the far wall. 

Pride. Honor. Establishing. It was what they did, periodically. Now, Harry knew that the shifters fought within each other. Always a fight for dominance in the ranks. He’d sat in on a few and watched them, and he understood them. His leopards didn’t do that. All of them happy and content to be where they were and never budging. No one had ranks, everyone simply was. Well, Noah had a rank as a bodyguard to Micah; but otherwise everyone was a submissive and knew it.

The wolf pack was different. He supposed he was so affected by it because Micah rarely ever got involved, and neither did Rafael. 

Rafael had the other man in a defensive ball against the wall. Haven had given up fighting back now, and was just trying to keep the damage to a minimum. Rafael didn’t back off, instead he whipped out a silver blade, and placed it to Haven’s throat. “Done,” he said in a simple arching command that spread through the room. 

Haven snarled at him, face bloody and raw, his body bruised and battered. “I can’t…” 

“Yes, you can. Once the victor calls the end, it is the end. Lick your wounds, boy. I am far older than you. Your rage is gone, so let it go.” 

Haven fell to his knees barely missing the blade. 

Rafael stayed where he was for several long moments when Harry pulled away from Micah to get to Rafael’s side. “Stay back, Harry.” 

“Please, Cookie, stop? You’ve fought enough,” said Harry trying to reason with the man. 

Haven raised his eyes. “You should finish that name for me. Use Monster, it is what I am.” And despite the blood dripping his eyes were laughing. “Is he one of your boyfriends too?” 

Harry made a noise, and Rafael shook his head. “There is more than desire of the flesh here, Lion. Much more than meets the eye, and it would serve you well to remember it.” 

Harry shook his head. “You need to go back to Chicago.” It didn’t help that no matter what he felt or thought, he wanted to rub against Haven. His lioness wanted to purr and spill herself all over him. Merlin, this was ridiculous. “You don’t pick on the weak here.” 

“You’d really have me killed wouldn’t you? Even though you want to touch me?” 

“Yes, if I had to protect them. I would,” said Harry. “Even if I want to roll on top of you and do things. I would have to. Death isn’t that bad. I’ve done it before.” 

Haven looked at him seriously. “What are you?” 

“I don’t know. Does it really matter?” 

“No, I suppose it doesn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Harry now has pommes. ^_^


	10. Chapter Ten

Claudia and Bobby Lee made a beeline for Rafael, Harry was already pulling out potions for him and Haven. He thrust one on the blue-haired man who stared at him. “What is this?” 

“Potion. High powered. Take it or not. I don’t care,” said Harry. But he did care, and he worked to pull his eyes away as Rafael swooped an arm around Harry’s waist and dragged him away. 

“There are three men you need permission from before getting your hands on him again. Do not forget that rule. You will be shot for it.”

Haven’s eyes flickered to Edward whose eyes were ice and face still. “Tough critics.” 

Harry ended up curling around Jean-Claude to get the scent of Haven away from him. He was the only one who hadn’t gone near the man, and so Harry made it known that he was needed. Jean-Claude wrapped him up as Micah sat with them, and Edward took the arm of the seat so that his back was to no one. Haven had dragged himself out of the room, and Rafael had flopped on the couch having downed the potion. Bobby Lee and Claudia on either side of him. 

Augustine and Octavius had watched the entire spectacle along with the Wicked Truth in the corner. 

“I don’t want him,” Harry mumbled into Jean-Claude. 

“I know, mon Amour. It seems you are drawn to Haven, and he to you. You have broken his link to Augustine.” 

“Yeah, but he’s not Augustine’s animal to call. Just one of his lions.” 

Jean-Claude looked over at Augustine for confirmation. “He’s right. He’s bound to me, but not as an animal to call.” 

Micah slid onto the floor and turned with his knees and touched Jean-Claude’s knees. “You don’t have to do anything, Baby.” 

“Hngh.” It wasn’t like Micah where it was natural, where every minute awake with Micah was a reason to smile. A reason to roll out of bed and face the world. He let his thoughts flow, and Micah’s face softened as he leaned forward over Jean-Claude and buried his face into Harry all the while stroking his hair.

Harry felt Jean-Claude enter his mind, and gentle layers of velvet rolled across it as Edward stole Micah’s seat. Harry let him, and sighed longingly. He wanted no one but these three men. He had chosen the Wicked Truth because they would never be fooled, they would never be tricked, and they would never think themselves above the three people he loved most in this world. He let his thoughts flow once more into all three of them. He chose them because he knew they could be trusted. He knew men like them from his past; Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Fred and George Weasley to name a few. They were like Rafael, but they didn’t have that established connection, and so he could not compartmentalize them, and place them in their appropriate family slots. 

“You are brilliant, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude purred into his hair. 

“How?” Augustine breathed. “How is it… I don’t get it.” 

“What, Augustine?” Jean-Claude asked. 

“How the most beautiful men I’ve ever seen crowd around him,” said Augustine, looking at Micah as if he were bizarre. He wanted to touch Micah, the Nimir-Raj did not like that at all. 

Micah frowned slightly into Harry, and casually rolled himself to get between Edward’s knees, and to get some space. A hand came out and caressed his face. 

“We don’t crowd him, we are all one,” said Micah snaking over the weak side of Edward, and making sure he was touching both Jean-Claude and Harry. 

“But even the Rat over there, the Rom of the Rodere took insult to Haven. He is not a part of it is he? I also watched the room very carefully…” 

“Oui, and none of it is from bespelling. It is natural because mon Amour is simply a good person. Something you and I have long forgotten, Augustine. He knows nothing more than his instincts and how they guide him. He is ours. It is why you cannot make him love you. He only knows true love. He did not even notice my ardeur when we first met. He did not notice or feel it until I marked him twice. At times, the ardeur manipulates those around him. I do believe Marcus may have been a product of that.” He looked down at Micah when he said it. “But we are not, and neither is Rafael or any of the others.”  _ ‘Although, Truth and Wicked may have been influenced slightly. But not as deeply as Marcus.’  _

There was a cough in the room, and they all looked to see Travis still looking hurt. Harry frowned. “Why didn’t you take the potion?” 

Micah rose instantly, “You need to take the potion or shift, Travis.” Augustine reached out, tried to grab his arm, but Micah moved so fast that Harry wasn’t sure if he really saw the man reach out to him. Micah went to Travis and bent down, ignoring Augustine. 

Something passed that made Augustine angry. “You’ve made your point, Jean-Claude.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked. 

“He did not like Micah moving away from him. Most vampires see lycanthropes as lesser than them, and it hurts their pride when the lycanthrope doesn’t act that way. Raises their hackles.” 

“Well that’s bull,” said Harry. 

“Oui,” Jean-Claude agreed with a stroke of his hair. 

“I’m not playing games with anyone. I just want to get Travis sitting down and take the damn potion.” Micah stated clearly.

“If you were in my territory, I’d have to make a lesson out of it, of you, but you aren’t my kitty-cat. Sit down, I won’t bother you,” he sneered when there was a click from behind Jean-Claude. 

Augustine’s eyes widened and he moved fractionally to see that Edward had the barrel of a silver gun right to his temple. “You don’t talk like that to him.” 

“A human, pointing a gun at me?” Augustine hissed. 

“Augustine,” Jean-Claude warned. “Don’t.” 

“Why are you telling me don’t?” 

“Cause I fear for your life. If you’ve done research, I’m sure you know who he is or rather what,” said Jean-Claude. “I do not get this envy you are holding.” 

“I don’t envy anyone,” Augustine hissed. 

“Take your gun away from my Master,” Octavius growled. 

“No.” 

“Petty games do not become you, Augustine. You are Master of a powerful territory. You could have your own lovers to rival mine.”

“I’m not just the Master of the City of Chicago, Jean-Claude,” he said with a suck of breath in. He was still partially eyeing the gun. It warmed Harry to bits to see that Edward would defend Micah to hell and back. It made him want to roll through all of them, very sexually. “I’m a mob boss. The mob allows you a family with a wife and kids, a mistress, whores, but nothing else.” 

“Only because you do not demand it so,” said Harry, raising his head from Jean-Claude’s chest. “If you were as powerful as you say you were, it would be your law against theirs. Not the other way around. You can make your own rules.” 

Augustine looked at him incredulously. “Is that what you did? Make your own rules to defy everything we have ever known about the world?” 

“Yep,” said Harry proudly. “All started at the ripe age of one.” 

Edward rested his wrist against Jean-Claude’s shoulder, but still had the gun pointed, one in the chamber and ready for a fire. Octavius was staring at it, Augustine didn’t seem to care about it at this point. 

“You are going to stop manipulating us, Augustine. You will not try and raise mon Amour’s ardeur again.” 

“Or what? You will shoot me?” 

“There are plenty of things. Mon Amour might play that child’s game _ ,  _ _ Jacques a dit  _ again.” Augustine’s face went entirely slack. “You would come to him this time, fully because you are madly in love with him. But he feels nothing for you.” 

“You are crueler than I remember, Jean-Claude.” 

“I’ve had to be because masters like you and Belle Morte and so many others try and strip all I have left away. So now I hold it precious.” He tightened around Harry. 

“How could you flee heaven when I was forced out?” asked Augustine. 

“It was not heaven. It was pure hell,” said Jean-Claude coolly. “I did not see heaven until seven years ago. It was the first day of spring and green was the first thing I saw, and what followed became a series of events that I could never look away from. Four years, Augustine. It took me four years to win mon Amour’s heart. No amount of tricks would work, no flirting, no nothing, and even after marking him to protect him he did not comply quite so easily.”

“Why?” 

“Why indeed? But no matter the why, I had never been so happy. So in heaven, and then mon Tueur d’Ombre and mon Chaton came into my life through mon Amour. Belle Morte does not exist in my life any longer. I cast her away like a stone dancing across the lake only to sink to the bottom. You effectively rolled yourself, Augustine, trying to roll mon Amour. It backfired badly. He did not mean you any harm when he fed you the ardeur remotely. He only wanted to give you what I had promised, and to remind you that all you had to do was ask him.” 

“Masters don’t ask.” 

“But this master does because he is not so full headed not to see the way the world works. I was not a mob boss. I have nothing to prove, and I will continue on with nothing to prove except for what I have.” 

“Chicago has no mob but the old-school Italian. I’ve kept out the Russians, the Ukrainians, the Chinese, the Koreans, the Japanese. No one, absolutely no one, takes power from me. While almost every other mob stronghold had been whittled away. I’ve held my territory against everyone. To do that, you have to be a bastard. A cold-blooded, murderous bastard.” He tilted his head to look at Edward who never strayed. “What are you if Harry is the sun and Jean-Claude is the moon and the cat over there the earth?” 

“Death.” 

Augustine let out a hollow laugh. “Yes, yes. I think you might just be. I suppose death being a human makes sense. You guys can change and evolve, and eventually we stay the same.” 

“Your tricks never change.” 

“You might be right.” 

It was quiet for a long moment, time was ticking away, and soon they would be dressing for the ballet. Harry didn’t want to leave. Micah had finally forced a potion down Travis’ throat. Rafael had gone to lay down with Teddy. 

It was around then that the door swung open, and Lorcan returned from wherever it was he had been. Harry couldn’t help but smile, and he noticed Augustine turn downcast. He felt bad for the mobster, but at the same time he had it coming for trying to enchant him. He dug his own grave. 

“Good evening, Lorcan, all well?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“Splendid. I have been taking care of a few things. I hope you do not mind, I did invite a certain someone with me tonight. She has only just arrived. May I present her? I believe Harry will like my gift.” 

Jean-Claude nodded. “You may, Lorcan.” 

Harry tilted his head. “What?” 

“Come in my dear,” Lorcan called, and the door clicked open, and Harry let out a gasp when he saw long dirty blonde hair, brilliant cat-like eyes, and a hazy smile of gentleness. She wore a lovely silver dress that flowed in layers down to her ankles. Her ears were pierced with silver Deathly Hallows symbols. 

“LUNA!” Harry flew from Jean-Claude’s arms the moment the young woman opened her arms, and Harry hugged her so tightly. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around as his laugh spread through the room unintentionally. 

“Hello Harry! I have missed you these years. How are the nargles?” 

“Troublesome.” Harry laughed pleasantly as he squeezed her, the excitement bubbling in his chest. He pulled back. “How - when?” He was in disbelief that she could even be here!

“She is my niece,” said Lorcan, smiling. 

“My mother’s side,” she said sweetly. “You look good.” She reached in and took hold of the Deathly Hallows. “It has served you well.” 

“It has, thank you.” He knew his smile was too wide. “Oh! I want you to meet everyone.” 

“I would be happy to meet those you love,” said Luna cheerfully. 

Micah, Edward, and Jean-Claude were already on their feet to meet her, and Harry’s heart soared so high he thought it would fly off in the distance. He clutched Luna around the shoulders as she stared at the three men standing in front of her. “Oh, hello. You are Harry’s puzzle pieces!” 

Micah smiled. “Hi, I’m Micah Callahan, this is Edward, and that’s Jean-Claude.” 

She nodded. “Yes, the Leopard, the Master, and you are Death.” She pointed at each one causing a bit of surprise. “I’m Luna Lovegood.” She bowed to them formally. “It’s nice to finally meet the three who make Harry so happy.” 

“Finally?” 

“I write her every week,” said Harry sheepishly. “You know those exotic birds that come by from the time to time? It’s her.” 

“Like clockwork,” said Luna, smiling. “I’ve been in Brazil.” 

“She’s a Magizoologist.” 

“We didn’t know you wrote her every week,” said Micah. 

“Oh, did I forget to mention? Sorry, it was always something I did,” said Harry. 

“Harry was my first ever friend,” she told them. “I hear Hermione is here.” 

“Yep.” 

“I was so happy when Uncle Lorcan invited me to see the first vampire ballet and get the chance to see Harry again.”

“Well, it is a pleasure to meet someone so special to mon Amour.” Jean-Claude held out his hand, and she took it. He kissed her knuckles. “You are most welcome here, ma cherie.” 

“Thank you, Master Jean-Claude right?” 

“Just Jean-Claude.” 

Luna then turned to Harry who couldn’t stop smiling. He was just so happy. “Looks like the Nargles aren’t the only challenges you’re going to face. It seems to me that the Nightshade is stirring, and it has chosen you, Harry. I’m sorry you can’t get a break.” 

Harry blinked at her, and then realized what she said and looked at Jean-Claude who was looking at her seriously. 

Lorcan smiled. “Luna has a few special abilities,” he remarked carefully. 

“She’s amazing,” said Harry. 

“Just as you are.” 

Harry then realized what Lorcan said. “Is she my gift?” he asked dubiously. 

“Yes and no,” said Lorcan chuckling. “I hope you don’t mind Jean-Claude but I have had to borrow Asher and the Big Top for what I wish to present to your Harry. If you do not mind? Luna is a far gentler hand than myself and when I presented my wishes to her she was more than happy to help me.” 

“Of course, Uncle.” 

Jean-Claude smiled. “You have been a delight here Lorcan, truly my Circus is yours for the time you are here.” 

“Come on, Harry I picked them out especially for you!” She looped her slim wrist through his arm and was already guiding him toward the stairs. No surprise an entire entourage followed behind. 

“It’s not a Grumble-Horned Snorckack is it?” Harry asked in jest causing Luna to beam. “Not sure where I’d have space for one.”

Luna beamed. “No, but in fact that I was able to prove last fall that they do exist. Daddy and I managed to get a photograph of a few, and the Muggle technology of camera footage has been great! Thank you for sending that to me on my birthday.” 

“Figured you’d enjoy it.” 

Asher had a strange expression on his face, and seemed just a bit nervous. “I do hope this is alright?” He looked through the tent flap. “They don’t smell normal.”

Lorcan chuckled. “No surprise you’ve never seen one before, they are brilliant at hiding in plain sight. To non-magicals they look like their normal cousins after all.” 

That had Harry even more curious and ever so slightly suspicious, and the tent flap to the circus ring was held up, and Harry blinked when he walked through to the center of the ring to see two slightly familiar creatures that he hadn’t seen since he’d been through Hogwarts. 

A pair of kneazles were running around the main ring. One was a brilliant white with black spots and the other was midnight black with bright white spots. A pair of full blooded mountain kneazles.

“Kneazle kittens!” They were tiny little kittens, however, both sported the traditional pointy ears, sleak spotted bodies, and lion tufted tails. If Harry remembered Hermione’s lectures right, the black kitten was a female and the white was a male. Harry didn’t know why it was the opposite of most species’ colorings but that’s how it was for the mountain kneazles. 

“Yup, I spent a few years breeding them when their numbers began to decline. It seems there were poachers who have become aggressive in the last few years.” 

“Why would they be poached?” Edward asked scanning the small creatures as Harry stretched out his hand as the kittens ran close. They stopped their chase in curiosity and carefully sniffed at the group.

“Their fur and whiskers are worth a pretty penny on both markets,” Luna explained. 

“They are absolutely radiant,” said Jean-Claude. 

“What are they exactly? They look kind of like cats,” Micah asked, running a hand over the black one as it started curling around his legs, and staring at it in slight awe. 

“Kneazles. Specifically Mountain Kneazles, they are a rarer breed found in most heavily mountainous regions. Unlike most animal species, the black kneazle is the female. I was able to breed these two from different lines. One line from Europe and the other Asia. There are many different species of kneazles. I thought the jungle ones in South America were quite colorful, but those wouldn’t match Harry too well. No, black and white is a much better option.” Luna sent Harry a look, gaze travelling down to the Deathly Hallows symbol still around his neck. “When Uncle Lorcan made mentions that he was going to meet Harry, I thought this was perfect timing. I’ve been wanting to come State side for a while. I love what I do, but you can only talk to the trees and sky and creatures for so long before you realize that you need something that will answer back in a language I can understand.” Edward stared at her blankly for all of a second, Micah snickered and Jean-Claude smiled. 

“You’re more than welcome here Luna. I might just steal your niece away.” 

Lorcan chuckled. “I’m pleased, I was delighted when I heard how much you meant to my niece. She, like her mother, has always been sensitive to magic around them. Pandora was one of the rare ones born to an all vampire family, but had no vampiric blood as far as we could see.” 

That got to their attention, and Asher stilled as he processed what he was hearing. “Vampire family?” 

“Yes, in the magical world vampires can be born just like humans, and it’s even rarer for a vampire bred family to have a human child. It took a long time before mother and father realized that one and the other did not have any indiscretions, and that it was simply a rare occurrence.” 

“Luna was one of the most important people to me when I was younger, and when I was thinking of leaving before I contacted you, Edward, it was her who encouraged me. Thank you. They’ll make great extra protection for the house.”

“I suppose when they grow attached to the Kid they would be added protection,” said Edward practically. 

“What about the leopards and wolves during the moons?” Micah asked in concern. 

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that,” said Luna smiling. “Kneazles, like a normal cat, are able to take care of themselves if needed. They are highly intelligent, independent, have an uncanny ability to detect the wrackspurts, and are known to guard those they attach to. I do so hope that they can be helpful.” 

Micah barked in laughter and Jean-Claude chuckled. “You are a dreamer young lady.” 

“Always,” she said proudly. “I thought to leave them nameless for you, Harry.” 

“Teddy will be overjoyed to see them. Hermione too, I know she misses Crookshanks, her old part-kneazle pet.” 

“You have Teddy to apologize to, Baby,” said Micah raising his head. The black kneazle had taken a liking to Micah and had clawed its way up to rest on his shoulder. The white one had done the same but on Edward. Harry was surprised to see Edward lightly petting it instead of knocking it off. Jean-Claude thought they were elegant creatures. 

“I know I do. I’ll explain everything,” said Harry calmly. “Now that my head is clear, and maybe I will let him look in on a few dominance challenges, ones I know that won’t be too over the top.” 

“Did I miss something?” asked Lorcan in concern. 

“Oui, there was a brawl between Haven and the Rodere’s Rom on mon Amour’s behalf.” 

Harry groaned as he dropped his chin to his chest. “Ulgh.” Luna snuggled into his side, one arm going around his back. He held onto her as he shook his head. “Why me?” 

“I always said that there was something unique about you, Harry,” said Luna. 

“I’d rather just be boring.” 

“I don’t think the world has that in store for you.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

“Hey Asher, what are you doing in here? Kneazles!? I’ve always wanted one.” Draco had come upon them, and Harry felt Luna slightly stiffen as Asher turned. 

“Mon Dragonne…” But Draco wasn’t looking at Asher anymore instead he had paled a bit, and stopped dead. 

“Lovegood.” 

“Malfoy, how are you doing?” she asked with a genuine smile that belayed the tightness of her fingers on Harry’s side. 

Draco’s eyes flickered. “I’m… good. How are you-?” 

“She is my niece,” Lorcan said with his arms behind his back. 

“Lorcan d’Eath!” It was like he’d just noticed him. “I love your albums…” But he was now looking a bit crestfallen. 

That was when Luna unwrapped herself from Harry and walked over to him. “Being happy looks good on you, Malfoy.” 

“Er, yeah.” It wasn’t usual for Draco to stammer over his words. He was known to be as smooth as Jean-Claude at times when it came to his tongue, and no, Harry did not want to hear that from Asher again. Sheesh. “Look, Lovegood…” 

“You two know each other?” Asher asked in surprise. 

“Oh yes, I was a guest in his house,” said Luna.

It was Edward who heard the insinuation. “Oh?” 

Micah frowned slightly. “What kind of guest?” he asked carefully. 

Draco cringed. “I’m sorry, Lovegood.” 

“It was not you who put the marks on me. It was not you who took many instruments to Mr. Ollivander every night because he did not have answers.” 

“But I didn’t stop it,” he said with a rare tone of sadness. “I didn’t do anything but stand there.” 

“You were a child. If you had you would not be here right now making people happy, and being one of Harry’s best friends. I’ve heard a lot about you over the years, and how great you are,” she said smiling ever so kindly, and Harry knew that just further made Draco regret the past. Luna didn’t have a mean bone in her body. “Harry isn’t the only one. I think we should start over. Hi, I’m Luna Lovegood, nice to meet you.” She held out her hand in offering. 

Draco stared at it for a moment. “Just like that?” 

“You mean something to Harry, and Harry would never have forgiven you if he didn’t see the real you. You are forgetting that you and I used to revolve in similar circles. It is not on you for the damage the adults did. I think you and I are far more than mature enough to push that all aside.” 

Draco seemed to think about her words, and he chuckled. “No wonder Harry has always liked you. You’re going to make Hermione jealous. I’m Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you Luna. Call me Draco.” 

“Call me Luna.” 

Harry insisted on giving Luna a tour of the Circus. Draco promised to make sure the kneazles were dropped off at the house before the show. Wouldn’t do to take them downstairs where they may attack Augustine or Haven. Harry wanted to make sure Luna was okay, but she would never admit it out loud to others if only to save Draco’s feelings. 

“Do not be long, mon Amour we must prepare for the night’s ballet.” 

Harry waved them off and led Luna out of the tent and toward all the set up booths. “It smells so nice here, like festival foods. I’ve been to a few festivals in towns, but nothing like this.” 

“How are you Luna? Really?” 

“It’s not you who needs to ask that question, it’s me,” she said tilting her head. “I understand Draco a little more having met him again. At first I thought I didn’t recognize him. He looks really good, so happy and carefree.” 

“He is.” 

“He never hurt me nor did his parents. It was the Lestranges who took that pleasure. His mother was actually a rather gentle sort. Always slipped food to us when she thought no one would see.” 

“Narcissa is a good person. It was the situation that wasn’t good,” Harry agreed. 

“Yes, but what about you? Your life has become interesting Harry.” 

Harry snorted. “Interesting. That’s one way to put it.” 

She let go and turned as she walked backwards. “You’ve always been special.” 

“I don’t want to be special.” 

“Sometimes what we want we don’t know we want, and we often take it for granted.” 

“But, Luna, my life is spinning out of control. I have powers I don’t understand. I have creatures that have minds of their own, and for some bloody reason they’re registering as female. I’m male!” 

Luna giggled. “Gender is nothing but a mindset. It’s not so physical as it is spiritual.” 

“I feel male.” Harry deadpanned. 

“Yes, but you are also a magical creature.” 

“Creature?” 

“You are the Master of Death.” 

“I’m not… I don’t… I mean…” He stopped at this, and Luna’s dreamy eyed stare intensified. “How is this a real thing?” he asked quietly. “I mean, I know I invoke it. I know I believe in it, but for it to be a real thing. To be a real…” 

“Every legend and myth has truth in it.” 

“That’s what he said.” 

“He?” 

“Voldemort,” Harry muttered. 

“Yes, I suppose he would.” Luna nodded sagely as she looked around at all the intricate circus details. “I know Daddy can sometimes tell Tall Tales, to be truthful even I did not believe in the Snorkack when I first heard of them. Daddy sort of lost himself when my mother died, and his imagination is the only thing that saved us.” 

“How do you know the stories are true?” 

“Why do you think you are attracted to vampires and they are attracted to you? Why do you think you are attracted to other preternatural creatures? They are a part of Death’s creations on earth. Why do you think the Necromancer exists? A Necromancer is the conduit between this world and Death’s Realm. You were drawn to them weren’t you? And they are drawn to you. You are the bridge between both worlds. You allow them to exist side by side. Death is not allowed to interfere with the natural order. It has always been, magic has always been. Death is neither male nor female so why would it’s conduit, the bridge, be either?”

“How do you know this?” 

“Uncle Lorcan is right. I was always sensitive to energies. Not just magic, but energy. I used to have such dreams when I was little. I did not understand them. My mother was the most understanding. My father used to use my dreams as stories for the Quibbler, but he would twist them so that no one knew there had been meaning. I saw you long ago before we met and before Hogwarts. I used to dream of a boy that was always alone and always sad. He went through much, and never seemed to get rewarded because the humans wouldn’t accept him for some reason or another, but then all that changed. I saw things, I saw shapes and figures. So when you started writing to me about the loves in your life I knew who each of them were instantly as if I’d been there to watch over your shoulder. I felt them rather than saw their faces, and feeling them now there is no doubt what I am looking at. It’s why I gave you that symbol. It’s not man-made. I did not make it.” She walked over and lifted it. “It’s not Goblin made either. If you have this looked at under a microscope no one will know what it is. It’s why when those you trust are close it will not light up like a holy symbol. But when it counts, that’s when it works.” 

“Like when I broke Mr. Olliver’s enchantment over the crowd,” said Harry. 

“Yes, that would do it. Are you unhappy in your life? Are you unhappy about the choices you’ve made?” asked Luna. “It’s only us here. You are allowed to be unhappy if you wish for it.” 

Harry considered this question, no one had really asked it of him before. They often asked if he was okay or something that wasn’t, are you unhappy. He rocked on his heels,  _ unhappy? _

He flashed back through his life, flicking through images of his younger years, and frowned very deeply at the memories of them. Back then, he had been very unhappy. But now? He thought about Edward, learning to fight, and fighting alongside a man who didn’t give an inch, and how slowly Harry’s respect transformed before he even knew it. It had gone from respect for a teacher to someone so damn important. He thought about Jean-Claude, how long it took for them. It was always talked about. How Harry took so long. He’d been teased about being a bit thick that way. Not seeing what was in front of him, and then he thought of Micah. 

His lovely Nimir-Raj, and through his links he could feel them clear as day. He thought about all that he had to defend, and then there was Teddy. His little heart. 

“I love my life,” he said finally. “I love my family. I like where I am.” 

“Yes. You are so comfortable here in your own skin, Harry. I’ve never seen you this comfortable, this happy.” 

“If you knew I was happy why did you ask?” 

“Because you didn’t know it.” 

“So, they’re all drawn to me not because of my gender or the ardeur but because I’m a Necromancer and a conduit?” 

“Yes, the Night Mother fears you because you are the one thing that they will forever and always will be drawn to. She was the first created by Death, and from her more and more. Before you it had been three brothers, but because of their greed two of them perished much like You Know Who. Many Necromancers fade and fail. Most vampires and preternatural creatures have forgotten their beginnings, and only know of the legends and stories. You wrote me about Mr. Oliver, and I began to wonder if it was really your Jean-Claude and the law overturning that he wanted and not you. Most of the oldest would know of the truth, but they would twist that truth so that they had no weakness. A truth that they hide.” 

Harry laughed, and raised eyes to the dark ceiling, there were clowns and nets and things strung up in places. “Are you here to stay?” 

“Maybe. I am kind of tired of being on my own.” 

“What about Rolf?” 

“That didn’t work out,” she said with a smile. 

Harry dropped his eyes and looked at Luna. “So glad you’re here.” 

She wrapped her arms around his waist. “Me too, Harry. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacques a dit = Simon Says


	11. Chapter Eleven

Harry might have been extra cheery when he slipped back downstairs to Jean-Claude’s private chambers. Jean-Claude had laid out clothes for everyone. 

“Should we be jealous, Baby?” Micah teased. 

“Yes,” said Harry so drop dead serious that he had Jean-Claude pausing and Edward smirking. “Joking. Well, okay I’m not. If I liked women, she’d be mine. But no, while I do love Luna; it’s not like that.” He grinned. 

“We can feel it, mon Amour. You are delighted, so delighted. It is as if something has come off your shoulders or chest or something. A great weight.” 

“I suppose you’re right. She… she has always understood me unlike anyone else. I met her when I was fifteen. Just after Voldemort and I saw my first death. Most used to tease and make fun of her because she’s…” 

“A dreamer?” asked Jean-Claude. “A lovely dreamer with a heart that even one of my kind can see.” 

“Yeah. But, she was always right there from the time I met her. She was always at my side when I was fighting things beyond me. She stood up for me when sometimes even my other friends wouldn’t. I love Hermione and I like Draco now, but Luna… Luna is that special someone you only meet once.” 

“She is loyal,” said Edward. 

“Yes, she is. So I’m really happy to see her. I hope she stays around. Is Teddy mad at me? He’s not in here.” 

“He’s still asleep, Rafael moved him to Jason’s room. He will be staying behind tonight with some of Rafael’s guys to make sure everything goes well.” 

Harry nodded. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow and apologize. Maybe use those kneazles to my advantage…” 

“Smart,” Micah grinned. “Cute things too.” 

A tap at the door caught their attention, and Harry opened it to see Luna standing there. “Sorry to interrupt.” 

“How did she get beyond the wards?” Edward asked, surprised. 

“Who do you think I learned them from?” Harry asked Edward. “She makes Hermione’s brain look narrow. Everything okay?” 

“I am not sure, it was suggested I come get you. It seems one of your kiss has an infestation of wrackspurts.” It made Micah laugh. 

Jean-Claude appeared. “Who is it?” 

She smiled. “Some young lady who reminds me of Cho Chang.” 

“Meng Die,” Harry translated, though he hardly needed to. 

Edward grunted as he rose. “You let that brat out, Toy?” 

“Oui,” Jean-Claude tilted his head. “I had to, we are about to face a theater full of Masters. I need all my master vampires in a row like ducks.” 

Edward didn’t look impressed. “Perhaps she would be a good shield if it comes down to it.” 

“We should go make sure she isn’t starting anything,” said Micah slipping off the bed where he’d been lounging. 

Harry did not understand this woman, he supposed he wasn’t ever going to. She was strong and powerful, and yet at the same time she had such spite and hate for everything around her. How had Jean-Claude of all people could have made her, he didn’t know. He thought that the maker influenced the vampire, but maybe that wasn’t true. Maybe it was the human part of them that influenced what vampire they would become. 

She was one of the few women who Harry had ever thought looked delicate. She was smaller than Luna who stood at about five foot three, and looked very fragile on top of it. She often wore clothes like that of a dominatrix. Most black, all leathers that were tight and stuck to her like glue or vinyl leather of a car seat that shined. 

She was slinking with three inch spiked heels toward Requiem who was standing stiffly. Jean-Claude moved fast as the hooded figure backed slowly away from her. “You are not to touch him again, Meng Die.” 

Her face never changed as she looked at Jean-Claude. “Never?” 

“Unless he wishes for it,” said Jean-Claude carefully. 

Her eyes darted quickly to Edward, and only because of the change of her eye shape did Harry notice the slight fright as he stood at Jean-Claude’s shoulder standing still. 

She turned away and faced Requiem. “Do you truly wish never to touch this body again?” She made her hands flow over her curves as she said it. 

Some of the guards and men followed her hands down her body. Augustine and his men sure did, but Requiem sure didn’t. Jean-Claude wouldn’t, and the leopards and Harry’s men all shuddered. Jason, who had only just appeared half dressed from the nearby hallway, saw her and she walked passed them all like they weren’t there. He had looked at her, and he wasn’t on the forbidden list. 

She entwined herself around him, head on shoulder. Even in heels, she was shorter. “Come play with me, Jason.” 

He laughed, and shook his head. “I’ve got a report to give.” 

“Afterward?” She made it a question. 

He smiled, but said. “No, thanks, but no.” She ran her hand over the front of his jeans. Apparently, she wasn’t feeling the least bit subtle today. He grabbed her wrist, and said. “No.” 

She jerked away from him. “Why is it no? Because  _ he’s _ here?” She pointed at Harry. “He’s a man. I’m a woman. You  _ like _ women.” 

“I like them both, and he is my Lupa so he will always come first,” said Jason. He swayed around her so that she couldn’t touch him anymore. 

“You know we used to have a lot of fun until you started fucking him,” she sneered right at Harry. 

“I have no control on what Jason decides to do in his personal life,” said Harry. “I don’t care who they are doing so long as they’re happy.” And safe, but he didn’t think now was the time to point that out. 

She sneered once more, and Luna leaned over to whisper not so quietly. “She reminds me of Professor Snape with that nasal problem he used to have.” 

Harry snicker-snorted into his hand as Jason’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, new young lady!” He made a beeline away from the glare of Meng Die. “Friend of yours, Lupa?” He hugged Harry around the neck and kissed him on the jaw. 

“Yes, Jason Schuyler, this is Luna Lovegood. Lorcan d’Eath’s  _ niece _ ,” He made sure Meng Die was aware that her sudden jealous glare was not appreciated on a visiting master’s relation, “And someone very important to me.” 

Jason beamed. “Nice to meet you, Luna!” 

“You too, Jason.” 

“We used to have a lot of fun, until he fucked you,” she scowled. “Until you fed the ardeur off him.” 

Harry opened his mouth and tilted his head. “Actually I had sex with him before the ardeur, twice,” he pointed out and he didn’t realize that it only served to anger her further. 

Jason grinned and looped his arm around Harry’s neck. “What can I say? He’s indulged me, besides it’s not like we’re together or anything. You don’t do boyfriends remember? I don’t have any obligations to you. You just like numbers.” 

“And what’s wrong with that?” 

“Not wrong. Just not my thing.”

“You enjoyed it, Jason. I know you did.” 

“Sorry about this, Luna,” he whispered quietly. He was a bit embarrassed, all this serious talk a about sex and stuff. Hermione still couldn’t spend too much time below in the Circus without turning candy apple red, and even Draco often squirmed when he noticed that people were just casually doing sexual things or talking about it out in the open. Harry was becoming used to it. He often saw those in the supernatural community hooking up, having very public displays, or even just talking about it when at the Circus or the back hallways of Jean-Claude’s clubs. Those were the few spots they could be themselves without question. Sure the first time he came across a wolf getting a blow job in the hallway he had turned bright red, turned around, and walked a different path. But now? Harry just walks past without looking too closely. He was still careful and had a rule that none of it could happen when Teddy was around, but otherwise he didn’t stop it.

Luna smiled sweetly. “You have yet to ask me why things didn’t work out between me and Rolf,” she whispered back. 

That got Harry’s attention, but it was not the time right now. 

“Yes, I enjoyed it, but it’s not my thing. You’re good at fucking,” Jason said simply to Meng Die. 

“So are you,” and she made it a purr. Not a cat purr, but that alto sound that some women could do. 

He grinned. “But sometimes more than fucking is nice, and I couldn’t explain the difference to you if I tried.” 

“What does that mean?” Meng Die growled. “Fucking is fucking. What more is there to it?” 

“Harry makes it impossible to just fuck him,” said Jason proudly, and this time Harry did turn red. 

Micah snickered quietly as he slipped behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Harry decided not to enter this conversation. “Perhaps I should go…” he murmured only for Luna to snatch his wrist. 

“No, I want to learn more.” 

“Don’t we all?” Micah laughed openly. 

Jason grinned. “Lupa is different. He’s not just a body and I’m not just a body to him.” 

“What does that mean?” Meng Die asked. 

“He is my friend. My good friend, and my Lupa, before we ever had sex. You can’t just fuck someone that’s important to you because if you fuck it up, you lose more than sex. You lose a friend. His friendship is way more important to me than sex. While it’s not making love, as these three have that plus my Ulfric, it isn’t just casual. It isn’t a number or a body.” 

“I don’t understand you.” 

Requiem then spoke from beyond his hood. “It’s the same, Little Prince was an exception because of who he is. I do not wish for a mere body either. Casual is not my taste.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“I know you do not,” he said. “And for that I am sorry.” 

“Don’t pity me!” She shouted. Edward’s hand was touching the edge of his gun, only Harry and Micah noticed considering the angle he was at, but Jean-Claude could feel the movement behind him. “I want to fuck, who will fuck me?” Her words hit the air like a stone, and smashed into the silence. She was probably not going to get any takers with that attitude. It sounded like sex with her would be scary. 

Her eyes spotted Damian first who was shaded in the corner, and she went toward him as he quickly backed up with a shake of his head. “Why shake your head? He is your master, not your husband or is that wife since he can’t obviously pleasure a woman?” she sneered. 

Damian looked only a bit fearful. “I told you it was long over, and he has nothing to do with that. I do not wish to be in your bed ever again.” 

“Come here, Damian,” Harry ordered, and he quickly moved to Harry’s side. Micah pulled him around so that he could lean on Harry but also keep Harry’s right side free just in case. He leaned on Damian too as if protecting him but also not showing that he was protecting him. 

She turned around from man to man in the room. Even Auggie had backed away stating that they were doing business, and Noel and Travis were just too terrified. They earned points with Harry for them admitting to it. 

She tried for Noah who growled at her while keeping his position. “Do not touch me. I’m on duty.” 

That was when Wicked and Truth appeared from a side door having gotten ready for the night’s events. It reminded Harry that he needed to fix their clothes properly, and usually they would move unseen and invisible. No one seemed to notice them, they were good about it. 

“How about you beautiful men?” asked Meng Die with a pretty smile. Her voice had deepened to a contralto tone. Both seemed surprised that she even acknowledged them as she made her way over to them. “You could use a night with me?” 

“Is she talking to me?” 

“I do not know, but I do not get a good feel about her, Brother,” said Truth. 

“Is there something you are in need of?” asked Wicked. 

“Your bodies,” said Meng Die, reaching out only for Wicked and Truth to ‘blink’ away from her.  _ Bloody hell they could move fast. _

“No.” Both said simultaneously. 

“You have a foul feel to you. I don’t like it.” 

“Like a broken Belle Morte,” said Truth. “Definitely not.” 

If Meng Die had been human her face would have been beat red. 

“I think Meng Die you are done for the night. Please stop embarrassing yourself, I am sure you will have someone tonight, but right now we are all busy and preparing. Do not cause an incident again.” 

That was when London appeared, Harry didn’t quite know how to take the tall, dark, handsome, and morose man. He, like Requiem, was straight as a ruler. He had a bit of a young Snape vibe going on, and at the same time he had been one of the few who suggested being a pomme to Harry because he was like an ardeur battery. He could be fed on over and over and over again, and never tire out. Every feed energized and empowered him. Jean-Claude had said he would be very useful, and to consider it. 

But Edward made a big resounding  _ no _ on that.  _ No. Absolutely not. No questions. No thought. Just no _ . Harry had never seen Edward react so fast before in such a situation. Normally, Edward was the type to let Harry figure things out with a suggestion or comment or two. Harlan had been his first true accident, and Harry had thought Edward would have been mad. But instead, he had been kind of amused by it. He got something out of it, and it was entertaining for him. But London had made every assassin instinct he had go off like church bells. Edward didn’t have to worry, Harry’s instincts had agreed because you know, doing straight people was simply something he wanted to avoid. 

She came at him, but he pulled away. “Not right now.” 

“No,” she gasped as she pulled away. “Not you too, London!” He continued to walk away from her. Harry knew he was doing it just to incite her, and incite her it did. Her hand slid to the small of her back, eyes on Harry with anger roaring through her, but she had no time because Edward had gotten right behind her, and surprisingly Wicked and Truth were on either side. 

“You were warned about acting out again.” Edward clicked back the hammer on his gun that was pressed to her head. Wicked Truth were holding black swords against her. Harry wasn’t sure where they came from, he hadn’t noticed any sword sheathes on their outfits. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Meng Die hissed as she held perfectly still. 

“He is Death, of course he would dare.” Luna spoke from where she was calmly standing by Harry. “Death is natural and only has one master. Considering you have threatened those the Master of Death cares about, Death doesn’t care for you.”

“What nonsense is she babbling on about? Jean-Claude, will you really let these kill me, your childe?”

“If you cannot act as my representative, then yes. I would. Master Yen has already gladly sent you back to me because of how you act. No other master would have you in their territory. I now understand why.”

“You cannot treat people this way and expect them to continue coming back.” Harry stated. “I don’t understand why you have this hatred for me when I’ve done nothing to you.” 

“You stole Damian!” 

“I did no such thing.” 

“You took Requiem!” 

“Nope. He’s standing here of his own free will,” said Harry. “And anyone else here has their own choices. You can make the choice to die if that’s what you want, but keep in mind the man behind you will kill you. He will kill you, and then sweep you away as just another number.” He threw Jason’s words at her causing her eyes to lower. 

“Do not die this way,” Jean-Claude said in a voice that shivered down the skin. It didn’t boom nor was it a yell. It was a command layered with his energy, and the tension went out of her shoulders, and her eyes became unfocused for a second. 

As this happened, Wicked pulled two knives with his free hand, and offered them to Noah. She started to turn but Edward dug the gun into the back of her neck. 

“Fine,” she said tightly. 

“Your choice mon Tueur d’Ombre, I am tired of dealing with her,” said Jean-Claude coolly. 

“You’re letting him make the decision?” 

“Oui because it is not a decision I myself wish to make, Meng Die. You are pushing my hand. I offer free will until you suck on it until it goes dry. You may threaten me, come at me if you wish, and face me if you like. But you do not draw on any of my members unless it is an equal challenge that they agree to. An equal dual that would be witnessed. You believed that I would not punish or kill you because you attacked Requiem with death in mind and not Asher. But you are wrong if you think this way. You attack any of my people in my circle and you will be destroyed.” 

“She should go back to her coffin.” 

“No!” Meng Die cried out. “Please, no! I won’t kill anyone tonight…” 

“Tonight?” 

“It means tomorrow she will,” said Wicked. 

“I see her eyes,” said Truth. “She holds true to her word, but tomorrow is a new night.” 

And to everyone’s surprise instead of shooting her, Edward struck a point on the back of her neck causing her to crash to the ground like a marionette. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

“You struck a master vampire… and she’s unconscious?” London’s mouth had got slack at this. 

“Just another number,” Edward grunted. 

“Shall we take her to her coffin?” Wicked proposed as he and Truth both sheathed their blades behind them and beneath their dark clothes. Had that been there when Harry fed from them? He hadn’t felt it. 

“Oui, please.” 

“Jason go with them and use the crosses,” said Harry, and Jason nodded, and did exactly that. “Careful touching them!” 

Jason smiled. “I’ll be fine Lupa, I have those dragon gloves you gave me, remember?” 

“One more time, Jean-Claude, and she goes,” said Edward as she was carted off out of the room. 

“Oui, thank you for having mercy for me.” 

“You owe me.” 

Jean-Claude smiled. “Oui, I shall pay in full, and now that the games are over, let’s be on with the night.” 

“You know she has a rather sour heart,” said Luna. “A bitter taste to it.” 

That was when Requiem turned and pulled down his hood. “She has no heart, m’lady,” he said gazing upon her. 

She smiled. “No, she does have a heart, but it has been fermented, pickled like a turnip.” 

And several people started laughing, Micah being one of them, and Harry smiled. “Requiem, I’d like you to meet someone dear to me, Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Requiem, one of Jean-Claude’s most trusted.” 

Requiem took her offered hand, and kissed the back of her knuckles. “It is lovely to meet such an enchanting young lady. You like to surround yourself with enchanting hearts, Little Prince. I suppose that is natural.” 

“He is a natural,” Luna agreed. 

“You are the niece of Master Lorcan d’Eath, correct?” 

“I am. Harry was my first ever friend.” 

“Yeah, about that. I thought Ginny was,” said Harry looking at the woman who was still a girl to him. But not in that way that most women would get angry over. 

Luna smiled sadly. “No, she only liked me because it made herself look better. I was that loony friend that she could laugh off, and because we were neighbors she used my house as an escape. But no, she never saw me as anything.” 

“Her loss,” said Requiem. “Whoever this young lady is, definitely her loss.” 

“Well, I think you have one up on her these days. Last I knew she was living with her mum.” 

“How horrible. I would not wish that on anyone,” said Luna. “Except maybe the nargles, they are a pain sometimes, itch the ears.” She scratched at her own, and Requiem smiled at her. 

Harry noticed the smile, it was full of wonder, staring at Luna. Yeah, she was a wonder. He then remembered what she said. “About what you said about Rolf?” 

Luna brought her shoulders up. “I tried to make it work, and understand him. But, I just could not compete with his one true love.” 

“Oh? And who has broken your heart, m’lady? How could a man step aside from you?” 

“I just can’t compare to the equestrian creatures he’s so in love with.” And it took a minute for everyone nearby to hear that, and then stare at her bizarrely. “You know, I tried to be understanding. It isn’t for me to judge, but I am a bit small wouldn’t you say? I don’t think I can do that.” 

Micah was doubling over. “Y-you’re kidding me?” 

Damian was staring at her. “I’m curious.” 

Requiem was eyeing her. “Are you telling me that your former suitor was into…” 

“Horses? Yes, he liked the horses.” 

“You mean as pets, right?” Harry tried, and he hoped to Merlin that was what she meant. 

“Do you want it to mean that?” asked Luna with big wide innocent eyes. “Sorry, but I cannot lie about that. I just don’t have it in me. So we had to part ways. Still good friends though. I support him in all his endeavors.” 

“Was it the size of the horse?” asked Noel, having overheard. 

“Probably. I’ve seen him a few times, trying to understand. But I’m just not that creative or imaginative.” 

“I don’t think anyone would expect you to be, ma cherie,” said Jean-Claude having overheard and was just eyeing her curiously. 

She shrugged elegantly. 

“I wonder how Bernardo compares.” Micah mused with a grin to Edward.

“I’m wondering if Little Raven could keep up?” 

Harry wrapped his arms around Luna. “I love you, and - while I also support you, I’m glad you’re not with a horse. I’d be scared for you.” 

“Yes, Daddy thought the same thing,” she said seriously with a pat to his wrist. 

Harry could tell that Requiem was stunned by Luna, who wasn’t? Everyone was looking at her, grinning and curious and shocked. 

“As much as I would love to continue talking about something so intriguing and full of wonder, we must all prepare for tonight. Requiem why don’t you show ma cherie the Master Wing?” The Master Wing was pretty much the family wing with the maze of enchantments. Asher, Damian, Requiem, Jason, and those who were close and most important lay beyond. It wasn’t well known, but Lorcan had been given a room there after he spent the night with Harry and the others. 

“I would be honored, Ms. Lovegood?” 

“Luna, please.” She took his offered hand. “You have lovely hair, like that of a Thestral. Did you notice, Harry?” 

“Yeah, I noticed,” said Harry smiling. “Requiem is great.” He gave his silent seal of approval. Merlin, if the two got along. Oh shit, he was turning into a bloody matchmaker, but it wouldn’t be a bad idea. Requiem’s addiction would go away, and Merlin knew Luna could use someone good to her. 

“What is a Thestral?” asked Requiem. 

“It’s in one of my books, Requiem. In the library,” Harry told him. 

“I can show you a drawing later.” 

“You are an artist?” 

“Amongst other things, I majored in Magizoology under a specialist in Australia for a couple of years.” 

“What is that?” 

“Magical creatures. I help preserve and protect them, and when their numbers get low I step in and see that their numbers go back up. We have to preserve our environment as much as possible. I’ve also discovered and re-discovered over twenty-five new species.” 

“Sounds magical, you will have to tell me all about it.” Harry watched them disappear and grinned. 

Edward slid up beside Harry. “Is she sane?” 

“Yes,” Harry grinned at Edward’s blank face. “She is very sane. She may say odd things, but never discount them. There is always something beneath what she says. A truth of sorts.” 

“She wasn’t serious about the horse thing right? She was kidding, right?” Noel asked. 

Harry’s eyes slid from one side to another. “No, no, I think she was serious. She wouldn’t have said it otherwise. She’s very honest.” 

“She’s unique,” said Noah grinning. “And super fucking cute! You have fucking cute friends, Nimir-Ra. Let me guess, she’s going to get taken too?” 

“You would have to talk to her about that,” said Harry carefully. “And then likely her uncle.” 

Noah paled. “I’ll just look then.” He stepped away and Harry smirked. 

Worked every time. 

oOo

Harry was in such an uplifted mood that he didn’t even fight when Nathaniel and Jason took him aside to get him dressed. He stared in wonder at each article of clothing. How a man was able to come up with such elaborate designs for another man was beyond him. He had been placed in a male’s version of a corset vest. The front of it was a deep green only a shade darker than Harry’s eyes, and the buttons in front of the corset that went down had tiny white diamonds that twinkled in any amount of light and it made him look like some green flame, and beneath the vest itself was a black long-sleeve that was just as form fitting, and made of a silk material. It was only the back that subtly laced up. Not feminine in the slightest which was nice to see. His slacks were form-fitting as everything else and they gleamed black with a pair of three inch heeled boots that went up to his knees with a ring of matching small diamonds at the top and along the boot’s outer edge. He could not imagine the expense that he was wearing as Nathaniel adjusted the torc around his throat, and worked on his hair to make it shinier and somehow more wild and yet eye catching and luxurious. How he could do that with a wild display Harry was never going to know. 

His eyes were done in a way so that even in the blackest of night his eyes were likely to shine, but the liner wouldn’t be noticed. Everything on him had been tailored to fit in such a way as to highlight his coloring and size. 

Harry was not the only one wearing such an outfit, several others were doing the same, but it wasn’t as elaborate. Jean-Claude had them commissioned, Micah had agreed to one which turned out to be a lighter green than Harry’s with dove gray beneath that made his leopard eyes stand out, and he thought Requiem and Asher were going to wear them as well with the only difference being colors, black and blue, and blue respectively. 

Edward was wearing a well tailored tux that had tails in the back. It was darker than black with only a hint of blue. Jean-Claude had tailored it well enough to accommodate many hidden items. He looked fucking delicious, and Micah’s outfit also had small tiny diamonds but they were in the color of peridot, and Edward had agreed to a platinum stick pin with a single diamond. He thought the stickpin could be useful. He dressed up nicely when he wanted to, and Harry had no doubt that he had quite the stash on him. A lot of hidden crevices that had Harry running his hands up and down to search as they waited for Jean-Claude who always took the longest. 

“You looking for something?” asked Edward, smirking. 

Micah came up behind him. “Just curious,” he said, pressing his chin to Edward’s shoulder.

“Making sure the masters don’t notice,” said Harry smiling brushing down with a thread of magic along a barely there crease that a master would notice. 

Good Merlin, Jean-Claude looked delicious. He wore an opera coat that flowed like an elegant black cloak, but much more modern with a short raised collar to frame his face, and the gleaming white of his shirt collar. The cravat at his neck was pierced by a platinum and diamond stickpin that matched Edward’s. His vest fit him like a glove because it was laced up the back like Harry’s. A small scattering of diamonds played along the vest like stars tossed across a night sky. Each curl had been separated and climbed down his beautiful body. 

“Not bad, Toy,” said Edward as Jean-Claude kissed each of them. “You still owe me.” 

“Oui.” He kissed Edward’s cheek and then beamed. “Shall we? Did you check the limo?” 

“Yes, and I stuck the boys on it.” 

“Which ones?” 

“The twins.” 

“Wicked Truth?” 

“Not bad, when I asked why they used a black blade, they told me that you don’t see black at night. It’s obsidian with silver inside. I was impressed.” 

Micah laughed, and Jean-Claude smiled. “I admit I was jealous of you choosing them.” 

“Why?” Harry asked. “You wanted me to choose a vampire.” 

“Oui, but what I wished and what I wanted were two different things, mon Amour. But, thinking more clearly about it. It is perfect for you. The Wicked Truth… they are honorable warriors, of course they would have attraction toward you. Just as everyone does.” 

Luna looked radiant, her hair all spiraled up on top of her head, glimmering diamond earrings that if looked closely you could see were shaped like butterbeer caps. She was dressed in a soft blue gown with traces of silver that made her look taller; and the heels she wore were three inch white points. She had a tiara on her head, and her face free of makeup. Lorcan was beside her, and soon everyone was accompanying them including Asher and Draco. Requiem was nearly stunned seeing Luna. Harry had tinkled the earrings when he saw them, and she beamed as she touched the diamonds of his torc and vest.

Lorcan had been invited to arrive with Jean-Claude; agreeing as they made their way out to the stretch limousine. It was the same Cadillac Escalade as before. 

Harry sat between Jean-Claude and Edward with Micah beside Edward and Damian beside Micah. In front of them was Asher, Draco, Lorcan, Luna, and Requiem. 

“Are you ready, mon Amour for the spotlight again?” 

“No.” Everyone laughed at him, and Harry just smiled. “But at least Lorcan and you are the ones they want this time.” 

“Don’t be so sure of that, you will catch the eyes of many creatures tonight,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Let’s hope not,” said Edward. 

“We must keep a tight grip on your growing powers, mon Amour,” said Jean-Claude. “Lorcan, do you think you could assist?” 

“Yes, I will do what I can,” said Lorcan with a nod. 

Harry grumbled. “I’ll be fine, so long as no one tries anything.” 

“You think they will?” asked Draco. 

“Certain of it,” said Requiem. “Someone’s not going to be able to resist trying.” 

Draco frowned slightly. “I know I haven’t been in on all the politics going on, but is this going to go like that council visit?” 

“Hopefully not, we are in front of the media. If that happened, the council would not… let’s not even go there,” Jean-Claude went stiff. It was his version of a shudder. 

Harry kissed him on the jaw. “It’s fine. I can shield when I need to, and not draw attention. Don’t you trust me?” 

“Oui.” he pulled Harry closer. “I trust you very much. It is others that have me weary.” 

“Harry is very good at last minute strategy,” said Luna adjusting the diamond bracelet on her wrist, and if you looked closely you would see that it was a small kitten covered in diamonds. 

“Yes, he is,” Edward agreed. 

“How is the ardeur?” asked Asher in concern. “Many masters covet it, and the fact that a human servant has managed to capture it is going to bring out the game players. How are you feeling about it?” 

“Just fine,” said Harry with a shrugged. “I’ve been fine since last night, and I controlled it really well with Wicked Truth.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Micah. 

“Well, Truth is still a bit nervous about it, so I made the ardeur move slower and carefully so as not to overwhelm him.” 

“You are making fast progress, mon Amour,” said Jean-Claude stroking the back of his neck. “Perhaps that is why we did not feel it over the connection?” 

“I just wish Marcus would pull his head out of his ass. He could have helped. He has his own way of shielding Harry,” said Micah with a shake of his head. “I can shield him, but it would be more foolproof with him.” 

“I’m sure Luna and I can shield with the best of them,” said Lorcan. 

“You can shield?” asked Edward to the young woman. 

“Oh yes, I must shield if I do not want to dream about everything in sight,” she explained. 

“Dream?” asked Requiem. 

Lorcan looked at Luna. “Are you sure you want to talk about that here?” 

“I trust everyone in this vehicle, including the guards up front.” 

“You should not trust so easily, young lady,” said Edward. 

“I trust them and you because Harry trusts them,” she explained. “I will always follow Harry wherever he goes, and whatever he does. I prefer being an optimist.” 

“You are a rare one,” Micah said grinning.

“Yes, I suppose, but I think we all are since we can’t be anything else but who we are,” said Luna. “Of course, I’m a bit more looney than most.” 

“You know better than that,” Harry chastised. 

“It is true. I am looney, but I choose to be. But yes, I dream of many things. Sometimes they come true, sometimes they don’t, and sometimes I see things that I don’t understand. A lot of things can get into me if I don’t shield hard enough. Nargles and wrackspurts, but lately I have been dreaming of the Night Mother...”

Everyone stiffened at this, and Lorcan frowned. “Are you speaking of-?”

“She lies in a room, waiting to awaken. She is determined, she’s seeking out the strongest Necromancer in the world to help her out.” She looked at Harry. 

“She needs shot,” Edward grunted. 

Luna smiled. “I also see something else, I see a Father of the Sun.” Jean-Claude, Requiem, and Asher all went utterly still. “I don’t know. It’s just what I see.” She brought her shoulders up. 

“For now we need to just make sure Baby stays shielded and protected from everything.” 

“And you can tell everyone to take their pomme candidates back home,” said Harry with a cross of his arms. “No more!” 

“Oui, I will deliver that message later tonight,” Jean-Claude agreed with a kiss to his temple. “Are we ready?” 

As the stretch limo began to slow in front of the historical Fox Theatre, the swell of the media seemed to expand out and into the streets. Police officers were on each side of the street, and the security was as high as they had ever seen it. 

It was a national day for all preternatural creatures, and so it brought onlookers and a storm of paparazzi. Harry clutched Jean-Claude as they were the first to get out followed by Lorcan and Luna. Both masters fielded the yelled questions and photo opportunities like a professional. Edward slipped out unnoticed as usual. Harry smiled angelically a few times, but otherwise kept his attention pointed toward the doors and walked along the red carpet. No one noticed the rest of the entourage. 

Harry had never been a fan of Fox Theatre, not since his bad date, and the Guys and Dolls fiasco. It was lovely to look at. It had been built in the 1920s as a cinema, but no theatre Harry knew had Chinese Foo dogs with glowing eyes at the bottom of a sweeping staircase made of marble. The interior was lust and gilt, full of carved Hindu gods and animals, and he heard Luna whispering to Requiem that some of the exotic creature animals were actually magical and were thought to be myths to the non-magicals. She named them all and their origins. Requiem might have been a bit enraptured by her. 

_ Yeah smart women were the best _ , Harry thought fondly. 

“That is a Nandu,” she pointed at one. “Not very friendly, their breath secretes poison, and one of the fastest creatures alive today. Unfortunately, there are only about twelve left in the world, and they're too poisonous to help breed.”

“You want to breed them, Lovegood?” Draco squeaked. 

“Why of course, they deserve to live too,” said Luna wide-eyed. 

They all entered at the side entrance, the Fox club entrance. It was private, with valet parking, and a nice restaurant if you made reservations. People and corporations paid thousands of dollars a year to have a reserved box at the theatre.

Jean-Claude had reserved a fleet of them for that night. The Fox club box seats actually ran out of the room before they ran out of VIPs to seat. Jean-Claude had said that some of the visiting masters were actually on the floor with the others, but in a special reserved front row section, along with many local celebrities. 

The media frenzy might have been less if one of the Masters of the City hadn’t been the Master of Hollywood and his entourage. Draco had been most excited as he’d recognized him. He had also finally got the courage to ask for Lorcan’s autograph earlier that night. 

There were way too many vampires in the VIP section to have dinner beforehand. It raised way too many questions about what everyone would eat. Jean-Claude had avoided the problem by simply saying that the restaurant was closed for the night. 

They were trying to ease people in, not smash it in their faces if the restaurant turned into a feast, no matter how willingly anyone would be. Once they got to Danse Macabre, all bets would be off, but then people expected decadence at a vampire-run dance club. 

They finally got to their seats. Jean-Claude, Edward, Micah, and Damian around one with Harry, and the next row had Asher, Draco, Requiem, Lorcan, and Luna. They had the largest private box available. On one side of Harry’s box was Nathaniel, Jason, Caleb, and a woman who looked familiar but Harry couldn’t quite place. 

Claudia, Bobby Lee, and Noah, who were there as guards, stood in black tuxes near the tables. Wicked and Truth were in the hallway leading into the box area. There were plenty more bodyguards scattered throughout because they had refused to let the visiting masters bring more than two guards per Master, which meant they had to make certain they were safe. Most of the uniformed cops were outside. 

If everything went well tonight, and the other masters behaved, the publicity would be amazing for them. Jean-Claude had his hand curled into Harry’s, and he could feel his sweetie’s nervous excitement gliding through him. Edward was on his otherside in a position that would let him have the best view with his back to a wall. 

It was as the lights began to dim that Harry felt the vampires and shifter energy flowing through the room like one giant ball of energy, and glancing at Edward, he saw the man was also feeling them. His eyes were narrow, and his fingers twitching. Damian, Harry saw, was unhappy and through their link he could feel the vampire’s fear. He reached across with his free hand and took Damian’s wrist to help him out. Damian relaxed beneath his touch. 

“Harry…” Luna breathed, and Harry knew why she was whispering his name in a breathless manner. It was because something like a thief slipping through a window tried to climb through Harry’s watchful eyes. It sounded as though it might be the rustling of the birds. 

He saw Micah on the other side of Edward, Micah was shaking his head like a fly was buzzing him. He looked over at Harry. “Baby?” 

“Push your power into the leopards,” he told them, and Micah didn’t resist. 

“Are they bespelling everyone?” Edward hissed. 

“I think so,” said Harry. “Might be part of the act.” He was stunned to find even Asher and Draco having gone slack, and Damian was fighting it with his hand clasped to Harry. 

Luna shuffled around the back of Edward, and seized his weaker handed wrist to push a pulse of her magic through him to counteract any sort of hinky power going on. 

Edward glanced sideways at her. “Thanks, young lady.” 

“You’re welcome,” she breathed. “Uncle Lorcan has the others.” 

“He is trying to make humans out of everyone,” Jean-Claude whispered. Harry wouldn’t have minded, and would have thought it might have been amusing had they not been trying to roll even the guards. 

No. That was not going to happen. He drew Damian’s hand over to land on Jean-Claude’s forearm so that he had his own hands free for this. He laid his hands flat on the table in their box, and he concentrated - there it was, the thread of magic and energy that was pulling everyone under. He reached into his magical core and pushed against the magic of the vampires. He pushed it up, up, and out causing all those going peaceful to suddenly snap out of it. Harry remained ever so still, concentrating on the power flow through the room. He couldn’t touch the humans and wake them up for fear of hurting their minds, but he could touch all the Masters, touch all the weres, including those that were not his like the hyenas in attendance. He was surprised when the Masters of the Cities accepted his magic touch. Samuel and Auggie being the first to latch on. Whatever did this was powerful. 

His magic paused when he felt a familiar wolf in the audience, and he brushed his own wolf against it, and it responded back.  _ ‘Surprise, Lupa.’  _ It seemed to say. 

‘ _ Miss you.’ _ It was all Harry’s wolf could say before he had to move on, spreading the magic across the wererats and making them snap awake. It was through all of it that Truth and Wicked could be felt, and he wrapped them around his magic, and they acquiesced to it, coming out of whatever state they might have been in. He could feel their cool relief. 

A lot of magic was flowing and Harry could barely move. That was when the curtains opened behind them. Edward was shifting with a gun being pulled out, and Harry turned his head fractionally to see a man who was tall and meaty in the most athletic sort of way. He was physically huge, tall and broad. He moved in a glide that was already a kind of dance. Most of his body was nude, just enough covered by his leotard to not cause a scene with humans. His upper body was beautiful, and he had careless blond curls just below his ears. It framed a face that was more handsome than beautiful. He put all that beauty into his face so that the gaze of it would be like a blow. 

He saw Claudia staggering, the roll had been quick. Much too quick. Harry flung some of his magic in her direction to wake her up. 

Harry felt the man staring into his eyes. Harry looked back coolly, begging him to try it. For a brief moment, those eyes widened. He tried to reach out and touch Harry only for Edward to lay his gun across the back of Harry’s neck in the angle of the dancer. And Harry saw a long thin stick pointing at the groin of his leotard. Luna was still, crouched on the floor, and glaring up at him. 

He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at them in shock. 

“Don’t do it. Go play with the others,” Harry warned softly, trying not to start shaking from the power he was exerting. It felt like something was draining on him, draining him and quickly. 

The blond pulled back, and then out of nowhere he flung himself over their heads and into the air, and all the other vampires followed suit. Gliding like the wind over the audience, and in that instant the vampire let the humans go with a release. 

Edward didn’t relax, but he drew the gun back as Luna wiggled between him and Harry still on her knees, and not caring about her silk dress getting dirty. “Harry - pull back your magic,” she breathed. “Pull back…” She draped her arms onto the table so that she could see over it. 

“I’m trying.” 

But something at the end of the line was tugging on it. It was like a tug of war. Edward reached around to Jean-Claude. “Did they do that every show?” 

He shook his head, and he spoke mind to mind.  _ “He bespelled the humans and tried on the wereanimals. But he did not try for the vampires, he left them alone.”  _

_ “Why now then?” _ asked Micah interjecting.  _ “Why tonight?” _

_ “I wish I knew.”  _

Harry sent Claudia to check on the rest, and Damian swerved around onto the floor to get between Jean-Claude and Harry as a way to protect him. 

More vampires danced on the air, at least a dozen of them, but all this time something was draining on Harry’s reserves. Pulling at the magic in a taunt causing him to shiver as he fought for mental control. He barely noticed Augustine reaching around the corner of his box and theirs as if he had overheard their mental conversation. 

“He did not do this in Chicago.”

“Who didn’t? Who is doing this?” asked Edward sharply. 

“Merlin,” Auggie said. “Troupe leader, dance master, the blond is Adonis. He used to be Belle’s. Now he belongs to Merlin.” 

Harry could feel the tug of war on the power breathing down his neck. “Harry, something is pulling on your power,” Luna told him. 

“I know,” said Harry unhappily. He reached out and took Jean-Claude and Edward’s hand. Micah reached over and clasped his wrist. If he was the lightning rod, they were going to be ready. 

_ “Let me channel it in case your ardeur rises, mon Amour,” _ Jean-Claude whispered in his ear, and Harry agreed. 

Harry began to pull back on his magic, and replaced it with the power of his necromancy. All four men gathered around with their own brand and it began to flow from one end to the other. He tasted the wind of Jean-Claude, breathless and velvet. He rolled through the earth that covered him like a blanket, and then there was the fire and ice that whooshed up in a spill. He combined that with the coldness of Death. It spilled down Harry’s skin and through each of his men, and he felt Jean-Claude’s power wrap around them. Harry could taste the wolf and power inside of Jean-Claude, and naturally licked it. 

It did not matter that the audience below was oohing, aahing, and giving little fake screams. It sounded like a crowd at a Quidditch game. Jean-Claude continued to build their power, and the rustling sounds of birds began again. 

Something was heading toward them, toward Harry, and this time that power was going to try and claim them. Claim  _ all _ of them. But Jean-Claude used their power like a whip, a feint to let the other vampire know to back off. The birds continued to flutter, getting louder and louder. 

“Birds,” Harry hissed between his teeth, to keep concentrating on the power build up. It swelled in Harry’s ears, flowing all of them through him. He could even taste Marcus on the other end of the line, Jean-Claude’s wolf to call, Harry’s Ulfric, and then the Rat somewhere in the distance settled in. He could feel the leopard already arising, and the lion was pacing. Angry at being denied a mate, angry that it had to go it alone. 

_ ‘Give me time,’ _ Harry told it inwardly.  _ ‘We need the perfect fit.’ _

It was unhappy, and seemed to shake its head, but Harry persisted - all the while the power gaining and gaining, flowing through them like an abstract painting being brushed. It was then that Luna laid her hands on Harry and the power began to expand when Jean-Claude whispered. “He’s going to try to take us, and thank you m’lady.” He whispered and went straight to the source with the intruding power. Merlin’s power brewed over them, and for the briefest of seconds Harry could smell Jasmine and rain, and feel something dark move behind his eyelids. A shadow that he’d see danced around Merlin’s power. It was channeling itself down the long invisible scope, and it was heading directly for Harry. It made his heart pound, and the rushing speed almost overwhelmed him. But Jean-Claude was no longer a simple watchman of a master, and so he used the power of everyone that Harry had an attachment too, backed by the power of their Tetrumvirate, and they sent it smashing into that mind. 

The power shattered Merlin’s attack, and it was like a great massive monster stretching up and up through them all, and if it had a physical manifestation he would say it was one large gulping mouth of cold brewing death and darkness. Endless void. A vortex! Harry hadn’t seen the vortex since he’d collapsed after their battle against Mr. Oliver. It was about to bite into this bastard and take a chunk out of him. 

Merlin began to panic, they felt him scrabbling, hidden in the shadows, the sounds of the birds fading, fear throttling through him. Harry’s anger shot through them all, and Harry reached for him at the same time Jean-Claude bared down on him. It was like a metaphysical scream wrenching the air. That was when Harry saw dark crimson eyes staring back at him, and these were not his devil, they were Merlin’s eyes. He was big and bad and powerful, but he was not a Master of a City. He was not anything special. He was most certainly not  _ the _ Merlin he knew of. It was as Harry’s metaphysical creatures licked the disturbed Merlin and once again that smell of Jasmine and cold rain hit him hard like the wave of an ocean.

Everything shattered, and Harry hardly had time to hear his name called as darkness seeped out and swallowed him. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

In his dream, he saw the moon riding full and bright, and all three of his creatures cantered through the forest beneath the natural glitter. Harry was running through the forest beside them, the cool warmth caressing his skin, and Harry knew he was in the memory of that darkness. 

At his side a great silver wolf let out a beautiful howl, and beside that wolf was a lovely sleek leopard, and then the lioness dropped down as if it had been in a tree and watching. 

Something moved in the moonlight, something huge and pale like some muscular ghost. It slid along the ground toward him. Harry and his beasts glared at it. 

That was when Harry caught the eyes of a great cat. It was a cave lion. It was striped, and it was ready to spring as it crouched down. 

Harry and his creatures stopped and all of them mimicked the pose, and then there was a tinkle in the air, something like chimes, the wind rushed, the earth rolled, and fire and ice began to spring around the decadent forest, the moon above began to fade. 

“Out of me!” Harry shoved his magic as the creatures attacked, and the world around him began to dissolve. 

_ “I will awake, Necromancer, and you will be mine.”  _

“Baby, wake up! Please wake up, Baby.” 

“He’s cold,” said Edward. “He’s ice cold, and he’s not moving.” He could feel hands touching him. 

“He needs energy. I felt something drain on his magic, and only his necromancy is keeping him steady. It is why he is cold,” said Luna’s voice in the distance, that breathy dreamer voice. 

“Is that why sometimes he doesn’t breath and everything stops?” asked Edward. 

“It may be, yes. May I ask what happened to cause this before?” 

“Another necromancer, ancient vampire version.” 

“Oh yes, the New Mexico debacle, Harry told me all about it. Yes, it would because his magic is his first defense, but if something is powerful enough to drain him, his necromancy will take over. You say he feeds on energy of lust? We can use that to get him back to full, but he has to feed. He has to feed big, and not from those he is connected to. It will not be enough.” 

“You mean Micah and I can’t feed him?” 

“No, you are too close to his power right now. All of you are riding it, still channeled with each other. It would drain you guys fast, and you are needed if more shenanigans begin. You can say that Harry’s magic is about four times what the average witch and wizard holds, and for something to drain him that much. It’s big. Bigger than I’ve ever seen.” 

“Is it that Night Mother?” asked Micah. 

“Probably, I’ve seen her too. If he feeds on someone who is not either of you, all that power you used will return. But if you feed on each other that power will just go back and forth.” 

“You are very informed for someone who has been here less than five hours,” Edward commented. 

“Harry has told me almost everything. Of course with Harry he leaves many things out so as not to worry anyone. I have always been intune with Harry even before I met him. Uncle Lorcan thinks it's because I’m a human with some of the energy of a vampire in me, and Harry being a necromancer I was drawn to him.” 

“Isn’t that why we’re here?” said a voice that Harry hardly recognized. He was trying to pry his eyes open, but his body didn’t want to move. Nothing did. He could hear, but he could feel nothing. 

“We are his pommes, and we can feed him.” 

“You fed him earlier today,” Micah said to them. 

“Not that much.” 

“He didn’t take much. Just a taste. I do believe we are more than enough for him.”

“But, how? He is so cold. He isn’t moving.” 

Harry tried to speak and tried to move, but nothing came out and nothing moved. Something pressed to his chest. “Enervate!” A shock of electricity jolted through him, and his eyes snapped open. 

“Little Raven!” He saw Edward hovering above him. His lovely face always so serious. “You’re not breathing again.” 

“Yeah…” 

“What about blood?” asked Micah. “Didn’t you do that before?” 

“I only gave him energy, I didn’t give him blood. But if that works I’ll do it.” 

“No! Let me,” said Micah. “You’re the stronger one. Go back with Jean-Claude. He might need you. Let us handle Harry.” 

“Yes, go Edward,” Harry encouraged. 

Edward leaned down over Harry again and kissed his forehead. “Feed well, Little Raven. I need you up and flying about.” He was gone from Harry’s sight with what sounded like the slam of a door, and Micah was suddenly there. 

“Jean?” 

“He’s okay, Baby. Luna? You might want to go back too. If his ardeur acts up, you could get drawn in, and Harry would never want to do that to you.” 

“Of course, and you are Wicked and Truth, yes?” 

“Yes, I am Wicked.” 

“I am Truth.” 

“Nice to meet you. I am Luna Lovegood. Please take care of him.” A kiss was dropped on Harry’s cheek, the flutters of curls brushed his face, and another movement of the door opening and shutting. Where was he? 

“Where?” 

“We’re in the limo, we carried you out, Baby,” said Micah sliding closer to him, and then he extended his arm. “One of you like to bite me?” 

Harry saw Wicked reaching, and biting down with his fangs to draw the blood, and the smell roused Harry. A smell of sweet and tangy leopard, and the creature inside of him began to stir. 

“It’s already working,” said Truth’s voice. 

“I am his Nimir-Raj, of course my blood excites him,” said Micah proudly and he drew it closer. “Your eyes are shining. You want to taste me?” 

“Y-yes.” 

Something hot slid through him the moment Micah’s wrist brushed across his lips. He latched with a suck, and drank the warmth of his Nimir-Raj. His leopard began purring inside of him, and his body hummed with an energy as Micah buried his nose into Harry’s ear, breaths playing on his skin. 

“His eyes are turning a yellow-green,” Wicked acknowledged. 

“He is truly fascinating,” Truth followed up. 

“Shall we start undressing him? His clothes look complicated,” said Wicked. 

It was fur going through him, Micah’s metaphysical creature rubbed against him, and that feeling began to bloom on the outside, and he realized that his legs were draped over Wicked who was gliding his palms up and down Harry’s thighs. 

Truth was above him, and Harry was using his lap for a pillow. Micah was sharing what was left of the seat which seemed bigger than it should. Must have been extended by Luna. Had to have been, no way it was this big before. 

“Yes,” Micah finally hissed through his teeth. “Fuck, I can feel her… your leopard…” He pushed his wrist further into Harry’s mouth, and then he released and replaced it with his own lips. 

Harry folded his fingers into the rich brown locks, pulling at the braid as their bodies rubbed the same way as their fur. Both of them latched onto each other, hands moved, undressing him piece by piece. Micah consumed him, his tongue licking and flickering. 

Harry felt his leopard surge through his chest up into his throat, and he began to spill that leopard deep inside of Micah causing the man to moan as Harry rolled them to the floor of the limo and settled on top of him, never letting him go. He gave Micah the leopard he’d been holding onto for so long. 

Some of his strength began to return, but with the leopard pouring out of him metaphysically, the ardeur stirred awake, and it’s eyes narrowed as the heat gathered in the limousine. 

“Can you handle him?” Micah breathed from beneath. 

“Give him.” 

“We will take him.” 

“We want to.” 

“Yes.” And hands seized Harry as Micah turned over to watch from the floor. 

Truth dived into his mouth, licking the blood that was left, and a bit of magic that returned to Harry’s hungry body made their clothes vanish as Wicked’s hands moved over his body, and then a tongue began to run along his hip causing him to moan and writhe. Small bites and a suck of blood had Wicked Truth growing, and Harry dropped down and nosed around Truth’s fat cock. It was a normal length, but it was thick as Micah’s. He happily gathered it and sucked down making Truth cry out, his hips going up. Wicked on the other hand was still licking him and leaving trails of wetness along his skin. 

“He’s beautiful isn’t he?” Micah’s voice encouraged him to swallow more, to expand his throat and massage the fat thickness in his mouth. 

“Yes…” 

“He tastes like summer,” Wicked rumbled across his skin. “I think Brother is gone.” 

“I… I…” Truth couldn’t form words, and Micah chuckled roughly. 

Wicked ran his tongue up Harry’s back to his neck and bit down. Harry moaned as hips worked slowly on top of him. A gentleness that wasn’t often used. Fingers worked their way through him, his magic having come to his assistance, and so he was soaked and ready and he moved with the fingers as he continued to devour Truth. 

Harry released the pulsing cock, and buried his nose beneath into Truth who spread his legs eagerly. Harry sucked his balls into his mouth as Wicked’s hands explored him, kisses in places like underarm and sides had Harry shivering. 

Harry raised his head to look at Truth, his face was truly flushed as though the bit of blood he’d taken from Harry had boiled him. “Do you want me to continue?” 

Truth dropped his chin, and he brought his hands around to cup Harry’s cheeks and caress him. “Yes.” He drew him up for a drenching kiss. 

“Get above him, Brother. I want to see his face.” 

Truth responded by palming the back of Harry’s hair and gently pulled him back as though he were a precious doll, and Wicked’s strong arms gripped his thin body and flipped him over smoothly. Truth moved to stand on his knees, and Harry’s eyes rolled when he saw both beautifully muscled men naked. Wicked was between his legs, knees in the seat. Truth above him facing his brother, and he could see all of them from this view. 

Micah chuckled. “Yes, they are lovely, Baby,” he agreed. 

Truth had a bit of chest hair, all of him strong and solid. He wasn’t big or too thin. Wicked’s cock was standing at attention, slightly red on the head that pushed up from the foreskin. Harry moaned as Wicked hooked his forearms beneath Harry’s calves and brought him close. 

Harry’s eyes rolled and he tilted his head back. “Please…?” He looked at Truth and Truth guided the head of his cock down to Harry’s lips and he wrapped around it at the same time that Wicked pushed inside. 

Harry’s spine quivered, his body slowly opened as they both drove into him as if they were timed perfectly, and in and out both of them slid. Harry got control of Truth’s cock, and used his hands to guide the vampire in his thrusts, as Wicked moved slowly, teasing the nerves and opening him further. He drove his body inside to a perfect rhythm of Harry’s mouth. Truth and Wicked moaned, pleasure pouring out of them. 

Harry’s first orgasm bowed his spine, and he engorged on Truth’s cock as both of them cried out, hands climbing all over him, strong sure hands. 

“He did not feed.” 

“Give him a moment, he’s really enjoying this,” said Micah. “Although we do need to hurry. It’s hard to hurry with him.” 

“Yes,” Wicked hissed. 

“You are right.” 

“We are not… sexual. But…” 

“I get it. Just enjoy him,” said Micah. “I’m enjoying the scene. Edward would approve even if it was slow.” 

Wicked kept going inside of him without stopping or pausing. He moved so fluidly and Harry timed each thrust to Truth’s cock, devouring and making them both shudder, and he began to wonder if they were feeding off each other. If they mimicked each other, did they feel what the other was feeling? Harry wanted to test this and he moved, swooping his arms around Truth and sucked him hard. Wicked moved just as hard, deeper and deeper trying to swallow his cock inside of Harry as the heat began to rise further and further, the pulse of the ardeur so close to the edge. It was stretching out and out, and there was nothing delicate about it. Truth did not flinch away or cry out in fear, instead he bowed over Harry giving him everything, encouraging him with slick rubbing up and down his chest, and gripping Harry’s hard cock as the second orgasm unleashed. 

Harry made love to Truth’s cock, clenching the man’s hard ass between his fingertips and encouraging his movements and muscles. He strained his throat to meet each thrust of Wicked, and lost himself fully until the world was swallowed in his hunger as the Brothers screamed. 

Harry’s thin nails dug into Truth as he cried out, his body spasming as his cum began to flow, and Wicked continued his thrusts without breathing, without a pulse. He moved so hard inside of Harry that the ardeur began to ride. It drank them down like a fine wine, and everywhere their skin touched Harry sucked them in, but down his throat and in his pulsing stretched body that was what he needed, it was the food that sent all of his energies soaring high. 

Both men collapsed over top of Harry, and they swam in each other, fluids leaking all over the place, and the warm tingle of the arm as fingers reached out like fur and leopard brushed along his arm and beneath the men on top of him. 

“I like these two,” said Micah. “Good men.” 

“Ngh.” He reached back out and strung his fingers around Micah. “So much better than ballet.” 

Micah laughed, as well as Wicked and Truth. 

“We were glad to be in the hall.” 

“Not watching. It is boring.” 

“Thank you!” Harry squealed with a raise of his weakened leg. He curled around Wicked. “Someone agrees with me.” 

“Hey, I agree!” said Micah. 

“You’d agree with Jean-Claude to keep the peace,” Harry reminded. 

“Well, okay, I suppose there is an allure to it.” 

Harry snorted. “I guess. But it’s just not my thing.” 

Micah laughed. “We need to get dressed, and get back in there. Do you know what happened, Baby?” 

“Oh, I know what happened,” said Harry as Wicked and Truth removed their lovely bodies from him. Pity. 

“Luna said it was that Night Mother.” Truth and Wicked went still. 

“Is she awake?” Wicked asked. 

“Is she here?” Truth followed up. 

Harry shook his head. “She latched onto that Merlin, and when she did she used him as a conduit to me. What happened was all our powers rushed through me at the same time as my creatures to get rid of her.” 

Micah rose up from the floor at this. “And because you used your magic to keep the crowd of preternaturals awake you exhausted everything in you.” 

Harry nodded at him. “Yes.” 

“Where are our clothes?” 

“They vanished out of nowhere.” 

Harry laughed uncontrollably as he managed to sit up and waved his hand, and the clothes appeared on each of their laps.

“Okay.” 

“Thank you.” 

Harry laughed some more, and Micah smirked. “You do have a type don’t you?” 

“No? Yes? I don’t know. What is my type?” 

“Good people.” 

“Is Edward good?” Harry questioned in jest. 

“For us. Anyone else, then no,” said Micah. 

“I think you are looking for the word honor,” said Truth. 

“Yes, it is honor. There is a difference between good and honor, but they are close to the same,” said Wicked. 

Micah nodded. “Sounds better. Honor. Yes. Your type is honor rather than power. Now, get dressed, Baby. Or do you need me to help you?”

“I’m not wearing my g-string,” Harry huffed, tossing it across to Micah who grinned and laid it across his face. 

“Smells nice, Nimir-Ra.” Harry went red, and then stuck out his tongue before settling to getting dressed. 

It wasn’t a minute after they were finally dressed that the door opened and Jason was standing there with a smile. 

“Awe, I missed the fireworks.” 

“Jason!” Harry squealed as Wicked slipped out of the limo first, and then held out his hand for Harry who accepted it, and was pulled out with Truth and then Micah behind him. Harry hugged Jason around the neck. 

“I’m here in case you had to give your wolf to someone. Noel is just inside the theatre too, in case the lion got out of hand. I knew you wouldn’t want him unless it was a dire circumstance so I made him wait.” 

“It was his leopard this time,” said Micah proudly, and even though Micah hadn’t had sex with Harry he looked like he was glowing. All proud and ruffled up, standing at attention. Harry pecked Micah on the cheek, the flow of energy swapping between them. 

“Lucky,” Jason pouted. 

“Ooh, I didn’t notice that. What happened?” Harry asked tilting Jason’s neck to spy the wound. 

“Research.” He grinned. 

“Into what?” 

“The merfolk.” 

“Did Thea do this?” 

“No, not her. Perdita. One of the entourage.” He chuckled. “Quite wild in bed. I might make a go of it. See how that works out.” 

“Only if you want to,” said Harry leaning into Jason and pressing an energy filled kiss to it causing it to tingle and slowly heal over. He stroked down Jason’s other side as he let the energy of the wolf and his own natural magic roll out. 

Jason shivered. “Mah… shit… Lupa! You do that, you’ll make me horny!” He whined. 

“Not now, Jason. Try again later,” Micah teased. 

“Sorry… just… hah!” 

Harry released his neck to see his face flushed, and his eyes shimmering. Harry kissed him chastely on the lips. “Can’t let my sweet wolf be injured.” Jason pushed into him like a wolf cub with a whimper of happiness, and Harry stroked him as Wicked and Truth watched him without an expression. 

Micah smiled and gently maneuvered them all back toward the door. A human guard was standing outside, his face slack and dazed from being rolled. “Come on my beautiful Baby. Let’s get back to the show.” Micah curled his arms around Harry and walked him chest to back through the private entrance and toward the marble staircase that would lead them to VIP seating. All Harry could think was that if he had friends and family like this then the Night Mother could bring it on because he’d kick her fucking arse, and that so-called Merlin was going to be on his shit-list. 

Wicked and Truth replaced Claudia and Bobby Lee, Jason separated from them to get his seat in the next box. Harry slipped into his seat, and Micah took the other side, and his fingers entwined with Jean-Claude and Edward simultaneously. 

“Better, Little Raven?” asked Edward, having noted Wicked and Truth having taken the places of the weres. 

“Much.” 

Jean-Claude gave him careful concerned eyes of relief, and Harry smiled and brought his hand to his lips to kiss. Jean-Claude squeezed him before returning his eyes back to a neutral mask. Edward swooped an arm around Harry and whispered. “I like the girl.” 

Harry flushed and brought his shoulders up. “She’s the best, Edward. Everything good here?” 

“As can be,” said Edward. “I have to say the night is interesting. It’s certainly a learning experience.” Harry snickered breathlessly. “You smell like cum, Little Raven.” 

“Sorry?” Harry flushed. 

Edward smirked. “I guess there is an allure to something like this.” Evil bastard loved to tease him. If they weren’t in public, Harry’d lick his cheek just to see if he got spanked later. Edward’s brow rose singularly as if he could read exactly what he thought, but all of them had tightened their shields and communication. Auggie had definitely heard them mentally, and so they buttoned it up. 

“That’s what Micah said.” 

Edward untangled his fingers from Harry and stroked the back of his wild hair. “Just watch, Little Raven.” And so Harry did.

Jean-Claude leaned in to Harry with a brush of lips to his cheek. “Do you have any idea how much strength it takes to do what they are doing?” 

“I couldn’t do it,” Harry squeaked. “Least not without magic.” 

“To fight gravity with your own body’s desire to touch earth; it is impressive.” He squeezed Harry’s hand a bit tighter, as if watching the dozen vampires dance in their perfect, solid circle was exciting.

Jason was leaned forward in his seat across the other box, his face rapturous, and it probably should be. Nathaniel and Caleb were beside him. They had wanted to go to this thing, and Harry had bought the seats for them.  _ Screw the Masters _ , Harry had said, if his kitties wanted to watch a ballet then they would, and they’d do it in the best seats he could give them. He knew they would appreciate it, they danced for a living. It didn’t matter that they took off their clothes, a dance was a dance. You had to have talent. Jason and Nathaniel were the premiere dancers, they helped train the new ones. 

Harry noticed that Requiem was sitting at Luna’s side, Lorcan opposite of her. Draco was tucked up against Asher, in a rare display of public affection. Both of them were enraptured, though Asher was a bit stiffer than usual as if he was waiting for Merlin and them to try their shit again. But he seemed healthy and happy because Draco was so close. Harry had never seen Asher look so beautiful, not since that portrait that hung over their fireplace. His face was no longer hidden by his curtain of golden hair, and the scars seemed only like an afterthought. Draco really did do him good. 

Good, they needed it. It was too bad Hermione had to miss it. She would have liked something like this, but Louie had been too afraid to attend, even in the crowd, and so they had agreed to date night elsewhere. 

The music changed, and the vampires hesitated. They pretended not to know what was coming next. They were close enough to the boxes that Harry could see their expressions of surprise, as they turned one by one, or two by two, to look at the stage below them. 

A woman stepped on stage, dressed in one of those long gossamer dresses kind of like what Luna was wearing, but hers was white. Harry would have said the dress floated as she tiptoed on stage, but compared to the vampires it didn’t quite float. It was delicate and she was beautiful. Her hair was long and shining brown, tied back in a high ponytail.

She was a young vampire, and Harry realized that she was supposed to be representing a human. It was a good choice, but, of course once you meet a young vampire you kind of had a feel for them. 

Edward was even curious as to what was coming next though he didn’t show it. He did keep his weak grip around Harry, Jean-Claude’s thumb was rubbing the back of Harry’s hand in a soft loving motion. Micah had a hand clasped to Edward’s thigh, keeping his good side free for the moment, but always staying in contact with one of them. 

The vampires above them began to circle downward, the way Thestrals would when they saw fresh bloody meat on the ground. 

One of the female vampires landed, lightly on the stage. She went up on her toe shoes as the girl did. They mirror each other from across the stage, and the girl held her hands out, and he knew she was asking for help and being denied, the dark haired vampire was making fun of her. 

More and more vamps touched down, circling and frightening the girl, and then the male vampires came. They joined the dancing women with linked hands. The girl in white continued to beg them. They laughed at her and broke into couples and danced around her. The men were able to do some amazing leaps. 

Some of their power rolled out as more vamps from the ceiling circled around her, closer and closer until she realized the danger and tried to run only for the circle to close. 

Harry saw Adonis up high hovering on the ornate ceiling. Harry ignored him, and found Merlin. It seemed that Merlin was the ‘good’ vampire. Yeah, right. He was going to have to stop using Merlin at this rate in his ‘call outs.’ Perhaps he should start invoking death? Because really, the name was being spoiled minute by minute. 

Harry felt Adonis move forward off the ceiling in a diagonal flourish. His power reached outward as he flew closer to the stage in an incredibly slow way. 

Of course the way it worked they huddled around the ‘human’ girl and pretty much ate her, drank her. Not possible as there were too many mouths at the same time. Merlin stalked on stage as fake blood soaked the white gossamer gown. He was dark headed and had a darker skinned pale tone to him. He chased the other vampires back, and he saw the bloody almost corpse, and he wept. His shoulders rose and fell with it. 

Adonis laughed at him, one of those big stage laughs, with the head back. 

The dark vampire raised a face livid with anger, and they began to dance around the stage. They danced with her corpse as their centerpiece. The other vampires vanished behind the stage. The dark man was tall and lean, and had more grace than Adonis’ bulky muscle. He moved like a dream of water. 

Merlin won the dancing fight, and Adonis was vanquished, and that left Merlin on stage with his dead love. He leaned over her, held her in his arms, and rocked her. 

Harry leaned forward, feeling kind of sad about it. Sure, he supposed it was a good play. But he just wasn’t a play kind of boy.

A mob entered from the stage right, they had crossbows and torches. They shot the weeping vampire. The crossbow bolt appeared in Merlin’s chest, and it looked real. He collapsed on top of his dead love, and the lights circled around the two lovers. He died curled around her, as if, even in death, he would protect her. 

_ Okay, _ Harry thought. It was a great production, but Harry was no critic. What could he say? Good dancing? Sure. Good acting? From what he saw. Did he want to do this again? He glanced slyly at Jean-Claude, and even with a neutral mask, he could feel the pleasure. You bet. If it made Jean-Claude happy then Harry would do it again. Now, the question was, would Edward? He looked at the man who was flat and blank. Yeah, he’d probably do it again. Just for the hell of it. Micah had actually really enjoyed it from the smile on his face. 

As the curtain climbed down there was a moment of utter silence. Then the audience went wild, clapping, making noises of all kinds. The audience came to its feet and the curtain reopened. The humans came out first, the chorus, but the audience stayed on their feet through it all. When Adonis took the stage, they clapped louder. When the girl and Merlin came down to bow, well, the crowd actually screamed. 

Roses were delivered to the girl, and to Merlin. More than one bouquet of them, in different colors. Harry knew instantly that this was Jean-Claude’s gift to them. They bowed and bowed again, and finally the audience began to quiet. Only then did the curtain close, and the dancers exited to the soft sound of the applause and the excited babble of the audience, already asking themselves, “ _ Did you see what I saw? Was it real? _ ” 

It was around an hour later that they arrived at Danse Macabre’s cast party, and it didn’t matter that it was coming upon midnight because the media was lapping the master’s party up. 

Harry was in Jean-Claude’s office at Danse Macabre with Asher, who was the Temoin, at his side. Edward stood just behind Harry with Luna on his other side. Damian was also there with his back to the wall as Harry’s vampire servant, a certain sort of gravitas had to be shown in the face of these people. 

Harry calmly had his hands on his lap where the others couldn’t see it. His wand held loosely and beneath the desk. But it was ready for anything. 

Wicked, Truth, Claudia, and Bobby Lee were standing against the wall ready and waiting. Harry had cast his magic over them in case of any funny business being tried. It was also why Luna was here. She could help keep the room from getting bespelled. 

Jean-Claude, Micah, Draco, Elinore, and Lorcan were playing with the media. Elinore was the media manager for Danse Macabre. 

Merlin was sitting in a chair facing them. Adonis and the dark-haired woman from the chorus were sitting on the ouch against the wall. Her name was Elisabetta, and her vaguely Eastern European accent reminded him slightly of Fleur Delacour. Merlin and Adonis on the other hand had mostly absent ones. 

Merlin was answering questions in a flat voice. Harry was asking them as he was the most diplomatic. Edward would have just killed them, but agreed to at least hear them out. They could be useful in the future or a hindrance. “I wanted the show to be magical for the entire audience, not just the humans.” 

“So you tried to roll everyone’s mind, including the master vampires and lycanthropes because you didn’t want them to miss the show?” Harry asked carefully. 

“Yes,” he said, simply, as if, of course. 

“Sorry but I don’t quite believe that.” 

“Why else would I have done it?” he asked. His face was very calm. His eyes were a pure dark brown looking almost crimson. Harry had boldly made eye contact with Merlin, but he had instructed the others not to do it except Asher and Requiem. Luna was also watching him, her gaze had a dreamy like quality to her that was making Elisabetta flicker from him to her. 

Merlin was as tall, dark, and handsome as Harry saw on stage. He had a Middle East quality to him. Egyptian or Babylonian, Luna had supplied him with. He was also old, very old. But not as old as the real Merlin. 

“Using power that way on the Master of the City is a direct challenge to his or her authority. You know that.” 

“Not if you don’t get caught at it.” 

Harry stared right at him making Adonis’ amused face go slack. Yeah, that’s what Harry thought. Merlin was eyeing Harry with a blank sort of curiosity. 

“If what you say is true, then you are implying that Merlin rolled the minds of all the masters in all the cities that you performed in, and they did not know it,” said Asher with a brewing coldness that rose steadily. 

“Which means not only would that forfeit your lives, but the entire livelihood of your entourage,” said Harry. 

Elisabetta looked quickly at Merlin whose face showed nothing, and Adonis opened his mouth to speak but Merlin raised a darkly pale hand to stop him from sinking them further. It was that one gesture that stopped Adonis with his mouth parted. “No,” he said. “No, we have answered the question of Jean-Claude’s servant. When he speaks it is with his voice. But why are you here, Asher? Why do you sit so close and join these talks?” 

“I am Jean-Claude’s Temoin.” 

“How have you earned this place of trust and power, Asher? It is not through strength. There are at least four vampires here, perhaps more, who are more powerful than you. And you were never known for your skill in battle. So why do you sit at his right hand, and now at the Servant’s?” 

“If you put all your value and stock in brute power and not into your intelligence you’re hardly a fitting moniker of the real Merlin,” said Harry before Asher could answer. 

“Aren’t you a little young to be making preconceived notions?” Merlin’s eyes looked like they were laughing. Just the way Haven sometimes had done, and Harry most certainly didn’t trust them. 

“How about I’m one of few who knows who was real and who wasn’t.” 

“And why is there a human behind you as if he were part of the guard?” asked Merlin, raising his eyes to Edward. 

“You really don’t want to find out why he’s here if you can help it.” 

“He’s human,” Elisabetta sneered. 

Harry only smiled at them, and for the first time since they’d entered all three of them grew uncomfortable. You wouldn’t be able to tell from Merlin, but Harry could feel the discomfort. “Death doesn’t care what your species is, does it?” Harry sat back as though he were comfortable. 

“There are no grounds for you to be combative,” said Merlin. “What laws have we broken? We are allowed mass hypnosis for theatrical purposes.” 

“But will all masters here feel the same way, Merlin?” Harry asked. “If we decided to do this in a democratic setting how many of them would raise their hands?” 

“You are human. You have to follow human law,” said Adonis tightly. His meaty hands clenched on his knees. 

“You are also a Federal Marshall. You cannot abuse the law.” 

Harry chuckled. “I’m a pretty balanced person, Merlin, and I don’t always chart politics by human law. It would be foolish to do so and expect the point to get across appropriately.” 

“So you Americans would frame us?” 

“No, not frame you. There wouldn’t be time for that. You’d just be dead.” 

“You truly think it would be my death that would happen? You are so young if you believe so,” said Merlin with a curved smile. “You look like you haven’t even charted two decades let alone nearly three.” 

“You want to test it?” Harry asked genially. “By all means, give me a reason to show you my few decades. All age does is make you conceited. It does not make one wise. You are old, Merlin. But you are not the real Merlin old. What would you have done if you had succeeded in rolling the minds of six Masters of the City?” 

“I don’t know what you hope to gain by this little discussion. I do not.” 

“You tried to mind-fuck six Masters of the City, plus a half a dozen or more rulers of the local lycanthropes. Hell, we’ve got animals to call of several masters, plus human servants. You tried to bite off a bit too much. I want to know why you would do it.” 

“Merlin could have taken you all,” said Elisabetta. 

Harry grinned and shook his head. “No he couldn’t,” he said flatly. “He couldn’t take them without risk to himself.”

“What do you want from us?” Merlin asked again. 

“I want to know why you did it. You didn’t do it to make the audience enjoy the show. If you have truly been mind-fucking all the masters performance at all, then you wanted to know if you could take them all here tonight. I want to know why you, a very old vampire, tried to roll everyone? Why risk insulting all of them?” 

Merlin looked at him, still as Death. Harry mimicked him. And that was when Merlin and the others seemed to lose time and Elisabetta let out a gasp when Harry had moved his hands in a blink. Too quick for them to see. His palms lay flat on the desk, and a long slim wand sitting his palm. 

“You are a wizard,” Merlin recognized. 

“Mhmm.” 

“A wizard as a human servant?” Merlin was now talking to himself. “Is that…” he went still again and quiet. “You will not believe what I say will you?” 

Harry said nothing for a long moment. They just stared at each other. And the three vampires were now very nervous because they didn’t quite see Edward slip away until he was right behind Adonis and Elisabetta. “As I said, Death does not care what you are. What is stopping me?” 

“What is stopping me?” Merlin asked back. 

“I wonder.” Harry ran his fingers along the wand’s shaft, never leaving his gaze from Merlin. “I believe you’re arrogant. I might even believe that you rolled the rest of the masters individually. I’m not sure on that one yet. I’ve felt your mind. I won’t say you couldn’t do it. Just that you might not have tried.” 

“Then why tonight?” Merlin asked. 

“Maybe you’re one of hers,” said Harry idly leaning back. 

“Hers?” asked Merlin, and his tone fluctuated a fraction. 

“Night Mother.” 

Everyone went still. “Who is that?” 

“The Queen of Nightmares,” Harry said again. 

“She is lost to us. You know nothing of her.” 

“She lies in a room that is underground, but high up. There are windows around the front of that room that look out upon a cave, or underground building. There’s always firelight down below, as if whoever watches is afraid of the dark.” 

“You have been speaking to Valentina again have you?”

“She’s dead,” Harry said casually. “You don’t enter the United States as a child vampire and hope to live, Federal Marshalls have an automatic execution permission should one be spotted. She takes the shape of a great cat, maybe a type of extinct cave lion.” 

Harry didn’t think vampires could get anymore still than they did naturally, but he was wrong. Merlin was so still that he could have been poked by a finger, tipped over, and smashed onto the ground as if he were made of marble. “You shared her memory tonight.” 

“Yup” 

“Then you know her secret.” 

“It’s not really a surprise. I always thought it was possible,” said Harry. “She’s a shapeshifter and a vampire.” 

“But, everyone knows you cannot be both.” 

“Maybe in the modern world,” said Harry. “Perhaps that is true, but I have always been the believer that magic and power have a mind of its own and when you play with certain powers it can cause a whole host of things. I have seen zombies with souls, I have seen humans without souls. How do you explain these? I believe many things, Merlin. As a wizard, a suspension of disbelief is a must.” 

Merlin’s eyes darted over Harry, the rest of him kept still. It was as if the vampire was looking for something. Maybe a clue. Elisabetta was still gazing over her shoulder at the slack emptiness of Edward. He kept slipping to many different places, they’d forget about him for a second and when they turned their eyes he would be elsewhere. It was making her nervous. 

“Yes, Belle Morte says the sleeping cats of our mother have woken to her call,” said Merlin. “What do you think of that? Do you think Belle Morte has grown so powerful that the servants of the mother have woken to her call?” 

“No,” said Harry. 

“Why no?” he asked. His voice was still empty. 

“Because Belle Morte doesn’t have that kind of power,” said Harry. 

“You have never seen her in the flesh,” Adonis said. “Or you would not be so quick to judge.” He didn’t sound happy as he said it, which was interesting. It was the first time Adonis had lost control of his voice. 

Harry smirked. “She’s powerful. I grant you. Got me once real good, but it wasn’t enough. Not if you show her what kind of hag she is.” 

Asher flinched minutely, and Adonis stared at Harry, his eyes going rounder. Merlin observed Harry. “You mean that.” 

“I see her true visage, behind the contralto voice. I see the true visage behind her eyes. She is powerful, I told you. But it is not the same power as the Night Mother.” 

“If Belle Morte did not wake the servants of our good mother, then who did?” Merlin asked. 

“There are a lot of players out there. Maybe she played a part in it, but she wasn’t alone. It wasn’t just her,” said Harry. “Not alone.” 

“No one works with Belle Morte,” said Adonis. 

“Probably not, unless there is an influence.” Interesting, Harry was now feeling like maybe this thing had been trying to wake for a while, and she’s been projecting her power through the original lines. It wasn’t a solid fact. Just a little theory. He would keep it quiet for now. “Maybe it was you?” 

“No,” said Merlin. 

“Merlin has been outside the circle of inner power for centuries,” Asher informed him. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, you guys filled me in on the limo ride. He grew so powerful that he was given a choice of giving up his own territory, or being killed. He gave it all up, and vanished into the mists. Jean-Claude extended something that none of the other masters bothered, and yet you tried to roll him and the theatre. It’s an insult that we can’t and won’t take. No matter what or who you claim to be. So if you’re not working for the council or the Night Mother who are you working for?” 

“If I said myself, would you believe me?” 

“Maybe.” He rolled his wand onto the desk. It made a wood on wood sound. 

“I’m not afraid of that stick of yours,” said Merlin. But Harry didn’t believe him. Not at all. 

Harry proved that by smiling. “My stick, Merlin, is older than your Night Mother.” 

“No wand is ever that old, wands were not invented until-” 

“It’s the first,” Harry lifted it, the coal black knots every two inches gleamed. “First of its kind. You can tell, can’t you? It’s not made by a human’s hand.” He placed that wand upwards so that it sat on the desk by the handle, and it stood straight up toward the ceiling. “Are you Merlin, Merlin?” Harry asked with a smile. 

“Yes.” 

“You are not Arthur’s Merlin.” 

“How do you know?” 

“You don’t have his power. You came here wanting to know how powerful we actually are. You picked us out specifically. You wanted to test us. Why?” 

“Perhaps I have sought long and hard for another master I could call my own. Someone who was powerful enough to make me feel that he was worthy to follow.” 

Harry tilted his head and looked at Luna. “What do you think?” 

“Why are you asking her?” asked Adonis. 

Luna smiled sweetly. “I think you’re scared because she’s waking up. She is your fountain head.” Merlin lost all expression now. Nothing left, not even in his eyes. “You can’t kill her. You can’t do anything to her. You wanted to find out if Harry and Jean-Claude are stronger than her or if they have the potential to be. You are not Lancelot. You are portraying Merlin, but not him. Merlin has only ever followed one person and that was Arthur.” 

“Also, the real Merlin could not be seduced by Belle Morte,” Harry added. “It’s how I know she’s not that powerful. In my world we invoke Merlin as if he were a god, though we don’t really believe in gods. We use him as our moniker because he is the godfather, but he is not the originator. Just the one who helped start the bridge, the one we remember first and foremost.” 

Merlin leaned forward, his interest rising. Harry could feel a layer of his power slowly pour out. Asher’s eyes narrowed, but Harry raised a hand to stop him from retaliating. Merlin stared at the wand on the desk and then back at Harry. His power flickered across Harry’s skin, cool as death and it made Harry inwardly shiver. Not because he was scared, but because he scarily enough liked the power. It was dark, and that was unique in it’s own way. 

Vampire power had no light or darkness to it. It was a power that simply was, but Merlin’s power was dark. He could have been a wizard or someone sensitive to magics. He could have been an undeveloped wizard before being turned. In those ancient times it could have been possible. There was no structure, no way for one to learn if they happened to be a Muggleborn witch or wizard. So maybe this is where he became Merlin? Maybe he was an undeveloped, and the Night Mother saw an opportunity to create him. He might be her first vampire. Most vampires chose their names and who they were going to be that had real meaning to them. He could have lived during a time where Merlin really did exist. He may have heard legends and tales of him. 

Which meant they shouldn’t kill him just in case. Shoot, Edward was not going to be happy with this idea. He raised his eyes to Edward who seemed to sense everything he was thinking without opening their link. It was kind of amazing how Edward could just read his thoughts. He knew he was an open book, but he was pretty blank around those he didn’t trust. Edward however could read anything, decipher anything. He was a genius. Harry thought if the Night Mother was as strong as to be believed then he might need all the ties he could get. Merlin might be the first but he wasn’t the only one. There were more out there. But to be on the safe side it was probably best they not touch him. Just in case he could somehow power her up, that would be the last thing they needed. Edward seemed to understand, as blank and cold as he was. However, Merlin didn’t need to know that. 

“Tell me the truth, Merlin. Please?” Harry then asked to his surprise. 

Adonis opened his mouth to say something snarky but Merlin raised his hand to silence him again. “You said please.” 

“I’m not an arse. You’re terrified of her.” 

“As everyone is.” 

“Yes, I suppose she is terrifying.” 

“But you don’t fear her,” said Merlin. 

“No.” 

“Then you don’t understand.” 

“I understand more than you think, Merlin. I’ve seen monsters of every species and every age. For instance, Belle Morte is fucking impressive, I give you, and so was the Earthmover. But, it took them centuries to gain the power they have and had at their fingertips. Centuries. A human monster I know? Not even forty years to come into such power that he could terrify an entire world, and by eighty he was unstoppable. Vampires at eighty are mere babies aren’t they? So why would I fear either of them? Do I look like I’m scared of dying?” 

“No, you’re not.” He seemed to decide something right then. “I heard rumors that she was stirring. More rumors that she has visited you in dreams and visions. I am forbidden to approach the council for any reason on pain of death. I am not working with them.” 

“I believe that,” said Harry. 

He actually smiled when Harry said it. “To have the rumors confirmed or denied, I had no choice but to come here, to you and Jean-Claude. I wanted to see if there was something special about Jean-Claude, and then I found you.” 

“Me?” 

“You are a Necromancer, and a wizard of old. You are right that age is only a way to breed conceit. You are not even thirty. You look even younger, and yet I know it was you who channeled that power through Jean-Claude. It wasn’t him. I must wonder how Jean-Claude, of all people, managed to get someone of your kind when no one else has. But I doubt I’ll get an answer. You have power that I have not seen in centuries. I don’t know all of it, but I can taste it. I tasted it through the power that shattered my own. You have a vampire servant, you have an animal to call. You gain powers as if you were a master vampire. You feed upon sex as Jean-Claude does, but it does not feel the same nor does it taste the same as I know it.” 

“You were watching?” This came from Asher. 

“No, more like I felt it. I’ll give you one scrap of free information, the Night Mother hates the ardeur. She abhors it more than any other power.” 

“She fears it?” 

“I don’t know,” said Merlin. “But she hates it. She does not understand it. But, your lust is different. It has a different power to it. Belle Morte is succubus. Jean-Claude is an Incubus. But you, I am not sure what you are.” 

“Get in line,” said Harry. “It’s very long, and age doesn’t mean you can cut in.” 

Merlin actually smiled. “Is she waking up?” he asked. 

“Yes.” 

“How do you know with such certainty?” 

“Unfortunately, mind rubbish has always been one of those things that often nags me. I can't do anything about it, but I have seen her. In dreams, in visions. She sent a spirit cat once, an illusion through Belle. I managed to grasp hold of it. She smells of night, soft and rainy. Might be jasmine, I guess.” He shrugged at this. 

“Do you equate their power with each other?” 

“No. As I said, Belle Morte is nothing special next to what’s waking up. I’ve seen her rise above me in visions and dreams like a huge ocean trying to swallow me up. She doesn’t really like that I won’t feed her, and she gets angry about it.” 

“You are right. She is waking,” said Merlin. “What are you going to do about it?” 

“Don’t ask me.” 

“Did you know, that it is on her orders that the necromancers of old were slaughtered?” 

“Yes,” said Harry. 

“It was her orders that all your gifts be killed before they could grow to such power.” 

“I can sort of understand that.” 

“Can you?” 

Harry felt Edward’s stare of warning. “Sure.” 

“You’re not going to elaborate are you?” 

“No.” Harry thought about redirecting the conversation. “She can feed off other vampires can’t she? Just by touching their power, right?” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“She almost always comes to me after some other vampire has used major power on me. She used to follow Belle Morte’s mind games, but then I thwarted her.” Last night, Auggie had messed with him, and after the fun of sex she’d come to him, and now Merlin. He was really going to have to work on this. “Does she feed from us when she does this?” 

“Sometimes.” He didn’t see much point in getting the rest out of him. He was getting tired, too much magic, and even with the ardeur fed he wasn’t at his best. “You know the mother cannot break through your protection on her own, except in dream. But she can follow the attack of another inside your defenses. You are correct on that. Fear of her was one of the reasons for the laws governing combat between masters. But she has been asleep for so long that we have forgotten caution.” 

Now, Harry knew he had to keep Merlin alive. At least for now, but they couldn’t let this go unpunished. There were six masters outside that would see Jean-Claude as weak, and Edward has been oh-so good about everything going on so far. Merlin began to stiffen as if he could sense something from Harry. He was a smart vampire, but he couldn’t possibly guess what he was truly sensing. 

"Choose one." Harry stated calmly, looking Merlin in the eye.

"What?" Harry could see the vampire’s confusion. He had thrown him off in the abrupt change.

"Choose. Him or Her." Harry tilted his head to indicate the two on the couch. Without their noticing Edward had made his way to be directly behind them. Harry watched as he discreetly pulled his gun. He must have made some sort of signal as both Wicked and Truth shifted their own positions as guards.

"I don't understand."

"You will make a choice." 

"What am I choosing? One is my Temoin, the other my lover." Merlin was obviously trying to play to his sympathies, guessing something was off. However, Harry could tell he still didn’t figure it out. His estimations on his intelligence and craftiness were lowering.

"I don't care. Choose."

Merlin stared hard at Harry, barely daring to blink. "Elisabetta." 

Before anyone could do anything there were two quiet pops and Adonis fell from the couch. Blood soon spilling across the floor from two silver bullets, one in his head and the other in his heart. Merlin and Elisabetta stared in shock. She made to move forward but quickly found herself held back by Truth’s obsidian sword. A glance at Merlin showed a similar stance by Wicked. 

"You don't do this in our territory again, or everyone dies." Edward stated coldy as he reholstered his guns.

‘ _ Shit that was hotter than it should have been. _ ’ Harry thought at Edward, hoping the thought would pass through their tight walls. Outloud he said, “You made this happen. We have six Master of the Cities out there that you tried to roll. Let alone the numerous master vampires. I won't let them see us weak, Merlin.”

“You killed my second.” Merlin growled out.

“You forced our hand. If only you had treated this like all other cities you’ve been to. Had you come and done your show without the power play, Adonis would still be alive.” Harry stated neutrally. “Negotiations to get everyone here included the fact we would offer protection while they were in our territory. You must have known your little game would have consequences.”

“Killing him wasn’t the answer.” Merlin bit out knowing Harry was correct.

“It is when it comes down to all of you being sacrificed for your games. If you’d just played with the normal crowd, even the normal weres it might have been okay. Even the lesser vampires, but to go after six Masters of the City?” He shook his head. “You have talent. You didn’t need to force them to enjoy it. You gave us no choice, Merlin. You did this, and let’s say for a moment I did have mercy, what then? We should sacrifice ourselves for you guys? When you would have destroyed us with your games, and then there’s the public media. I don’t want vampire laws overturned you know. I want you to be free, but if you can’t act appropriately...” He was surprised that Merlin actually had the sense to look ashamed. He didn’t expect such an old vampire to even be able to feel such a thing. 

“Be glad I didn’t shoot you and all of your troupe.” Edward said as he calmly walked back around the desk to stand behind Harry. He ran a hand up the back of his neck and fisted the hair. The whole action was hidden from Merlin and Elisabetta, but it showed Harry that Edward got his thought. 

“You will leave this office and join the rest of your troupe for the after party. Then you will leave alive. Jean-Claude will inform the others that you have been punished for your actions tonight and if you try elsewhere you are free game.”

“You have not only killed my temoin, but also one of the main characters in the show. We can’t perform this show in the other cities.”

“Surely you have understudies ready to step up. All good shows do.” Luna batted her eyes as if she were waking from a dream.

“Understudies are not the same.” 

“Good ones are.” She shrugged. “Seeing as we are done, I better go tell Uncle Lorcan the outcome.” Merlin and Elisabetta flinched at hearing that. They obviously had not connected her with a different master.

“I’ll escort you, mon cheri. The press conference should be done by now.” Asher stood and offered her his arm. 

“Damian, go with them please.” With a nod Damian left behind Asher and Luna. “Wicked Truth will escort you both back to the party.” Harry waved his hand as the warriors put their swords away. 

As soon as Merlin and Elisabetta were gone, followed by the brothers, Harry sagged slightly in the chair. It was enough to remind him that Edward was still fisting some of his hair. The sensation further reminded his body how hot watching Edward work made him. 

“Claudia and Bobby Lee, remove the body and then no one gets in except Toy and Alpha.” Edward looked down at Harry before pulling enough to get him sitting up again. Once the two left the room Edward pulled Harry’s head back and brought him into a deep kiss. With a moan, Harry reached one hand up, grabbed the back of Edward’s neck, and held him there to enjoy the feel of the man mapping out his mouth with his tongue. He was so distracted and lost in the kiss that he didn’t notice when Jean-Claude and Micah entered. 

The two moved through the room like a rolling fog, and Harry was soon passed around. The natural taste of his men with no ardeur to compel him quickly saw clothes being removed. Micah was especially burning hot having watched him with Wicked and Truth without touching earlier. 

Jean-Claude’s couch received most of the action, the master vampire’s body commanding Harry as he swallowed Micah down. Edward formed behind Jean-Claude, pulling his silk curls to one side and sucking the skin of his pretty neck as he pushed his way inside. 

Jean-Claude released his powers into Harry, rolling through his mind and connecting the two of them together so that they could feel what the other did. He was brought to orgasm multiple times as Jean-Claude slid through him at a slow pace. Harry was moaning around Micah’s cock from the feel of Edward’s rocking into Jean-Claude. 

Micah soon shifted their positions, flipping Harry so he was on all fours facing Jean-Claude. Harry slid his hands forward enough to interlock fingers with Jean-Claude. Their inner leopards stirred as Micah thrust deep and smooth, hands on his hips, fingers digging and holding on as he fucked Harry into a senseless mess. Jean-Claude’s connection was still playing him like a violin, and now his leopard rubbing and pushing into her Nimir-Raj added to the sensations. It didn’t take long for Edward and Micah to sync up their trusts into the men below them.

Jean-Claude and Harry went together, and they brought Edward and Micah through their connection. Pulled both of them into the rush of sensation. Jean-Claude seized Harry rougher than expected and pulled him in for a biting kiss as the orgasms rode them all.

“Absolutely enchanting, I do not feel worthy of any of you,” Jean-Claude hummed as he pulled Edward down onto him. Edward kissed his shoulder, and Harry squirmed as he wiggled between Micah and Jean-Claude’s embrace. Harry was careful to keep Micah’s cock lodged deep.

“It’s not your job to say that, Toy. It’s Little Raven’s. Don't make me validate you too,” Edward growled. 

Jean-Claude’s laugh was musical and so natural as he twisted slightly and took Edward’s face. “You truly are one of a kind.” 

Harry giggled. “He was way too hot, and here I was trying to be neutral and stoic.” 

“You couldn’t be neutral if it danced naked in front of you,” Micah grinned with a nip of his neck. 

“Stoic is not your preferred setting, Little Raven. But, what are we going to do about this irritating Night Woman?” 

“I do not know,” Jean-Claude breathed. “I never imagined she was even still alive, she was lost and last I heard destroyed. I never met her or felt her. It is above me, Edward. I do not know,” he said with honesty. “I do not know why she is fascinated with mon Amour.” 

“Everyone’s fascinated with him, we’ll just have to kill her right?” Micah tried as he looped a slender arm around Harry’s body. 

“Oui, but the question is how?” 

“Everything dies,” Edward pointed out. “Just need to find it. Could be fun.” 

“For now, we should probably prepare ourselves to mingle, many wish to meet mon Amour personally, they wish to thank him for the protection offered.” 

Harry made a noise. “Do I have to? I don’t want a pomme, I have mine. I like them.” 

Micah grinned. “I like them too. Good to watch.” 

“Oh? Were they hard enough?” 

“It depends on your mood, Edward, but Harry sure had fun.” 

It was then Harry remembered. “Marcus was there tonight.” That got their attention.

“What? I didn’t see him.” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, when I was powering up the wolves and stretched out to the other creatures in the theatre I brushed up against his wolf. He briefly responded back, but then nothing.” 

“He has been acting weird lately,” said Micah. 

“I’ll have a chat with him to find out what is going on,” said Jean-Claude. “But for now, I do believe we should relieve our dear friend Lorcan of media duties.” 

“You wouldn’t be Jean-Claude if you didn’t slink off for fun,” Harry teased with a kiss to his cheek. 

Jean-Claude laughed. “Oui. I was impressed to see that you turned Merlin into an ashamed child. I did not expect you to do that.” 

“Little Raven has a way with words,” Edward drawled. 

“I will bet he used that tone of his to show disappointment, and no one wishes to disappoint him,” Jean-Claude teased. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Enough teasing. Let’s go party!” He kicked his feet out, and he and Micah ended up rolling onto the floor as Edward and Jean-Claude managed to untangle more elegantly. Micah laughed on top of a snickering Harry, cock still in his ass. Jean-Claude and Edward merely watched them. 

“Be careful, Alpha. It might break off.” 

Micah scoffed. “Bite your tongue. It won't go anywhere lodged where it belongs.” He rolled his hips and Harry squeaked. “See? Perfect.” 

“Are you going to the party like that? I’m sure some will enjoy it, but you might incite the crowd, and I do not wish for the media to be aware of the orgies happening tonight. The club already has two going in the private rooms. I am ever so glad for silencing magic. You and Draco are brilliant.” 

“How many involved?” 

“At least twelve each last I heard. We were of course invited, but I had something much better to do,” said Jean-Claude grinning. 

“I’m not ready for that kind of orgy or one with strangers,” Harry chastised. 

“Oui, and neither am I. Those days are long over,” said Jean-Claude, and Harry could feel the relief and pride. It had been his number one goal, to be free and be no one’s plaything. Harry couldn’t imagine if the wizarding world had been like the preternatural. He wasn’t sure if he would survive it. “I will only be the toy of you three.” 

Edward smirked. “Works for me.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 1 year ago today (31 August) Bittersweet and Kimpatsu started writing Chapter 1 of Book 1 (Carnival of Pleasure). Can't believe how far we've come in 1 year of writing. Thank you all for being a part of this journey with us!

The cast party went until well after four in the morning, and by that time Harry was absolutely exhausted. It was never easy to have one’s magic drained, and he could feel the fatigue down to his bones. Jean-Claude kept him at his side. Edward and Micah were always a step behind them, and somewhere in the distance was always Truth and Wicked. 

Hermione and Louie did show up for the cast party after hours, and Harry was glad to see that the orgies and feasting had finished by then. Jean-Claude had rounded up many tasty selections from various clans for them to sample and try. Each master had a particular favorite. Some liked dominant men or women. Others liked the submissives, some seemed to prefer only hyena. Nathaniel seemed to have a bit too much fun, and he’d been a crowd favorite. He was still walking around nude, and no one minded except for Hermione who turned red when she saw him. Zane had also gotten his fill. He hadn’t gone to the theatre, but fun with alcohol? He was always in on it. 

He saw Gina and Cherry in a corner with a couple of out of town leopards that had come with one of the entourages. Hermione had been stunned when she saw Luna at Harry’s side. “Luna?” 

“Hello Hermione, looks like you were safely rescued from the Nargles.” She beamed, and Hermione blushed. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess… what are you doing here?”

“I came with Uncle Lorcan,” she said smiling. “I wanted to see Harry and we gave him a wonderful gift. Oh, hello there,” she said sweetly to Louie. 

Louie had been fascinated by her, but none were more fascinated by Luna than Requiem who asked to be her guard for the rest of the night. Of course, he asked Lorcan first who inclined his head. Asher had disappeared sometime ago with Draco, those two were in a strange sort of honeymoon phase. Always disappearing. 

“I heard the ballet was something to be seen,” said Hermione. “Oh I wish I could have been there.” 

Louie bowed his head. “Sorry, Hermione.” 

“No, it’s not your fault, Louie!” 

“I couldn’t tell you much about it. You’ll have to talk to Jean-Claude if you want to know more, but I do think he is going to invest in the show getting onto DVD,” he said having heard his sweetie in conversation with the Master of Hollywood. 

“Why not? Did you fall asleep again?” Hermione asked. 

“No… I was…” 

“Flat on his back,” said Luna coming around with a grin. 

Harry squeaked as Hermione went red. “Luna, how did you know that?” 

“Wicked Truth told me, very honest they are.” 

“Who?” Hermione asked in confusion. “And what?” 

Harry shook his head. “Nothing. Go have fun.” He nudged them away and took Luna in the opposite direction. 

“Is she not to know?” 

“Oh, she knows some of it, but she doesn’t understand it. It’s best she doesn’t.” 

“Is she still seeing through a narrow scope?” 

“Not as much. She’s come a long way, but she still has the tendency to sometimes go Muggle religion on me.” She hadn’t been pleased when she came home one afternoon to see him on the kitchen table with Jason inside of him, and Micah and Edward watching while holding his hands down over his head. 

She’d been horrified by it. Apparently, she hadn’t realized what the ardeur meant. She knew it meant he needed sex often, but she didn’t know that it was a hungering power that required more than one person to feed him. He’d had to sit down and tell her about it. She hadn’t liked it one bit, and had been concerned. She thought it was only a state of mind, and that it was probably like any addiction and not an actual power because how could sex be a power? She’d likely never touched on the subject of sex magic, which the magical world did have old knowledge of, but it was hardly ever used in modern culture. It was seen as slavery even to Purebloods. So afterwards, he had done his best not to include her in too much. Asher had explained it to Draco better than he could, and of course the blond was hardly shakeable. Not to mention, he was with Asher, a vampire who could make his bite an ongoing orgasm. He wasn’t going to be flying off any handles, that was the one thing about Draco. He took weird news very well.

Jason had come over with the woman he’d been doing  _ research _ on, and introduced her as Perdita. She was part of the merfolk and Samuel and Thea’s entourage, and while she wasn’t a full fledged Siren, she was good enough. But she didn’t like Harry much, especially when Jason let go of her to loop around Harry. 

Sampson was staying in town. He’d be staying with Jean-Claude at the Circus, no way in hell was he going to be at Harry’s home. Perdita was sticking around, she said it was for Jason. Harry didn’t buy it. 

Joseph wasn’t happy that Harry refused Noel and Travis. He tried that very night before dawn to make Harry see reason only for Jean-Claude to send him back to his wife when he threatened to rescind his alliance with them. Only reason he didn’t go through with it was because Harry had let him know that Haven was going back to Chicago. 

Harry was not going to be on good terms with Joseph in the future, but Noel and Travis liked Harry. So they had an open invitation to the Circus where as Joseph would be on a strict invite system. Lycanthrope politics, vampire politics, and still the night wasn’t completely over with. 

Really, Harry had more to do than think about the Night Mother, Mother of Darkness, Queen of Nightmares or what have you. His plate was full to bursting, and when they all returned to the Circus, Rafael had pulled him aside, and asked that he talk to Teddy. 

He found Teddy in Jason’s room. He was playing with the Count Dracula doll and looking very sad. “Hey Teddy Bear,” said Harry coming over to sit down. 

“You made me sleep,” Teddy pouted. “You used a spell on me, Parrain, why did you do that?” 

Harry winced. “I made a mistake.” 

Teddy stared up at him. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I was scared.” 

“Why? Cause of the fighting?” 

Harry sighed and shifted. “You know I have a lion in me right?” 

Teddy nodded. “Yes, I know.” 

“Well, I got scared because I don’t like the blue-haired guy, but my lioness liked him if only because he was the only strong lion in the area.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“It means, he’s not Micah. He’s not… who I want. I didn’t trust that he wouldn’t go too far.” 

“Did you think Uncle Rafael would lose?” 

Harry shook his head. “I had no doubt he would win. He’s older, smarter, and better in every way.” Teddy smiled slightly at this. “What I feared was that when Rafael ordered a stop that Haven, the werelion, wouldn’t stop; and Rafael would have to kill him. I don’t want you to see that. Not yet, Teddy.”

Teddy bit down on his lower lip, and seemed to consider Harry’s words. “But… I need to see it. I need to watch them so I’m safe, right?” 

“Yes, I know you do. But, let’s ease you into that? How about I talk to Marcus, and if there are any sanctioned proper fights for dominance I bring you along? Ones that don’t end in death or where others break the rules?” 

“Really?” 

Harry nodded. “Really. I’ve always been honest with you. I’ve always feared going too far, this ardeur I have is scary stuff, and you’re so young. Also, these creatures in me have a habit of doing things initially that the human brain doesn’t want them to do. If I’m going to bring someone else into my life, I don’t want it to be a danger to anyone. So she needs patience. Unfortunately, some creatures don’t have patience. However, the truth is better than lies. Always is. But, you’ll have to forgive me if I try and protect you from stuff.” 

“I always forgive you. I know you love me lots. You, Dad, Père, and Papa. I love our family so much, and Wicked Truth are kind of funny. I talked to them earlier, they said they like you because you’re honorable. You’re good, and I told them that you’ve always been that way, and that people have to take care of you because you take too much care of others.” 

Harry laughed, and wrapped his arms around Teddy and drew him into his chest for a hug. “I guess I have that habit sometimes.” Harry kissed the top of the boy’s head when there was a knock on the door. 

Harry smiled when Micah came into the room followed by Edward and Jean-Claude, but they didn’t bring only themselves. Micah and Jean-Claude had the two kneazle kittens in their arms. 

Teddy gasped when he saw them. “Kneazles!” 

“Draco went back to the house to get them,” said Edward smirking as he touched the white one in Jean-Claude’s arms. 

“A gift from Lorcan and Luna. You remember Luna? You were four when you last saw her, but…” 

“I remember Luna!” Teddy squealed when Micah sat the female black kneazle down on Jason’s bed, and it pranced over to sniff Teddy and Harry. Jean-Claude let the second one do the same, and they began to run about the sheets and nuzzle. 

“What are their names?” 

“Your choice, kid,” said Edward, sinking down on the bed and looking around the room. 

“Why aren’t you in your bed, mon Petit Loup?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“I was here resting with Uncle Rafael. He’s too tall for my bed.” 

Jean-Claude laughed and kissed Teddy’s nose. “I shall fix that, and get you a much bigger bed.” 

Teddy loved the kittens, the white male with black spots seemed to really take to him. It was the black one that seemed to like Harry and Micah. She kept licking at their hands. 

“How about Snow and Cone?” Teddy said thoughtfully. 

“Works for us.” 

“Now we have to introduce them to Cocoa,” said Harry wincing. 

“I will shoot that snake, I like these better,” said Edward, stroking the one obviously named Cone. 

“Can I sleep with you guys tonight?” Teddy asked, gathering Snow into his arms and snuggling him. 

All of them looked at each other and then nodded. Teddy beamed. “Yay! I’m glad because I think Jason wants his bed back.” 

It was then that Harry noticed the movement on the lupanar gladed walls, they hadn’t been charmed to move or sway like Teddy’s room. “Who charmed the walls?” 

“You did,” said Jason smirking as he leaned on the frame of his room. 

“Me? I didn’t. You said you didn’t want it to move.” 

“Remember when you were angry with Jean-Claude over Requiem and them? You slept with me, and your magic went haywire. It caused the walls to shift, and ever since then you can see a slight sway of the trees, and even weather patterns are matched by the real weather outside. 

“Oops, you want me to fix it?” 

“Nah, I like it,” said Jason. “And what are these things?”

Both kittens looked at him suspiciously. Jason held out his hand slowly and carefully. One of them sniffed. A small hiss, but then it sniffed again and seemed to consider something in it’s tiny mind as Harry explained what Kneazles were before it pushed into Jason’s hand. 

“Wow, usually animals run from me,” said Jason. “I used to have a dog. I loved that thing, but after I was attacked it wouldn’t go near me. Is the tail normal? It doesn’t quite smell like a normal cat either.” Cone was nibbling on his fingertips as he stroked it’s soft fur. 

“Yep, that’s one of the physical identifiers. Non magicals can’t see the tufting.” 

“Thank you, Uncle Jason, for letting me sleep in your room.” 

“No problem kiddo,” Jason beamed. 

“I think it is time for all of us to wind down. It has been one very long day,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Draco will take them back for now,” said Micah. 

“Awe, I’d love to sleep with one or both of them!” Teddy said grinning. 

“It’s either us or the cats, not both,” said Edward. 

Harry snickered. “At least not until it impresses you.” 

“Naturally.” 

It wasn’t until he was alone in the bathroom that night that he texted Marcus about why he didn’t come up and greet everyone or show up at the club afterwards. Even if they had argued earlier, Harry still was shocked that Marcus hadn’t told them he’d be at the show. He had told them he was too busy to join them. Harry continued his bathroom habits while waiting for a response, but none came.

It stung him that Marcus was avoiding him. He would guess the man was asleep or silenced his phone, but he doubted it. He was very alert when it came to his phone, never knew when an emergency would crop up. Marcus was typically quick in responding to text messages from Harry too.

Harry let out a sigh, and rolled his neck trying to work out the tension in his shoulders before texting one last good night message, and shut off his phone. Sure, Harry could have left the phone on, on the off chance that Marcus would respond; but Harry instinctively knew he wouldn’t get a response. He might not be the core of his men, but he still loved Marcus.  _ It doesn’t matter.  _ Harry told himself as he blew out the candles with a wave of his hand, and joined the three already in bed. 

“Get rid of the phone,” Micah mumbled curled up around Jean-Claude. Harry slipped between Jean and Teddy. Edward wrapped his arm around Teddy to rest against Harry. Harry threw his phone over his shoulder and didn’t care if it broke. 

Oh well, it wasn’t worth it. He had more to think about and more to do. Harry snuggled down against Jean-Claude as he could feel dawn approaching in his bones. Once he stopped moving, Edward pushed Teddy up against Harry and resettled himself closer as well. Falling asleep was always so easy for Harry when he was with his core. Snuggling with his personal Teddy Bear was a plus too. 

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next in the series: a completely original piece taking place between books 14 and 15. 
> 
> The Magnificent Seven
> 
> Summary: Edward gets called out to San Francisco to assist the FBI on a puzzling serial case with preternatural markers. It’s one week until Halloween, and bodies are showing up that look a little too much like Harry Potter. Coincidence?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 1 month after #13, in July 2007.
> 
> Harry: 26  
> Teddy: 9  
> Edward: 37  
> Micah: 27  
> JC: 600+  
> Peter: 16  
> Marcus: 41


End file.
